


Mascarada

by franchiulla38



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 77,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchiulla38/pseuds/franchiulla38
Summary: Regreso con un fic cortito, tiene solo 14 capítulos. Su original es francés, de Sedgie. El título original es Mascarade.Resumen:  Una estrella del cine corre tras su gloria perdida y se ve interpretando una gran farsa con una joven desconocida encontrada por casualidad en un ascensor para recobrar su popularidad.https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11388212/1/Mascarade





	1. Encuentro

 

¿No os pasado nunca esperar algo tanto como temerlo? ¿Tener ganas con impaciencia de algo, pero al mismo tiempo querer huir de ello? ¿Tener ese sentimiento de deseo y de miedo a la vez?

Cuando acababa cada película, Gina Mills tenía esa impresión.

Estaba ansiosa, como un niño la mañana de Navidad, pero tan febril como cuando se esperan los resultados de un examen.

Sola en su salón, golpeaba nerviosamente con sus uñas la mesa de cristal. Detestaba ese estado de nerviosismo y de miedo, detestaba encontrarse débil ante una sencilla cifra. Ella, que había estado bajo las luces de los focos gran parte de su vida, hoy esas luces no eran tan vivaces y cada una de sus nuevas apariciones en las salas oscuras era un desafío que detestaba sufrir.

Cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, se sobresaltó, ya que estaba hundida en sus pensamientos. Cuando el timbre insistió, Gina ya no dudaba de quién estaba tras la puerta.

«¡Sí, sí, ya voy!»

Abrió la puerta con hastío antes de divisar a una fogosa pelirroja de ojos verdes de pie en su umbral.

«¡Hola, Darling!»

«Zelena…¡Qué disgusto verte!» soltó la joven

«No seas tan cínica, sabes que es mi pequeño ritual con cada estreno ¿Puedo?»

«Entra»

La bella pelirroja pasó por delante de Gina, destilando su dulce perfume de manzana a su paso, seguida de Gina irritada, como mínimo.

«¿Aún sin noticias?»

«Ninguna…»

«Lla película ha salido esta mañana…las cifras no deberían tardar. ¡Tengo un buen presentimiento esta vez!» se entusiasmó la joven

«Si tú lo dices…»

«Si tú misma no crees en el éxito de las películas que ruedas…»

«No soy pesimista, soy lúcida. Aún no sé por qué acepté rodarla»

«Hm, déjame adivinar: ¿porque estás sin blanca? ¿Y porque desde hace más o menos…cinco años que ya no estás abonada en las películas a las que estabas acostumbrada desde los 17 años?»

«Cállate…» gruñó la joven frunciendo el ceño «Y no estoy sin blanca, como dices. Aún tengo generosos ahorros»

«Has aceptado rodar una película de segunda sencillamente para estar ocupada, no para buscar el suceso del siglo. Debes sospechar que no va a entrar en el panteón de las películas de éxito»

«Mientras pueda seguir ejerciendo mi trabajo…»

«¿Pero en qué condiciones? Mírate: ya no tienes 20 años Gina…Tus años “estrella en alza de Hollywood” han quedado atrás. Tienes que admitir que cerca de los cuarenta, solo Charlize Theron y Julia Roberts tiene  aún posibilidades»

«…»

«O abandonas el cine y te vuelcas en la tele. Mira _Mujeres Desesperadas_ , ha relanzado las carreras de actrices que estaban de vuelta y todas en sus cuarenta»

«Se supone que eres mi agente, te toca a ti decirme que tengo que hacer o no»

«Cierto, soy tu agente, pero también y antes que nada, soy tu hermana. Y como tal, no deseo ver a mi hermana hundirse en películas de serie B, y después en el olvido. Fuiste la novia de Hollywood, has rodado con los más grandes, fuiste la compañera de otros. No espero que recuperes la notoriedad de antaño, pero no quiero tampoco que caigas en el olvido»

De repente el teléfono de la bella pelirroja vibró y cuando leyó el contenido del mensaje, hizo una mueca

«¿Veredicto?»

«Menos de 30.000 entradas…» suspiró la joven «Lo siento»

Gina entonces se levantó, gruñendo de frustración y empezó a caminar de arriba abajo por su salón, yendo de la chimenea a la mesa y viceversa, bajo la mirada apenada de su hermana.

«Gina…»

«Tengo una entrevista en el Hilton en una hora» la interrumpió la bella morena

«Lo sé» suspiró Zelena «¿Te llevo?»

«No, yo…me gustaría estar sola…»

Zelena asintió antes de sacar una hoja de su bolso

«Estas son las preguntas que la periodista se supone te va a hacer. Pero hay muchas posibilidades que comience con las cifras»

«Lo sé»

La fogosa pelirroja entonces se levantó y se acercó a su hermana. Vaciló un momento antes de dedicarle un tierno gesto, no habían vuelto a tener un contacto de verdad caluroso desde que el éxito había tocado a las puertas de Gina.

Joven puertorriqueña criada en el Bronx, Gina siempre había soñado con un futuro espectacular. No sabía por qué, pero siempre había sabido, en su interior, que sería alguien.

Así que cuando durante un curso de teatro la llamaron para un casting, se presentó con toda la esperanza y la frescura de sus 17 años. Y para su gran sorpresa, fue convocada para un segundo papel que la catapultó a Hollywood.

Después, poco a poco, había subido los escalones, yendo de una película a otra, captando los focos sobre ella y sobre su joven carrera. Pronto fue bautizada como la pequeña novia de Hollywood a quien todo le sonreía, encadenando película de éxito tras película de éxito, encadenando entrevistas en las grandes cadenas, encadenando también conquistas que eran sus compañeros en la pantalla, la mayor parte de las veces.

Después el tiempo pasó, Gina fue envejeciendo y aunque aún era una mujer muy bella a sus 36 años, otras jovencitas habían tomado su sitio en el corazón de los productores y de Hollywood, empujándola suavemente hacia la salida.

Pero Gina era una mujer segura y orgullosa que aún no había dicho su última palabra. Sabía que había nacido para eso, ya no se veía haciendo otra cosa. Pero las ofertas eran cada vez más escasas y pronto la notoriedad se fundió como nieve al sol.

Por supuesto, su familia siempre había estado ahí para ella, pero cuando consiguió el éxito en Hollywood, ella se apartó de ellos y olvidó casi de dónde provenía. Solo la presencia de Zelena le recordaba de dónde venía.

Zelena era su hermana mayor, que estaba estudiando derecho cuando su hermana fue llamada por el éxito hollywoodiense. Sabiendo muy bien que ese mundo solo estaba lleno de tiburones, prefirió seguir la carrera de su hermana y convertirse en su principal agente y abogada.

Y aunque su hermana se las hacía pasar a veces mal, tratándola como una esclava, Zelena nunca la había abandonado, nunca le había dado la espalda como pudo hacer la mayoría de su familia. A pesar de los cambios de humor de su hermana que se estaba precipitando hacia el declive en su carrera, Zelena siempre había tenido fe en ella.

«Tenme al corriente» dijo la bella pelirroja ya frente a la puerta

«Prometido»

Y cuando la puerta se cerró, Gina suspiró revirando los ojos

Ella sabía que era injusta con su hermana, la única que la apoyaba y creía aún en ella. Sin embargo, habría merecido más indiferencia por parte de Zelena teniendo en cuenta lo odiosa que ella había sido a veces con ella, sus cambios de humor eran inversamente proporcional a la audiencia de sus películas. Y si, en ese momento, se sentía en peligro una vez más, volcaba su cólera y su frustración sobre su hermana.

Pero a pesar del amor que se tenían, indudablemente, la una como la otra habían instaurado una distancia entre ellas, borrando los lazos fraternales para no mantener sino el lado profesional: una era la agente de la otra, punto y final.

Y de esa manera iba también su relación: los gestos de ternura eran raros entre ellas, y, quien mirara desde fuera, apenas podrían imaginarse que era hermanas.

Una vez sola, Gina tecleó en su teléfono a la búsqueda de las primeras impresiones de la película. Tenía que saber lo que le esperaba durante la entrevista. Las críticas no eran en  realidad malas, pero el interés de la trama no captó el de los espectadores.

¿Además cómo luchar contra las grandes producciones hollywoodienses que solo funcionaban a golpe de grandes efectos especiales? Maquinaria de la que ella formó parte hacía un tiempo…un tiempo ya bien alejado.

Entonces cogió su chaqueta, su bolso y la hoja con las preguntas antes de salir de su casa y meterse en su Mercedes, uno de los únicos vestigios de su vida de estrella.

 

Cuando llegó delante del hotel, Gina suspiró pesadamente: las entrevistas formaban parte de este juego. Al comienzo de su carrera, los periodistas la adoraban, se empujaban por obtener la preciosa clave que les permitiría conocer a Gina Mills, LA estrella en alza de Hollywood.

Ahora, casi tenía que suplicar, aunque nunca se rebajaría a eso para obtener una entrevista, aunque fuera en una sencilla revista.

Así que llena de esperanza y entusiasmo, imaginando que esa entrevista podría relanzar el interés del público hacia ella, entró en el inmenso hall de mármol, dorados y brillos donde se erigía una gigantesca fuente.

Se dirigió hacia recepción.

«Perdóneme, tengo una cita con…Miss Walters»

«Sí, ¿está usted aquí para la promoción de _Cowboys and lovers_?»

Gina apretó los dientes cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven de la recepción ni siquiera la había reconocido, aun formando parte de la película, un papel secundario, cierto, pero de todas maneras…

«Eso es» dijo con la boca pequeña

«Planta doce, habitación 1237»

«Gracias»

Gina levantó la cabeza antes de girarse hacia los inmensos ascensores acristalados que daban directamente hacia el hall. No le gustaban mucho esos ascensores, el vacío no le daba miedo, pero no estaba tranquila. Sin embargo, no tenía elección: no tenía tiempo y era imposible que subiera 12 plantas.

Se metió entonces en la caja del ascensor y cerró los ojos brevemente antes de sentir que el ascensor ascendía. Al cabo de varios segundos, las puertas se abrieron y Gina saltó fuera, aliviada por estar en «tierra firme» Miró a la derecha, después  a la izquierda antes de tomar la izquierda, buscando con la mirada el número de la habitación.

Justo antes de tocar, lanzó una ojeada a su reflejo en un espejo del pasillo y se recolocó sus cabellos antes de retocarse la pintura de los labios. Se dio valor y finalmente tocó.

Algunos segundos más tarde, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer de unos veinte años, pequeña, de cabellos oscuros y cuyo rostro estaba realzado por unas pequeñas gafas redondas.

«Buenos días, Miss Mills» dijo entusiasmada la joven, visiblemente  contenta por conocer a la actriz

«Buenos días»

«¡Póngase cómoda!»

Gina entró y vio in inmenso poster de la película  así como dos sillones, uno frente al otro. Se sentó en uno, mientras la periodista se sentaba en frente.

«Usted es la tercera que recibo hoy»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Sí, ya he entrevistado a John Ashton y Maria Carter»

«Hmm, sí…»

Evidentemente, Gina pasaba después de las dos estrellas de la película: John y Maria eran jóvenes promesas que en este momento estaban en la cumbre. Gina recordaba con nostalgia sus primeros años en los que ella estaba en lugar de esa Maria: fresca y llena de esperanza.

Ahora, pasaba a un segundo plano, relegada a papeles secundarios, pero vitales y beneficiosos para  su cuenta bancaria. Era respetada, por su pasado lleno de éxito, pero en ese momento, tenía la etiqueta de «Ha sido» y solo podía interpretar, como en esa película, a madres de jóvenes actrices.

«¿Comenzamos?»

«Perfecto»

La joven encendió su dictáfono y cogió su cuaderno.

«Bien,,, Hablemos de las cifras que han salido este mediodía»

Gina, entonces, se crispó…Esa entrevista sería muy larga…

 

Salió de la habitación 1237 con una migraña del diablo y calambres en las manos de lo crispada que se había quedado ante las diferentes preguntas. La periodista no había cesado de ponerle delante de las narices la cifra bastante baja de las entradas en sala y había puesto el acento sobre la relación entre el poco éxito que tenía en el cine y su edad…

Evidentemente, como toda buena actriz, Gina había fingido y no había mostrado nada de su desagrado frente a esas preguntas que consideraba estúpidas por parte de la periodista, que parecía que estaba empezando en su trabajo.

Cuando salió de la habitación, se masajeó las sienes dolorosas, antes de alcanzar el ascensor. Estaba tan irritada que su vértigo ni se hizo sentir cuando el ascensor comenzó a bajar cinco plantas antes de que las puertas se abrieran para dejar aparecer una joven de cabellos rubios atados en una alta cola. Regina le lanzó una rápida y curiosa ojeada: la joven tenía unos treinta sin duda, bastante estilizada y alta. Gafas con montura negras sobre su nariz respingona. Llevaba unos simples vaqueros y suéter a rayas, un café Starbucks en una mano, desentonando toralmente con el sitio en el que se encontraba: un hotel de cinco estrellas.

Curiosa, pero poco más, Regina volvió a masajearse sus sienes cuando el ascensor volvió a ponerse en marcha.

«Hm,,, ¿usted no es…?»

Gina suspiró anticipadamente: ¿cuántas veces le habían hablado empezando la frase de ese modo…? Ya se esperaba tener que firmar un autógrafo en un trozo de papel o una servilleta que probablemente habría robado de un carrito en un pasillo.

«¿Sí?»

«¿Es usted Gina Mills?»

La bella morena reviró los ojos antes de inhalar y exhalar.

«Sí, soy yo»

«¡Oh, guay!»

Gina arqueó una ceja, extrañamente divertida por la actitud como poco fuera de lugar en el sitio en que estaban. La joven se giró entonces hacia ella, con demasiado ímpetu, ya que el café que sostenía en la mano se derramó sobre la blusa blanca y la falda gris antracita de la bella morena.

«¿Podría usted…? ¡Oh, mierda! ¡Lo siento, lo siento!»

Gina se sobresaltó ante la sorpresa con su boca formando una “O” abierta. Levantó los brazos antes de mirarse y ver las manchas arruinando sus preciadas prendas.

«Pero…»

«Lo siento, yo…déjeme ayu…»

La joven colocó una rodilla en el suelo antes de sacar un pañuelo de papel de su bolsillo y frotarlo en la falda.

«¡Basta, pare!» dijo enfadada Gina

«No, no, espere, lo siento, no es…Lo siento, de verdad. Oh, mierda…»

Y cuando iba a insistir en la falda, Gina la agarró por los hombros y la obligó a incorporarse.

«¡Se lo ruego, deje eso!»

La bella rubia entonces se quedó quieta, mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos y solo en ese momento Gina vio el color de estos: ojos azul-verdosos con motas doradas en su interior, volviendo su mirada extraña e hechizante. Solo al escuchar la voz de la joven frente a ella, salió de sus pensamientos.

«Lo siento terriblemente…»

«No…no es nada…Ha sido un accidente» constató Gina soltando los hombros de la joven rubia

Esta última intentó sonreír, apenada, antes de colocarse un mechón vagabundo detrás de la oreja.

De repente, la puerta del ascensor se abrió, haciendo casi sobresaltarse a las dos jóvenes, y Gina salió rápidamente, seguida de la misteriosa rubia. La actriz echó una ojeada hacia atrás, pero la bella rubia ya no estaba allí. La única huella de su paso residía en su blusa y su falda.

Se colocó la chaqueta para esconder las manchas y su bolso delante de la falda hasta subirse en su coche. Ese día no podía ser más catastrófico: entre los resultados de su película, la entrevista y ese incidente en el ascensor…sí, las cosas no podían ir peor...Al menos es lo que creía.

 

Fue el estridente sonido del timbre lo que la sacó de su sueño. Dos días habían pasado desde la salida y la caída de su película, y Gina había decidido «celebrar» eso encerrándose en su casa y bebiendo más de lo razonable parte de la noche ojeando uno de sus antiguos books donde todavía era joven y llena de esperanzas en su futuro en el cine.

No se podía decir que tuviera una vida infeliz, pero el éxito fulgurante había hecho la caída más dura y difícil para la joven. Los proyectores y los flashes de las cámaras de fotos habían dado paso a un desierto de rodajes y noches solitarias, ella que había sido amante de muchos hombres, muchos de ellos grandes actores y productores.

Cuando sonó el timbre por enésima vez, Gina gruñó antes de salir con dificultad de su cama, una gran resaca le martilleaba el cráneo como si una manada de elefantes pisara en sus sienes.

Echó una mirada al despertador cuyas números escarlatas indicaban 10:32 de la mañana. Así que se levantó, se estiró, haciendo sonar su columna vertebral, antes de bajar y lanzar un suspiro de fastidio al ver que se trataba de su hermana la que estaba tras la puerta.

Cuando abrió la puerta, tuvo el tiempo justo de ver un tornado pelirrojo pasar a su salón gruñendo como una bruja.

«¡No me lo puedo creer!» gruñó ella

«Buenos días a ti también, querida hermana…» dijo cansada Gina

«¡Pequeña mentirosa!»

«¿Perdón?»

«No me habías di…¿estás borracha?»

«Apenas…»

«Tienes una cara espantosa…» dijo irónicamente Zelena

«Encantadora…» contestó ella dejándose caer en el sofá mientras se masajeaba la sien

«¡Bueno, podrías habérmelo dicho!»

«¿Decirte qué?» se irritó la bella morena

«¡Esto!» Zelena dijo enarbolando una revista sobre ella con una gran sonrisa

«¿Qué es eso?»

Como una respuesta, la bella pelirroja le tiró la revista sobre las rodillas y cuando Gina le dio la vuelta y vio la portada, su corazón se detuvo en seco.

«Pero…¿esto qué quiere decir…?» suspiró mirando la foto de la portada

Lo que le impactó en primer lugar no fue la foto, sino el titular en letras amarillo chillón « _Gina Mills: ¿una asumida salida del armario?»_ Después su mirada fue del titular a la foto, escrutando cada detalle: sí, se reconocía en la foto, era innegable. Estaba en lo que parecía un ascensor, acristalado, con la cabeza alzada mientras que a sus pies…una persona, una mujer.

El rostro de esta estaba desafortunadamente escondido por un reflejo de la pared de cristal, apenas se distinguía su cola de caballo dorada. Su posición, que podía llevar a equívocos, a los pies de Regina, sugería que ella estaba dando placer a la bella morena que parecía, por lo que se veía, más que receptiva.

«¿Qué es esta abominación?» gritó ella tirando la revista hacia su hermana que la atrapó al vuelo.

«Lo que has visto…Habrías podido decirme que eras…»

«¿Que era qué?»

«¡Carne y pescado!» rio ella «Oh, no me molesta…siempre he creído que eras la más estrecha de la dos»

«¡Cierra la boca! ¡Solo es una sarta de mentiras!»

«Sin embargo, eres tú en el ascensor, que pareces muy a gusto»

«¡Es ridículo, ni siquiera conozco a esa mujer!»

«Esto va cada vez mejor…Espera, ¿no me digas que era una prostituta?»

«¿Q…qué? ¡Pero tú estás loca!»

«En todo caso, pareces que te gusta…y no has visto las fotos interiores» dijo Zelena ojeando la revista

Gina saltó del sofá y le arrancó la revista de las manos a su hermana

«¡Dame eso!»

Pasó las páginas a toda prisa hasta encontrar el artículo a doble página. No se tomó la molestia de leer la columna, solo se detuvo en las tres fotos del artículo: la primera, era la misma que la de la portada, y las dos siguientes mostraban a Gina y a la misteriosa mujer de pie, la una enfrente de la otra, Gina parecía agarrarla por los hombros. También ahí la mala calidad de las imágenes y los reflejos hacían imposible ver la identidad de la mujer que estaba con ella.

«Entonces, ¿me vas a contar lo que pasó?»

«¿Dónde ha encontrado esto?»

«Está en los quioscos desde ayer por la tarde. ¿Has hibernado o qué?»

«No, trasnoché» gruñó la joven mientras leía ahora el artículo que no decía nada nuevo fuera de su fulgurante carrera y su caída.

Zelena se sentó en uno de los sillones y cruzó las piernas, serena

«En estos últimos tiempos…está bien ser gay»

Gina le lanzó una oscura mirada, cerrando con agresividad la revista antes de dejarla, o más bien tirarla, sobre la mesa.

«¡Magnífico!» ironizó Gina

«No, en serio…¿Dónde ha estado estás últimas 24 horas?...Gina, ¿has visto las cifras de ayer?»

«¿De qué hablas, por Dios?»

Como toda respuesta, Zelena sacó su teléfono sobre el que se puso a teclear antes de pasárselo a su hermana que lo cogió con fastidio. Cuando esta miró la pantalla, desorbitó los ojos

«Pero…¿esto es…verdad?»

«Absolutamente. Desde la aparición de esa revista contigo en la portada, las entradas a la película se han doblado»

Gina no podía creerse lo que veían sus ojos. Ella, más que nadie, debía saber el impacto que podía tener un artículo. Sabía que el poder de las imágenes era innegable, sobre todo cuando se era conocida.

«Gina, ¿te das cuenta de que gracias a esa foto tu cota de popularidad está ascendiendo como la espuma?»

«Imposible…»

«Como acabo de decirte: ser gay está de moda»

«¡Yo no soy lesbiana!» dijo irritada

«¡Pero eso da igual! Lo esencial es que la gente lo crea y aprovecharse de eso. Después se hace un desmentido. Pero ahora…¡eso te hace más  popular que nunca!»

Gina miró la revista antes de cogerla y quedarse observando la portada.

«Entonces, dime, ¿quién es esa joven que parece apreciar tanto tu presencia?» rio la bella pelirroja

Tras algunos segundos de silencio y miradas hacia la foto, suspiró

«No tengo ni idea. Ni siquiera sé cuándo fue sacada esa foto»

Zelena suspiró antes de coger la revista.

«A ver…ese ascensor es el del Hilton, sin duda. ¿Cuándo estuviste en el Hilton?»

«Ni idea…»

«¡Haz un esfuerzo!»

Como si su migraña se apoderara de sus recuerdos, Gina se masajeó la sien, y en ese momento un recuerdo le vino

«¡La entrevista! Fui a una entrevista hace un par de días a ese hotel. Con esa estúpida periodista que apenas conocía su trabajo y…»

«Stop. Recapitulemos, hace un par de días te subiste a este ascensor  y te cruzaste con esta mujer»

Gina miró de nuevo la imagen, intentando recordar ese día.

«Yo…Sí, me acuerdo. Ella llevaba gafas, y ¡tiró su café sobre mí! Sí, eso es: estaba secando el café de mi falda» dijo señalando la imagen con su índice

«Ok, de acuerdo, entonces, ¿qué pasó después?»

«¿Después? Las puertas se abrieron y salimos cada una por nuestro lado»

«¿Ni una palabra intercambiada?»

«Yo…no lo sé…Creo que ella me reconoció y ciertamente se disponía a pedirme un autógrafo cuando su café aterrizo en mi blusa de 500 dólares»

«Ok, entonces no sabes nada de ella»

«Absolutamente nada»

«Bien, imaginemos que gracias a esta revista, tu popularidad y las apariciones en películas aumentan, no nos convendría que ella se reconociera en estas fotos. Podría desmentirlo y todo se arruinaría»

«Entonces, ¿qué debemos hacer?»

Zelena se quedó pensando un momento antes de señalar  la revista.

«Tenemos que encontrarla. Debemos comprar su silencio, ¡o mejor hacer que se implique en la farsa!»

«¿La farsa? ¿Qué farsa?»

«Piensa Gina: si la gente cree en tu homosexualidad, serás de nuevo popular. Mira el impacto que una simple foto ha tenido en dos días. Imaginemos que las dos fingen que son pareja: hacen salidas oficiales y no oficiales, se dejan sacar fotos por algunos paparazzi…Alimentar la cosa, imagina las repercusiones en tu carrera. Volverías a recuperar el interés de la gente»

«Pero…¡yo no soy lesbiana!»

«Lo sé. Tú lo sabes. Pero, los beneficios están más allá de nuestras expectativas»

«¡Eres una agente malísima!» dijo enfadada la bella morena

«Cierto, pero como lo sigo siendo, hago pasar tu carrera en primer lugar, y créeme cuando te digo que no es sino el comienzo»

«¿Y si la gente se entera del engaño? Seré el hazmerreír de todo Hollywood»

«Es un riesgo que hay que correr. Mira dónde estás: interpretando papales secundarios en películas penosas»

«Pero al menos me iría con la cabeza alta haciendo lo que amo, no simulando un idilio con una mujer»

«Tómalo como el papel de tu carrera, ese que no puedes dejar escapar»

Gina suspiró, lanzándola otra ojeada a la revista.

«Está bien todo eso, pero olvidas algo»

«¿El qué?»

«Esa mujer. Imagina que no quiere entrar en el plan. Imagina que decide contarlo todo»

«Oh, créeme: el afán de lucro no deja a nadie insensible» sonrió la pelirroja maquiavélicamente

«¿Quieres que le pague para salir conmigo? ¿Sabes que eso tiene un nombre?»

«Supongo que algo entre prostitución y mentira»

«¡Es estúpido!»

«Quizás, pero lo hagamos o no, hay una cosa que de todas maneras debemos hacer»

«¿Qué?»

Zelena señaló con su dedo la silueta de la joven rubia

«Tenemos que encontrarla»

 

 

 


	2. Proposición

¿Por dónde comenzar?

Era la pregunta que se habían hecho Gina y Zelena. Y las dos llegaron a la misma respuesta: por el principio

Gina sabía que se había encontrado a esa misteriosa joven rubia en el Hilton.

«Entonces, quizás es una habitual del sitio…o…»

«¿O?»

«Una empleada»

Gina hizo una mueca de estupor llevándose la mano al pecho

«¡Solo me faltaba eso!» dijo irritada

«¿Por qué no?»

«Gina Mills solo sale con actores o productores de renombre. ¿Por qué acabaría yo con una mujer de la limpieza?»

«A veces, me das miedo, ¿lo sabes?»

«Me da igual, ¡es imposible que la gente se crea tal cosa!»

«Bien, intentemos encontrarla antes de querer cambiarle la biografía, ¿ok?»

«…»

«Entonces, comencemos por el Hilton. Si es una cliente, bastaría…bueno, no sé. No tenemos ningún nombre, nada de indicios a no ser una vaga descripción. Me supongo cuántas clientas rubias con gafas deben tener…»

«Es una causa perdida»

«No, ¡no nos rindamos! Voy a comenzar su búsqueda, en cuanto a ti, ve a esta dirección»

Zelena le pasó una tarjeta de visita con una dirección escrita en bolígrafo

«¿Qué es esto?»

«Tu próxima entrevista»

«Pero…¡no tenía ninguna otra!»

«Hasta esta mañana, pero con el artículo, los periodistas se empujan por tener tus palabras»

«Pero…¡no puedo hacer nada si no encontramos a esa mujer a tiempo!»

«Confía en mí, la encontraré» dijo ella con una sonrisa casi maquiavélica

Gina sabía que su hermana tenía sus fuentes y que, pasara lo que pasara, conseguiría sus fines.

 

Zelena no tenía la menor idea de cómo era la joven, aparte de que era rubia, un poco más alta que su hermana y que usaba gafas de pasta negra. Extenso campo, pero que esperaba estrechar con su pequeño plan.

Apareció delante de recepción, toda sonriente, y sacó una tarjeta de visita de su bolsillo.

«Buenos días»

«Buenos días, ¿en qué puedo ayudarla?»

«Me gustaría ver al director. Soy Zelena Mills, soy agente de algunos actores de Hollywood. Para mi próximo trabajo, busco a una joven que tenga experiencia en el ramo de la gestión de hoteles»

Su tono seguro descolocó a la joven de recepción que balbuceó algunas palabras antes de coger el teléfono y explicarle la situación, visiblemente, a su jefe.

Algunos minutos más tarde, un hombre de unos cincuenta años, bastante redondo, enfundado en un traje gris claro, algo pequeño para él,  corbata a rayas, caminó con paso apresurado hacia ella. Le extendió una húmeda mano.

«Miss…»

«Mills. Zelena Mills» dijo ella dándole otra tarjeta de visita «Estoy aquí para un casting»

«Sí, eso he comprendido. ¿De qué se trata exactamente?»

«Vamos a rodar una nueva película, un romance en el que…un hombre rico se enamora de una camarera de piso» sonrió Zelena

«Hm, ya veo qué tipo de película…» dijo él haciendo una mueca

«Y para hacer más creíble la situación, buscamos como locos  la perla rara en las grandes cadenas de hoteles de lujo. Este es ya mi tercer hotel»

«Ya veo. ¿Y cómo piensa hacer su casting?»

«Necesito un perfil concreto: me hace falta una joven de entre 30 y 40 años, rubia, bastante alta…Las gafas no son un problema»

Zelena le ofreció su más bella sonrisa de fachada, dejando al hombre incómodo pero también bajo sus encantos.

«Por…por supuesto, deberías tener alguna…»

«Será suficiente con que reúna a su personal en un lugar para hacer una primera criba»

De repente el directo cambió de expresión

«Va a perturbar el funcionamiento del hotel, los clientes se van a quejar»

«Si al final elegimos a una de sus empleadas, tendrá publicidad gratuita y para siempre en la película. Puede incluso convertirse en escenario del rodaje, dándole publicidad directa. Evidentemente, tendrá compensación financiera por las molestias ocasionadas»

El director reflexionó unos instantes antes de entrever las posibilidades pecuniarias para su establecimiento. Sonrió entonces

«Bien, si podemos llegar a un acuerdo, estaré feliz de facilitarle la tarea»

«¡Perfecto!» dijo Zelena aplaudiendo «¿Cuándo podemos comenzar?»

«Bueno…»

«Ahora sería perfecto. ¡Siento que este hotel podría ser el bueno!» dijo entusiasmada la bella pelirroja

Y en 20 minutos, el director reunió en una de las salas de reunión a tosas las jóvenes empleadas del hotel. Rápidamente, Zelena puso a un lado a las morenas, pelirrojas, demasiado jóvenes o demasiado viejas. Solo quedaban unas diez jóvenes que podía corresponder con la de la foto.

«Bien…Para empezar, voy a tomar fotos de cada una de ustedes, así como vuestros nombres, apellidos y numero en donde localizarlas»

Zelena se puso manos a la obra y sacó fotos de cada joven, y se dio cuenta de que ninguna tenía gafas. En su fuero interno, no imaginaba que  ninguna de esas chicas pudiera ser creíble en el papel de novia imaginaria de su hermana. Aunque, quizás 3 o 4 podían pasar, esperaba que la mujer esperada estuviera entre ellas.

Cuando se marchó del hotel, se fue satisfecha de lo que había encontrado. Ni siquiera intentó buscar a la joven entre los clientes del hotel. Tenía una oportunidad entre un millón de encontrarla, contando que estuviera aún en el hotel. Sin identidad, era casi imposible encontrarla, salvo si ella se dejara ver por sí misma.

Pero dos días habían pasado desde la publicación de las fotos en la revista y nadie se había manifestado ni para desmentirlas ni para ejercer algún chantaje, lo que tranquilizó a Zelena y a Gina.

 

Gina no se lo podía creer. Desde la aparición de las fotos, su teléfono no dejaba de sonar: era invitada a _Talks shows_ , y tenía entrevistas a porrillo. Ya no sabía dónde meter la cabeza, como durante sus primeros años de éxitos en los que encadenaba salidas en la tele, emisiones de radio sin tener tiempo real para descansar.

Ahora, y a causa de unas simples fotos y de un _quid pro quo_ , hela de nuevo en escena. La sensación era mágica, casi de éxtasis. Evidentemente, que ese desmadre de interés estuviera basado en una mentira era de capital importancia, pero mientras nadie se enterara, ¿por qué preocuparse?

«¡Ah, Miss Mills! ¡Venga, venga!»

Gina acababa de llegar a un restaurante bastante chic de Los Ángeles donde la esperaba Mark Stevens, célebre por sus críticas acerbas hacia lo actores. Había puesto boca abajo muchas carreras de actores. Gina no le tenía miedo, le había hecho la vida imposible veinte años antes, durante su primer papel, tachándola de producto comercial hollywoodiense sin talento, pero con un físico que seguramente la ayudaría. Felizmente, no había prestado sino la atención justa a sus palabras, y había construido su carrera gracias a personas como esas, solo para demostrarles que se equivocaban.

Después, él había vuelto al ataque justo después del primer fracaso cinematográfico de la joven, una historia de ciencia ficción cuyos efectos especiales eran propios de un principiante. Hoy, sabía muy bien por qué deseaba atenderla, como por casualidad, dos días después de la publicación de la revista.

Gina se sentó en un ancho sillón mientras que Stevens se sentaba frente a ella, con una sonrisa depredadora en sus labios

«Bien, bien, bien, miss Mills…¿Cómo está?»

«Estoy bien»

«Sí, eso he podido ver. ¿Podemos comenzar?»

«Adelante» dijo Gina con aparente seguridad, pero que, por dentro, temblaba,  literalmente

«Bien. Acaba de sacar nueva película… _Cowboys and Lovers_ cuyas primeras entradas no alcanzaron la expectativas esperadas»

Gina se tensó un poco, crispando sus manos sobre su falda. Debía mantener el tipo, al menos hasta que su hermana encontraba a la mujer.

«Sí, es verdad…en estos últimos tiempos, la industria del cine está tan obstruida que para hacerse un hueco hay que usar, a veces, grandes medios, y eso no siempre se lo pueden permitir algunos productores»

«Cierto, pero, ¿por qué aceptó rodar esa película?»

«Quise dar una oportunidad a un productor que comenzaba, un amigo» se defendió la joven

«¿Cree usted que el éxito tocará de nuevo a su puerta?»

Gina frunció el ceño

«No corro tras el éxito. Ya lo he tenido bastante en el pasado, solo hay que aceptar cuando los vientos cambian»

«¿Podemos hablar de esas fotos que han sido publicadas recientemente en la revista _People sight_?»

Ahí estaba, el instante fatídico había llegado. Era el momento de demostrar que aún era una gran actriz y podía interpretar la farsa como nadie. Inspiró profundamente y se lanzó

«Yo…he visto esas fotos»

«¿Qué piensa de ellas?»

«¿Qué quiere que le diga? Los paparazzi son unos parásitos que no viven sino de ese tipo de noticias»

«¿Qué dice de lo que muestran? Usted en un ascensor, y parecía…estar muy ocupada con una joven mujer»

Gina entonces se estremeció

«Sí, bueno…esas fotos no muestran en realidad lo que pasó»

«¿Ah no?»

«No. Yo no estaba…no estábamos…haciendo nada en ese ascensor, que, le recuerdo, es todo de cristal. ¡Aún no soy exhibicionista!»

«¿De verdad? Entonces, ¿podría aclarárnoslo?»

«Yo…ella…simplemente ella tiró su café sobre mí, eso es todo. Las fotos no son sino una imagen de un breve momento. Nos quedamos varios segundos en ese ascensor y estoy segura de que el paparazzi responsable de esas fotos solo eligió las que podían prestarse a confusión»

«Entonces, está diciendo que esa mujer y usted no están…en fin, no estaban…»

«¡Para nada! ¡Tengo más que clase que eso!» dijo irritada la joven

Stevens entonces suspiró y se hundió en su sillón

«Así que…¿no está usted con una mujer?»

De repente Gina se tensó: si decía la verdad, todo se arruinaría, pero aún no estaba segura de poder encontrar a la mujer del ascensor…¿qué podía hacer? Estaba atrapada.

«Yo…yo…»

«¿Sí?»

«Sí, estoy con una mujer» dijo finalmente

Stevens sonrió diabólicamente

«¡Qué sorpresa! Usted que nos tenía acostumbrados a verla en los brazos de hombres famosos la mayoría de ellos, a veces, sus compañeros de pantalla, a veces, sus productores. Incluso hubo un deportista, si no me equivoco. Estos últimos tiempos, incluso, circulaba un rumor de su idilio secreto con un hombre de negocios»

«Cierto, pero son solo rumores…»

«Entonces, ¿afirma hoy que tiene una relación con una mujer?»

«Exacto»

«¡Qué casualidad!, ¿no? Justo después del estreno de la película, nos enteramos de eso. Estoy seguro de que no ignora que desde que esas fotos están en la calle, las entradas para _Cowboys and Lovers_ han subido como la espuma. ¿Es un estrategia de marketing?»

«No tiene nada que ver con una estrategia de marketing. Mi vida privada debe permanecer privada. No tenía ninguna intención de sacar a la luz mi relación»

«¿Háblenos un poco de esa misteriosa mujer?»

Gina apretó los dientes

«Como le he dicho, mi vida privada es mía. No tengo intención de hablar de ella o de desvelar su identidad, ella no lo desea tampoco»

«Piense que con esta bomba los paparazzi se van a entregar completamente y acabaran por descubrir su identidad. Solo sería coger carrerilla para saltar mejor»

«¡Pues que así sea!» dijo ella levantándose, seguida de Stevens

«¿Ya hemos acabado?» dijo asombrado

«Pues así parece, usted solo está aquí para hurgar en mi vida privada y no para una entrevista objetiva y formal. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que haya visto la película…¡Buen día!»

Gina no le dio tiempo a responder, ya se había marchado antes de que él tuviera tiempo de decir esta boca es mía.

Cuando ella salió, recibió un mensaje de su hermana pidiéndole que fuera a su casa lo más rápido posible. Sabía que su hermana seguramente tendría pistas.

 

«Okkkkkk, tengo las fotos de todas las empleadas rubias del Hilton»

«¿Solo las empleadas?»

«Comencemos por eso, ¿quieres? Mira y dime si reconoces alguna»

Le paso su teléfono e hizo desfilar las diferentes fotos: rubia tras rubia, Gina escrutaba cada detalle, intentando recordar ese instante en el ascensor y a esa joven que tiró su café sobre ella…Sus cabellos rubios, sus ojos azul-verdoso, su nariz respingona que aguantaba unas gafas de pasta negra.

Pero tras la décima imagen, Gina desesperaba por ver aparecer a la joven. Hizo una mueca antes de pasar su dedo por la pantalla táctil y hacer desfilar una y otra hasta detenerse en seco en un rostro.

«¿La has encontrado?» dijo entusiasmada Zelena

Gina se quedó algunos segundos en silencio, observando la foto: cabellos rubios, ojos azules, nariz respingona...No llevaba gafas, pero Gina estaba casi segura, ¡era ella!

«Sí, yo…creo que es ella»

«¿Qué número?»

«La 13»

Zelena hurgó en sus papeles y sacó la lista de nombres.

«Hm…la numero 13 dices…La tengo. Emma Swan»

«Emma Swan…» dijo como en un eco Gina observando la foto. «Entonces, era una empleada del Hilton»

«Sí, es gobernanta»

Gina hizo otra mueca y apagó la pantalla del teléfono antes de devolvérselo a su hermana

«¿Qué vas a hacer ahora que la has encontrado?»

«No lo sé. En mi última entrevista, Stevens ha subrayado un hecho importante»

«¿Cuál?»

«Ahora que las cosas han comenzado, los curiosos van a querer ser alimentados hasta quedarse saciados»

«En otras palabras, vas a terminar teniendo que hablar de ella»

«No tengo otra elección. Tengo que encontrarla, explicarle. Quizás ya conoce toda la historia y está preparando su contraataque. Después de todo, sería maná bendito para ella, una camarera de piso. Podría ganar mucho con esta historia…»

«Por lo que recuerdo, no parecía tan superficial…Pero bueno, solo hablé con cada una unos segundos…Tengo su número, llamémosla y traigámosla aquí. Expliquémosle la situación y veamos que lo dice»

«¿Qué persona normal aceptaría tal cosa?»

Zelena suspiró antes de mirar a su hermana

«Tú misma lo has dicho…Es una camarera de hotel...hay muchas posibilidades de que se sienta atraída por el dinero»

 

Gina había rechazado otras tres entrevistas y reportajes durante el día. Quería esperar al día siguiente para contactar con la joven, pero Zelena había insistido pesadamente para que lo hicieran esa tarde, pues había posibilidades de no molestar a la joven.

Fue Zelena quien la llamó, a esa Emma Swan siguiendo con la excusa de querer hacerle una prueba para una película.

«Sí, buenas tardes, miss Swan, no sé si me recuerda, pasé esta tarde por su hotel para un casting y yo… Sí, eso, soy yo. ¿Estaría usted disponible para una entrevista complementaria? ¡Perfecto! Le doy la dirección…»

Gina escuchó atentamente la conversación, intentando oír lo que decía la interlocutora, pero en vano. Y cuando su hermana colgó, espera con impaciencia el veredicto.

«¿Y?»

«No sospecha nada. Llega en 20 minutos»

«¿Qué?»

«Gina, cuanto más rápido pongamos esto en marcha, menos probabilidades hay de que nos cojan. Si como tú lo piensas, los paparazzi quieten buscar más fotos, apuesto que desde mañana se pondrán a ello. Ella tiene que estar al corriente»

«¿Y si se niega?»

«No lo hará: ¿quién diría que no al dinero o al hecho se ser famosa?»

«Una mujer sensata»

«No seas tan fatalista, por teléfono, parecía simpática»

«Ella parecía torpe y desprovista de cualquier interés…al menos por lo que recuerdo»

«Eres una aguafiestas»

« Y tú una inconsciente. Si dice que no y que lo va a contar todo, seré el hazmerreír de todo Hollywood»

«¡Puede incluso que hagan una película!» ironizó Zelena

«¡Cierra la boca!»

«Deberías ponerte presentable»

«No tengo intención de agradarle»

«Para ser sincera, esa es la cuestión. Si se supone que vais a formar una pareja, aunque falsa, habrá que hacer que haya cierta química entre las dos…La gente no es estúpida, en fin, casi»

Gina gruñó, pero cedió, sintiendo cómo la situación se le escapaba de las manos. _Como si alguna vez la hubiera tenido en las manos_ , pensó mientras subía las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación.

En veinte minutos su vida estaría totalmente trastocada, de una manera u otra: o interpretaría la más grande farsa de su vida, o viviría la mayor vergüenza de su vida. En los dos casos, no saldría de eso siendo la misma.

 

Tras una ducha relajante y reparadora, se puso unos vaqueros y una blusa negra y se recogió el pelo en una cola baja. Suspiró pesadamente mientras bajaba las escaleras, viendo a su hermana esperándola impacientemente.

«Podrías haberlo hecho mejor, pero es un comienzo»

«Cállate»

«Ya has dicho eso. Tus replicas se repiten, hermanita»

«Deja de llamarme así. Ya no tengo 10 años»

Zelena suspiró discretamente: la relación con su hermana nunca había sido ni muy próxima ni muy distante, pero nutría un sentimiento protector hacia ella.

Cuando iba a responder, el timbre de la puerta sonó, petrificando a las dos mujeres en el sitio. Se miraron a los ojos.

«Si no hacemos nada, se marchará…» dijo Gina

«Muy divertida. Y muy madura también»

La bella pelirroja se dirigió entonces hacia la puerta y la abrió con gesto firme, dejando aparecer a una joven rubia toda sonriente.

«Buenas tardes»

«Buenas tarde, entre»

Zelena se hizo a un lado para dejarla entrar y se dio cuenta de que su hermana ya no estaba por los alrededores.

«Gracias por haber venido, sígame, por favor»

Ella la invitó a seguirla hasta el salón donde la joven se sentó, mientras sus ojos recorrían toda la estancia.

«¿Impresionada?» dijo divertida Zelena

«Digamos que…es una casa muy hermosa. Creo que el salón solo es todo mi apartamento» dijo la bella rubia

«Sí…Bervely Hills es propicio para estas bellas mansiones»

«¿Es suya?»

«No, de mi hermana, Gina Mills»

De repente, la joven se quedó estática y desorbitó los ojos

«¿Gi…Gina Mills?»

«Quizás la conozca…»

«Sí…sí, sí, la conozco. Pero…»

«Escuche, le he mentido»

«¿Perdón?»

«No está aquí para un papel en una próxima película. En fin, no exactamente»

«Yo…no comprendo nada…» balbuceó, poco tranquila, la joven

«¿Ha visto últimamente _People Sight_?»

«No leo ese tipo de cosas…¿Por qué?»

Como única respuesta, Zelena le pasó el número que la mostraba con Gina Mills en un ascensor. Emma miró la foto, después el titular.

«Pero…Pero, ¿soy…yo?»

«Eso parece. La foto no es de una calidad excepcional, pero…se trata de usted y de Gina Mills. ¿Se acuerda de habérsela cruzado hace una par de días? Le tiro el café encima»

«Yo…sí, me acuerdo, pero…Escuche, si quiere que pague la tintorería…»

Zelena se echó a reír, sorprendiendo a Emma

«¿Qué? No, no, por dios. Yo…Me gustaría hablar de esa foto y de las consecuencias que podría acarrear»

«¿Las…consecuencias?»

«Bueno, voy a ser sincera y directa: desde que este artículo salió, tachan a mi hermana de lesbiana y de mantener una relación con una mujer»

«Espere…Dice que…¿según este artículo, su hermana, Gina Mills, y yo mantendríamos una relación?»

«Teóricamente sí. Evidentemente es falso y esta prensa rosa solo distribuye mentiras para sacar tajada»

«Si es así, ¿por qué prestarles atención?»

«Porque, vea, desde que este artículo ha salido, la cota de popularidad de mi hermana no deja de aumentar. Parece que ser homosexual es popular y está de moda»

Emma entonces frunció el ceño

«Sí…¿y? ¿Qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto?»

«Nos gustaría que, de momento, participe en esta farsa»

«¿Puede…explicármelo, por favor?»

«Es sencillo: el artículo os hace pareja, nos gustaría que continúe ese papel un poco más de tiempo»

«Ok, usted está…discúlpeme el término, ¡completamente loca!»

«Sé que esta proposición parece absurda, pero todo el mundo gana: mi hermana su popularidad y usted…bueno, lo que desee»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Podríamos encontrar una compensación financiera por su participación en este asunto»

Emma se quedó muda unos instantes, parecía sopesar los pros y los contras

«Yo…no lo sé…Debo decir que es…la proposición más extraña que he escuchado en toda mi vida y no obstante, créame, escuchamos muchas cosas cuando se es gobernanta en un hotel de lujo. Porque, ¿sabe? Solo soy una sencilla gobernanta»

«Lo sabemos. Y eso no nos molesta»

«Espera, déjeme que haga un resumen: pasé unos segundos en un ascensor con Gina Mills, un paparazzi tomó una foto y todo el mundo piensa que estamos juntas. Usted me pide que siga con la farsa y haga creer que efectivamente Gina Mills y yo somos pareja»

«Exacto»

«¿Se está quedando conmigo? ¿Habla en serio?»

«Escuche, puedo entender que sea difícil encajarlo y si mi hermana no se estuviera escondiendo quién sabe dónde, le confirmaría todo esto»

«¿Gina Mills está aquí?»

Como respuesta, unos tacones resonaron en el suelo, captando la atención de Emma tras ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta, no pudo creer lo que estaban viendo sus ojos: de pie, a unos metros de ella, Gina Mills.

«¡Oh, Dios mío…!» murmuró

«Buenas tardes»

«Buenas…buenas tarde» dijo la bella rubia levantándose deprisa y extendiéndole la mano. Mano que Gina aceptó

«Escuche, como bien ha resumido y como mi hermana, y también mi agente, le ha subrayado, esta situación es rocambolesca, se lo admito, pero las dos podríamos ganar con ella»

«¿Jugar a ser su novia, en serio?»

«Sí»

«Y…¿en qué consistiría?»

Zelena entonces se acercó a ellas

«Oh, no gran cosa: deberá mostrarse algunas veces en público: restaurante, salidas de todo tipo, para que los paparazzi puedan tomarles fotos y saciar su sed»

«¿Eso es todo? ¿Me llamará para que tomemos una copa juntas y ya está?»

«Sin duda habría algunas salidas oficiales durante los estrenos y algunas fiestas de gala, nada del otro mundo»

«¿Fiestas de gala? ¿De verdad cree que soy de ese estilo?»

La bella pelirroja se acercó a Emma y deshizo su moño, dejando sus hermosos rizos rubios caer en cascada sobre sus hombros, ante la incredulidad de Emma. Ella inclinó su cabeza un poco

«Creo que es usted perfecta»

«Yo…no lo sé»

«Bien, escuche, voy a dejar que se conozcan, mañana volvemos a hablar, tengo su número pase lo que pase»

Zelena sonrió, y después despareció dejando a Gina y a Emma solas. Aún en medio del salón, se quedaron en silencio, mirándose la una a la otra antes de que Gina suspirara.

«Siéntese»

Emma así lo hizo y Gina se sentó a su lado

«Escuche, sé que todo esto puede parecer…»

«¿Sorprendente?»

«Sí. Pero le aseguro que lo hemos pensado mucho antes de hacerle tal proposición. Aquí yo estoy en inferioridad, todo está en sus manos»

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Usted podría muy bien desmentir esas fotos o incluso hablar  de esta entrevista o de esta proposición a los periodistas»

«¿Por qué haría eso?»

Gina arqueó una ceja

«Bueno, por el dinero por supuesto»

Emma dejó escapar una risita de sus labios

«No porque no nade en oro soy de las de aprovecharme  de otros para obtener dinero»

«No conozco nada de usted, supe su nombre hace apenas una hora. Sé que esta situación puede ser embarazosa en su vida, si está casada, puedo comprender que…»

«No estoy casada» la interrumpió Emma «Es más no tengo…a nadie»

«Oh…Bien, escuche…La máquina está en funcionamiento, está en sus manos continuar o no esta farsa. Como le he dicho,  le pagaré en cada ocasión que la necesite»

«¿Cuánto?» dijo en un tono grave la bella rubia

«Yo…no lo sé: digamos 3000 dólares para una salida normal y 5000, por una fiesta»

Emma bajó la mirada, como si reflexionara. Gina esperaba febrilmente su respuesta. Cuando Emma alzó el rostro, sus ojos se clavaron en los de la morena.

«Mire…Necesito pensarlo, es…es demasiado, demasiado grande para mí»

«Lo comprendo, es duro de asumir: esta repentina notoriedad que le cae encima y todo lo demás. Solo le pediría que fuera discreta de momento. Aunque al final no acepte, le pediría que no diga nada hasta que encuentre un plan B»

«Entendido»

Las dos mujeres se levantaron y se estrecharon la mano antes de que Gina la acompañara hacia la puerta. Ninguna se atrevió a mirarse o intercambiar una palabra hasta que la bella rubia estuvo ya en el umbral.

«Bueno…Buenas noches» dijo algo incómoda

«Buenas noches, y perdone la rudeza de mi hermana»

«Oh, no es nada, para ser sincera, ha llevado bien la situación» sonrió Emma

«Oh, es uno de sus…talentos»

«La llamo, sea cual sea mi decisión»

«Muy bien, tenga mi número»

Entonces, Gina se lo dictó, y a continuación  la joven se alejó y subió en su coche antes de desaparecer. Gina la miró marcharse hasta que ya no tuvo al vehículo en su campo de visión. Entró de nuevo en la casa y se dejó caer en el sofá suspirando pesadamente…No tenía ni idea de adónde la llevaría esta historia.

Cierto, podría haber dado con algo peor, pero esta Emma Swan no parecía tan influenciable…La migraña de Gina no se detuvo, incluso se hizo más aguda por la futura espera y ante la decisión de la joven.

 


	3. Decisión

Tenía la impresión de estar en un sueño…o en un mal chiste. En su coche, conduciendo hacia su casa, Emma apretaba el volante intentando mantenerse derecha en el camino, ya que su cabeza se había quedado en la conversación que había mantenido con las hermanas Mills.

No se podía creer lo que le estaba pasando: Gina Mills, una célebre actriz, le pedía que fingiera ser su novia…¡E iba a ser pagada! Ese suplemento financiero era una bendición para ella.

Ya en su casa, Emma se dejó caer en su sofá y volvió a pensar entonces en lo que esa farsa podría aportarle de positivo: sería, por un tiempo, la compañera de una actriz conocida, vería su cara en las revistas…

Pero el lado negativo también está presente: Emma no era lesbiana, su círculo, su familia, sus compañeros, todos lo sabían. Así que, hacer creer que tenía un idilio con una mujer, y que además es una actriz…sería difícil de tragar.

Y además estaba su día a día: si daba el paso, la gente la reconocería por las calles, los clientes del hotel…¿Es más, podría seguir trabajando? ¿ Valía la penas ver su cotidianidad y su vida puestas patas arriba y cambiadas de arriba abajo por esta historia?

Después recordó la suma que podía ganar llevando a cabo la farsa. Era un dinero fácilmente ganado y rápido…lo necesitaba.

Entonces suspiró y abrió su ordenador, tecleó las palabras claves «people sight» y «Gina Mills» En algunos segundos, las fotos del artículo aparecieron. Emma analizó cada una de ellas y se dio cuenta de que, a fin de cuentas, no se veía su rostro, solo una silueta de una mujer rubia.

Volvió a suspirar y buscó otras fotos de la joven morena: encontró fotos de sus primeras películas, de sus primeras apariciones en galas. Había que admitir que, si bien más de 15 años separaban esas fotos de la mujer que había tenido enfrente esa noche, aún seguía igual de hermosa y carismática.

Emma recordó divertida haber estado en el cine viendo algunas de sus películas, a veces dejándose meter mano.

Y ahora, esa misma actriz quería proponerle que fingiera ser su novia para calmar a los indecorosos periodistas, e igualmente elevar su popularidad. ¿Qué debía hacer? Su cabeza le decía que toda esta historia era una insensatez y que solo le traería problemas. Pero por otro lado, su deseo de aventura y de evasión podría empujarla a aceptar la situación, y descubrir otras cosas, hasta ese momento desconocidas.

Sin hablar de la inyección económica que necesitaba, sobre todo en ese momento.

Suspiró antes de coger el teléfono y marcar un número. Tras varios toques, descolgaron finalmente, lo que la hizo sonreír.

«Hola…Siento llamar tan tarde. Oh, ok. No importa, lo sospechaba. Yo, escucha, podría ser  que tuviera una oportunidad bajo la manga, algo que podría solucionar dentro de poco mis problemas…Sí, lo sé, pero, podría aliviarnos un tiempo. Te llamaré en otro momento, ¿ok? Dale un beso de mi parte, os llamo mañana»

Después colgó antes de suspirar pesadamente y revirar los ojos. Los cerró un momento y los volvió a abrir rápidamente. Sí, era ahora o nunca.

Marcó un nuevo número y solo tuvo que esperar dos toques antes de que una voz femenina atendiera

«¿Sí, Miss Mills? Soy…Emma…Emma Swan. Sí, la llamaba por…en fin, ya sabe…Sí, yo…Estoy de acuerdo. Acepto su proposición. ¿Vernos? Oh, claro que sí. Mañana por la mañana entro a trabajar a las 11, ¿quiere que me pase? Muy bien, entonces hasta mañana»

Y sin más ceremonias, colgó, no sin un poco de ansiedad ante el devenir de los acontecimientos. ¿Qué pasaría? No tenía ni idea, pero lo que sabía, por el contrario, era que su vida iba a cambiar totalmente, tanto para peor como para mejor.

 

Gina no había pasado una noche tranquila que digamos. Tras la llamada de Emma Swan, no había dejado de pensar en lo que ahora vendría: ¿cómo iba a resultar todo? ¿Debería llamarla cuando necesitara de sus servicios, realizarlos y pagarle después?

Eso sonaba terriblemente perverso, como si estuviera pagando a una prostituta para que la satisficiera. Pero, en cierto modo, así era: necesitaba a Emma, la llamaba y disponía de ella antes de pagarle. Cierto, no había sexo, pero la situación era casi idéntica.

De repente, un arranque de consciencia la invadió, y eso fue lo que le impidió dormir en paz. ¿Quién era ella para disponer de una persona de esa manera? Solo por un provecho personal y una notoriedad reencontrada, mentía y utilizaba a una joven inocente como un objeto que tiraría si ya no lo necesitara.

Así que cuando esa mañana se levantó, tenía en mente anularlo todo. Al final, podía pretextar que tras la divulgación de las fotos, su compañera había decidido romper…Y toda esa historia terminaría antes de empezar. Sí, debía hacer eso. No podía caer más bajo…

Cuando Emma llegó sobre las diez, Gina ya estaba más que decidida. Había avisado a Zelena de que tenían que verse esa mañana para poner en papel los términos explícitos del contrata que las unía, pero que ya no estaba segura de querer continuar esa farsa. Zelena le había advertido sobre dar marcha atrás, pero Gina parecía decidida.

«Buenos días, Miss Swan»

«Buenos días»

«Entre»

Gina invitó a la joven rubia a seguirla al salón, como la víspera, y se quedaron durante un momento la una frente a la otra, en silencio, antes de que Gina lo rompiera finalmente.

«Así que ha aceptado…»

«Hm, sí»

«Sobre eso, creo…creo que ha sido una mala idea»

«Oh. ¿Ha cambiado de opinión?»

«Yo…» Gina se removió en su sillón, visiblemente incómoda «Creo que después de todo no es una buena idea, moralmente hablando»

«Oh…»

«Tendría la sensación de estar sirviéndome de usted para mi beneficio. He pensado que, para cerrar esta historia, podría anunciar nuestra ruptura tras la aparición del artículo y todo habrá acabado»

Emma sonrió débilmente: sí, eso sería mucho más sencillo para todo el mundo.

«¿No parece usted entusiasta con la idea?» dijo asombrada Gina

«Oh, euh…es solo que…me había hecho a la idea…»

«Bueno, piense que volverá a su vida normal, y que esto ha sido más bien un paréntesis…inesperado»

Emma entonces suspiró

«¿Por qué tengo la impresión de que esta noticia no le agrada?»

«Escuche…no nos conocemos, pero…en fin, no quiero que me encontré frívola o lo que sea, pero…»

Gina sonrió entonces

«Hm, el dinero»

«No me juzgue tan rápido. Es solo que…todo esto, ese dinero que cae del cielo. Yo…lo necesito»

Gina frunció el ceño ante la expresión seria que enarbolaba la joven. De repente, le entró ganas de saber más, de saber por qué necesitaba dinero, fuera  del hecho de que, evidentemente,  su posición como modesta camarera de piso en un lujoso hotel no le aportaba ciertamente sino lo mínimamente necesario para vivir.

«Bien…Eso me lo esperaba»

«Yo…sé que preferiría pararlo todo…»

«No, escuche, si esto nos beneficia a las dos, pero por diferentes razones, así que…Creo que podríamos al menos interpretar la farsa durante un tiempo»

«¿Cuánto tiempo según usted?»

Gina se relajó y cruzó las piernas

«Ni idea. Este tipo de cosas puede captar la atención tan rápido de igual manera que puede esfumarse de un día para otro»

«…»

«Si usted no ve en esto ningún problema, podemos esclarecer los términos del contrato»

«Adelante»

Gina sacó entonces una hoja en blanco.

«Entonces, hemos convenido una retribución financiera por mi parte de 3000 dólares para una salida simple, como a un restaurante, a un cine, una copa, un paseo. Y le añado 2000 más a esa suma cuando se trate de salidas más importantes como fiestas oficiales, estrenos y otras cosas. Convenimos también discreción y confidencialidad sobre todo esto, derecho de reserva no negociable y que podrá, si se rompe, anular los términos precedentes. Cada una se reserva el derecho de poner fin a todo esto si esta historia comienza a degradar nuestra integridad física o moral. ¿Estamos de acuerdo?»

Emma había escuchado todas las condiciones contractuales y no se imaginaba aún que todo eso  tenía que ver con ella. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, aceptaría este tipo de cosa?

Finalmente, y pensándolo bien, solo las personas que necesitan dinero o muy desesperadas pueden aceptar ese tipo de trato…Sí, una persona como ella.

«¿Miss Swan?»

«¿Hm? Oh, lo siento, yo…Sí, me parece conveniente»

«Bien. Entonces pondré todo esto en claro con mi agente y firmaremos las dos para que todo sea oficial, en fin, sin que lo sea de verdad, por supuesto»

«Por supuesto»

«Lo haré lo más rápido posible pues necesitaré sus servicios desde mañana por la noche»

«¿Có…cómo que desde mañana por la noche?»

«Oficialmente, y tras la entrevista que realicé ayer, el público ya sabe que estoy saliendo con una mujer. Ahora, lo que quieren es conocer el rostro de esa misteriosa mujer»

«Escuchándola, parece que soy importante» dijo riéndose Emma

«Así es, al menos en el  pequeño mundo del famoseo. La ventaja es que una vez que lo sepan, su curiosidad se ira debilitando y tendremos una oportunidad para no volver a captar su atención en unos quince días…»

«Oh, ok…No conozco nada de eso, así que…»

«Tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo sobre nuestra historia»

«¿Nuestra historia?»

«¿Cuándo nos conocimos, en qué circunstancias, cómo comenzó todo…? Ese tipo de cosas que hará  más creíble todo esto. Si en algún momento nos pillan en falso, y créame los periodistas están muy atentos a eso, todo se arruinará»

«Entiendo»

«¡Así que tenemos que pensarlo desde ya!»

«¿Qué hay mañana por la noche?»

«Oh, sí, perdón, tenemos que aparecer lo más rápido posible en público»

«Oh…¿Tipo salida a un restaurante?»

«Algo menos llamativo. Un paseo por el parque tendría que valer»

«Pues mañana será…»

«Muy bien. Oh, también necesitaré su cuenta bancaria para ingresarle el dinero»

«Oh, sí, por supuesto»

Se quedaron ahí, en silencio, como si se estuvieran escrutando una a la otra. Emma intentaba asimilar toda es nueva información y Gina intentaba imaginarse una cotidianidad en la que esa joven rubia formara parte a partir de ese momento.

«¿Puedo hacerle una pregunta?»

«Sí, adelante»

«Si por casualidad esto no se detiene. Si durara en el tiempo, ¿qué hacemos?»

Gina suspiró, pensando en el futuro de los acontecimientos si la situación duraba, si la gente quería más aún, si su relación captaba las miradas y la atención de los curiosos.

«Creo que no podremos hacer esto indefinidamente…Creo que bastaría, al cabo de un tiempo, terminar, rompiendo, por ejemplo»

«Hm, ya veo…»

«No se preocupe, mientras estemos de acuerdo, seremos creíbles y todo irá bien»

Emma no estaba segura, sobre todo porque su imagen iba a hacerse pública: sus amigos, compañeros y familia iban a verla y creer que era no solo lesbiana sino que además estaba de pareja con una actriz. Se preguntaba si esa imagen de lesbiana no le molestaba a la bella morena.

«¿No le molesta que la tomen por lesbiana? Porque…¿usted no lo es, no?»

«¡Por supuesto que no!» exclamó ella como si acabaran de insultarla «No tengo nada en contra, pero nunca se me ha pasado por la cabeza ni he sentido el deseo de aventurarme en ello»

«He leído en un artículo que se la relaciona con un hombre de negocios»

«¿En qué le incumbe?» se defendió de repente Gina

«Oh, a mí me da igual…Solo es que si yo tuvieran un compañero, no me gustaría que pensara que lo engaño con una mujer…»

Gina se tensó entonces y la miró atravesadamente antes de desviar su mirada.

«Yo me ocupo de mis cosas»

Tras algunos segundos Emma suspiró

«Bueno, tendremos que aprender a conocernos, ¿no?»

Gina arqueó una ceja, divertida

«Como si usted no me conociera ya…»

«Sé muy bien lo que quiere contarle a los periodistas o a la tele. Pero no conozco a la verdadera Gina Mills: la que tiene una hermana chispeante, la que no duda en pagarle a una desconocida para interpretar una farsa…»

Gina se tensó y frunció la nariz

«Bien, creo que hemos acabado por ahora»

«Pero, euh…»

«Creo que un hotel la espera, ¿no?»

Emma sonrió tristemente bajando la cabeza

«Sí, voy a irme…Ha sido un placer, miss Mills»

Gina la acompañó hasta la puerta, la tensión planeaba entre ellas. Emma entonces se dio la vuelta, en el umbral, y miró a Gina

«Yo…Estoy…Bueno, hasta mañana, estamos en contacto»

«Sí, lo estamos…Buen día»

Después, la puerta fue prácticamente cerrada en las narices de la bella rubia que se sobresaltó ante la sorpresa, pero se retiró con una sonrisa en los labios. Notaba que había tocado algo intangible, algo que si excavaba más profundamente, quizás la llevaría a comprender quién era realmente Gina Mills.

Porque en el fondo, aunque toda esa historia era increíble, encontraba cierto encanto a la situación: estaría bajo todos los focos, pero, ¿iba a poder llevarlo?

De repente, pensó en su entorno: ¿cómo iban a reaccionar sus allegados al enterarse de su falsa homosexualidad? ¿Y sobre todo, su falsa pareja con una actriz? Incluso ella no podía creérselo, así que ¿cómo hacérselo creer a los demás que la conocen de arriba abajo?

Emma sabía que esa mentira solo sería algo más en su vida, pero con repercusiones que irían bien lejos: en la calle, en su trabajo, en las tiendas, la gente la reconocería como novia de una actriz, además su ex…Sí, ¿valía la pena el riesgo?

Después, vino lo que hacía girar el mundo: el dinero. Ella no era superficial, ni generosa, pero tenía que reconocer que necesitaba dinero, en ese momento más que nunca. Si había cogido ese trabajo en el Hilton era porque necesitaba dinero bastante rápido, así que tenía que probar.

Le daba igual si Gina Mills pensaba que se movía por el dinero, le daba igual si pensaba que podía comprarla…Todo lo que contaba era que necesitaba ese dinero y que podría obtenerlo más rápidamente que haciendo camas y limpiando baños de lujo.

 

Gina recibió una decena de llamadas durante el día, todas de periodistas ávidos de carnaza. Y si se había negado a contestarle a algunos, había aceptado en el caso de otros, sabiendo que a partir del día siguiente, haría su primera salida «oficiosamente oficial» con Emma, poniendo cara de esa manera a esa misteriosa rubia.

Evidentemente, Zelena no había tardado en redactar el contrato correctamente y llevárselo a su hermana.

«Entonces…¿tu primera impresión de todo esto?»

Gina estaba en la cocina, sin darle tregua el Mojito que se acababa de preparar.

«La detesto» dijo dando un trago

«¿Tanto como eso? ¿Qué ha hecho para ganarse tu animosidad?» sonrió la bella pelirroja

«Se va a aprovechar de la situación, lo presiento. ¿Sabes lo que ha dicho?»

«No, ¿qué?»

«Cuando le propuse dejarlo todo, que aún estaba a tiempo de decir que habíamos roto bajo la presión de la aparición de las fotos, me dijo que quería hacerlo porque necesitaba el dinero»

Zelena arqueó una ceja

«Ya lo sabes, no todo el mundo tiene la oportunidad de tener una cuenta en el banco bien abultada. Si se le ofrece 5000 dólares a una persona por salir a unas fiestas, imagino que poca gente lo rechazaría»

«¿La defiendes?»

«No. Me pongo solo en su lugar» sonrió Zelena «También tú deberías intentar hacerlo: ¿qué dirías tú si un actor que te gusta viene a verte y te hace una oferta que no puedes rechazar?»

«No lo sé, supongo que…que me lo pensaría dos veces»

«Exactamente. ¿Sabes el valor que requiere aceptar tal oferta? Quiero decir, esto se parece a una prostitución pasiva»

«No tengo ninguna intención de acostarme con esa mujer» exclamó con vehemencia Gina

«No he dicho eso. Solo digo que pedir a alguien  que haga algo por ti a cambio de dinero puede parecerse a eso. Hay que tener bastante fe en sí mismo para hacer esto, sin hablar de las repercusiones que esta repentina notoriedad va a tener en su entorno»

«…»

«Dale una oportunidad, y quizás descubráis puntos en común»

«Es poco probable»

«Ya verás que sí» sonrió Zelena

Gina suspiró imaginado cómo saldría esa cita del día siguiente.

 

 


	4. Paseo

Emma había recibido un mensaje de Gina a la mañana siguiente con la hora y el lugar de la cita. El mensaje era tan impersonal que hizo reír a la rubia: recibía ese mensaje como un perro recibía una orden. No pensaba contestarle sin hacerle comprender a Gina que, aunque los términos del contrato habían especificado que tenía que responder a sus exigencias, tampoco era su criada para todo.

Así que cuando llegó al sitio de la cita, suspiró al descubrir un pub casi vacío, a excepción de una morena con gafas de sol, casi escondida en un rincón. Caminó hacia ella y se sentó enfrente.

«Simpático el disfraz…» dijo irónicamente Emma

«Muy divertida. Llega tarde»

«Lo siento, pero Santa Mónica está a más de 20 minutos de mi casa…»

«¿20 minutos? ¿Pero dónde vive usted?»

«En todo caso no en Beverly Hills»

Gina hizo una mueca ante la visible ironía de la joven y prefirió cambiar de tema.

«Zelena ha hecho correr el rumor entre los paparazzi de que a menudo paseamos por esta playa. Así que hoy esperarán vernos juntas»

«Entonces, ya está, ¡es la gran première!»

«No sea tan frívola. Habrá que estar prevenidas…»

«Tenga confianza»

«Por cierto, el ingreso le será hecho tras cada servicio»

Emma frunció el ceño y después sonrió

«¿Por qué sonríe?»

«Todo no gira alrededor del dinero»

«Le recuerdo que fue usted quien no dejó de recalcar que necesita el dinero» le sermoneó Gina

Esa forma que tenía la joven de estigmatizar su trabajo como algo fútil que no giraba sino alrededor de las apariencias y del dinero le molestaba un poco. Pero al mismo tiempo, ¿podía culparla? Toda esa farsa giraba alrededor de las apariencias y del dinero.

«¿Podemos ponernos manos a la obra?»

«Es tan espontaneo, me conmueve» ironizó Emma antes de levantarse y seguir los pasos de Gina

Las dos mujeres caminaron por el paseo marítimo que rodea Santa Mónica, una al lado de la otra, pero en silencio. Emma estaba maravillada por el paisaje: una larga extensión de arena blanca, un mar brillante con reflejos dorados causados por un sol resplandeciente, un paisaje bastante alejado del de su pueblo natal, Maine.

A veces su hombro rozaba el de Gina, hacia la que, de vez en cuando, lanzaba una furtiva mirada: la bella morena, tras esas gafas de sol, parecía mirar el horizonte, pero ¿quién podía saber lo que pasaba tras esas gafas?

Emma quería saber más, saber quién era realmente Miss Mills. ¿Qué mejor momento que ese, de paseo al borde del mar, del que la joven no podía escapar?

«Mmm…¿Siempre ha vivido aquí, en Los Ángeles, quiero decir?»

Observó una discreta sonrisa en los labios de la joven

«En absoluto. Soy de Nueva York, nací en Manhattan y crecí en el Bronx»

«Wow, debe haber sido un cambio…»

«Luché por aquello en lo que creía»

«¿Siempre pensó que sería actriz?»

«Sí, siempre lo supe. Hay impresiones como cuando se olvida algo antes de un gran viaje, ese instinto…Yo sabía que estaba destinada a algo más grande que ser una simple cajera en el supermercado de la esquina»

«Ya veo…entonces, encontró una buena estrella»

«Forcé el destino. Mi familia…nunca fue de este mundo, no comprendían mi deseo. Yo estaba obnubilada por las lentejuelas, los brillos, los proyectores…Quería ser Marilyn, Grace o incluso Audrey Hepburn. Quería ser célebre, no marchitarme en el interior de una casa de un lúgubre barrio»

«¿Cómo aterrizó aquí?»

«Tuve suerte. Estaba en el instituto cuando un hombre estaba buscando una joven de origen hispano para un papel. Me presenté, fui seleccionada y cuando se celebró el casting nacional, me dieron el papel. Solo mi hermana se alegró por mí. Mis padres estaban desesperados…Entonces viajé a Los Ángeles para rodar la película…Después encadené una tras otra…y finalmente, dejé de ir y venir y me quedé aquí»

«¿Y su hermana la siguió?»

«Se quedó el tiempo necesario para acabar sus estudios de Derecho, después se reunió conmigo y se convirtió en mi agente. Me cuida ahora que mi familia me ha dado la espalda»

«Lo siento…»

«No tiene por qué. Hice una elección y soy feliz con esa decisión. Fui encadenando las películas y todo lo que deseaba se ha realizado: saboreé el éxito, he participado en muchas fiestas, he estado cubierta de lentejuelas y de brillos, era feliz»

«Emplea el tiempo pasado…»

«Aunque quiera negarlo…las cosas han cambiado»

«¿Hasta el punto de interpretar con una desconocida el papel de una lesbiana perdidamente enamorada?» ironizó Emma

«Sí, hasta ese punto. Mi fama ya no es la misma»

«¿Por qué, en su opinión?»

«He envejecido» respondió sencillamente, con una triste sonrisa en sus labios

«Pues no está nada mal para una vieja actriz que se hace mayor…»

«Pero no demasiado bien para la industria del cine que no deja de pedir nuevas caras, nuevas figuras, impulsando a las jovencitas. Necesitan sangre nueva, y yo, no voy a rejuvenecer. Pronto otras me reemplazarán, relegándome a papeles secundarios… Y aquí estoy  ahora, luchando por una notoriedad recobrada de nuevo, pero basada en una mentira»

Emma hubiera querido hacer un juego de palabras, hubiera querido burlarse, pero en cierto sentido, comprendía la angustia de la joven. Así que continuaron caminando algunos minutos antes de que fuera el turno de Gina de hacer las preguntas.

«¿Y usted, cuál es su historia?»

«Oh, yo, nada excepcional: chica nacida en Boston y cuyos padres deciden irse a vivir a otro lado. Se mudan  al Maine profundo. Mi madre es maestra y mi padre sheriff de pequeño pueblo donde viven»

«¿Cómo ha llegado a ser camarera de piso en Los Ángeles?»

«Yo…hice algunas tonterías»

Gina arqueó una ceja, pero se calló, dispuesta a escuchar el resto de la historia.

«Era joven y conocí al chico malo…hicimos…tonterías que no siempre asumimos. Estuve un tiempo en la trena y…»

«¿Pe…perdón? ¿En la prisión?»

«Sí, ah, ¿no le había dicho que su futura novia era una ex presidiaria?» sonrió «No se preocupe, no he matado a nadie»

«¿Por qué entonces?»

«Robos menores en supermercados…Le aseguro que no estoy para nada orgullosa»

«¿Tiene un expediente?»

«Seguramente…en fin, creo»

«¿Cómo pudo obtener un trabajo en el Hilton con una expediente policial?»

«Era menor en el momento de los hechos. Desde ese momento mi expediente quedó en blanco»

Emma observó la mueca de Gina

«Hey, si eso le molesta…»

«…Es que los periodistas lo encontrarán»

«¿Encontrarán? ¿Encontrarán qué?»

«Su expediente, sus antecedentes. Lo sacarán a la luz y perderá su empleo»

Emma soltó una risa cristalina llevándose la mano al pecho.

«¿Siempre es usted tan fatalista?»

«Es lo que pasará, ya verá. Ya no tendrá el control sobre su vida, los periodistas se apoderarán de ella. Deformarán las cosas, amplificarán unas, negarán otras…Su círculo se enterará de cosas que se supone que no deberían saber…El más pequeño secreto será revelado…»

«Parece algo vivido…»

«Desgraciadamente»

Emma frunció el ceño y se detuvo, obligando a Gina a hacer lo mismo.

«¿Qué?»

«Usted sabía todo esto, todo lo que implicaría mostrarme al mundo entero, pero aceptó de todas maneras hacerlo. Es…egoísta»

«Le recuerdo que usted insistió. Yo tenía en mente provocar una falsa ruptura. Usted insistió, usted quería el dinero»

Emma entonces suspiró y se pasó una mano por los cabellos, rezongando

«¿Le ha escondido usted algo a su familia?»

«No…están al corriente de todo…»

«Entonces, ¿de qué tiene miedo?»

«Nunca se han imaginado que pueda ser lesbiana. Es algo sin sentido para ellos»

«¿Homófobos?»

«¿Qué? No, no, en absoluto. Son solo…solo que dejo Maine y algunos años más tarde, descubren que soy lesbiana…» suspiró «Cuando uno ve las revistas y ese tipo de artículos nunca se imagina las repercusiones que pueden tener para la persona pillada en la foto, su familia, sus amigos…»

«He vivido con ese tipo de cosas. Lo que hoy le sorprende, a eso, yo ya estoy acostumbrada desde siempre»

«¿Cómo se hace para aceptarlo?»

«Le he dicho que estoy acostumbrada, no que lo comprenda. Escuche, aún hay tiempo de pararlo todo. Podemos decir que en esta playa hemos roto…»

Emma miró a Gina y se quedó inmóvil, como si ya no respirase.

«Yo…Necesito ese dinero»

Gina suspiró, luchando entre la privacidad  a la que la rubia  tenía derecho y su curiosidad. Pero después de todo, si se supone que debían verse a menudo, había que cortar por lo sano»

«Yo…no la humillaré preguntándole por qué necesita tanto dinero, pero…»

«Estoy divorciada, hace cinco años. Esa situación me desorientó y…me dejó con problemas de dinero que han aumentado. Me he endeudado y casi recaigo en mis errores…»

«¿Su ex marido no puede comprender que…?

«Está muerto, hace tres años»

«Oh…lo siento»

«Nuestra relación estaba destinada de todas maneras al fracaso. Nos casamos muy jóvenes, demasiado jóvenes. Éramos más amigos que amantes. Y aunque pensábamos que estábamos en la misma onda, acabamos por comprender que al casarnos acabamos encerrados en lo que más odiábamos: la rutina. Él era un trotamundos, yo también era de culo inquieto. No estábamos hechos para anclarnos en un sitio, una casa…Ni siquiera estábamos hechos para anclarnos el uno al otro. El matrimonio no había sido un gran gasto, pero…las compras en conjunto como un coche, un apartamento…al final nos separamos cinco años después de habernos casado. Me dejó completamente arruinada»

«¿Y sus padres?»

«Ellos…nosotros…nunca aceptaron mi matrimonio. Nos encontraban demasiado jóvenes, demasiado idiotas. Hoy me doy  cuenta de que tenían razón, pero es demasiado tarde. Demasiadas cosas fueron dichas y hechas. Mis padres casi han renegado de mí, echándome de casa con la siguiente aclaración: si soy lo suficientemente adulta para casarme, lo soy para buscarme mi propio techo»

«Encantador…»

«Cuando mi divorció salió, primero me mudé a Boston, después a Nueva York…Pero al final, cuando mi ex murió, me sentí igual de liberada que perdida, y aún en deudas. Así que decidí tentar a mi suerte donde todo parece posible: California»

«Pero usted es camarera de piso» casi le sermoneó Gina

Emma le sonrió y se encogió de hombros

«Sí, bueno…es de creer que todo es posible…pero no siempre»

«¿Aspira a otra cosa?»

«Bueno, en este momento estoy embarcada en un gran negocio, ¿sabe?»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Cuál?»

«Bueno, tengo un papel en un pequeño culebrón: interpreto a una chica que se hacer pasar por la novia de una actriz de cine»

Gina, al comprender, sonrió y aceptó con juego limpio la réplica

«¿Es…un trabajo interesante?»

«Está bien. Mi compañera es un poco…»

«¿Un poco?»

«Un poco…curiosa»

Sonrieron de oreja a oreja antes de que Gina perdiera la sonrisa y pusiera una mano en el hombro de la bella rubia.

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«No se dé la vuelta, pero detrás de nosotras, hay un paparazzi»

«Oh, ¿cómo…?»

«Años de práctica, querida, acaba uno viéndolos de lejos. El rumor lanzado por Zelena ha funcionado. Ahora, no toca a nosotras hacer que tenga algo para fotografiar»

De repente, cogió la mano de Emma y caminaron de nuevo juntas, esta vez, dadas de la mano. A continuación, al cabo de algunos metros de silencio, Gina agarró el brazo de Emma y se enlazó a él, apoyando su mejilla en el huesudo hombro de la bella rubia, tensando a esta última.

Después, la morena la guio hasta el parking donde se subieron al Mercedes de la bella morena. Una vez segura de que el paparazzi había obtenido lo que quería, Gina suspiró de alivio.

«Creo que ha funcionado»

«Euh…¿Por qué estamos en su coche? ¿El mío está aparcado al otro lado del parking?»

«¿Cree usted que no es lo bastante estúpido para seguirnos hasta aquí? Si nos ve coger caminos diferentes, podría hacerse preguntas»

«¿Y entonces qué hacemos ahora?»

«Voy a dar una vuelta por la paseo marítimo y más tarde la dejaré en su coche»

«Entendido…Y…¿puede sacarnos fotos aquí? Quiero decir, ¿en el coche?»

«Tengo cristales tintados anti reflejos. ¡Todo lo que va a ver es la reverberación del sol sobre ellos!» sonrió confiada Gina antes de arrancar el motor.

A medida que el paisaje desfilaba, la sonría de Emma se agrandó. Gina lanzaba de vez en cuando discretas miradas hacia su pasajera, divertida.

«No ha salido mucho desde que ha llegado a Los Ángeles, ¿verdad?»

«Hm…Llegue hace tres meses. Estaba tan estresada por conseguir un trabajo y un apartamento que cuando ese trabajo me cayó encima, lo cogí inmediatamente y viví en una pensión durante algunas semanas hasta que recientemente he encontrado algo. No he tenido tiempo de disfrutar aún…»

«Ya veo»

«Pero un día…me tomaré el tiempo necesario»

Gina continuó su camino antes de desvirarse de la costa, bajo la mirada sorprendida de Emma

«¿A dónde vamos?»

«Vamos a comer a uno de los mejores restaurantes del puerto»

Emma, entonces, sonrió y se relajó algo antes de que el coche se detuviera delante de un pequeño restaurante todo de madera cuyo letrero en forma de pez espada no daba lugar a dudas sobre el tipo de comida que se servía ahí.

En cuanto entraron, Emma se sorprendió al ver a tan poca gente en el interior. Para ser un restaurante clasificado como el mejor del puerto, lo notaba poco frecuentado. Siguió a Gina a una esquina del salón, cerca de una cristalera que daba hacia el puerto y hacia sus cincuenta barcos, uno más lujoso que el otro. El tintineo producido por el choque de sus cascos producía una dulce música ambiente.

«Pida lo que quiera, invito yo» sonrió Gina

«No se moleste, aunque solo sea una camarera de piso, aún tengo un poco de orgullo»

«No se trata de eso. Esta vez pago yo, la próxima usted»

Ante la insistencia de la morena, Emma solo pudo rendirse, encogerse de hombros, y coger el menú que abrió frente a ella.

Tras ponerse de acuerdo con ella misma, Emma pidió su plato, al igual que Gina y en un relativo silencio esperaron sus pedidos, hasta que Gina, empujada por la curiosidad, tomó la palabra una vez más.

«Entonces…está divorciada…»

Emma alzó la cabeza y la inclinó suavemente hacia un lado

«Murió en un accidente de moto» respondió como si hubiera leído en la mente de Gina, descifrando una curiosidad casi malsana, pero justificada.

«No quería ser indiscreta» se defendió Gina

«No hay problema. Es normal…Después de todo, ¿no se supone que estamos saliendo juntas, eh?»

«Quizás sí, pero…»

«Estuvimos casados cinco años…antes de divorciarnos de común acuerdo. Mis padres tenían razón: éramos demasiado jóvenes, demasiado idealistas. No teníamos ninguna realidad de las cosas. Él quería recorrer el mundo por su lado y yo por el mío. La última carta que recibí de él venía de Japón, murió algunas semanas más tarde en un accidente de moto mientras se dirigía a China»

«…»

«Lo superé tomándolo como una señal: la vida es demasiado corta, hay que aprovechar. Así que en lugar de volver a mi casa, con mis padres con quienes chocaba en todo, decidí marcharme lejos, buscar algo que aún no he encontrado»

«¿Piensa encontrarlo aquí, en California?»

«No lo sé…Si no es aquí, será en otro sitio» dijo ella con una ligera sonrisa

«Bien, se lo deseo»

La comida llegó y volvieron a caer en el silencio, degustando cada una su plato. Después, fue el turno de Emma de ser un poco indiscreta.

«¿Está casada?»

«Hm, no. He tenido historias, encuentros…como muchos, quizás  usted también, han podido ver en la prensa, pero nada que mereciera llegar al matrimonio»

«¿Por qué?»

«En este mundillo, todo es futilidad y apariencia. Salir con tu productor o tus compañeros de pantalla es casi una regla»

«Demasiado duro…» ironizó Emma riendo

«Y que lo diga. Podría parecerse a una prostitución cinematográfica»

Emma rio y entonces Gina arqueó una ceja

«No se ría. Salir con tu compañero de pantalla es moneda corriente y también es un buen modo de hacer promoción sin desembolsar un dólar»

«No se puede decir que usted haya elegido a los más feos»

«Cierto, pero no eran relaciones verdaderas…»

«Algo como nosotras entonces»

«No del todo: nosotras tenemos un acuerdo tácito para que solo sean apariencias. Con ellos, también existía…el lado carnal»

«Oh…ohhhh, ya veo. Y entonces, ¿quién tiene el mejor polvo?»

Gina, ofuscada, se tensó y desorbitó los ojos

«¿Perdón?»

«No, lo siento…»

Gina sonrió orgullosamente entonces y cruzó las manos delante de ella

«Para decir la verdad…Kevin no está mal…y aunque Steven no lo aparenta, pero….»

«¿Q…qué? ¿Qué? ¿Kevin…Costner? ¿Steven…Spielberg? ¡Cuente!»

«¡No sé de lo que habla!» dijo divertida Gina

«¿En serio? Podría ponerme celosa de sus ex…»rezongó la bella rubia

«Pues hágalo» rio a carcajadas Gina

«Ya…no vale la pena»

«¿Ah no? ¿Y por qué?»

«Porque conmigo usted olvidaría a todos los demás» dijo ella en un tono serio que desestabilizó a Gina

«…»

«¡Estoy de broma! ¿Lo he hecho bien, eh? También podría ser actriz, ¿no?» dijo divertida Emma

«Sí…sí, es…sorprendente»

De repente, Emma notó un cambio en el comportamiento de Gina: esta parecía ponerse cariñosa, su mano vagaba cerca de la suya sobre la mesa, sus dedos se rozaban.

La bella rubia parecía sorprendida ante tal acercamiento hasta que divisó, tras el cristal de la ventana, a un hombre escondido tras un coche, con una enorme cámara de fotos en la mano. Comprendió, entonces, por qué Gina la había traído ahí, a un pequeño restaurante casi desierto.

«No puede ser verdad…» suspiró, una sonrisa de derrota en su rostro

«¿Qué?»

«Todo esto por eso, ¿de verdad?»

«¿Pero?»

«Hubiera podido decirme que la sesión de fotos no había acabado, que este restaurante formaba parte del trato»

«Pensaba que…»

«¿Que qué? ¿Que era tan estúpida como para no darme cuenta?¿Que habría descubierto las fotos mañana y ya?»

«No tenía intención de engañarla»

«¿Entonces qué? ¿Por qué no decirme sencillamente que esto formaba parte del trato?»

«Yo…quería que pareciera…más real»

Emma frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada hacia la ventana para ver al fotógrafo afanándose en su trabajo. Ella se levantó repentinamente y se inclinó hacia Gina, a algunos centímetros de su oreja y murmuró

«Pues, ya está, así será mucho más real»

Después se alejó sin una mirada hacia ella,  mientras que Gina se quedó ahí, asombrada ante el aplomo de esa camarera de piso tan singular. Lanzó una rápida ojeada hacia la ventana y observó al fotógrafo. Suspiró y pagó la cuenta antes de salir y no ver a nadie. Emma se había marchado, y así lo esperaba, discretamente. 

 

«Entonces, ¿tu primera salida oficiosamente oficial?» dijo Zelena, ávida de curiosidad, acomodándose en el sofá de su hermana.

«Fue…prolífica» suspiró ella

«¿En qué sentido?»

«En el sentido: no habría podido encontrar otra camarera de piso con tanto carácter»

Zelena se echó a reír mientras bebía un sorbo del líquido ambarino que acababa de servirle Gina.

«¿Tanto? ¿El plan ha ido bien al meno? ¿El fotógrafo apareció?»

«Oh, sí, estaba en la cita»

«¿Y? No estás muy habladora»

«Nada, sacó las fotos, es todo. Ciertamente aparecerán dentro de un par de días, y volverá a relanzar el interés hacia mi persona»

«¿No es lo que querías?»

«Sí, sí»

«Entonces, ¿por qué no te noto alegre?»

«Esa mujer, esa Emma…Tengo miedo de que acabe por no soportarlo»

«¿Piensas que podría…traicionarte? ¿Denunciarte?»

«No lo sé» suspiró «Parece tan…diferente»

«Ah, eso, me imagino que puede ser diferente al círculo de amigos al que estás acostumbrada» sonrió Zelena «No por eso quiere decir que no sea de confianza»

«Por no sé qué razón, se aferra al dinero que esto le va a aportar»

«Bueno, si eso es verdad, dale un poco más»

«Tampoco tengo intención de arruinarme. Solo digo que…hay algo extraño en su historia…»

«Ah, ¿acaso conoces su historia?»

«Hemos hablado»

«¿Ah sí? ¿De qué?»

«De esto y de lo otro…es divorciada, ¿lo sabías?»

«Espero que su ex no vengar a sembrar…»

«Hace tres años que murió»

«Oh, mucho mejor. En fin, no es eso, pero…ya me entiendes»

«Afortunadamente» rio la bella morena revirando los ojos

«Entonces, ¿habéis hablado?» sonrió Zelena volviendo a servir una copa de vino

«De cierta manera»

«¿Y? ¿Algo interesante de lo que te hayas enterado?»

«Nada escandaloso: viene de Maine, se casó joven, lo que la metió en líos con sus padres. Se divorciaron y algunos años después él murió. Ha venido a California para cambiar de aires. Está en Los Ángeles desde hace unos meses»

«Bien, es un resumen bastante sucinto, pero eficaz. Y todo eso en un paseo y un comida, nada mal»

«Si tú lo dices…» dijo Gina masajeándose las sienes «Ya estoy cansada de toda esta historia»

«Sencillamente porque pensabas que ella no montaría ninguna historia y que sería muy dócil, pues la engatusarías con el dinero. Y al final, parece que la camarera de piso tiene carácter» rio Zelena

«Calla. No tengo tiempo ni ganas de socializar»

«Debes llamarla lo más pronto posible. Si dejas que esto se demore, ella podría ya no estar de acuerdo»

«Lo sé, lo sé»

«No deberías haberle escondido lo del restaurante, la tomaste a traición»

«¡Ya está! ¡Lo he pillado, vale! Y haré lo que haga falta»

«Esto te mortifica, ¿eh?»

«¿El qué?»

 «Arrastrarte hacia ella» sonrió Zelena, notando a su hermana un poco febril ante el tema

«No voy a arrastrarme, como tú dices. Voy a actuar de una forma civilizada»

«Por supuesto, por supuesto»

Zelena se quedó parte del día, y no dejó de pedirle a la hermana detalles sobre ese paseo, sobre lo que en él se dijo o no. La bella pelirroja se deleitaba con la situación mientras que Gina parecía incómoda ante ella.

«Entonces…» dijo la pelirroja dirigiéndose hacia la salida «deberías llamarla, no sería conveniente para ti que cambie de opinión y rompa el contrato»

«Sí, sí, lo haré…ahora, vete, ese don que tienes empieza a cansarme»

«¿Qué don?»

«Provocarme migraña» dijo Gina casi cerrando la puerta en las narices de su hermana.

Una vez sola, y durante el resto de la noche, Gina se quedó acurrucada en su sofá, mirando su teléfono preguntándose si debía o no llamar a Emma. Había que reconocerlo: la joven estaba lejos de ser una sencilla camarera de piso dócil y sin cerebro. Era evidente que le daría quebraderos de cabeza»

Esa primera cita conllevaría ciertamente sus frutos y vería las consecuencias de su pequeño paseo en las revistas dentro de uno o dos días. Debía, por el bien de su popularidad, hacer las paces  con esa mujer, era vital.

Así que, cogió el teléfono, marcó el número de Emma y esperó cuatro toques antes de dar con el buzón de voz. Colgó rápidamente, insultando a la joven, imaginando muy bien que no querría responderle por venganza.

Esperó 10 minutos antes de intentarlo una vez más, pero, al igual que la primera tentativa, no recibió sino la voz mecánica. Una vez más, colgó, dispuesta a rendirse…Pero era conocer mal a la impetuosa morena  si se pensaba que lo dejaría pasar, y volvió a llamar una tercera vez, después una cuarta.

Y después de estar insistiendo unos 20 minutos, al cabo del sexto intento, finalmente descolgó, para gran alivio de la morena.

«¿Emma? Soy…Gina, Gina Mills»

_«Lo sé»_

El tono abrupto y frío de Emma no dejó ninguna duda sobre los sentimientos de la bella rubia hacia ella.

«Sí, euh…Yo…»

_«Es tarde»_

«Sí, llevo unos 20 minutos intentando llamarla y…»

_«Lo sé, no he respondido»_

Ante la total frialdad de Emma, Gina perdió pie un breve momento, pero enseguida recobró el control y suspiró

«Sí, yo…la llamaba para…disculparme»

_«¿Disculparse?»_

«Por haberla utilizado»

« _Se me paga por eso…»_ gruñó ella

«Existen pagos y pagos. Mi manera de hacerlo no fue la apropiada. Quiero aclarar la situación para que no haya malentendidos»

_«No tengo intención de romper nuestro contrato si es de lo que tiene miedo»_

«Yo…Sí, no, no es eso…no quería…no así»

_«Escuche, no tengo intención de hacer de usted mi amiga. Ha quedado bastante claro que se paga para que usted pueda tener buenas fotos para recuperar su fama. Solo quiero que las cosas queden claras desde el principio, en cada cita: qué hacer, qué enseñar»_

«Muy bien, así será» dijo Gina con un tono neutro y profesional «Dentro de tres días la necesitaré»

_«¿Qué hay dentro de tres días?»_

«El pre-estreno de una película de una amiga. Programa: alfombra roja, photocall y algunas entrevistas»

_«Ok, apuntado»_

«Hay que ir con ropa…bastante elegante»

_«¿Qué quiere decir?»_

Gina reviró los ojos

«Ropa de fiesta, no de salir»

_«Ok. Envíeme la información al teléfono. Buenas noches»_

Emma colgó sin darle la oportunidad a Gina de responderle, lo que dejó a esta furiosa.

«¡Y he sido tan tonta como para excusarme!» gruñó ella cuando en muy pocas ocasiones lo había hecho.

Sí, Gina tenía su orgullo: nunca se había derrumbado delante de sus padres cuando les había afirmado que quería convertirse en actriz, ni siquiera cuando su madre la amenazó, ni cuando la empujó hacia un matrimonio arreglado. Zelena había sido su único apoyo, su padre no era sino una parodia de figura paterna que nunca había logrado imponerse frente a su mujer. Gina siempre se había jurado no acabar nunca como él, mantenerse con la cabeza alta frente a los demás, saber siempre lo que quería.

Cuando su carrera comenzó, no tuvo más remedio que coger los papeles que le ofrecían. Pero tras algunos éxitos y después de cinco años, pudo escoger ella misma sus películas, los productores se doblaban a su voluntad.

Era llamada la pequeña novia de Hollywood y encadenaba los éxitos, seguida de cerca por su hermana, la única de su familia que había querido seguirla en esa aventura.

Gina había logrado su meta, hacerse un nombre en ese mundillo. Los productores conocían su profesionalidad, su rigor, pero también su rudeza. Gina era conocida por ser implacable con sus compañeros en la pantalla. Pero era también conocida por ser una verdadera mantis religiosa con ellos: salía con ellos, se acostaban y después los tiraba cuando ya no los necesitaba. A pesar de los rumores, pocos eran los escogidos, pocos habían tenido la suerte de conocer más íntimamente  a la bella morena. Había tenido bastante sentido común para no pasarse y dejar de ser la «pequeña novia de Hollywood» para convertirse en la «pequeña zorra de Hollywood». Sus compañeros de pantalla sabían guardar el secreto y no desvelaban nunca lo que debía ser privado.

Ninguno se había arriesgado a cintas sexuales desafortunadamente caídas en manos de periodistas, sabían demasiado bien que la venganza de la sulfurosa morena sería rápida y violenta.

Pero al cabo de los años, las propuestas eran menos importantes, las películas más escasas, y aquellas que conseguía aceptar ya no formarían parte de los días de gloria del cine. Gina nunca se había rendido, ni siquiera en la época en que tenía pocas propuestas, se negaba a aparecer en pequeñas películas sin interés para ella o que iban contra sus principios morales.

Nunca se había resignado, sino contra el tiempo, que inexorablemente hacía que su carrera declinara: cuanto más envejecía, menos atraía al público. Y añádase a esto la llegada masiva de jóvenes talentos tan hambrientas como ella en la época en que llegó y triunfó. …Y Gina de repente se vio tachada de «Ha sido» y relegada a papeles de segundo nivel.

Y hoy, debía soportar a una desconocida para poder reencontrar esa notoriedad perdida. Era tan patético…Si la gente llegara a sospechar algo, sería el hazmerreír de todos y se olvidarían de sus numerosos premios, de sus millones de entradas vendidas…solo retendrían esta farsa.

Emma estaba tan enfadada que no pudo dormir en toda la noche.

Sabía que al aceptar ese trato tenía que doblegarse a las exigencias de esa mujer. Pero no tenía elección, necesitaba ese día caído del cielo. Hubiera necesitado meses de trabajo para reunir la suma que iba a ganar en algunos días, semanas apenas.

Realmente no estimaba a una mujer que anteponía su fama y la consideraba más importante que su propia estima. ¿Qué mujer preferiría hacer creer al mundo que era lesbiana antes que decir la verdad?

En cierto sentido, le tenía lástima a Gina. Sí, sentía lástima por esa mujer que estaba obligada a mentir sobre ella misma, sobre lo que de verdad era, simplemente para complacer a los demás, a anónimos que no querían conocerla realmente, sino que se dejaban llevar por las apariencias.

Sí, Emma sentía lástima de esa mujer, aunque no la llevara particularmente en su corazón. La detestaba por hacer que ella también tuviera que mentirle a su familia, a sus amigos. Sí, por culpa de ese trato, ella misma se estaba mintiendo, rebajándose al nivel de Gina, cuyos chanchullos no aceptaba.

Sí, detestaba a Gina por lo que representaba, esa sociedad basada en las apariencias, pero también por lo que la obligaba a hacer.

Definitivamente, ese trato comenzaba a tener, en su opinión, muchas partes negativas.

 


	5. Alfombra

Emma sabía que al comenzar con esa farsa, todo tendría un impacto en su vida cotidiana, pero ella no imaginaba que tendría _tanto_ impacto.

Dos días después de su primer paseo, Emma vio cómo los quioscos se decoraban con fotos de ella y Gina paseando por el muelle, con ésta estrechando su brazo. Después, al abrir la revista, vio imágenes del restaurante y los recuerdos amargos ligados a estas volvieron.

Estaba sorprendida y divertida a la vez por esas fotos, ya que conocía lo que había detrás de ese decorado y el impacto que tendría en el público. En cuanto vio a la gente precipitarse sobre las revistas, sonrió discretamente imaginándose que las fotos podían estar contando cualquier cosa, pero ciertamente no la verdad.

Era bastante cómico conocer las entrañas de los sucesos, como cuando se asiste al rodaje de una serie o de una película y se acaba por conocer los entresijos, aquí era parecido: Emma sabía ahora cómo crear noticia. Todo eso le quitaba valor a los paparazzi y a sus tomas «robadas» cuando se sabía que era la misma Gina quien había llamado a un fotógrafo para que sacara las fotos, así como Lady Di que, en sus años oscuros, había decidido jugar con ellos, pidiéndoles que fueran a fotografiarla.

Pero las cosas adquirieron un giro menos cómico para la bella rubia cuando la gente por la calle la reconoció y la señaló con el dedo. Estaba entre la espada y la pared y entonces solo pudo trancarse en su lugar de trabajo.

Pero cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando se dio cuenta de que también en el hotel corrían los rumores: sus compañeros evidentemente la habían reconocido en las fotos y habían atado cabos.

Ya no contaba la cantidad de compañeros que habían ido a verla para confirmar que se trataba de ella en la foto. Emma no se había tomado la molestia ni de leer el artículo, solo se había concentrado en las fotos sacadas.

Pero finalmente, empujada por la curiosidad, una vez que regreso a su casa, hojeó la revista y se asombró al encontrar algunas líneas sobre ella. Los hechos estaban vagamente relatados, solo el titular se comía la mitad de la página « _Gina Mills se muestra en público con su bella pareja»_

Y aunque Emma estaba algo halagada, se estremeció al imaginarse a su familia leyendo ese artículo y pensando que ella les había ocultado su relación con una mujer. Se dio cuenta de que tenía que llamarlos, de que debía explicarles los hechos. Pues si sus padres se enteraban de que estaba con una mujer, tendría pocas posibilidades de ganárselos.

Pero el artículo era vago, incluso su identidad no parecía haber sido divulgada. Sin embargo, las fotos no dejaban ninguna duda de que era ella.

Debería estar feliz de que el subterfugio haya funcionado, pero sin embargo, sentía un gusto amargo en la boca.

 

Gina se felicitaba por la aparición del artículo: todo había ido como ella lo había deseado. Por supuesto, su hermana había sido la primera en dirigirse a los quiscos y la primera en haberla llamado para anunciarle la buena noticia.

Gina estaba feliz, el titular no dejaba ninguna duda sobre su sexualidad y sobre quién era su compañera. Ahora, otra nueva batalla comenzaba: había que confirmar su situación frente a los periodistas, y ahí intervendría su complicidad con Emma. Complicidad que, hasta el momento, era relativa.

Tras su última llamada de teléfono, no se habían vuelto a hablar, pero Gina podía imaginarse que Emma habría descubierto esta mañana las fotos y el artículo. No había tenido noticias, y pensaba entonces que no había ningún problema. Pero entonces recibió una llamada de teléfono de la bella rubia y sintió su estrés. Gina le había propuesto que viniera a su casa, para arreglar las cosas de cara a su primera salida oficial.

Emma había sido asaltada por los mensajes y las llamadas de sus allegados, pero demasiado sensible con el tema, solo los había evitado. En pánico por la amplitud que todo estaba tomando, había llamado a Gina en busca de ayuda  y para preguntarle cómo portarse y esta última amablemente le había pedido que fuera a su casa.

Así que se presentó en casa de la bella morena que de buenas maneras le abrió la puerta.

«Entre. ¿Le sirvo algo?»

«No, gracias, de todas maneras, no consigo tragar nada desde el mediodía…»

«¿Esta situación la incomoda?»

«Un poco…No me imaginaba la amplitud que esto iba a coger en poco tiempo. Quiero decir, hemos salido una sola vez y mis compañeros me llenan de preguntas, sin hablar de los clientes que, uno de cada tres, creen reconocerme…Y en la calle…Dos parejas y cuatro personas me han señalado con el dedo, llamando la atención del resto de la gente»

«Ya veo. Debe relajarse, el estrés podría hacer que cometiera un error. Y en lo que concierne a lo qué responder, trabajaremos en ello. En primer lugar: ¿hace cuánto tiempo que no conocemos?»

Emma la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos

«¿Qué?»

«Usted…¿todo esto no le hace nada?»

«Querida, esta notoriedad, a esa gente que la reconoce a donde quiera que va yo ya estoy acostumbrada desde hace años…Queremos que la gente lo crea, esa es la cuestión. Era la finalidad de las fotos…»

«Ya…Entonces, ¿cuándo y cómo nos hemos conocido?»

«Bien, seamos lógicas y creíbles: usted trabaja en el Hilton. Hemos podido coincidir ahí varias veces…»

«Es lógico efectivamente»

«Hemos podido conocernos el mes pasado»

«¿Por qué el mes pasado?»

«Porque pasé algunas noches allí»

«Oh, ok…Bien, esa cuestión está solucionada» dijo, aliviada, Emma

«¿Tranquila?»

«Un poco…»

«¿Podemos hablar del pre-estreno de mañana?»

«Adelante…»

«¿Ha encontrado vestido?»

«Sí…en fin, no realmente, de hecho no he buscado»

Gina apretó los dientes, pero se abstuvo de cualquier comentario peyorativo.

«Debería darse prisa»

«Prometido, mañana lo tendré»

«Deberíamos vernos aquí a las 15:00. Un chofer nos llevará a Hollywwood Boulevard, al Teatro Chino, allí tendrá lugar el pre-estreno. Cuando salgamos del coche, me acompañará sobre la alfombra roja, posaremos para los fotógrafos a un lado y a otro de la alfombra antes de que me detenga para hacer algunas cortas entrevistas»

«¿Y yo?»

«Usted se quedará rezagada junto con Zelena. Una vez hecho, yo me uniré a ustedes y asistiremos a la proyección de la película»

«Y…¿es todo?»

«Es todo. Será nuestra primera salida oficial. Aunque todos están ahora al corriente, será la primera vez que me harán directamente preguntas sobre nosotras. Toda nuestra credibilidad reposará en esta salida»

«Ninguna presión…» ironizó Emma

«Efectivamente: las tres tenemos que darlo todo. Usted ha dado su consentimiento para que esto continúe, habrá que sufrir las consecuencias si no funciona»

«En su opinión, ¿qué podría estropearlo?»

«La familia, los allegados. Son ellos los que nos conocen mejor y quienes pueden poner en duda la credibilidad de nuestra pareja. Si usted tiene ex rencorosos, animosidades familiares, es hora de suavizar los problemas»

Emma desvió la mirada, señal de que pensaba evidentemente en alguien, pero Gina no llevo más allá su curiosidad por saber más. Ya sabía que la joven estaba a flor de piel e histérica con toda esta historia, no quería conmocionarla más.

«Todo irá bien, si interpretamos bien nuestros papeles. Piense que es el papel de una vida» ironizó Gina

«Es fácil de decir para usted: es actriz, es su trabajo. Su familia, es decir su hermana, ya sabe que todo esto es una mentira…»

«Escuche, esperemos a ver qué pasa mañana…»

«Sí, hagamos eso…» rezongó ella sin grandes esperanzas «Me pregunto en qué me he embarcado…»

Gina discernió su malestar y frunció el ceño

«Le prometo una cosa: si esta historia se convierte en un infierno para usted, lo paramos todo»

Emma le lanzó una mirada, realmente no muy convencida.

«Gracias, pero…lo que ha sido dicho o hecho no podría deshacerse. Aunque paremos todo mañana, las fotos han sido sacadas, las cosas se están destilando poco a poco, mis compañeros ya cuchichean…»

«No perderá su trabajo si es eso de lo que tiene miedo. Ahora es una persona pública, tiene peso mediático. La gente la mira, la reconocerán, algunos se reirán de sus desventuras, otros llorarán con usted por sus desgracias…Si su jefe tiene en mente ponerla de patitas en la calle, la presión mediática, y la mala publicidad le caerá encima. No se arriesgaría a eso»

«Perder mi trabajo es el menor de mis problemas…Sobre todo si tengo que aguantar a compañeros que no dejan de hablar a mis espaldas o reírse cuando paso. Es de locos lo que  algunas fotos y un rumor pueden ocasionar. Ayer, era una simple camarera de piso de un hotel…hoy se me etiqueta de lesbiana y de novia de una actriz…»

«Las cosas van rápido. Se la olvidará tan pronto como se la ha ensalzado»

«No sé si eso me tranquiliza mucho…»

«Hoy, tiene un rostro, mañana tendrá un nombre. Las cosas serías comenzarán. Le aconsejó enormemente que cambie de número de teléfono, que sea discreta al salir del trabajo…»

«¿En serio?»

«Una vez que la gente sepa su identidad, su vida cambiará: los paparazzi la seguirán, escrutarán sus hechos y gestos»

Emma escuchó atentamente antes de comprender que ahora su vida no sería la misma…Tenía que tomar la delantera, debería decírselo antes de que lo supiera de otra manera.

«¿Miss Swan? ¿Está bien?»

«¿Hm? Perdón…No, yo…pensaba, es todo. Creo que me voy a ir»

Emma se levantó rápidamente, sorprendiendo a Gina que solo pudo seguirla hasta la puerta.

«¿Nos…nos vemos mañana aquí a las tres?»

Emma se giró hacia ella y le dio una tímida sonrisa

«Por supuesto, sin falta»

Después desapareció, dejando a una Gina inquieta, pero interesada.

 

Emma nunca había estado tan nerviosa. Para preparar su salida de esa tarde, había pedido el día libre para ir de compras y encontrar el vestido perfecto: no demasiado elegante ni demasiado ligero, no muy largo ni muy corto…Comprar un vestido se estaba convirtiendo en el mayor quebradero de cabeza que tuviera que resolver.

Gina le había enviado por email una lista de tiendas que podrían interesarle a la rubia. Así que cuando esta se encontró en el elegante barrio de las tiendas de Beverly Hills, no se sintió en su sitio para nada, en más, los paseantes se lo hacían comprender tanto por sus miradas como por los murmullos a su paso. Tenía que reconocer que desentonaba con el decorado con sus vaqueros desteñidos, su top rosa fosforescente y su cola de caballo deshecha.

Cogió su teléfono e hizo desfilar la pequeña lista enviada por la actriz: cuando vio que las tiendas solo ofrecían marcas de lujo, muy por encima de sus medios, se resignó a escapar de ahí y dirigirse al centro comercial de Hollywood Boulevard.

Ya se imaginaba la cara de Gina si se daba cuenta de que el vestido que llevaría en la alfombra roja esa tarde no era más que un vestido de una sencilla tienda.

Recorrió algunos establecimientos, algunas plantas, y dio con una pequeña boutique  cuya apariencia no era nada del otro mundo, pero cuyos vestidos expuestos en el escaparate atraían la mirada.

Cuando Emma entró, enseguida fue acaparada por una joven morena, alta y delgada cuyas mechas rojas le daban un aspecto más joven.

«Hola, buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarla?»

«No lo sé…Para ser sincera, nunca he puesto los pies en una tienda como esta…No soy de las de…llevar vestidos»

La joven vendedora la miró de arriba abajo con una sonrisa ladeada antes de mirarla a los ojos

«Creo que podremos hacer algo por usted, venga»

La agarró por los hombros y la arrastró por los estrechos pasillos de la tienda donde centenares de vestidos se agolpaban en sus perchas. Vestidos cortos, largos, de todos los colores y todas las formas. Emma estaba perdida, y embargada por un sentimiento de malestar mucho más intenso que cuando se encontraba en medio de Beverly Hills rodeada de todas esas mujeres de sombrero, llevando Chanel o Louboutin.

«Entonces, ¿qué busca?»

«Hm…¿un vestido?»

«Sí, lo sospechaba, pero…¿alguna preferencia?»

«Yo…»

«¿Corto, largo, en algún color, negro, escotado o no?»

Emma parecía hundirse antes las preguntas como si estuviera pasando el más difícil de los exámenes. Tragó saliva y recordó las consigas de Gina

«Algo elegante, pero no de fiesta»

«Hm…¿Un acontecimiento especial para poder guiarme?»

Emma se mordió el labio inferior, avergonzada, antes de suspirar

«Como…un pre-estreno de una película…» rezongó, casi furiosa

«Oh, ok, ya veo, sígame»

La joven, alegre, la llevó hacia el fondo de la tienda de donde sacó tres vestidos diferentes: uno rojo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, otro negro, largo y un último de color crudo que le llegaba a la mitad de las pantorrillas.

«Pruébese estos tres»

Sin una palabra, pero poco convencida, Emma los cogió y desapareció tras una gruesa cortina purpura durante algunos minutos. Al no ver a la bella rubia salir, la vendedora sonrió

«¿Sale?» rio

«Hm, sí, sí…En fin, creo»

Emma salió con el vestido color crudo y algunos dorados.

«¡Wow…Nada mal, de verdad!»

«¿Usted cree?» preguntó Emma, poco segura de ella, girando frente a un espejo

«De verdad. Pruébese los otros»

Y Emma se puso el vestido negro que también le quedaba como un guante, aunque poco práctico para subir escalones. Después, finalmente, salió una última vez del probador con el vestido rojo.

«Ok…Tenemos un problema» suspiró la vendedora

«¿Cuál?» se inquietó Emma

«Las tres le quedan de muerte. Tendrá que elegir»

Emma suspiró dejándose caer en el mullido sofá que había junto al probador. Estaba desesperada por encontrar algo a tiempo. De repente pensó en Gina y en lo que la joven diría si la viera ahí, en esa tienda en el centro de Hollywood.

«¿Piensa en su compañera, eh?»

Emma se tensó antes de mirar, incrédula, a la vendedora.

«¿Q…qué? ¿Perdón?»

La vendedora sonrió y se encogió de hombros

«Sé lo que está pensando: parezco tan superficial como esas revistas que a veces leo. Creí haberla reconocido cuando entró, pero esperaba a estar segura» sonrió

«Sí, yo…bueno, de hecho…»

«Oh, no tiene por qué justificarse. No es usted la primera personalidad con la que me cruzo. Después de todo, estamos en Hollywood»

«¿Usted…no me va a pedir cosas como un autógrafo o preguntarme cómo es ella?»

La vendedora se echó a reír

«No tengo ninguna intención. Autógrafos, tengo un montón y no sé qué hacer con ellos. ¡También tengo de Gina Mills!»

«¿De verdad?»

«Sí. Ahora, no le escondo que si, en alguna ocasión, alguno de mis vestidos aterriza en la alfombra roja de un pre-estreno, eso podría ser muy beneficioso para mí» sonrió

«¿Todos esos vestidos son creación suya?»

«La mayoría sí, incluido los tres que se ha probado»

«Tiene talento, son magníficos…en fin, lo poco que yo puedo apreciarlos…muy raramente llevo vestidos, así que…»

Emma giró una de las etiquetas y vio en letras doradas « _Little Red Ruby»_

«¿Ruby?»

«¡Soy yo!» dijo alegre con una gran sonrisa la joven

«Yo soy Emma»

«Encantada. Entonces, ¿un pre-estreno, eh?»

«Y ni siquiera sé de qué película…» suspiró Emma agarrándose la cabeza con las manos

Al ver la desesperación de la joven Ruby sintió pena y posó sobre su rodilla una mano tranquilizadora.

«Imagino lo desestabilizador que debe ser…»

«No tiene ni idea…»

«Escuche, sé que no nos conocemos, y tendría toda la razón para dudar de mí, sobre todo sabiendo ahora quién es usted, pero si necesita un oído para escucharla…estoy aquí»

Emma le sonrió, pero de repente tomó consciencia de que, efectivamente, su repentina notoriedad podía atraer a aprovechados. Casi no tenía ninguna duda de las intenciones de esa Ruby, pero no podía mostrarse totalmente confiada al momento cuando hacía apenas media hora que se conocían.

«Es muy amable…De momento, solo necesito saber lo que llevar…» dijo ella mirándose una vez más en el espejo, con el vestido rojo puesto.

Ruby apareció tras ella y puso sus manos en su cintura.

«¿Francamente? El rojo le sienta de maravilla. No es negro, así que no evoca ese lado de gala, y no es demasiado ligero, apartando ese aspecto «cotidiano». Sí, el rojo es el mejor»

«¿Cuánto cuesta?»

«250 dólares»

Emma hizo una mueca, no había previsto tal suma, pero de repente, recordó que su primera salida con Gina le había aportado 3000 dólares.

«Me lo llevo»

«¡Perfecto!» dijo contenta la bella morena «Se lo envuelvo. ¡Es la primera vez que una de mis creaciones va a desfilar por una alfombra roja! ¿Habrá cámaras? ¿Periodistas? ¿Podría citar mi nombre?»

Emma solo pudo sonreír ante la alegría de Ruby, como una niña pequeña el día de Navidad.

«No tengo intención de hablar con los periodistas. Mi papel es solo ser un figurín tras ella…» hizo una mueca

«Oh…bueno, al menos, será un hermoso figurín»

Emma no pudo sino reír antes de devolverle el vestido a Ruby para que lo emvolviera. Los únicos pagos de más de 100 dólares que Emma se permitía eran las diversas facturas que le caían encima todos los meses. Pero ahora, al pagar ese vestido que nunca hubiera podido permitirse antes, comprendió cómo su día a día iba a cambiar.

«¿Todo bien?» preguntó la vendedora al ver el aire pensativo de Emma

«Hm, sí, sí…Solo pensaba que es la compra más cara que me he permitido desde que llegue aquí»

«¡Estoy contenta que haya sido gracias a mí!»

«Sí, gracias»

Y cuando la joven se disponía a marcharse, Ruby la retuvo por un brazo

«Con este vestido, necesitará accesorios: joyas, bolso, zapatos… ¿Tiene lo que necesita?»

«Oh, bueno…No lo había pensado…» suspiró

«No se preocupe, irá bien con estos, y con este bolso» dijo Ruby tendiéndole un bolso y un par de zapatos de tacón beige, así como también le ofreció un conjunto compuesto por una fina gargantilla adornada con un sola perla y unos pendientes, también con una perla.

«Muy amable, pero…»

«Quedará perfecto»

Emma  miró los zapatos, completamente asombrada por la altura de los tacones

«No lograré caminar con eso…nunca»

«Pues más bajos, entonces…»

Ruby hurgó entre las cajas de los zapatos y sacó unos con tacones más bajos, pero que tampoco tranquilizaron a la bella rubia.

«Ni hablar de que me caiga en la alfombra…Me matará…»

«¡No diga tonterías!» rio la joven «Escuchándola, ella parece aterradora»

«Lo es…en cierto sentido»

«Pruébeselos»

Emma arqueó una ceja, no muy segura, antes de sentarse y de quitarse sus sempiternos tenis y calzarse los zapatos de tacón. Ya puestos, vaciló antes de levantarse, ayudada por Ruby que le ofrecía una mano fuerte y tranquilizadora.

«Venga, ánimo, es como los patines»

«Nunca he patinado…» gruñó la bella rubia que, calzada en sus altos tacones, no las tenía todas consigo.

«Dé algunos pasos…»

«¿Estoy obligada?»

«A menos que cuente sobrevolar la alfombra roja, deberá poner un pie delante de otro. Venga, ¡no es complicado!»

Emma se miró en el espejo y vio su reflejo, totalmente arrasado ante un par de zapatos. Se enderezó, derecha como un palo e inspiró pesadamente antes de dar un paso, después otro…Se sorprendió al pensar que no era tan complicado después de todo. Después, se llenó de seguridad y entabló unos pasos más rápidos.

«Hey, despacio…no es una carrera»

Emma se sentía alzar las alas, pero su seguridad tambaleó en su siguiente paso y su tobillo se torció debido a su torpeza y a un tacón que se deslizó y de repente, se encontró de rodillas, en el suelo, amortiguando la caída con las manos.

«Oh, ¿está bien?»

Ruby corrió hacia ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

«Sí, seguramente demasiada confianza…» dijo la bella rubia

Ruby evitó echarse a reír antes de ayudarla.

«Sí, seguramente. Venga, ¡lo haremos otra vez!»

Emma se encontró de nuevo ante el espejo y, con los zapatos en sus pies, avanzó algunos pasos antes de vacilar un poco, para después recobrar la compostura.

«¡Bien, ya lo tiene! ¡Lo consiguió!»

La bella rubia suspiró de alivio antes de quitarse rápidamente los zapatos.

«Me duelen los pies» gimió masajeándose el talón

«Ah, para presumir hay que sufrir…» sonrió Ruby

«Si usted lo dice…»

Sí, Emma no estaba convencida: ese vestido, esos zapatos, esas joyas, todo eso no iba con ella y sin embargo, hela ahí, gastando sumas que nunca antes había tenido entre sus manos. No iba con ella derrochar sin medida, ella para quien el dinero era tan importante.

En ese momento, tomaba conciencia de que toda esta historia la iba a cambiar, pero también cambiar su manera de hacer y de ser. Y ya lo estaba odiando.

 

Gina no había tenido noticias de la joven desde que se habían visto. Ocupada en prepararse, no había tenido tiempo para pensar en las compras de Emma, que ya las imaginaba caóticas. Pero ahora que estaba delante de su espejo, terminando de hacerse el moño, casi tenía miedo de lo que iba a descubrir en menos de una hora. Si Emma hubiera tenido problemas, habría llamado, ¿no? ¿Y si no había tenido éxito, si se  había encontrado sin nada, y la dejaba plantada?

Un golpe de nerviosismo la invadió antes de escuchar abrirse la puerta de su habitación

«¿Estás lista? ¿Estás bien?»

«¿Y si nos deja plantadas?»

«¿De quién ha…Oh…No, créeme, vendrá»

«¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?»

«Por dos cosas: el dinero y presiento que esa chica es…de fiar»

«¿Y pondrías la mano en el fuego por eso? ¿Por un presentimiento?»

«Sí. Es una buena chica, lo siento, lo sé»

«Apenas la conocemos, y todo lo que sabemos de ella es que acepta trabajar para mí y fingir una relación a cambio de dinero»

«Si no confías en ella, ¿por qué continuar entonces?»

«…»

«Venga, en el fondo, sabes que también te gusta» rio Zelena

«¿Puedes en algún momento ponerte seria?»

«¿Contigo? Nunca. Relax, Gina, ¿no crees que todo esto es excitante? Quiero decir, desde tu última entrevista, los periodistas se pegan por tenerte. Te lo dije: ser homosexual está de moda»

«Es estúpido. Los que me conocen saben que me gustan los hombres, he encadenado conquista tras conquista estos últimos 10 años…»

«Pero hay que confesar que nadie te conoce mejor que yo»

«…»

«Venga, date prisa, llegará de un momento a otro»

Apenas hubo acabado la frase, escuchó un coche aparcar delate de la casa

«Hablando del rey de Roma…»

 

Emma estaba tan nerviosa como en su primer baile o incluso en su primera exposición en el instituto. Las manos húmedas, la garganta cerrada, ciertamente no parecía enarbolar una expresión muy serena, al menos no la que esperaba Gina en la alfombra roja.

Apenas hubo salido del coche, la puerta de la entrada se abrió y dejó ver a una Gina Mills más bella que nunca: vestida con un largo vestido color crudo, sus cabellos recogidos en un perfecto moño, un ligero maquillaje le daba a su rostro un toque natural.

Gina, por su parte, se vio agradablemente sorprendida al ver  aparecer a la bella rubia llevando un traje rojo escarlata que le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas. Sus cabellos también estaban recogidos en un moño algo menos marcado que el suyo.

«Miss Swan…¡qué sorpresa!»

«¡Ah qué sí!»

«Finalmente ha encontrado algo que le va bien»

«Y no sin esfuerzo»

«Venga»

«Euh…mejor que no»

Separando a las dos mujeres había unas escaleras con seis escalones, un verdadero obstáculo para la bella rubia

«¿Algún problema?» preguntó Gina arqueando una ceja

«No, no, pero…¿Si esperamos la limusina aquí?»

«Llegará en diez minutos, y no tengo intención de esperarla fuera»

Emma se mordió el labio inferior y vaciló

«Es solo que…»

«¿Qué?»

«No estoy acostumbrada a los tacones»

Gina lanzó una mirada a los zapatos, sin embargo poco elevados, de la joven.

«Son magníficos, buena elección»

«Gracias, pero el problema es que no sé caminar con ellos. De hecho, logro dar algunos pasos, pero las escaleras…es harina de otro costal»

Gina reprimió una risa e intentó recuperar contención.

«No hay que ser Einstein. Además, tendrá que caminar por la alfombra. No se va a quedar planada detrás sin moverse. Adelante, venga»

Gina le tendió la mano y con más o menos seguridad Emma avanzó, subió un escalón, después otro antes de tambalearse un poco, sujetada por la mano fuerte de Gina, mano que, por otro lado, no se la imagina con tanta fuerza.

Emma, repentinamente, encontró reconfortante la sonrisa que le ofrecía Gina,  lejos de toda burla o sarcasmo. Mucho más segura, se irguió y subió los últimos tres escalones con más gracia y confianza.

«¿Lo ve?»

«Voy a tener que bajarlas, eso será otra cosa» gruñó Emma

«Yo estaré ahí» aseguró la bella morena mientras su mirada se anclaba en la de Emma

Se quedaron algunos segundos así, mirándose a los ojos, Gina sosteniendo la mano de Emma en las suyas hasta que una voz las sacó de su ensoñación.

«Bien, bien…¡Qué sorpresa! Está usted esplendida» dijo Zelena aplaudiendo

Emma se separó rápidamente de Gina, pero no lo suficiente para que la bella pelirroja no se diera cuenta de sus manos unidas y sonriera de lado.

«Entre querida, vamos a repasar antes de marcharnos»

«¿Repasar?»

«Lo que habrá que hacer»

Zelena la invitó a sentarse en el sofá, al lado de Gina

«Bien, así va a pasar todo: Gina saldrá del coche en primer lugar, después usted, y al final yo. A continuación, usted se unirá a ella y caminarán un poco sobre la alfombra roja antes de detenerse y posar para los fotógrafos. Después, hay algunas entrevistas rápidas, tres para ser exactos. Durante ese tiempo, usted y yo nos quedaremos un poco  atrás. Usted no tendrá que hablar ni interactuar con  nadie, salvo que sea solicitada, sobre todo por Gina. Después viene la sesión en el photocall»

«¿Photo..qué?»

«Un paso obligado donde los invitados posan para los fotógrafos delante de un fondo lleno de marcas de publicidad»

«Oh, ya veo. ¿Y nosotras qué hacemos mientras?»

«Esperamos a un lado.  Hay que llamarlo por su nombre: somos la figuración. Generalmente estoy sola para vigilar que los periodistas no sobrepasen la línea, pero hoy, lo que ellos quieren ver es a usted, a las dos juntas. Son como buitres y otras aves carroñeras: necesitan carne fresca para alimentarse»

«¿Y soy yo la carne?» dijo asombrada Emma

«De cierta manera»

«¿Y va a echarme a las garras de esos buitres?»

«En absoluto. No la dejaremos sola con ellos, la devorarían en algunos minutos, y estaríamos impotentes ante eso. Es por eso por lo que debemos controlar sus apariciones, la de las dos»

«De ahí las diversas salidas» añadió Gina

«Controlando las salidas que hacéis juntas, el riesgo que corremos es mínimo. Todo lo que se diga o haga estará bajo nuestra supervisión»

«Parece tan sencillo y complicado a la vez»

«Ya verá, la primera salida es siempre la más dura, después es…un paseo»

Sin embargo, Emma no estaba muy tranquila: dar un paseo por la playa no era lo mismo que pararse en una alfombra roja rodeada de una treintena de fotógrafos y periodistas.

«Vamos» dijo Gina

 

Durante el camino, en la limusina, ninguna palabra fue pronunciada. La tensión estaba en el aire, cargando la atmosfera. A pesar del lujoso vehículo, Emma no lograba disfrutar de su primer viaje en él, del mini bar, de la cadena de música, de la pantalla plana de se erigía desde el suelo…Ella estaba crispada, agarrada a su reposabrazos, sus ojos vagando hacia el exterior, escrutando el menor detalle. Cuando notó que el coche ralentizaba, se tensó. Percibió algunos flashes a lo lejos, como furtivos destellos en mitad de una tormenta, lo que no la ayudó a relajarse.

Al notar que la tensión se estaba apoderando de la joven, Gina posó una mano tranquilizadora en la suya.

«Todo irá bien» le susurró

Emma no respondió, su garganta estaba demasiada cerrada para ello. La  limusina se detuvo frente a un inmenso cine cuya entrada estaba bordada con una alfombra roja en la que, a los lados, se erigían barreras que contenían las hordas de fotógrafos y periodistas, listos a ponerse en marcha en cuanto ellas bajaran del coche.

Tragó con dificultad cuando Zelena dio la salida y Gina abrió la puerta. De repente, una intensa algarabía se metió en el coche, los flashes crepitaron, cegando a Emma que se quedó unos segundos en el coche, mirando a una Gina en su salsa, saludando a los fotógrafos a un lado y a otro de la alfombra.

En ese momento preciso, admiraba a la joven: tan recta, tan profesional, tan bella bajo esas fugaces, pero hirientes luces. El tiempo parecía haberse parado cuando, de repente, sintió una mano agarrarla por el brazo y sacarla hacia fuera.

Ni siquiera había visto a Zelena salir del coche, y esta la estaba arrastrando. En cuanto hubo salido, Emma fue cegada por los flashes, rodeada de unas cincuenta personas que apenas podía vislumbrar por el caos reinante. A veces, parecía que escuchaba su nombre, o el de Gina…

No se atrevía a moverse, estática debido al miedo y a la angustia de dar un mal paso. Sí, ella estaba petrificada de miedo. Después, sintió la mano de Gina deslizarse en la suya, lo que la sacó de su burbuja antes de que sus miradas se cruzasen.

 _Venga_ … puedo leer en los labios de la bella morena, que la atrajo hacia ella y en pocos segundos, sintió la mano de Gina en su cintura y, mecánicamente ella hizo lo mismo. Algunos apretones tranquilizadores la ayudaron a relajarse un poco antes de que Gina diera unos pasos, arrastrando a la bella rubia con ella.

Emma estaba totalmente perdida, no sabía hacia dónde girar la cabeza, hacia dónde mirar, qué hacer…Definitivamente no era su elemento. Pero gracias a Gina, que la guio, se encontró, de repente, frente a una decena de periodistas que las ametrallaron a fotos.

Emma lanzó una rápida mirada a su compañera y se quedó subyugada por su sonrisa, sus gestos que parecían fluidos y normales. En ese momento, habría deseado poder hacer lo mismo.

«Sonría, Emma…» susurró la bella morena en su oído, mientras los flashes se intensificaron durante ese gesto que todos veían como una tierna demostración de cariño  entre las dos mujeres. 

«Lo intento» dijo entre dientes Emma

Gina enarboló una sonrisa de conveniencia, que Emma sabía que era forzada, antes de dar algunos pasos, con Emma a su lado, después se paró de nuevo y se giró varias veces para enfrentarse a los disparos de las cámaras de los fotógrafos que tenía a derecha e izquierda. Emma junto a ella, totalmente perdida.

Tras cinco largos minutos posando delante de ellos, Gina dio algunos pasos hacia las barreras metálicas. Emma quiso seguirla, pero fue detenida por la mano de Zelena que la invitó a seguirla a ella y a quedarse atrás mientras que la bella morena atendía a algunos periodistas que esperaban sus palabras.

Emma vio cómo Zelena seguía con atención las preguntas y las respuestas, lista a saltar ante una palabra de más o atravesada, como una leona defendiendo a sus cachorros, la hermana mayor protegiendo a la pequeña.

En ese instante, Emma  tenía la impresión de no servir…para nada. Plantada tras Gina que respondía pregunta tras pregunta, ella escuchaba las respuestas; a veces, dejaba vagar su mirada a derecha e izquierda, divisando a otros actores que hacían saltar a su pequeño corazón de fan.

Después, repentinamente Gina cambió de periodista, dando unos pasos hacia su derecha, respondiendo a nuevas preguntas, seguida por Zelena y Emma a unos metros tras ella.

A veces, Emma y Zelena intercambiaban algunas miradas compasivas. Los minutos pasaron y Gina cambió una vez más de periodista. La bella rubia sintió entonces a Zelena ponerse algo tensa.

«¿Qué ocurre?» le susurró discretamente al oído

«Esa periodista es una buscadora de mierda»

El lenguaje soez y crudo de la sulfurosa pelirroja llamó la atención de Emma que decidió seguir atentamente las próximas preguntas.

«Gina Mills, ¡qué placer volver a verla en pantalla!» dijo la periodista cuyos colmillos ya sobresalían de sus labios

«Sí, estoy contenta por ello»

«¡Sí, eso parece! ¿El amor no vuelve a uno más feliz?» ironizo ella

«Se…se puede decir que sí»

«Veo que hoy está felizmente acompañada, ¿es una manera de oficializar la relación?»

Gina habría debido preverlo: esa periodista pasaba de la película por la que estaban ahí. Todo lo que le importaba era Emma…Las cosas se complicaban, pero era en ese momento preciso en que ella debía recurrió a sus dotes de actriz. Inspiró entonces y sonrió a la cámara.

«Cierto. Estoy aquí para apoyar el proyecto de una amiga, su película, que le ha llevado tiempo realizar. Venir con mi compañera me parecía lógico tanto en cuanto quiero compartir esto con ella»

«Ya veo. ¡Qué sorpresa para nosotros que pensábamos que era una mujer de hombres…! Parece que usted es…una mujer de mujeres»

El comentario estaba hecho a propósito para sacar de sus casillas a la bella morena, pero esta inspiró profundamente antes de revirar los ojos.

«En el amor no se manda»

«Entonces…¡Estamos felices por los tres!»

Gina se quedó parada ante la palabra «tres» y vaciló un momento antes de balbucear

«¿Tres?»

La periodista arqueó una ceja

«Sí, usted, su compañera y el hijo de esta. Seguro que sabe que el matrimonio entre dos personas del mismo sexo ha sido legalizado en todo el país, ¿piensa un día disfrutar de ese derecho? ¿Por qué no adoptar a su hijo?»

La sangre de Gina se heló en sus venas, como la de Emma, una ola de frío la invadió de repente y su cabeza zumbó. Lejos de dejarlo transparentar, enarboló una sonrisa de fachada antes de responder, lo más serenamente posible

«Aún no hemos llegado ahí…yo…Lo siento, tengo que marcharme, la proyección no va  a tardar en empezar»

Zelena cortó en seco la entrevista tocando a su hermana sobre su hombro, lo que significaba para esta que el calvario había llegado a su fin.

Emma había asistido horrorizada a la entrevista, impotente y totalmente vacía de toda sustancia. Ella siguió entonces a las dos hermanas, unos pasos atrás, intentando mostrar una expresión serena y contenta.

Ni una vez se cruzó con la mirada de Gina, que evidentemente la estaba evitando. Durante la proyección, y aunque las dos jóvenes estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra, ninguna habló, no se miraron, ni se tocaron. Afortunadamente, la penumbra de la sala no levantó ninguna sospecha, ni cuando al acabar la película y la sala se fue poco a poco despejando.

Emma estaba literalmente a la sombra de Gina: insignificante, invisible, sin interés. La bella morena le estaba haciendo comprender el resentimiento que sentía en ese momento hacia ella. Zelena tampoco las tenía todas consigo. Su hermana le había pedido que investigara a la chica, para estar seguras de que no era una drogadicta o una ex presidiaria…y al final, no había sido capaz de averiguar que Emma era madre. Ella lo sabía, ¡se llevaría un buen rapapolvo!

Cuando el fin de la noche se cerró, en el interior de la limusina que llevaba a Emma a su casa, las tres jóvenes se encerraron en un silencio macabro: Zelena se trituraba los dedos, Gina miraba pasar el paisaje a través de la ventana, y Emma temblaba ante la tempestad que se avecinaba, más aún cuando se trataba de una latina de fogoso temperamento.

Los kilómetros desfilaron y la limusina llegó rápidamente al edificio de Emma. La joven esperó algunos segundos, dudando si decir algo. Finalmente, suspiró y saló de la limusina, cerrando la puerta ante una Gina indiferente, que parecía perdida en sus propios pensamientos.

La idea misma de querer explicarse o justificarse le había atravesado la mente a la bella rubia, pero en el estado actual de las cosas, sabía muy bien que sus explicaciones le entrarían por una oreja y le saldrían por la otra. Así que, desolada, llegó a su apartamento mientras que la limusina ya había arrancado velozmente.

Zelena conocía muy bien a su hermana: cuando esta se encerraba en el silencio, era mucho peor que cuando el volcán explotaba. Se arriesgó a decir algo

«No…no ha ido tan mal…»

Gina la fusiló con la mirada antes de suspirar ruidosamente y centrar su atención una vez más en el paisaje.

«Escucha, yo…»

«Se acabó. Lo dejamos» dijo Gina determinada.


	6. Verdad

Pasó una semana sin que ninguna de las dos jóvenes retomara el contacto. Tras la ducha fría que había sido esa tarde sobre la alfombra roja, Gina se había encerrado en un silencio del cual ni su propia hermana había sabido sacarla. Gina ya había rechazado algunas entrevistas, sabiendo muy bien que la información  sobre la maternidad de Emma ya había corrido como la pólvora por toda la prensa. Estaba furiosa, en cólera contra Emma por haberle ocultado la verdad, y contra su hermana por no haber hecho su trabajo correctamente.

En cuanto a Emma, había retomado su trabajo en el hotel, intentando desesperadamente olvidar la desgracia de hacía unos días. Por supuesto, sus compañeros no dejaban de lanzarle miradas y sonrisas insidiosas. Había pensado cambiar de trabajo, pero ¿qué hacer ahora que no ya no tenía esa fuente providencial que representaba Gina Mills?

Porque estaba segura de que su aventura hollywoodiense había terminado brutalmente sobre esa alfombra roja cuando Gina se había enterado de la peor forma posible de que tenía un hijo. Pero Emma nunca hubiera pensado que los periodistas encontrarían esa información. Evidentemente, con el tiempo, ella probablemente habría hablado de su hijo a Gina, porque, le daba igual, pero aunque su relación estaba basada sobre el viento, saberlo por un tercero…era la última traición para la actriz.

Sin embargo, algunos días más tarde, tuvo la sorpresa de encontrar en su cuenta bancaria el ingreso de 5000 dólares, el dinero previsto por el pre-estreno. Había pensado darle las gracias a Gina, pero recordó que los ingresos eran en su mayoría cosa de Zelena.

Así que, se conformó con apartar ese dinero antes de volver a trabajar cada día que amanecía.

Y la semana pasó y con ella la rutina y una normalidad reencontrada por la bella rubia hasta que un mensaje recibido en su teléfono, un mensaje que ya no pensaba recibir.

_«¿Estaría usted disponible esta tarde a las 19? ¿Cita en el Teatro Chino?»_

Sin realmente darse cuenta, Emma escribió una respuesta que envió antes de reflexionar. Después de todo, Gina Mills la había tratado como si no valiese nada. ¿Qué esperaba ella ahora?

Era verdad que ella se había equivocado: esa tarde debería decirle la verdad a Gina, ya no tenía elección. Y si esta ya tenía preconceptos sobre ella, estos solo podrían empeorar tras la verdad.

 

No sabía por qué tardaba tanto para elegir la ropa, era estúpido, para nada era una cita romántica o estaba dentro del “contrato” con Gina. Sencillamente era un encuentro, definitivamente para poner sobre la mesa algunas cosas que echaban chispas entre ellas.

Aún poco acostumbrada a los fastos de Hollywood Boulevard, Emma se sintió algo perdida cuando, tras su trabajo, se dirigió a esa gran avenida turística. Avanzó por los paseos estrellados, que apenas tuvo tiempo de mirar de lo tensa que estaba ante la idea de volver a ver a Gina.

Cuál no fue su sorpresa cuando en lugar de ver a Gina, divisó una cabellera pelirroja disimulada tras grandes gafas negras.

«¡Hey!»

«Hola…pensaba que…»

«¿Que era mi hermana? Lo siento ¿Desilusionada?»

«No, no. Sorprendida»

«Hay una cafetería agradable aquí cerca…¿Viene?»

En silencio, Emma siguió a la joven, preguntándose aún en qué se había metido. Zelena no pronunció nada antes de sentarse en la terraza de la pequeña cafetería. Cuando el camarero llegó, pidió un café mientras Emma pedía un sencillo té helado.

«Diga…No es que me moleste, pero…¿por qué usted?»

Zelena sonrió, relajándose mientras se dejaba caer sobre el respaldo de su asiento.

«Mi hermana no es muy sociable, ha podido darse cuenta»

Emma asintió, aunque daba la razón a Gina por su último comportamiento.

«Creo que le debe una pequeña explicación, a mí también por cierto…Sin embargo la he investigado y nunca oí hablar de un niño…»

Emma hizo una mueca y se removió en su asiento, como si ese tema fuera sensible, lo que en verdad era, si no,  hubiera hablado antes, pensó Zelena

«Yo…tengo…un hijo»

«Sí, gracias, ok»

«Tiene 12 años…Pronto 13…»

«¿No vive con usted?»

«No, yo…» las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta «Es difícil hablar de ello, como un fracaso personal, un fracaso como madre…Desde fuera se podría pensar qué clase de madre se va al otro lado del país y no se llevaba a su hijo con ella…»

«Veo que es difícil para usted. Le ahorrare hablar de ello dos veces. Mi hermana no debe tardar, ella no sabe absolutamente nada del hecho de que usted está aquí. La he citado para tomar un café…»

«Ya veo» sonrió Emma, comprendiendo finalmente la finalidad de todo esto

«Acabará por contarme cada palabra de esta conversación. En fin, lo escupirá cuando le pida un informe exacto de este café» sonrió sádicamente

Emma pensó que perfectamente era capaz, solo esperaba nunca tener que enfrentarse a la testarudez de la bella pelirroja.

«Gracias…No sé qué decirle, somos tan diferentes…»

«No tanto. Hay que conocerla para darse cuenta de que hay mucho más detrás de  esa zorra altanera tras sus Ray-ban de 500 dólares. Créame, podría sorprenderla, si se dan la oportunidad de intentarlo»

«Si al menos me diera la oportunidad…»

«Lo hará»

«Por su reputación» ironizó Emma

«No solo eso, no solo»

Zelena miró su reloj y sonrió antes de levantarse

«No debería tardar, quédese aquí»

¿Tenía elección? Técnicamente, sí tenía elección: podía marcharse y plantar a Gina y acabar con toda esa historia…Pero se quedó ahí. Se despidió de Zelena, que se alejó, y ella se quedó ahí…

Al cabo de unos diez minutos vio una silueta familiar acercarse. Emma lanzó una expresión de sorpresa al ver a la joven disimulada tras un inmenso sombrero y unas gafas, dándole un aspecto de turista.

Cuando Gina desvió la mirada hacia su dirección, se quedó parada unos segundos, esperando de verdad haber visto mal, esperando, quizás, no volver a ver a la joven camarera de piso. Emma entonces tuvo un pequeño momento de vacilación: sí, Gina probablemente no tendría ganas de verla, e imponerse de esa manera, gracias a Zelena, quizás no era la mejor solución.

Pero sin embargo, la joven rubia se sorprendió al ver a Gina avanzar hacia ella con paso lento, pero seguro. Se detuvo ante la silla que su hermana ocupaba minutos antes.

«Imagino que debo darle las gracias como se debe a Zelena…» gruñó, molesta, Gina

«Probablemente…¿Un café? Ya que está aquí…»

Gina suspiró antes de sentarse, quitándose las gafas de sol.  Pasaron algunos segundos, ninguna habló y solo cuando el camarero volvió para tomar el pedido, Emma volvió a escuchar el sonido de su voz.

«Bien…Supongo que tenemos que hablar…de lo que ha pasado»

«Sí, yo….Le debo respuestas, y también excusas»

«Sí, eso más. ¿Sabe? Hay dos cosas que no soporto: que se burlen de mí y que me dejen entre la espada y la pared. Puede enorgullecerse de haber hecho las dos a la vez»

«…»

«El hecho es que poco me importa que tenga un hijo. Solo que me hubiera gustado saberlo antes»

«Comprendo…»

Emma bajó la mirada, jugando mecánicamente con la pajita. Gina sentía que algo no iba bien, pero aún más importante, imaginaba que el problema de dinero de la joven venía de su hijo que le había ocultado.

«Entonces…Tiene un hijo. ¿He de suponer que su necesidad de dinero es por él?»

«Sí, yo…es complicado»

«Ya que estoy aquí, tengo todo el tiempo»

Después el camarero volvió con el café que dejo delante de Gina, que tenía la mirada aún fija en la bella rubia.

«Yo…tengo un hijo, tiene 12 años. Se llama Henry. Yo…le expliqué lo de mi divorcio y la muerte de mi ex marido hace tres años»

Gina asintió en silencio, bebiendo algunos sorbos antes de que Emma continuara

«Yo…Mis padres son…son muy protectores…con él, Henry, quiero decir. Cuando nació, yo tenía apenas 18 años. Al principio, ellos rechazaron mi embarazo antes de que me casara con Neal, mi ex. A partir de ese momento, comenzaron a aprobar nuestra relación, y finalmente, se involucraron en la educación de mi hijo, hasta invadir completamente mi espacio. Pero en su época…yo era joven y perdidamente enamorada de mi marido, nos convenía esa situación: teníamos más tiempo para nosotros, y Henry era feliz y estaba bien tratado»

Gina arqueó una ceja, sintiendo cómo el malestar invadía a la joven. Una multitud de preguntas bailaron en su cabeza, pero esperó al final de la narración.

«Mis padres comenzaron a ocupar un sitio cada vez más mayor, mucho más cuando nuestro matrimonio se complicó. Él me engañó…Neal quiero decir, me engañó con una mujer que vino a pavonearse delante de mí, diciéndome que él tenía un buen polvo»

Gina arrugó el ceño

«Lo siento…de hecho, nuestro divorcio fue rápido…y Neal cambió: quería viajar, descubrir el mundo. Entonces, me dejó a Henry, que tenía cinco años…Yo estaba completamente sobrepasada. Tuve que mudarme a un sitio más pequeño, ya que el que tenía no podía permitírmelo con un sueldo menos. Mis padres propusieron acoger a Henry con ellos para ayudarme mientras yo me recuperaba…»

«Pero las cosas no fueron como usted deseaba, ¿verdad?»

«No, en realidad no. Henry…Henry estaba distante, más acostumbrado a mis padres que a mí. Yo me partía la espalda para llevar bastante dinero, para recuperar la estabilidad en un apartamento lo bastante grande para los dos. Pero mis padres…nunca han creído realmente en mí, mucho menos cuando me quedé embarazada apenas salida de la adolescencia»

«¿Qué hicieron? » Gina tuvo miedo de preguntar, aunque se imaginaba la continuación de la historia

«A mis espaldas, pidieron la custodia de Henry. Pretextaron que yo quería arrancar a Henry de un entorno sano, que no tenía medios para criarlo correctamente, al contrario que ellos. Pero sobre todo…me desacreditaron como madre poniendo en duda mis competencias…Henry era tan pequeño, no comprendió nada…La justicia decidió darles la custodia temporal a mis padres, mientras yo arreglara mi situación económica y material de forma que pudiera  garantizar una educación a mi hijo…Mis padres constantemente han rebajado todas mis tentativas, todos mis esfuerzos: nunca era suficiente»

Gina comprendió entonces y bajó la mirada. Como nunca había tenido hijos, no podía comprender por entero el sufrimiento de una madre que hubiera perdido a su hijo.

«Después mi ex murió. Creo que eso volvió todo cabeza abajo. Henry…yo era como una tía guay que iba de vez en cuando, pero cuando su padre murió, me echó la culpa a mí. Comenzó a ignorarme, a llamarme menos…Acababa de perder a mi ex marido y a mi hijo casi a la vez. Pensaba que solo era la impresión y que acabaría por asentarse. Pero supongo que mis padres se habrán esforzado y le habrán hecho un verdadero lavado de cerebro a Henry»

«¿Hoy no mantiene ningún contacto? ¿Por eso ha venido aquí, a Los Ángeles?»

«Han pasado tres años y Henry y yo…mantenemos un relación amigable, pero para nada familiar. Antes era la tía simpática, me volví la amiga de la familia que venía durante las vacaciones. Ya no tengo autoridad con él, aunque los principios educativos de mis padres pudieran ser los míos…»

«Es triste. ¿Y el dinero para qué sería?»

«No he perdido la esperanza de recuperar a mi hijo, aunque ahora realmente pienso que nunca podré volver a recuperarlo por entero.  Mis padres siempre encontrarán algo. Creo…creo que con Henry están intentando redimirse de los errores que cometieron conmigo. No van a rendirse tan fácilmente…»

«Entonces, ¿por qué hacerlo?»

«Para demostrarles que aún valgo algo…Decidí marcharme lejos, hacerme una vida que merezca su consideración. Desgraciadamente, de momento, no he encontrado nada mejor que esto para comenzar…»

«Y ahí mi oferta cayó como agua de mayo»

«Con ese dinero tengo una oportunidad de redimirme frente a mi hijo y quizás, algún día, llegue a considerarme más como una madre competente que lucha por su hijo que como una amiga que vive en Los Ángeles y que solo sabe llamar para tener noticias suyas»

«¿Piensa recuperar algún día a su hijo?»

«Ya tiene 12 años…no ha intentado buscarme ni una sola vez tras mi marcha. No sé si mis padres me dejarían recuperar a mi hijo, ni siquiera sé si seré capaz de criarlo. No soportaré la comparación con ellos…»

«¿Cómo pueden hacerle eso a su hija…?»

«Creo que les he desilusionado tanto, que quieren hacérmelo pagar a través de Henry. No les guardo rencor…Soy una mala madre»

Gina frunció el ceño y dejó la taza de café en la mesa

«No debería lamentarse sobre su suerte. Lo que ha vivido, lo que ha hecho para ganarse el afecto de su hijo. Está luchando sin cesar, sin rendirse, mientras todo está en su contra. Incluso se rebaja a este contrato que puede costarle todo»

«…»

«Emma, debió habérmelo contado»

«Lo sé, pero…»

«Los medios van a entrar en su vida. Si conocen la existencia de su hijo, no van a tardar en saber que la custodia la tienen sus padres. Van a preguntarse por qué no está con usted…»

«Conozco los riesgos. También he pensado en el hecho de que mis padres podrían ver las fotos. Después de todo, he venido a LA, la ciudad donde todo es posible…»

«Eso es Las Vegas» corrigió Gina

«Ya…en fin, es diferente de Maine»

Un largo silencio se instaló y pronto solo quedaron las piedras de hielo en el vaso de Emma. Gina parecía contrariada y Emma no lograba saber si era a causa de la situación en la que su mentira, o la omisión de ella, las había hundido o si era por reacción a lo que le había acabado de contar.

«Bien…Supongo que el contador está a cero otra vez»

«¿A…cero? Quiere decir…»

«A menos que tenga algo más que contarme, y si es así, es el momento»

Gina miró a Emma con una mirada que la descorazonó

«Euh…no, no»

«Bien. Entonces, creo que podemos volver a nuestra pequeña…farsa»

«¿Habla…en serio? ¿Quiere continuar?»

«¿Por qué no?»

«Bueno…pensaba que…»

«Se lo he dicho: detesto que me pongan entre la espada y la pared. Si no me oculta nada más, todo está bien. Además, necesita ese dinero tanto como yo necesito lo que esta pequeña estratagema me va a aportar»

«Muy bien»

«Bien. Pues ya está todo dicho, necesitaré sus servicios en algunos días»

«¿Para qué?»

«Una entrevista, _The Ellen Show_ »

«¡Ohhhh, adoro ese programa!»

«Supongo que sabe que la presentadora es…»

«Sí, Ellen Degeneres, es lesbiana»

«Cierto, y supongo que mi invitación a su programa tiene relación con mi repentina relación con una mujer. Así que sería lo justo que usted me acompañe ese día»

«¡Muy bien!» se entusiasmó Emma bajo la mirada sorprendida de Gina

«Contenta de que le apetezca»

«¡Mucho! Pero…no voy a hablar, ¿eh?»

«No, por supuesto que no. Estará en los bastidores, o como mucho, en el público. Pero esta aparición podrá cerrar el pico a los indecisos e suspicaces»

«Ok, por mí va bien»

«Pero antes, estaría bien que nos viéramos, para ponernos de acuerdo en nuestras respuestas, sobre nuestra historia, quiero decir»

«Oh, ok…¿Cuándo?»

«Digamos…¿mañana por la noche?»

«¿Dónde?»

«En mi casa»

Emma arqueó una ceja y apenas disimuló un sonrisa

«¿Supongo entonces que esta cita…no entra dentro del contrato?»

«Si lo que pregunta es si será pagada por esa cena, es…»

«No»

«¿No?» se asombró Gina «¿No qué?»

«No quiero ser pagada, no por esto» sonrió ella

Fue el turno de Gina de esbozar una tímida sonrisa antes de carraspear

«Bien…nos vemos mañana por la tarde, ¿a las siete?»

«Ok, euh…¿Llevo algo o…?»

«No se preocupe» dijo Gina antes de levantarse imitada por Emma enseguida.

Entonces se despidieron, y Gina se alejó, no sin olvidarse ponerse sus gafas negras, lo que hizo sonreír de oreja a oreja a la bella rubia.

 

Emma entró en su casa más ligera: haber arreglado las cosas con Gina la liberaba de un peso que nunca hubiera imaginado. Y no tenía nada que ver con el hecho de que podría continuar con esa pequeña farsa que le aportaba tanto.

Cuando volvió esa tarde, tras el trabajo, se sentó en el sofá y se puso hace zapping entre los múltiples canales de su televisor antes de dar con _The Ellen show._ Se tensó y se imaginó dentro de unos días, en ese mismo plató de televisión. El miedo y la angustia la invadieron de repente: la gente iba a verla «de verdad», la reconocerían aún más que ahora…Pero lo más importante era: que no habría red, no podía cometer un error, ni habría una segunda toma. Deberá estar perfecta ese día al lado de Gina.

Y además también estaba la notoriedad: ella ya había podido ver el resultado de algunos artículos y fotos robadas, así como una aparición oficial en público. ¿Qué pasaría tras una aparición en un show tan conocido como ese?

Miró el programa antes de abrir su ordenador portátil y buscar algunas emisiones en _Youtube_. Se imaginaba dentro de cada una de ellas, y no podía imaginar en ningún caso una salida positiva: acabarían por comprender, acabarían por ver que no eran una verdadera pareja, que no se querían de verdad…Las cosas irían mal y lo último que ella quería era una humillación en público, tanto para ella como para Gina.

Deberá ensayar esa velada mañana con Gina para hacer creíble esa aparición.

 

Un ligero sentimiento de « _deja vu_ » la invadió. De pie delante de la inmensa casa de paredes inmaculadas de Beverly Hills, agarraba nerviosamente su bolso. Miró a la derecha, después a la izquierda: a veces lanzaba una ojeada curiosa y divertida hacia un mini bus lleno de turistas que, con los ojos llenos de curiosidad, se entusiasmaban con las casas de las grandes estrellas del cine, de la música o del deporte.

Se dio prisa en entrar, al no querer convertirse en la próxima atracción de esos turistas, y pronto se sorprendió por estar tensa frente a la puerta de la entrada. Trituró nerviosamente un mechón de sus cabellos antes de suspirar y de mirarse una última vez: informal, pero no demasiado: vaqueros, tenis y un suéter de los colores del equipo de hockey de Maine.

Y cuando Regina abrió la puerta, se sintió repentinamente débil: la bella morena era de una elegancia endiablada: vestido negro y ceñido, peinado perfecto y maquillaje profesional. Emma claramente desentonaba a su lado, y Gina pensaba exactamente lo mismo si se tenía en cuenta la mirada que fue de sus pies a su cabeza.

Repentinamente confusa, Emma fijó su mirada en sus pies, encontrando de repente un interés fascinante por el felpudo.

«Buenas tardes»

«Lo siento, no pensaba…»

«¿El qué?»

«Que había que vestirse» balbuceó la joven golpeando sus vaqueros

Gina sonrió y retrocedió para invitarla a pasar, lo que la bella rubia hizo. Un dulce aroma envolvía el interior de la casa. Emma se preguntó, entonces, si era Gina la que había preparado la cena o una cocinera…»

«Entre. ¿Un aperitivo?»

«Nada de alcohol, gracias»

«¿También un pasado de alcoholismo?» dijo Gina con un tono irónico

«No. Abusé un poco cuando fui joven…» sonrió Emma sentándose en el inmenso sofá de cuero blanco. Gina se preparó un vaso de whisky después de tenderle un zumo de frutas a su invitada.

«Gracias»

Mientras bebían, un silencio casi incómodo se instaló. Esa noche estaba destinada a poner en claro su ficticia historia, su pasado imaginado e imaginario. Ellas debían aparecer creíbles dentro de pocos días en un célebre show televisivo.

«Bien…¿podemos empezar?» preguntó Gina

«Adelante»

«Ya hemos establecido que nos conocimos en una de mis múltiples visitas al hotel en el que usted trabaja»

«Exacto. Quizás deberíamos hablar un poco de nosotras…»

Gina arqueó una ceja y sonrió

«Nos conocemos bastante, creo: usted es divorciada y viuda, madre de un adolescente de 12 años»

«Es un resumen breve, pero eficaz. En cuanto a usted, es neoyorkina, su hermana es su agente. ¿Siguen sus padres vivos?»

«Sí, y aún en Nueva York»

«¿Se llevan bien?»

«Mantenemos relaciones cordiales» respondió de forma bastante neutra

«Tenemos más puntos en común de lo que creemos» sonrió la bella rubia

«Eso parece»

«¿Tiene secretos inconfesables?»

«¿Secretos?»

«No sé: Pecadillos, algún secretillo»

«¿Y eso para qué serviría?»

«Para nada, pero a mí sí me interesa» dijo Emma, toda sonriente, lo que divirtió, pero también molestó a Gina

«No tengo ningún secreto. Y aunque tuviera, es evidente que no se los contaría»

«¿Por qué? Se supone que soy su novia, debería conocer algunas cosas sobre usted»

La enorme sonrisa pícara de Emma hizo fulminar a Gina que suspiró antes de levantarse

«La cena está lista»

«¿Ha cocinado usted?»

Gina se detuvo y se giró hacia Emma, con expresión perpleja

«¿Qué quiere decir?»

«Bueno, ¿ha sido usted, con sus pequeñas manos de actriz, o una cocinera? O, comida pre-elaborada…»

«¡Sé cocinar!» se irritó la impetuosa morena «Adoro cocinar»

«¡Ah! ¡Lo ve, ese tipo de cosas debería saberlas!»

«Pero, ¿por qué, por Dios?»

«Porque podría formar parte de las entrevistas…No se trata solo de contar nuestra historia o evocar nuestro árbol genealógico. Si quiere que seamos creíbles, vanos a tener que conocernos un poco más de lo que en un simple paseo por Santa Mónica pudimos aprender…»

Gina suspiró, pero Emma tenía razón: la emisión en la que se disponía a aparecer no sería un camino de rosas, y lo sabía, su vida íntima seria sacada a flote por la presentadora. Entonces hizo una mueca.

«Podríamos comenzar por tutearnos, ¿no? Evitaría el lapsus y las preguntas posteriores…»

«Cierto»

«Bien , ok…¿Te gusta cocinar?»

Gina se estremeció cuando escuchó esa familiaridad. Sin embargo, solo era un tuteo como cualquier amigo podría hacerlo. Pero la verdad era que, aparte de su hermana, poca gente la tuteaba. Señal de respeto o incluso de distancia, ella tuteaba a poca gente en su día a día. Así que cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, fue con cierta dificultad.

«Exacto. Mis origines me han predestinado a ser una buena cocinera sureña»

«Entonces, ¿no tiene cocinera?»

«Nunca. Cuando tengo tiempo, lo que es cada vez más a menudo en estos últimos tiempos, prefiero hacerme yo misma mis comidas»

«¡Estoy segura de que eres vegetariana!» dijo la bella rubia

«¿De verdad? Explique…explícame»

«Tengo una teoría sobre eso: las estrellas necesitan mantener la línea…Así que se hacen bistecs de tofu y yoga»

«Interesante. Como carne y no conozco una sola postura de yoga. Siento echarte al suelo tu bella teoría» rio la bella morena

«Bueno, no pasa nada, lo prefiero así…Yo también soy una gran carnívora: una vida sin hamburguesa es como unos vaqueros sin bolsillos: no sirve para nada»

«Es una manera de ver las cosas. Pasemos a la mesa»

Emma se sentó y se asombró de la elegancia y delicadeza de la mesa: cubiertos ciertamente de plata, copas de cristal, porcelana francesa en la que estaban posadas servilletas probablemente de seda. Emma pasó de comentar el lado «estirado» de Gina, considerando que simplemente la joven quería poner una mesa elegante para las dos.

Entonces tomó asiento y Gina se eclipsó unos instantes para volver segundos después con dos platos. Dentro: melón estéticamente cortado y lonchas de jamón bellamente dobladas. Emma había comido pocas veces esas cosas, estaba acostumbrada a las hamburguesas, a la pasta o cualquier comida que se hiciera fácilmente.

Otra vez intentó ocultar su estupefacción frente a esos entrantes, por miedo a que Gina emitiera un juicio sobre ella. Ya era la mujer de la limpieza, no quería pasar por una paleta sin educación.

«¿Vino?»

«Agua, gracias»

«Supongo que el champán tampoco te atrae»

«Ust…tú supones bien»

Ya en la mesa, una frente a la otra, la cena comenzó con tranquilidad, en silencio, Emma sintió algunas miradas de Gina sobre ella.

Cuando su plato estuvo vacío, se enderezó y miró a Gina

«¿Qué?»

«Pues para ser sincera…debo reconocer que eres una buena cocinera»

«Solo es melón, nada de preparación al contrario del que viene ahora»

Cuando Gina se levantó para retirar los platos, Emma la imitó, pero fue detenida en su impulso

«Ust…Tú eres mi invitada»

Frustrada, Emma se volvió a sentar, poco acostumbrada a hacerse servir. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo antes de que Gina volviera con dos platos ricamente guarnecidos.

«Wow…»

«La lasaña es mi especialidad. Una receta que se transmite de madre a hija en mi familia desde generaciones. Es más, una de las pocas cosas que aún me unen a mi madre…»

«Háblame un poco de ti, de tu infancia…Tengo curiosidad»

«Realmente no hay nada que decir: infancia normal, educación bastante estricta, una escolaridad detenida en el instituto a causa de los múltiples rodajes…»

«¿No tienes noticias picantes?» dijo Emma recostándose en la silla, ávida por una respuesta.

«¿Por qué?»

«No sé…Quizás por tener la impresión de que te conozco más. De momento, no me has contado nada que no pueda encontrar en las revistas…Si se supone que soy tu novia, tendré que saber cosas que los curiosos no puedan saber…»

Gina suspiró antes de sonreír, como si acabara de acordarse de algo.

«Gina no es mi verdadero nombre…»

«¿Ah no?»

«Me llamo Regina, Regina Mills»

«¿Por qué acortarlo?»

«Regina no era muy hollywoodiense, era demasiado exótico para ellos, demasiado latino. Lo acortaron y…hace mucho tiempo que ya no me llaman Regina, hasta el punto de que casi he olvidado su existencia»

«Es una pena, es un bonito nombre» sonrió Emma metiéndose en la boca un trozo de lasaña

Gina se sorprendió ante el largo gemido de satisfacción que la bella rubia soltó, los ojos cerrados. Ella desvió la mirada, ligeramente incómoda, antes de que Emma la viera.

«Ok, me rindo: ¡eres una cocinera de gran talento! Si lo del cine ya no marcha, siempre podrías convertirte en presentadora de programas de cocina. En estos momentos es la moda…»

Gina iba a contestar de manera poco cordial, pero se dio cuenta de que su comentario no era tan malo como parecía. Nunca había pensado en carrera como esa…

«¿Todo bien?»

«S…sí, perdón. Veo que mi lasaña ha conseguido un gran éxito» sonrió ella

«¡Definitivamente! ¿Pasamos al postre?»

La ambigüedad de la frase paralizó a las dos jóvenes, antes de que Emma carraspeara

«Euh…quiero decir…hay…hay postre…supongo…en fin…»

«¡Helado!» dijo Gina para cortar el malestar ambiente «¡Hay helado!»

Gina se levantó, y esta vez, demasiado ocupada por salir de la estancia, no se detuvo cuando Emma la imitó para dejar los platos en el fregadero. Ella lanzó una divertida mirada a Gina, que tenía la cabeza metida en el congelador. Y cuando esta última sacó el bote de helado de vainilla, se sorprendió al ver a Emma, recorriendo con la mirada la estancia.

«Es bonita tu cocina»

«Gra…gracias. Yo…Voy a preparar el postre»

«Dos bolas»

Gina, con las mejillas rojo tomate, miró a Emma

«¿Perdón?»

«Me gustarían dos bolas…de vainilla, ¿algún problema?»

«Oh, perdón» suspiró, aliviada «Creo que estoy…cansada. Todas esas entrevistas de un tiempo a esta parte…Ya no estaba acostumbrada»

«Y mentir exige mucha energía» concluyó Emma

«Cierto. Toma»

Gina le pasó una copa y Emma la cogió antes de meter la cucharilla dentro.

«Quizás estemos mejor en el salón, ¿no?»

«No. Me gusta mucho esta estancia» suspiró Emma mirando la isla central entera de mármol «Es magnifica»

Gina sonrió entonces antes de apoyarse contra el fregadero, al lado de Emma, y dejar correr sus ojos por su cocina

«Yo misma la diseñé. Tenía ganas de una cocina familiar, el corazón de la casa»

«¿Por qué no tienes hijos?»

La pregunta podría haber estado fuera de lugar, pero Gina no lo tuvo en cuenta. Suspiró dulcemente, buscando ella misma una razón válida antes de darse cuenta de que la única explicación lógica a esa falta de niños y de familia solo tenía una respuesta.

«He sido egoísta. Pensaba antes que nada en mi carrera. Para mí, tener un hijo era un freno: estar gorda, deforme, no poder moverme, después tener que criar un hijo…no estaba lista a sacrificar mi carrera por todo eso»

«¿Lo lamentas?»

«Nunca he sentido la necesidad de tener un hijo, reforzado por el hecho de que nunca he encontrado un hombre que me hiciera sentir esa necesidad. No he encontrado a nadie que pueda pasar por delante de mi carrera: o han formado parte del mismo mundo o solo eran pasajeros…»

«¿Es triste, no?»

«No lo sé. ¿Cómo se puede sentir falta de algo que nunca se ha tenido? Tú has estado casada y divorciada, eso prueba que lamentas tu matrimonio. Yo no tengo ese tipo de lamento, es así, eso es todo»

«Si tuvieras la posibilidad de volver atrás, ¿harías las mismas elecciones?»

Gina no respondió, lo que llamó la atención de Emma que se giró hacia ella: Gina estaba quieta, con la mirada en el vacío.

«¿Gina?»

«Yo…Intentaba imaginarme haciendo otra cosa, con otra vida, pero…la verdad es que no sé hacer otra cosa»

«Eso no es verdad. Sabes cocinar» sonrió Emma mirándola

Ambas mirándose a los ojos, un silencio se instaló, silencio que

de repente se hizo muy pesado. Gina desvió la mirada, centrando su atención de nuevo en el helado que masacraba con su cuchara.

Emma entonces sonrió: tras esa fachada de mujer fría y altanera, podía vislumbrar a una mujer cuya soledad había sido la única compañera desde hacía mucho años. Sí, tenía a su hermana, pero esta última estaba fuera de la vida de Gina, quien se había construido una gruesa muralla para protegerse, para no dejar salir esa pequeña americana de origen portorriqueño del Bronx. Y sin embargo, Emma sabía que era ella, esa chica de barrio, la que era interesante, y no esa actriz fría y desprovista de sentimientos hasta el punto de renegar de toda familia.

«Entonces…¿Cómo justificamos que hayamos pasado a la otra acera las dos? Yo he estado casada con un hombre, y tú cuentas con más actores en tu lista que meses tiene el año…»

«¿Un flechazo?»

«Demasiado ñoño…y además nadie cree en los flechazos hoy en día. No, hay que encontrar algo. Una de las dos tiene que haber abordado a la otra. Sería más lógico que fuera yo la que…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Sería muy raro que una estrella como tú con una reputación que mantener se arriesgue a romper todo eso por una aventura. No, no, sería más lógico que yo te haya abordado. Tipo: pido que me asignen a tu habitación, a tu servicio etc…¿Lo ves?»

«Yo…Sí, lo veo»

«Bien, ok, así que solucionado: nos hemos conocido tras tus visitas al hotel y, tras encontrarnos varias veces, acabamos por hacernos amigas antes de dar el primer paso. Bueno…¿Cómo he hecho que caigas en mi red? ¿Qué? Es verdad: eres una mujer, una actriz…¿Qué te ha gustado de mí?...» suspiró ella para sí misma

Gina se giró hacia ella y la escrutó

«Tu belleza, sin duda. Tu amabilidad y tu espontaneidad. Tu frescura y, evidentemente, la curiosidad que podría traer una relación como esta»

Emma, sorprendida, la miró a su vez, escondiendo con dificultad una satisfecha sonrisa

«¿Me encuentras hermosa?»

Gina desvió rápidamente su mirada  y dejó su copa de helado en el fregadero.

«Tendría que ser estúpida o ciega para no confesar que…visualmente eres observable»

Emma se echó a reír

«Oh, oh, vaya _¿«visualmente observable»?_ ¿De verdad? No es lo que tú has dicho, no, no, no. Has dicho que era hermosa»

«Bueno, stop»

«Venga, admítelo, ¡soy super bonita!»

«¡No he dicho eso!»

«Estás enrojeciendo» rio Emma

«¡Mira que puede ser enervante!»

«Ah, vuelta al usted…¿Es una mala señal o no?»

«Mira que puedes ser cansina…»

«Y tú estrecha…»

«Si fuera tan estrecha, nunca habría aceptado tal farsa»

«Ya, puede ser que tengas inclinaciones lésbicas desde hace un tiempo, y buscabas un manera de aceptarlo, lo sentí en el ascensor» rio de oreja a oreja la bella Emma

Gina sabía que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero era más fuerte que ella

«Me gustan los hombres»

«Eso no excluye que también te gusten las mujeres» sonrió Emma «Yo tuve un flirteo con una amiga del instituto»

Esa información cayó como una bomba en los oídos de la bella morena. Desestabilizada, no supo qué decir, prefirió mirarla con expresión curiosa. Emma se dio cuenta y se sintió obligada a explicarlo.

«A penas tenía 14 años…Se llamaba Lily. Era como yo: le gustaba meterse en líos. A menudo nos veíamos en las horas de castigo los sábados. Acabamos por relacionarnos y convertirnos en amigas»

«¿Y después?»

«Nos acercamos, durante todo el año escolar…yo había parado con las tonterías y en lugar de pasarme las tardes en las calles, estábamos juntas. Una tarde, me invitó a su casa para hacer una maratón de series. No sé, pasó…Estábamos las dos en el sofá, la una la lado de la otra…Yo estaba cansada, así que…posé mi cabeza en su hombro…Ella me abrazó y…no sé, en un instante posó sus labios en los míos…Duró, no sé, varios segundos. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba, rompí el contacto y la rechacé. Fue la primera mirada de decepción que me lanzaban…La primera de una larga serie que pertenecerían a Neal, a mis padres o incluso a mi hijo. Sí, la de Lily fue la primera»

«¿Qué ocurrió?»

«Flipe. En esa época, ese tipo de cosa era…tabú. Yo estaba muerta de miedo y la rechacé. Durante el poco tiempo que quedaba antes del fin de las clases, no dejé de rechazar a Lily, de ignorarla. Ella sufrió, lo sé, y aún hoy, creo que me seguirá guardando rencor»

«¿Cómo terminó todo?»

«Mal, como puedes imaginar: cuando el curso acabó ya no nos volvimos a ver. Solo más tarde supe que se había salido del camino, echándose a la droga por culpa de un conocido traficante…el verano pasó e intenté olvidarla al pasar al instituto…conocí a Neal y…el resto ya lo conoces»

«Ya veo…»

«A veces, me pregunto si la vida no hubiera sido mejor para las dos  si hubiera elegido a Lily. Quizás hubiéramos tenido que enfrentarnos a los homófobos, pero habríamos luchado juntas. Quizás habríamos vividos felices, lejos de Maine. Ella siempre había soñado con marcharse a Canadá…Yo no hubiera conocido a Neal, ni tenido a Henry. Quizás no habría desilusionado a mis padres, hubiera hecho otra cosa con mi vida que no convertirme en camarera de piso en un hotel de lujo…»

«¿Sabes qué ha sido de ella?»

«No. Después de ese verano, nos perdimos la pista. Creo que sus padres adoptivos decidieron mudarse para ofrecerle un entorno más saludable…Pero ya no sé más. Yo tenía tanta vergüenza por mi comportamiento que nunca he investigado más. Fue mi primera verdadera amiga, y lo había echado todo a perder»

«Si no la querías, tampoco podrías forzarte…»

«El problema es que…semanas más tarde, comprendí que sí me sentía atraída por ella. Pero tenía tanto pavor a lo desconocido que preferí dejarlo pasar como una curiosidad pasajera de adolescente»

«Es triste»

Emma bajó la mirada y dejó también su copa en el fregadero.

«He ahí por qué parecerá menos extraño que sea yo quien haya dado el primer paso» sonrió como si acabara de borrar el pesado secreto que le acababa de confesar a Gina

«Bien…»

«Yo te habría deslizado una pequeña nota bajo tu almohada, en la mesilla de noche o en el baño, algo como un tipo de juego de mensajes entre nosotras antes de lanzarnos al agua»

Gina frunció el ceño

«¿Y eso no es ñoño?»

Emma se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y gruñó frustrada

«¡Arggg, pues no sé! ¡En una situación normal nunca me atrevería a hacer eso! Quiero decir: atreverme a acosar a una actriz. No va conmigo…nadie lo iba a creer…»

Gina se inquietó de repente al ver el velo sombrío que cubrió el rostro de la bella rubia

«Hey…¿algún problema?»

«Nunca funcionará…» suspiró Emma

«¿Por qué? La gente ya ha mordido el anzuelo, solo hay que ver el interés que hemos suscitado desde el comienzo de esta historia, ¡y hace apenas 15 días!»

«Lo sé, pero ahora…es otra cuestión. Ese show es visto por millones de fans, la presentadora es lesbiana y su gayradar es más eficaz que la coca en muebles de cuero. Se va a dar cuenta de todo, ¡seguro!»

«No si actuamos como si todo fuera normal. Si te estresas o te pones nerviosa…»

«¡Pero por fuerza lo estaré!»

«Entonces lo achacaré a que todo es nuevo para ti: platós de televisión, fama. Como oriunda de Maine, recién llegada a Los Ángeles, solo puedes estar impresionada»

Pero Emma no estaba convencida, y Gina lo sintió. Así que cogió su mano entre las suyas.

«Todo irá bien, acuérdate de que soy actriz, sabré desenvolverme como lo hice en la alfombra roja hace una semana…»

«Si tú lo dices…»

«La emisión será en dos días. Tendremos, hasta ese día, tiempo para pensar en unos argumentos más sólidos, pero de momento, la historia me gusta, aunque es algo al estilo romance hollywoodiense, pero es lo que los fans adoran»

«Bien…Cuando sea despedida de mi trabajo, podré reconvertirme en novelista…» gruñó Emma de forma ácida

Gina le sonrió antes de proponerle un licor, que Emma rechazó, poniendo como excusa que debía conducir de vuelta, y tenía que estar sobria. Emma dejó a Gina con una calma relativa, con una última despedida en el umbral de la puerta.

«Bueno, ¡ha estado genial, de verdad! Presiento que estamos avanzando en la relación, ¿no?»

«Querida, está usted lejos del nivel que impongo a mis compañeros…Pero, hay que confesar que hemos hecho grandes progresos esta noche»

«¡Nada como una buena cena!» exclamó Emma «Bien, me marcho, nos mantenemos en contacto con lo del programa…»

Gina asintió y de repente una ligera incomodidad planeó cuando Emma no supo qué hacer para cerrar la velada. Entonces se lanzó y avanzó para darle un torpe abrazo a Gina quien, sorprendida, se quedó estática en un primer momento antes de dar algunos golpecitos en su espalda. Cuando Emma se alejó, le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla murmurándole «Buenas noches, Regina» antes de alejarse y desaparecer en su coche.

Gina se quedó fuera hasta que ya no escuchó el motor a lo lejos, un ligero estremecimiento la invadió mientras se acariciaba subrepticiamente la mejilla. Entró en su casa y, por primera vez desde el comienzo de toda esa historia, se fue a dormir serena, segura de haber hecho la elección correcta.

 

Cuando Gina abrió los ojos esa mañana, sabía, en su interior, que debería quedarse en la cama. Cuando se levantó y se dirigió por instinto al cuarto de baño,  no dudaba por un segundo de lo que le esperaba. Al ponerse el albornoz y bajar a la cocina, no se esperaba ver aparecer a…

«¡Hey! ¡Ya de pie marmota!»

«Zelena…» suspiró ya hastiada Gina «¿Cómo has entrado?»

«Tengo llave, acuérdate»

«Entonces, ¿por qué tocas siempre?»

«Porque me gusta que me abran la puerta» sonrió pícara «Esperaba que me llamaras anoche, encolerizada por haberte tendido una trampa con la camarera de piso por la tarde. Y al final, nada de llamada, así que he venido para tener noticias»

«Estaba cansada…»

Zelena desorbitó los ojos y golpeó con su mano el mármol de la isla central, haciendo sobresaltar a Gina apenas despierta.

«¡Oh, Dios mío…! No me digas que…»

«¿Qué?»

«Nooooo, ella y tú, vosotras…»

«¿Qué? No, no, no. Stop, no ha pasado nada. Hemos cenado, aclarado la historia que contaríamos y se ha marchado»

«¿Es todo?»

«Es todo»

«Como poco, es aburrido…»

«Te señalo que por supuesto no habrá acción»

«Hubiera esperado alguna información jugosa…sobre todo sobre su hijo»

Gina se tensó y suspiró

«Si no te ha dicho nada, es que no tenía intención de contártelo. No soy yo quien tiene que hacerlo….»

«Di…¿Tengo la impresión de que las cosas entre vosotras han cambiado?»

«Nada ha cambiado: aún sigo sin soportarla, solo aprendo a llevarla»

«Mientes»

«No»

«Sí, lo sé, soy tu hermana, sé cuando mientes»

«Soy actriz, miento todo el tiempo»

«Entonces, dime…¿cuál es vuestra historia?»

Gina se sirvió una taza de café antes de beber un corto buche

«Pues tras vernos varias veces en el Hilton, ella acabó por dar el primer paso…»

«¿Creíble o no?»

«Ella ya tuvo ese tipo…de historia en el pasado»

«No…¿Es lesbiana?»

«No»

«¿Es bi?»

«No»

«¡No es nada!»

«Ciertamente. Ella es la que dio el primer paso y…comenzó así un pequeño juego entre nosotras…»

«Es adorable. Un poco _infantil,_ pero los medios se vuelven loco con este tipo de cosas. Di, ¿habéis llegado finalmente a un compromiso?»

«Sí, de cierta manera»

«¿Sigues sin querer decirme que ocurre con su hijo? ¿Vamos a verlo aparecer de un momento a otro?»

«No creo…»

«¡Ya lo sé! ¡No tiene la custodia!»

Gina la miró con los ojos abiertos y sorprendidos

«¿Cómo…?»

«No es muy difícil de comprender: estuvo casada, y ahora es viuda con un hijo. Si él no está aquí con ella, es que no vive o ya no vive con ella, y que, entonces, ya no tiene la custodia. ¿Es eso?»

«…»

«Hey, no es mi culpa si soy tan perspicaz» rio Zelena

«Es una situación difícil para ella…» suspiró Gina, sintiéndose afligida por la situación de la bella rubia «Intenta mostrarle que vale más que para ser camarera de piso»

«¿Es la razón principal de su necesidad de dinero?»

«Sí»

«Ahora todo está claro…Así que…¿estáis listas para el gran show?»

«Lo vamos a intentar…Ella está aún nerviosa, pero es comprensible»

Zelena arqueó una ceja, enarbolando una sonrisa pícara.

«¿Qué?»

«Tengo la impresión que ayer habéis pasado una etapa, ¿me equivoco?»

«¿Has acabado?»

«¿Quéeee? Esta guay si toda esta historia, finalmente, te permite ensanchar tu círculo de amigos»

«¿Qué estás contando? ¡Tengo amigos!»

«¿Ah sí?» dijo ella apoyando los codos en la superficie de mármol «¿Quiénes?»

«No los conoces, pero tengo»

Zelena rio antes de balancear la cabeza

«A veces, y sé te defenderás, pero…no estás tan lejos de aquella pequeña atolondrada que corría por las calles de Nueva York…»

«Para»

«Renegar del sitio del que vienes no te ayudará, Gina…Esa fachada de actriz altanera y lejana no es lo tuyo. Me acuerdo, y tú también, cuando teníamos 14 y 16 años: los sencillos placeres que compartíamos…y hoy, casi tienes mido de confesar que tienes una amiga. ¿Te das cuenta de lo triste que es ese hecho?»

«Si piensas que mi vida es tan miserable, ¿por qué te empeñas en quedarte a mi lado? ¡No desperdicies tu tiempo!»

Zelena suspiró antes de inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado

«Oh, Gina…» se acercó y la tomó en sus brazos «Eres mi hermana, jamás te dejaré…no cometeré el mismo error que nuestros padres»

De repente, sintió a Gina más relajada, como si hubiera decidido, por un corto instante, rendirse, dejarse ir. Entonces las lágrimas rodaron sin que pudiera hacer nada. Estrechó a su hermana aún más fuerte y posó su cabeza sobre su hombro.

«Esa mujer, esa Emma…parece ser una buena mujer, ¿no?»

Gina entonces sonrió, sus lágrimas manchaban la blusa de su hermana, antes de sorber por la nariz discretamente. Se enderezó, secando con la palma de su mano sus húmedas mejillas.

«Pienso que…podría ser la buena»

Zelena se echó a reír, y colocó un mechón de los cabellos de su hermana tras su oreja.

«¡Estás completamente enganchada! Te volverás lesbiana antes de lo que pensaba»

«No soy les….espera, ¿qué?»

«No, nada, bueno vamos, ¡vístete!»

«¿A dónde vamos?»

«¡Cuando una mujer está deprimida, el mejor remedio es ir de tiendas!»

 

Emma no trabajaba. Hubiera podido dormir hasta el mediodía, comer en su cama o vegetar delante de la tele. En lugar de eso, se levantó y se dispuso a tomar un rápido desayuno para salir hacia Hollywood Boulevard.

Después de todo, tras meses ahí, realmente nunca había hecho algo de turismo. Así que caminó por la larga acera estrellada, y se extasió parada en algunos nombres de las más grandes estrellas como Marilyn Monroe o Steven Spielberg, o nombres más atípicos como Sherk o Mickey Mouse.

Vagabundeó, permitiéndose entrar incluso en las tiendas para turistas, comprando un llavero, una camiseta u otra gorra. Con las bolsas en la mano, entró en el Teatro chino donde había una multitud de tiendas, unas más tentadoras que las otras. A lo lejos, divisó el famoso letrero de «Hollywood» sobre una colina que se erigía sobre el barrio del mismo nombre. Se decía que un día, iría, ella también, a hacerse una foto delante de las letras y se la mandaría a su hijo.

Nunca había dejado de escribirle a Henry: una carta al mes. Evidentemente existían los emails, pero no sabía el correo de su hijo, si es que tenía uno. Cada vez que encontraba algo, que partía hacia una aventura, le escribía, acompañando la carta de una foto, siempre acabando las cartas con un « _Me hubiera gustado que estuvieras conmigo, pero no pierdo la esperanza»_

Nunca había tenido respuesta. Sin embargo, nunca abandonó sus envíos, añadiendo a estos algunas llamadas, pero muy pocas veces conseguía hablar con su hijo, y cuando lo hacía, él era poco locuaz y la conversación acaba pronto.

Pero no debía pensar en eso de momento: Emma había decidido interpretar a una turista, así que con los brazos ya cargados de bolsas, entró en algunas otras tiendas y se dejó tentar por unas gafas de sol o unos pequeños shorts vaqueros que ya se imaginaba llevándolos a la playa.

Después, de repente, su mirada fue captada por una tienda…sonrió antes de entrar con paso seguro.

«¡Buenos días!»

«¡Hey! ¡Pero si es mi diva del campo!» dijo Ruby, toda sonriente

«Sí, una diva, claro» rio Emma

«Veo que te has dejado tentar por las leyes del consumo» dijo Ruby señalando las cinco bolsas en las manos de Emma

«Sí, yo…»

«No te avergüence, todos lo hemos hecho alguna vez» sonrió Ruby «¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? ¿Algún otro vestido?»

«Oh, no, no, yo…Pasaba por aquí, es todo. Para saludar…»

«Muy amable. Si no tienes nada previsto, ¿podemos ir a almorzar juntas? ¡Pronto es mi descanso!»

«Oh, yo…No quiero molestarte»

Ruby la agarró por el brazo pasando el suyo por debajo

«¡No digas tonterías! Yo lo he propuesto, y me agradaría. Me gusta hablar de todo…»

«Para ser sincera, no lo rechazaré. No tengo amigos aquí, me haría muy bien poder hablar con alguien que no sea mi reflejo»

«¿Le hablas a su reflejo?» dijo asombrada Ruby

«Es una manera de hablar, por supuesto…»

Se echaron a reír, después salieron de la tienda y se dirigieron a un pequeño restaurante decorado de forma muy femenina y tan dulce como un bombón con mucho rosa y brillos.

«Solo aquí se pueden encontrar este tipo de restaurantes…Tengo la impresión de estar dentro de un inmenso algodón de azúcar»

«Sí, es algo así…A mí me encanta venir aquí. Las camareras son bastante divertidas y, hay que reconocerlo, bastante sexys»

«¿Sexys?» dijo asombrada Emma

«Sí, me gusta la carne y el pescado…a veces, uno; a veces, otro, todo depende de lo que encuentre llegado el momento» sonrió Ruby sin una pizca de incomodidad «Oh, espero que estés bien con eso…quiero decir, en fin…tú misma eres…»

«¿Soy?»

«Bueno, lesbiana»

«¿Ah? ¡Ah, sí!»

«Así que me he dicho que sería menos chocante para ti escuchar algo como eso. Aunque aquí hay pocos tabúes»

«Sí, sí, tienes razón, ningún problema» confirmó Emma con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Ruby se sentó, seguida de Emma, en la terraza de la cafetería antes de que les sirvieran un té helado.

«Entonces, tú y la diva, ¿aún bien?»

«¿La diva? ¿Hablas de Gina Mills?»

«Es conocida por ser una actriz bastante fría y distante…¿cómo es contigo?»

«¿No estarás intentando sonsacarme información para venderla al primer periodista que venga, no?»

Ruby rio, y después dio un sorbo a su té helado con su pajita.

«No, no temas, soy una tumba. Y francamente, si hubiera querido sacar dinero con esto, no te habría espero…Si supieras la cantidad de actrices que han entrado en mi tienda y me han suplicado que no revelase su verdadera talla de pecho…Es igual de divertido como deprimente»

«Me lo imagino…»

«Dijiste que querías una confidente, así que…puedo serlo, si lo deseas»

«Me gustaría mucho, pero…es complicado»

«¿Vuestra relación está vigilada por la CIA?» rio la joven morena

«No, no, pero…Gina se pone algo…nerviosa ante ese tipo de contacto…»

«No está obligada a saber de mi existencia. Yo podría ser _«la amiga secreta y sincera, la confidente 2.0_ » ironizó ella

Emma sonrió, lo que agradó a Ruby. Entonces posó su mano sobre la de ella.

«En serio, estoy aquí si quieres, sin ningún obligación»

«Gracias…» suspiró aliviada Emma

«¿Em…Emma?»

La bella rubia alzó el rostro y divisó, a algunos metros de ella, a Gina acompañada de su hermana. Se quedó quieta antes de darse cuenta de que la mano de Ruby aún estaba sobre la suya, rápidamente deshizo el contacto, pero demasiado tarde para que Gina no se hubiera dado cuenta.

«Gina…»

«Euh…se ha fastidiado lo de _«amiga secreta 2,0»,_ ¿no?» murmuró Ruby mientras que Gina Mills la fusilaba con la mirada.

 


	7. El show

Emma sintió una repentina tensión proveniente de Gina. Entonces, carraspeó antes de balbucear

«¡Gi…Gina! ¡Qué sorpresa! Oh, euh…Te presento a Ruby, una amiga. Ruby, estas son Gina y su hermana Zelena»

«Encantada» dijo sonriente la alta morena

«Emma, ¿puedo hablar contigo?»

La frase no tenía nada de pregunta, sino que más bien era una orden imperativa para Emma de seguirla. Así que se levantó, excusándose ante Ruby, mientras que Zelena tomó su sitio. Gina la agarró por el brazo y la arrastró a algunos metros con bastante rudeza

«¿Puedo saber qué te pasa?»

«¿Lo que me pasa? Bah, nada, solo estoy bebiendo algo con una amiga»

«¿Con vuestras manos unidas?»

«Ella solo acababa de…Y además, no, ¡no tengo por qué justificarme!»

«Permíteme que te diga lo contrario: tienes un contrato conmigo, se supone que eres mi…novia. ¿Qué crees que los paparazzi pensarían si te sorprendiesen con esa mujer, dadas de la mano?»

«…¿Paparazzi? ¿Hay por aquí?»

«¡Están por todos lados en Hollywood! ¿Es que nunca piensas?»

«Oh, sí a veces lo intento…pero no lleva a nada, para ser sincera, y entonces lo dejó estar»

«Muy divertida. Si acaso no continuas como mujer de la limpieza, aún podrías convertirte en cómica de calle»

«Ah, ¿por qué no?»

«¡Para! ¿Por qué te tomas esto a la ligera?»

«No me lo tomo a la ligera…¡Sencillamente es que no pensaba que tomarme una copa con alguien distinto a ti sería un crimen! ¿Acaso estás celosa?»

«¿Ce…celosa? Pero, ¡lo que hay que escuchar!»

«Pues no lo sé, me hablas hecha una furia. ¡Puede que tenga un contrato contigo, pero no te pertenezco!»

«…»

«Tengo derecho a tener amigos, hombres o mujeres, y salir con quien quiera. Si debo esperar tu voluntad, no habría salido…»

«¿Qué quieres decir con eso?»

«¡Que no eres muy sociable!»

«Por supuesto, vale más salir con una…mujer de mechas rojas y con un estilo bastante ligerito»

«Cuidado, Miss Mills, se podría creer que está celosa de Ruby»

Gina hizo una mueca y frunció la nariz, y desvió la mirada, amparándose en el silencio.

«Bien, ¿vas a seguir gritándome o tú y tu hermana os unís a nosotras?»

Gina suspiró ruidosamente antes de revirar los ojos. ¿Al final, no iría a lamentar esta colaboración?

«Vamos»

Emma sonrió antes de deslizar su mano en la de ella, lo que sorprendió a Gina y la dejó quieta

«¿Qué? Si hay que ser creíbles, mejor comenzar ahora, ¿no?»

«…»

Tenía el don de molestarla, eso seguro: de pasar de la risa al llanto, de una disputa a un momento íntimo.

Regresaron a la mesa, y se dieron cuenta de que Zelena y Ruby estaban bien enfrascadas charlando, incluso la bella pelirroja partiéndose de risa.

«Oh, Gina, Ruby tiene una pequeña boutique en la segunda planta. Deberíamos ir a echarle un vistazo, ¿no crees?»

«Si…si tú quieres»

Zelena divisó entonces las manos unidas de su hermana y de Emma y sonrió débilmente. Entonces se giró hacia Ruby.

«¿No forman una linda pareja?»

«¡Zelena!» le reprendió Gina, ya bastante incómoda

«Para ser sincera, iba a decirle a Emma que las encontraba hechas la una para la otra»

De repente, Emma y Gina desviaron la mirada, sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, lo que divirtió aún más a Zelena

«Dígame Ruby, ¿desde cuándo conoce a Emma?»

«¿La verdad? Hace poco más de una semana: Emma entró en mi tienda buscando un vestido para la alfombra roja»

«Ohhh, ¿el vestido que llevaba era suyo?»

«Exacto, hecho con mis propias manos»

«Es usted muy, muy buena, felicidades»

«Gracias» sonrió Ruby

Emma y Gina se sentaron y todas pidieron una copa. Y mientras que Zelena no dejaba de lanzar furtivas miradas hacia Emma y Gina, estas últimas, hombro contra hombro, no se habían soltado las manos. Incluso pudo vislumbrar un ligero movimiento del pulgar de Emma acariciando el dorso de la mano de Gina, cosa que no pareció disgustar a la bella morena.

«Bueno, deberíamos marcharnos, Gina, sé que no consigues separarte de tu novia, pero deberías dejarla respirar un poco» rio Zelena

«Oh, no me molesta, al contrario» afirmó Emma pegándose un poco más a Gina, provocando que esta se tensara.

«Gina, ¿qué crees tú? Quizás debería dejaros en plan enamoradas…»

Gina fusiló a su hermana con la mirada antes de girarse hacia Emma

«Sé a dónde voy a llevar a Emma…» murmuró Gina mirando fijamente a la rubia

«Bien, entonces os dejo…Me encontrarás en la encantadora tienda de Ruby, pienso que me va a gustar»

Gina, entonces, se levantó, acompañada de Emma, y juntas se marcharon dejando a las otras dos mujeres.

«¿A dónde me llevas?»

«A la playa de Santa Mónica, al embarcadero. Apuesto que nunca has puesto los pies ahí»

«He escuchado hablar. ¿No es ahí donde todo el año hay una feria?»

«Exacto»

«Dime: ¿has avisado a los paparazzi?» rio Emma

«No, no que yo sepa»

«Entonces, ¿esta salida es oficiosa?»

«Si entiendes por eso: ¿seré pagada? La respuesta es…»

«No, no tengo la intención de que me pagues, no esta vez»

Gina arqueó una ceja, divertida, pero se contuvo de hacer cualquier comentario. Caminaron hasta el coche de Gina y, juntas, se dirigieron hacia la costa, donde el aire yodado invadió los pulmones de Emma

Una vez fuera del coche, inspiró profundamente, lo que divirtió a Gina

«Ven»

Emma la siguió hacia el gran puente de madera donde se erigía un inmenso arco « _Puerto de Santa Mónica_ » Emma pasó por debajo y de repente, su excitación fue comparable a la de una niñita la mañana de Navidad, y Gina no pudo sino divertirse al verla.

Caminaron durante un rato hasta que Emma divisó una atípica tienda.

«Oh, ¡esa cosa! ¿Es de la película de _Forrest Gump_ , no?»

«Eso es»

Emma corrió hacia el banco y metió los pies en las zapatillas típicas de la película

«Entonces, ¿cómo estoy?» dijo extasiada Emma

«Muy…turista»

«¡Ohhh, suéltate un poco! ¡Vamos, ven!»

«No, gracias»

«No eres divertida. Si quieres que siga siendo tu novia, ¡tienes que ser menos estrecha!»

«No soy estrecha, solo soy madura»

Emma caminó hacia ella revirando los ojos

«Si ser madura es ser aburrida…paso»

«Venga, ven, si quieres jugar a las turistas infantiles, hay un lugar perfecto para eso»

La llevó más lejos, y al levantar la mirada, Emma divisó una gran noria y una pequeña montaña rusa.

«No puede ser…solo lo he visto en las pelis»

«Ahora, lo estás viviendo»

Sin esperar, Emma se adelantó y sus ojos vagaron por todos lados, demasiado excitada para posarlos en un sitio.

«¡Es genial, creo que podría venir aquí todo el rato!»

Se detuvo en una pequeña atracción y se giró hacia Gina

«Ven, subamos»

«No, gracias»

«Venga, ¿me has traído para solo mirar? ¡Vamos!»

Ella la agarró de la mano y la condujo hacia la atracción en la que subieron, no sin algo de aprensión por parte de la bella morena.

«Relájate, venga, solo es una atracción…»

«Sí, _solo_ una atracción…»

Emma posó su mano en el muslo de Gina y la presionó suavemente

«Todo irá bien, cierra los ojos si tienes miedo»

«¡No tengo miedo!»

Emma sonrió y la atracción arrancó, Gina se tensó y apoyó su mano sobre la de Emma. Ya no la soltaría hasta el final de ese pase.

Cuando el vagón se detuvo, Gina salió con las piernas temblorosas, sostenida por Emma

«Admítelo, ¿nunca te has subido en algo como esto, eh?»

Gina desvió la mirada, incómoda, su silencio respondió a la pregunta de la bella rubia.

«Vamos a algo más tranquilo, si quieres…»

Y cuando se dirigían hacia la gran noria, las dos jóvenes fueron paradas por una adolescente y su amiga

«Disculpen…¿no es usted Gina Mills?»

«S…sí, soy yo»

«¡Guay! ¿Ves? ¡Te había dicho que era ella! Yo soy Julia y ella es mi novia. ¿Po…podría darnos un autógrafo?»

Gina sonrió débilmente y asintió, por supuesto

Después la jovencita se giró hacia Emma y le sonrió

«Usted es su novia, ¿verdad?»

Ella entonces se tensó, observando una tímida sonrisa por parte de Gina que firmaba sobre un cuaderno.

«Euh…Sí, Emma»

«¡Qué bien! ¿Saben? Es gracias a gente como ustedes, quiero decir, gente conocida, que nosotros nos sentimos un poco más normales y menos marginalizados. Llevamos juntas algunos meses y siempre es guay ver a gente famosa admitir, finalmente, que es homosexual»

Gina le devolvió entonces el cuaderno, toda sonriente

«¿Podemos sacarnos una foto? ¿Con las dos?»

«Oh, yo no soy nadie» respondió Emma, captando la mirada de Gina

«Por favor, ¡la pareja que forman es genial, casi tan conocida como la que forman Ellen y Portia!»

Gina se pegó entonces a Emma y pasó su brazo por sus hombros

«¡Venga, venid!»

Las dos chicas se acercaron, entusiasmadas, y desplegaron un palo para poder hacerse un selfie. Algunos segundos más tarde, la pequeña pareja, en una nube, les dio las gracias antes de desearles un buen día.

Después, sin una palabra, Gina y Emma subieron en una de los balancines de la gran noria. Pero, mientras el balancín se estaba elevando, dando una vista sin igual de la bahía de Santa Mónica, Gina sintió a Emma pensativa, a la defensiva.

«¿Algo va mal? No has dicho una palabra desde que dejamos el suelo. No es que no me guste, pero tú silenciosa, hay que tener miedo de eso»

Emma esbozó una tímida sonrisa antes de girarse hacia la bella morena

«Pensaba solo en lo que le nos han dicho esas chicas…No creía que pudiéramos tener tal impacto en la gente sin conocerla»

«Es la popularidad. Nos convertimos en iconos para muchos sin saberlo, sin incluso pedirlo»

«Pero somos un icono basado en una mentira. Esas chicas ponen tanta esperanza en nosotras, sus ojos brillaban por habernos conocido…si ellas supieran la verdad…»

«Pero nunca la sabrán, si hacemos bien las cosas»

«De todas maneras es triste: que unas jovencitas se reconozcan a través de nosotras, cuando ni siquiera somos lesbianas»

Gina entonces bajó la mirada, comprendiendo exactamente lo que quería decir Emma: también ella, que fue joven, amaba identificarse con estrellas como Audrey Hepburn o en mayor medida con Marilyn Monroe. También comprendía cuál habría sido su decepción si se hubiera enterado de que aquellas mujeres no eran realmente  actrices…

«Yo…antes de toda esta historia, estaba saliendo con alguien» confesó Gina

Esa frase tuvo el efecto de una bomba en Emma, que se giró violentamente hacia la joven

«¿En serio? Pero…»

«No quería ponerte entre la espada y la pared, en una situación comprometida…»

«¿Quién es? ¿Alguien conocido o no?»

«No, es un hombre de negocios, de la industria maderera y ebanistería de lujo. Lo conocí en una fiesta de un amigo común hace algunas semanas»

«¿Es…va en serio entre ustedes?»

«Es amable y tierno…tiene un hijo de seis años que es adorable…»

«¿Está al corriente de nuestra pequeña estratagema?»

«No. Sencillamente he roto con él»

«¿Qué? ¿Hablas en serio? ¿Has roto con un hombre que parecía encantador sencillamente para que no fuera un obstáculo?»

«Hay que hacer lo que hay que hacer»

«Es triste: seguramente podrías ser feliz con él…»

«Al final todo se hubiera estropeado. Hubiera hecho preguntas»

«¿Y no dijo nada cuando lo has dejado?»

«Evidentemente no lo ha entendido: manteníamos una relación estable y feliz, ciertamente no ha entendido nada, no»

«Es sorprendente y triste a la vez. Quizás has estropeado tu oportunidad para ser feliz, para tener una familia. Yo, lucho por mantener la mía, y tú, te has deshecho de ella con un estallido de dedos. No sé si es egoísta, estúpido o valiente. Tendría tendencia a detestar a esas personas que tiran  su felicidad como se tira una cascara de plátano a la papelera. Les da igual porque siempre tendrán algo detrás, ayudados por su notoriedad o su dinero. La gente como tú, los que reducen a las personas a simple mercancía…a esa gente yo la odio. Porque la gente como yo lucha día tras día para mantener la cabeza fuera del agua. Sabemos apreciar lo poco que tenemos cuando a ustedes, a ustedes os importa un pimiento…De hecho, estoy triste por ti: tenías la oportunidad de ser feliz con él y su hijo, de acabar tus días dando y recibiendo amor. Sí, habrías sido menos popular, menos conocida, pero a ojos de ese hombre y de su hijo, seguramente habrías sido la mujer más importante del mundo. En todo caso, es lo que yo pensaría»

Gina se estremeció ante cada frase, cada palabra pronunciada. Habría podido pararla, gritarle que no la conocía lo suficiente para juzgarla…Pero la verdad era que Emma la había descrito tan bien que la desestabilizaba.

Y cuando el balancín de la noria llegó al suelo, Gina salió, seguida de Emma. La bella rubia agarró el brazo de Gina y la giró hacia ella

«Hey…Perdón, yo…no quería…»

«Tienes razón» suspiró Gina «He actuado por puro egoísmo, y a mi paso he golpeado a varias personas: a él, a su hijo…a ti. Todo por un beneficio personal. Yo…Si hoy me lo pides, Emma, si me lo pides, lo paro todo: te libero, cada una retoma su vida…Pídemelo, Emma, y lo paramos»

La bella rubia se quedó mirándola, clavando sus ojos en los ojos marrones de Gina, y pensó que con un movimiento de cabeza podía acabar con esa farsa, podía volver a una vida normal, o al menos una vida menos agitada. Con un movimiento de cabeza, podía parar ese calvario…Pero ¿realmente lo era?

Ella suspiró y deslizó la mano entre la suya

«Tienes un carácter de mierda, un ego desmesurado y un vestidor en el que debe caber todo mi apartamento. Tienes dinero y un hermoso coche. Merecerías que te plantara, porque ya tienes demasiado y yo, nada…No nos parecemos en nada, somos el día y la noche…»

Gina bajó la mirada, presintiendo venir la conclusión de ese largo monólogo

«Pero no te dejaré, no ahora»

Gina, entonces, se quedó parada, sorprendida ante tal giro de la situación. La miró y vio una dulce sonrisa en el rostro de Emma

«Ahora estamos en el mismo barco, sobre el mismo pedestal»

«¿El dinero?»

«Poco importa el dinero. Está bien si acelera la cosas, pero si no, lo habría encontrado tarde o temprano…parece que cada cosa llega por una razón…Quizás hay una razón detrás de nuestro encuentro, detrás de toda esta historia»

«Emma, ¿te das cuenta de lo dices? Si aceptas continuar con esto…»

«…cargarás con mi persona durante un tiempo más» sonrió ella «Y además…Si realmente amabas a ese hombre, no lo habrías dejado tan fácilmente. Sí, si hubieras sentido un amor de verdad por él, nunca te habrías embarcado en esta farsa. Quizás es un acto egoísta, pero al final salvador»

«Tanta sabiduría…quien lo hubiera creído en una rubia, sencilla mujer de la limpieza» ironizó Gina

«No tientes a la suerte, podría cambiar de opinión»

«Demasiado tarde. Has dado tu acuerdo, era la única oportunidad que tenías, ahora estás atrapada conmigo»

«Hay castigos peores»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa y, aún dadas de la mano, continuaron con su paseo por el embarcadero. Emma se detuvo en algunos puestos, dejándose llamar por algunos adornos, bajo la mirada divertida de la bella morena.

Hacia las cuatro de la tarde, decidieron volver a Hollywood Boulevard. Gina le contó algunas anécdotas de algunos actores y actrices cuyas estrellas pisaban antes de que Emma se encaminara hacia la boutique de Ruby.

«Hay ropa que no está nada mal…Aquí encontré el vestido que llevaba en el pre-estreno»

«Oh, ya veo, te quedaba muy bien»

«¡Gracias a Ruby y a sus valiosos consejos!»

Sonrieron antes de entrar en la tienda, desierta.

«¿Ruby?»

Pero ninguna respuesta. Gina se paseó por los estantes de ropa, que recorrió con la punta de los dedos, mientras que Emma se dirigía al fondo de la rienda, hacia los probadores. Después escuchó un ruido, como unas risitas. Se acercó entonces a una de las cortinas y echó un vistazo hacia abajo y vio un par de pies. Frunció el ceño al escuchar una segunda risa, después otra, de una voz diferente a la primera.

«Rub…»

Sin pensar, retiró la cortina con prisa y vio a Ruby agarrada a Zelena, sus piernas rodeando su cintura, la bella pelirroja la había atrapado entre la esquina del probador y su propio cuerpo.

«¡Oh, mierda, perdón, perdón!»

Lejos de sentirse avergonzada, la pelirroja le sonrió antes de soltar a Ruby, que bajó sus piernas, recolocándose la falda, cuando Gina, avisada por los gritos de Emma, corrió hacia allí. Cuando vio el espectáculo que le ofrecía su hermana, gruñó antes de revirar los ojos.

«¡Pero no puedo creerlo! ¡No lo puedes evitar!»

Como toda respuesta, Zelena sonrió aún más, limpiándose las comisuras de los labios con su pulgar con una mirada salaz y casi erótica.

«¿Qué quieres?...Ruby y yo hemos encontrado puntos en común»

Ella rio junto con Ruby que se adecentó el pelo antes de salir del probador, con expresión satisfecha

Emma la siguió, divertida, mientras que Gina fusilaba a su hermana con la mirada

«¿Qué?

«¿De verdad? ¿Una vendedora?»

«¿Y qué? Tú te tiras a una limpiadora» ironizó Zelena

«Muy divertida: yo no _me tiro_ a Emma, además, las circunstancias son diferentes. ¿Qué estás buscando, por Dios? ¡Es la amiga de Emma! Podría…podría…»

«¿Descubrir la verdad? No temas, ya lo sabe»

Gina empalideció y se dejó caer en un puf no lejos del probador

«¡Estás loca!»

«Lo sospechaba. No he hecho sino confirmar sus hipótesis…Y a continuación, le he tirado abiertamente los tejos….o fue ella, da igual»

«¿Piensas tirarla como a todos los que han pasado por tus piernas?»

Zelena perdió la sonrisa y se acercó a su hermana

«Es simpática, y mucho más inteligente de lo que podrías pensar. ¿Sabías que todas estas creaciones son de ella? Tiene oro en sus dedos…Lo confirmo» rio

«¡Ajjj, por favor! ¡Ahórrame los detalles! Ya es bastante sórdido haberos sorprendido a las dos. Menos mal que hemos sido nosotras y no cualquier otro»

«Habría sido solidaridad con mi hermana que, si lo recuerdas bien, también ella mantiene una relación lésbica»

«Si todo esto no es más que un juego para ti, no solo pondrás en un compromiso toda esta farsa, sino que también harás sufrir a esa chica»

Zelena se asombró, y frunció el ceño

«¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan considerada?»

Gina suspiró, revirando los ojos

«Cállate. Si esta…aventura, relación, llámala como quieras, es seria para ti entonces…»

«No la haré sufrir, prometido. Realmente es simpática y hemos pasado la tarde paseando, hablando con tanta naturalidad que yo misma me quedé sorprendida. Esa facilidad, esa satisfacción…así que cuando llegamos a su tienda…»

«Pasemos los detalles. Mientras me asegures que no estás jugando con ella…»

«Prometido» sonrió su hermana «Por cierto, deberías de verdad intentar besar a Emma, ¡tocar los labios de una mujer es muy bueno!»

Gina enarboló una expresión derrotada ante la actitud infantil de su hermana, rindiéndose ante todo intento de razonar con ella.

 

«Pero, ¿qué coño haces?»

«¿No era evidente?» rio Ruby

«Muy evidente…¿tenías que caer encima de la hermana de mi novia?»

«No es tu novia» dijo Ruby, y Emma se quedó paralizada

«¿De…de qué hablas?» disimuló Emma con una expresión de sorpresa

«Déjalo ya, Zelena me lo ha dicho todo: el ascensor, las fotos, las citas organizadas, los paparazzi…»

«Mierda…¿Lo vas a desvelar todo?»

«¿Por qué haría eso?»

«Por dinero…»

«No es una buen excusa. No sacaría nada de tal cosa…además, solo es una cuestión de tiempo»

«¿Una cuestión de tiempo el qué?»

«Para que tú y la estrellita seáis una verdadera pareja» sonrió Ruby

«No digas tonterías» rio Emma «Ella y yo nos llevamos bien, es verdad, pero todo queda ahí: cada una nos aprovechamos de esta farsa para nuestro propio interés, es todo. Y tú, ¿a qué juegas? ¿La has conocido hace tres horas y ya os vais a follar? ¿Qué ocurre?»

«Al contrario que algunas, nosotras no necesitamos esperar antes de sentir que puede funcionar»

«Quizás se está quedando contigo….Quizás vayas a sufrir»

Ruby sonrió antes de mirarse en el espejo para retocarse su pintura de labios

«En todo caso, si viene de familia, te aconsejo que beses rápidamente a Gina…Los besos de su hermana son tan buenos que nunca me cansaría de ellos»

Emma suspiró revirando los ojos

«Por favor…pase lo que pase, protégete de todo esto, de este mundo. No me gustaría que te pasara algo…»

«No te preocupes, soy grande, sé cuidar de mí misma. Historias de amor que han fracasado tengo un montón…Pero no te inquietes, si acaso va mal, no te meteré en el asunto»

Las hermanas Mills se unieron a ellas, Gina, visiblemente, irritada, mientras que Zelena enviaba miradas lánguidas y llenas de sobreentendidos.

«Bueno, bueno…Nosotras vamos a…continuar con la visita de la tienda de Miss Ruby…» dijo despreocupadamente Zelena

«Vale, yo me voy, ¿te las apañas para volver, Emma?»

«Ni hablar de quedarme aquí…¡Aún me sangran los ojos!»

Emma siguió a Gina hacia fuera y Ruby cerró la puerta de la tienda y bajó la persiana.

«No puede ser verdad, ¡son unas completas irresponsables!» rezongó Gina

«Oh, se divierten, que aprovechen»

«Eres tan inmadura como esa Ruby…»

«¡Oh, si fuera tan inmadura, creo que me hubiera quedado con ellas para divertirme!»

«¿Q…qué?»

Pero Emma ya había acelerado el paso, con una sonrisa en los labios

«Emma, ¿qué?»

 

«¿Has cerrado la puerta esta vez con llave? No soy pudorosa, pero no me gustaría volver a ser interrumpida en pleno…trabajo»

«¿Trabajo? ¿Es así como llamas a eso?» rio Ruby antes de abrazarla «¿Por dónde íbamos?»

«Creo que me estabas enseñando cómo son los probadores»

«Oh, sí, eso…sígueme…Di….¿qué piensas de tu hermana y Emma?»

Zelena suspiró, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

«Creo que están hechas para estar juntas, salta a la vista»

«¿Deberíamos quizás forzar un poco al destino?»

«Lo haremos. De momento, en lugar de ocuparte de Gina Mills, ¿por qué no te ocupas de su hermana, eh?»

 

«Siento lo de…Zelena»

«Oh, Ruby es grandecita, hace lo que quiere… _Ellas_ hacen lo que quieren»

«¿Quieres ir a tomar algo?»

«Creo que he abusado bastante de tu tiempo, he pasado una gran tarde, gracias»

«Como quieras. Oh, por cierto, la emisión del programa es en dos días. Iremos juntas, pasaré a recogerte sobre las diez, ¿bien?»

«Perfecto»

Una ligera vacilación planeó sobre ellas antes de que Emma se encogiera de hombros y se acercara a Gina para darle un amistoso abrazo.

«¡Gracias otra vez!»

Y una vez más, la besó furtivamente en la mejilla antes de alejarse despidiéndose con un ligero movimiento de la mano. Y una vez más, Gina se estremeció al verla marcharse a su casa.

Sus pensamientos se desviaron hacia su hermana que, probablemente, se estaba divirtiendo con la dicharachera vendedora de Hollywood Boulevard. Por un lado, maldecía la impetuosidad de su hermana, que solo le producía problemas, pero por otro lado, la envidiaba por poder actuar como le diera la gana sin preocuparse de las consecuencias.

Sí, si se escuchaba a sí misma, podría hacer miles de cosas sin tener miedo del «qué dirán», podría dejar su carrera y hacer lo que le viniera en gana, podría abandonar Hollywood y volver a Nueva York, podría amar…a quien quisiera.

 

Al entrar en su casa, Emma se dio cuenta de que su móvil, que había estado en silencio, reflejaba al menos 12 mensajes, todos de Ruby.

Revirando los ojos, sonrió antes de ponerse a leer cada uno de los mensajes, todos glorificando a Zelena y sus habilidades, lo que provocó más de una mueca a la bella rubia. Cuando finalmente terminó de leer todos los mensajes, su teléfono sonó

«Sí, Ruby, he leído tus mensajes» respondió Emma, divertida

 _«¡Menos mal! ¿Nunca contestas a los mensajes? A menos que hayas estado demasiado ocupada…»_ rio Ruby

«No digas bobadas. Bueno, supongo que si llamas es que finalmente has soltado la boca de Zelena» rio la bella rubia

_«¡Qué te crees eso! Esta noche viene a mi casa, cenamos juntas y….algo más»_

«Estáis locas…»

_«¡Somos jóvenes!»_

«Ni siquiera sabía que ella era lesbiana…»

« _Oh, no lo es, al menos, es lo que ella creía. Algunas experiencias por aquí y por allá, pero nada concluyente…hasta recalar en mí»_

«Eres…de lo que no hay. No hagas nada de lo que puedas arrepentirte»

_«No te preocupes. Y tú, ¡no hagas nada que no yo haría!»_

Emma rio antes de morderse el labio inferior

«Eso seguro»

_«Bueno, solo quería saber cómo había sido el resto de tu día con la pequeña estrellita»_

«Muy bien, y deja de llamarla así»

_«Oh, seguro que ya le has puesto nombres cariñosos… eso quedará entre vosotras, ¿ok?»_

«¡Para! Bueno, te dejo…»

« _Ok, yo también, Zely no tardará en llegar, ¡empieza el espectáculo!»_

«¿Zely?» rio la bella rubia

_«Sí, es más sencillo para gritar…»_

Emma reviró los ojos antes de desearle una buena velada y colgar.

 

Las horas y el día siguiente pasaron con una rapidez endiablada. Emma estaba tan estresada ante la idea de estar en el plató de _Ellen Show_ que olvidó toda su educación cuando Gina fue a buscarla.

«¿Estás bien? Pareces completamente perdida…»

«Sí, lo siento, yo…estoy algo estresada…»

«Todo irá bien, nuestra relación ha evolucionado de «perfectas desconocidas» a «comienzo de una amistad», ¿no? Todo saldrá bien, estaremos creíbles»

«¿Y si la presentadora nos hace preguntas en las que no hemos pensado?»

«Entonces, haré lo que sé hacer mejor: interpretar»

«…»

«Por favor, tienes que controlar tu angustia. Va a hacer que yo entre en pánico…»

«Lo siento, es más fuerte que yo»

De repente, su teléfono vibró y abrió el mensaje que acababa de recibir. Puso de cara de sorpresa

«¿Qué ocurre?»

Como única respuesta, Emma le mostró la foto que acompañaba su mensaje: aparecían Ruby y Zelena, todas sonrientes, enarbolando una pancarta en la que se leía «¡Go girls!»

«Son unas locas…» sonrió Emma

«Pero han logrado algo que yo no he sido capaz de conseguir desde que he llegado: hacer que sonrías»

Emma posó su mano en la suya, presionándola dulcemente

«Lo siento. No tengo ganas de estropearlo todo. Tampoco deseo ponernos en evidencia delante de todo el mundo»

«La farsa no será desvelada, ten fe»

Emma sonrió débilmente antes de sentir su corazón estrecharse cuando el estudio estuvo a la vista. Gina paró y de repente, un hombre, posiblemente un guardia de seguridad por su corpulencia, las recibió

«Señoras. Las esperan en el estudio 2B»

«Gracias» dijo, toda sonriente Gina, mientras que Emma no hizo sino asentir con la cabeza mientras estrechaba la mano del inmenso gorila. 

Una vez en el interior, la aprehensión y el miedo de Emma se esfumaron para ser reemplazados por la excitación y la curiosidad: enormes cámaras, como en las películas, focos iluminando todo el plató. El rodaje aún no había comenzado y el público ni siquiera estaba en la sala, lo que le permitió a Emma vagabundear por el plató, rozando con los dedos los sofás color crema o incluso las falsas plantas de plástico. Tenía la impresión de estar en su tele.

«¿Emma? Ven, tenemos sesión de maquillaje»

«¿Yo también?»

«No, pero deseo que me hagas compañía» dijo Gina con un guiño

En ese momento preciso, Emma se preguntó si Gina estaba interpretando, si había comenzado su operación «farsa» o estaba siendo sincera. Y eso comenzaba a ser un problema para la bella rubia, incapaz de discernir lo verdadero de lo falso en Gina.

La siguió entonces hasta los pasillos, enormes corredores señalizados con colores, antes de llegar a una sala de grandes espejos rodeados de bombillas casi cegadoras, en opinión de Emma. Gina se sentó en uno de los sillones y pronto fue acaparada por dos mujeres, una se ocupaba de su maquillaje, la otra, de su cabello.

Emma, durante ese momento, se sentó en un pequeño sofá, aún admirada por todo ese _star system_ : De repente, la joven que había compartido con ella un vagón de la montaña rusa unos días antes era ahora una actriz de cine reconocida.

«Emma, ¿me escuchas?»

«¿Hm? Perdón, yo…estaba…ida»

«Es evidente» sonrió Gina «Me preguntaba si querías beber algo»

«Oh, euh…¿Agua?»

Un asistente, cuya presencia ni había notado, desapareció entonces, seguramente para traerles las bebidas a esas señoras.

Emma no tenía ojos sino para Gina, que se metamorfoseaba bajo los hábiles pinceles de las maquilladoras y peluqueras. A veces, captaba, en el reflejo del espejo, una mirada y una sonrisa dedicadas a ellas por parte de la bella morena, sonrisa que ella siempre le devolvía.

Al cabo de 15 largos minutos, las dos asistentes se marcharon y dejaron a Gina y a Emma solas.

«Bueno…Todo este jaleo para eso» rio la bella rubia

«Gracias» respondió fríamente Gina

«Pero, noooo, no es lo que quería decir: Lo que quiero decir es que, cuando tú misma te maquillas, es igual…Además, es difícil embellecer lo que ya es bello» concluyó ella con un guiño malicioso

«Eso es, intenta arreglarlo como puedas»

Emma se echó a reír antes de levantarse y avanzar hacia Gina. Se inclinó y la miró a través del espejo.

«Eres magnífica»

Gina le sonrió, después se giró hacia ella y le elevó sus cabellos

«Deberías despejar tu rostro»

A algunos centímetros la una de la otra, intercambiaron una tímida sonrisa, la mano de Gina aún en los cabellos de la bella rubia, mientras que esta tenía las manos apoyadas en cada uno de los reposabrazos, rodeando a Gina.

Cuando de repente la puerta de la sala se abrió, las dos mujeres se sobresaltaron. Para su gran sorpresa, era la presentadora en persona quien las venía a recibir.

«Ups, ¿interrumpo algo?» dijo con una risita

Emma retrocedió, masajeándose nerviosamente la nuca mientras Gina se levantaba del asiento.

«En…en absoluto, Gina Mills»

«¡Ellen, encantada!»

Se estrecharon la mano y la presentadora se giró hacia Emma y le sonrió

«¡Y supongo que usted es la misteriosa novia!»

«¿Misteriosa novia? ¿Es así como me llaman?»

«Es así como yo la nombré los tres primeros días, antes de que su identidad fuera divulgada. ¡Encantada de conocerla!»

«Igualmente»

«¿Nerviosa?»

«Yo…solo es que no estoy acostumbrada»

La presentadora sonrió y la agarró por los hombros

«Todo va ir bien, no muerdo a no ser que me lo pidan… Y generalmente, es privilegio de mi mujer»

Emma sonrió y lanzó una mirada a una Gina que parecía orgullosa como una madre en el primer día de cole de su hija.

«Bien, pronto comenzaremos, os explicó cómo va a ser la cosa: antes que ustedes, hay dos entrevistas, después yo os llamaré al plató. Usted, Emma, puede asistir a todo desde el público sentada en primera fila»

«Ok»

«¿Tiene algún problema en ser grabada?»

«¿Q…qué? ¿Pero por qué? Quiero decir…es Gina la estrella, no yo»

Ellen se echó a reír antes de girarse hacia Gina

«¡Bella y modesta, la mujer perfecta!»

Gina asintió, a pesar del miedo de leer el pánico en los ojos de Emma.

«Creo que sabe muy bien que vuestra relación es la sensación de los tabloides en este momento. Desencadena las pasiones y muchos están intrigados por saber de vosotras»

«Pero…no tengo nada especial»

«Es eso lo que convierte la situación en curiosa. Es digno de una película romántica: la estrella que sale con una camarera de piso…Es casi una telenovela, pero es lo que gusta»

«Oh, ya veo…Pero…¿no va a hacer que suba al set, no?»

«¿Por qué? ¿Le incomodaría hablar de vuestra relación?»

«Es solo que soy…tímida, irremisiblemente»

Ellen se acercó y le susurró al oído

«Tomo nota…Pero leo poco mis notas»

Tras eso, dejó a las dos mujeres solas citándolas para dentro de veinte minutos.

«Esto apesta…» gruñó Emma «¡Ni hablar de que me haga subir al set! ¡No me gusta!»

«No te preocupes, no estás sola, estoy aquí, me encargaré de todo»

Pero Emma no podía deshacerse de esa sensación de miedo en la boca de su estómago. Sensación que no la abandonó, y aún menos cuando un asistente la separó de Gina para llevarla a su sitio en el público. Asistió al comienzo del programa, su corazón latiendo cada vez más rápido a media que el momento que temía se acercaba.

Cuando el último invitado dejó el set, Emma notó algunas miradas de la presentadora hacia ella, reforzando su angustia. Pronto, escuchó el nombre de Gina Mills ser aclamado por el público.

 

Emma estaba completamente en las nubes…como si estuviera durmiendo con los ojos abiertos, como en algodones, como si estuviera en el agua y el ruido y movimiento ambiente le llegara ensordecido y lejano.

Entonces, cuando una mujer con unos auriculares con micro posó su mano sobre ella con una sonrisa, salió de su torpor, con el rostro pálido.

«¿Señora? ¿Viene?»

Emma hubiera querido decir no, hubiera querido huir, jamás volver a ese plató. Sin embargo, hela ahí: en ese set, con ese público riendo con las bromas de la presentadora, y con sus ojos brillando ante la decoración…Sí, hela ahí, a punto de subir a escena al lado de Gina.

Aunque la entrevista había empezado con preguntas sobre su carrera, sus películas, y después sobre su familia, naturalmente, la conversación se había desviado hacia las últimas fotos que mostraban a Gina y a su nueva compañera.

La actriz había recitado su texto impecablemente, como una profesional, sin flaquear, sin vacilar: ella había soltado una pequeña historia con una certeza que jamás dejaría entrever la más mínima mentira detrás.

Pero cuando la presentadora pronunció su nombre e hizo la pregunta fatal de «¿Está usted acompañada hoy?», Emma sintió que las cosas iban a ponerse mal.

Y en ese momento, una asistente la dejó sin otra posibilidad que no fuera seguirla hasta el set, para unirse a Gina en el sofá. Casi como una zombi la bella rubia siguió a la asistente y se sentó al lado de Gina, que posó inmediatamente su mano sobre la suya.

«Bien, ¡parece muy tímida!» rio Ellen

«Solo en apariencia» respondió Gina, con una sonrisa

«Entonces, Emma…cuéntenos su pequeña historia: ¿cómo una camarera de piso logra seducir a una actriz? Vuestro romance es digno de las más grandes películas inglesas, digna sucesora de _Nothing Hill_ »

«Yo, euh…Solo solo…» Emma estaba completamente perdida: sabía que de esa aparición dependía la credibilidad de su pareja

Así que cuando sintió la mano reconfortante de Gina, añadido a su cálida sonrisa, un atisbo de valor la invadió

«Mírela…¿Cómo no enamorarse? Es bella, elegante, inteligente, con un carácter bastante fuerte, pero es lo que le da su encanto»

«Bueno, bueno…¡cuántos cumplidos! Veo a una pareja, completamente enamorada la una de la otra. ¿Para cuándo la boda?» bromeó

«Oh, aún no hemos llegado a eso, estamos aprendiendo a conocernos, a tomarnos las medidas, hay que reconocerlo, a Emma le cuesta mucho hacerse con mi vida de brillos y lentejuelas»

Gina estrechó un poco más su mano antes de clavar sus ojos en las esmeraldas de Emma

«Pero, tengo confianza»

«Creo que voy a llorar de tanto amor…Y sin embargo, ciertas malas lenguas dicen que el hecho de que haya sacada a la luz la relación se debe al estreno de su última película. ¿Qué les respondería?»

Gina suspiró, mientras que Emma se tensó. De repente, Gina se enderezó y sonrió

«No tengo nada que probar: una vida privada es, como su nombre indica, privada.  No tengo que rendir cuentas a nadie contándoles mi vida. Estoy feliz y tranquila»

«¿Y a aquellos que se preguntan cómo ha pasado de una quincena de relaciones con hombres a una relación con una mujer?»

«Tengo por credo que el amor no tiene género, ni edad, ni color. Nos amamos, es un sentimiento bastante fuerte que, a veces, es, incontrolable. Cuando conocí a Emma, supe inmediatamente que cambiaría mi vida, sencillamente no estaba lista para admitirlo, solo porque pensaba, como muchos, que el amor era algo que podía controlarse, dirigirse como se puede dirigir a un actor en un film»

A medida que Gina hablaba, el corazón de Emma se estrechaba, por una razón que ella ignoraba aún, el discurso de la bella morena la incomodaba al igual que la conmovía. Todo parecía tan de verdad, y sin embargo…un sentimiento de engaño, como el que había sentido al encontrarse con aquellas dos adolescentes en Santa Mónica, la invadió.

«Emma, ¿qué piensa usted?»

Salió de sus devaneos y miró, primero a la presentadora, y después a Gina

«Yo…no lo sé…Llegó, es todo…no sabría explicarlo. Creo solo que la vida nos envía señales y que, a veces, sabemos leerlas y a veces, pasamos de lado. Estoy feliz de haber tenido, en ese momento, claridad mental»

Entonces se oyeron aplausos, Emma no lo entendió, pero se felicitó.

«¡Creo que está todo dicho! ¡Gracias una vez más por haber venido!»

Pero de repente los aplausos dieron paso a un murmullo de frases, no…una palabra…Y más precisamente una en concreto…« _Beso_ »

Emma y Gina, entonces, se tensaron, sabiendo que si tenía que haber una última prueba para lograr el objetivo era esa.

Gina lanzó una mirada inquieta a Emma, que hizo lo mismo. ¿Podían negarse? La gente, seguramente, lo tomaría como timidez o pudor, quizás lo considerarían hasta mono…Pero Emma no se pudo cuestionar nada más cuando sintió la mano de Gina deslizarse bajo su cabellera y su rostro acercarse al suyo.

El pánico la ganó y antes mismo de poder pensar en un escape, los labios de Gina estaban torpemente pegados a los suyos. El beso duró apenas tres segundos, dejando el sabor del pintalabios de la otra en sus labios. Y ante la histeria de los espectadores, Gina la besó de nuevo, pero esta vez, en la mejilla, antes de atraerla hacia ella y salir, juntas, del plató.

Una vez en los pasillos, ninguna habló. Gina había soltado rápidamente la mano de Emma, desviando la mirada, como si la presencia de la bella rubia la asquease.

Y cuando se encontraron solas en el camerino, con Gina recogiendo sus cosas, fue Emma la que inició la conversación

«Yo, euh…¿Ha ido bien, no?»

Gina se enderezó y la miró, con una ligera sonrisa en los labios

«Ha sido perfecto. Hemos interpretado perfectamente nuestros papeles»

Emma sonrió a su vez, aliviada, aunque no serena. En su interior, un calambre agarrotaba su estómago sin saber de dónde provenía.

«Para festejarlo, ¿te invito a una copa?»

«Hm, no, tengo que volver…Yo…ha sido algo «demasiado» para mí por hoy»

Gina frunció el ceño

«¿Algo va mal?»

Emma habría querido hablar de eso, pero se contuvo: Gina era una actriz, había interpretado su papel de cabo a rabo, eso era todo.

«No, no, solo es que…mañana trabajo temprano, me gustaría descansar»

Emma mentía, Gina lo sabía, no obstante, no la presionó para que le dijera la verdad. Sabía que, tarde o temprano, la sabría.

Así que, cuando Gina acompañó a la bella rubia hasta su casa, Emma solo le dijo un tímido y discreto «hasta luego» antes de salir del coche y subir a su apartamento sin darse la vuelta, lo que provocó un cierto pinchazo en el corazón de Gina.

 

Y aunque la relación entre Gina y Emma se había suavizado hasta el punto de transformarse en una relativa amistad, casi no se veían si Gina no la llamaba para hacer aparición en alguna salida o para alguna otra cosa con fines «comerciales»

Pasaron cuatro días hasta que Emma volvió a escuchar sobre el programa. Una mañana, cuando apenas se había levantado, recibió una llamada de la productora del programa anunciándole que el show será emitido esa semana. Emma dio las gracias y se preguntó si Gina había recibido la misma llamada. Si así era, o si no había sido así, ¿debería decírselo?

Vaciló antes de tomar su teléfono y, justo en el momento en que se disponía en llamar a la bella morena, el aparato sonó en su mano, casi cayéndosele de la sorpresa.

«¿Diga? Rub, ¿cómo estás? ¿Qué? ¿Hablas…en serio? No, no espera, pero…¿qué, ahora? Pero…No sé…¿Dónde estás? ¿Qué?»

De repente, Emma, aún con el teléfono en las manos, se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para ver a Ruby, apoyada en el marco, con su teléfono en las manos.

«¡Hey!»

«Ruby, ¿por qué me llamas si estás tras la puerta?»

«Lo encontré divertido, para entrar en materia, intento innovar, ¿sabes?»

«Logrado. Dime, ¿qué es esa historia de una casa? No lo he entendido»

«Emma, ¡tienes que salvarme! ¡He encontrado la casa de mis sueños! De hecho, realmente no, pero es mucho mejor que el cuchitril en el que vivo ahora»

«¿Dónde vives?»

«En la trastienda de mi boutique»

«¿En…serio?»

«Son 20 m2 en pleno Hollywood. Para mí era ideal, pero…todo se está haciendo terriblemente caro y mi tienda me permite mantenerla a flote, pero sin excesos»

«No nado en oro, lo sabes, me gustaría ayudarte, pero…»

«Escucha, Zelena me ha hablado de vuestro arreglo financiero con Gina»

«¡Definitivamente, tiene la lengua bien larga!»

«¡Cómo te lo diría!» susurró Ruby esbozando una mirada y una sonrisa que dejaba entender mucho más de lo que decía

«¡Para!»

«No, de hecho, lo que quiero decir es que…He encontrado, en un barrio no muy malo en Los Ángeles, una casa con un pequeño jardín. Es una ganga, la chica de la agencia me ha avisado con anticipación. Una vez esté en el mercado, esa casa será inmediatamente vendida»

«No me atrevo a preguntar cómo y por qué esa chica de la agencia te ha hecho ese favor…Pero da igual. ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?»

«Una cohabitación, ¿qué te parece?»

«¿Una…cohabitación?»

«El alquiler es bastante asequible si se comparte entre dos. ¡Por favor! ¡Será mejor incluso que tu apartamento tipo estudio en la otra punta de donde trabajas!»

«¿Pero por qué yo? ¿Por qué no le has pedido a Zelena que se vaya a vivir contigo?»

«Solo nos vemos desde hace 15 días…Sería algo muy rápido. Venga, por favor, ven conmigo a verla. ¡Tengo derecho a una visita esta mañana!»

«¡Eres imposible!»

«¡Estoy sobre excitada! ¡Venga, ven!»

Ante tanto entusiasmo, Emma no puedo sino ceder: cogió una chaqueta y su bolso y acompañada de Ruby se dirigió a un barrio ni muy chic, ni demasiado perdido de Los Ángeles, a diez minutos a penas en coche de Hollywood Boulevard.

Emma tenía que admitir que la fachada de la casa anunciaba algo mucho más glorioso que su apartamento.

«Entonces, ¿qué te parece?»

«Pues…no está  mal»

«Ven, hay una hermosa cristalera que da a un pequeño jardín. Bueno, no para poner una piscina, pero ¡una esquinita verde bastante agradable!»

Y, efectivamente, al entrar en la pequeña casa, Emma se sintió de repente bien: madera, grandes cristaleras daban mucha luz al salón. La cocina estaba completamente equipada»

«Hay dos habitaciones arriba, cada una con baño en suite. Hay otra estancia suplementaria, no sé aún para qué podríamos usarla, ya veríamos»

Emma sonrió ante el entusiasmo casi infantil de la chispeante morena. La siguió hasta el salón cuya cristalera daba, efectivamente, a un jardincito de unos veinte metros cuadrados.

«Podríamos poner un pequeño columpio para el verano, incluso una piscina hinchable…¡Y evidentemente una mesa y sillas para tomar el aperitivo!»

«¡Ya te ves aquí y yo aún no te he dado mi respuesta!» rio Emma

«¡Pero estaremos super bien aquí! Ya nos vemos a las dos: ¡el café por la mañana, noches de DVD y pizzas! ¡Venga, Em! Presiento que podría salir perfectamente bien»

«No lo sé…es algo más caro que mi alquiler actual…Y aunque puedo permitírmelo…intentaba ahorrar y…»

«¡Por favor! Hey, ¿sabes qué? Probamos durante un mes. Si no funciona, encontraré otra cosa. Venga, es más cerca de tu hotel y de mi tienda, es ideal»

Emma pasaba su mirada por la estancia desprovista de muebles y suspiró: ¿y por qué no?

«Ok, haremos una prueba»

«¡Yes! ¡No lo vas a lamentar, ya verás, seré la mejor coinquilina que jamás hayas tenido!»

«Pero si nunca he tenido coinquilina…»

«¡Razón de más! ¿Y sabes qué va a estar divertido ahora?»

«¿El qué?»

«Amueblar nuestro pequeño reducto con muebles y electrodomésticos!»

Ruby agarró a Emma por los hombros para arrastrarla a una serie de tiendas donde Emma nunca había gastado dinero. Compraron una pantalla plana, un sofá esquinero, una mesa, sillas, y, por supuesto, el famoso columpio que Ruby tanto quería.

Emma no compró nada para su habitación, prefería usar sus antiguos muebles. Ruby, por su parte, lo había renovado todo, incluida la pintura de las paredes, ocupando el cuarto de la rubia algunos días.

Al cabo de tres días de mudanzas, Emma se había hecho con el sitio. Ella y Ruby habían encontrado una pequeña rutina que les gustaba bastante. Y ahora que el salón estaba finalmente terminado, se concedieron una primera velada DVD delante de una pizza y algunos refrescos.

«Nunca he entendido que le ven a ese Hugh Grant…en serio, ¡los ingleses son bastante feos!»

Emma sonrió mientras bebía un sorbo de su refresco

«Tienen su encanto…»

«Ya…¡Oh, mira lo que vamos a ver en nuestra próxima velada DVD!»

Sacó de la pila un DVD cuyo título llamó la atención de Emma

«No puede ser…es…»

«¡Tenía que ser mona a los 17 años!»

Emma perdió entonces su sonrisa y se hundió en su sillón

«Me besó…» suspiró

Ruby se ahogó con el refresco antes de girarse hacia Emma y plantarle la mano en el torso

«¿Estás de broma?»

«En fin, no fue un beso de verdad. Estábamos en ese programa, _The Ellen Show_ y todo estaba yendo bien, pero…al final…el público, no sé por qué razón, gritó que quería un beso…»

«Y os besasteis»

«Sí, no… _Ella_ me besó, yo estaba demasiado petrificada…»

«Y te gustó» concluyó Ruby sonriendo

«…no»

«¿Oh?»

«En fin…en cualquier otro contexto, quizás hubiera apreciado ser besada por una hermosa mujer como ella…Pero en ese momento…Ya sabes cuál es el problema, es que hay dos Gina Mills: la que, en privado, puede apreciar un sencillo paseo, la que me lleva a una feria, la que ama cocinar. Y está la que interpreta, que finge, la actriz en todo su esplendor. La mayoría del tiempo consigo distinguir quién es quién en cada momento…y a veces, es más complicado»

«¿De qué manera?»

«A veces, me doy cuenta de que es encantadora durante una cena, antes de ver a un paparazzi en una esquina y preguntarme si ella era sincera o si interpretaba para tener la mejor foto posible. A veces, mantiene una conversación, dice palabras que…podrían conmoverme hasta que me doy cuenta de las cámaras y me pregunto si dice esas palabras, solo por la cámara o si las piensa de verdad»

«Hm, ya veo…Entonces, ¿dudas de su sinceridad?»

«Exacto. ¿Cómo podría tenerle confianza a una persona si a cada momento pongo en duda su sinceridad?»

«Te gusta, eh…Te lo había dicho: no era sino cuestión de tiempo antes de que…»

«No, no, te equivocas. Yo soy…somos amigas. Cuando veo cómo empezamos, pienso que hemos hecho un gran camino, y no me arrepiento. Pero cuánto más tiempo pasa, más me pregunto si esta amistad es también fingida»

«Deberías hablar con ella»

«¿Para que se sienta herida y se cierre en banda? No, gracias. De todas maneras, pienso parar pronto esta farsa»

Ruby se enderezó y la miró

«Pero…¡no puedes hacer eso!»

«¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Hasta dónde tenemos que llegar y durante cuánto tiempo? No tengo la intención de fingir una boda o una luna de miel. Deberá acabar mucho antes»

«Yo lo que creo es que empiezas a sentir algo por ella, y estás alucinando»

«¡Bobadas, no soy lesbiana!»

«No tiene nada que ver…Puede apreciar a una persona, a una única persona por lo que es, por lo que te hace sentir…Y no sentir los mismo por otras mujeres, que te dejarían indiferentes. Gina Mills es ciertamente complicada, así como vuestra situación…Pero, créeme, lo que he visto en los ojos de esa mujer cuando nos vio en aquella terraza, eso no engaña»

«¿De qué hablas? ¿Qué viste?»

«Celos, querida, estaba furiosa por dentro y si hubiera tenido puñales en lugar de ojos, me hubiera matado en el sitio»

«¡Pfff, tonterías!»

«Te quiere…Y creo que está utilizando esta historia de falsa pareja para hacer lo que no se atrevería a hacer en una situación normal»

«¿El qué?»

«¡Besarte, por supuesto!»

«¡Mira que eres tonta! ¡No intentes convertirte en celestina, serias un fracaso!»

«¡Lo que tú digas! ¡Te apuesto que antes de fin de mes os sorprenderé a las dos en la cama!

Emma se echó a reír antes de lanzar una ojeada al DVD que mostraba a una adolescente de cabellos rizados…No era imaginable que pasara nada entre ellas…Y ella debería cortar por lo sano esa aventura antes de tener que lamentarlo.

 


	8. ¿Amistad?

Para su primer día de descanso después de la mudanza, Emma había decidido vaguear en su jardín. Sentada en su columpio, con una taza de café en las manos, pensaba en las palabras de Ruby: ¿podría darse que la realidad haya sobrepasado a la ficción? ¿Habría mezclado los falsos sentimientos con los verdaderos?

Cuando finalmente se estaba relajando, llamaron a la puerta. Gruñó, pero se levantó, sabiendo  que Ruby no iba a salir de su letargo antes de una hora. Cuando abrió la puerta, se sorprendió al ver a la deslumbrante pelirroja, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro

«¡Hola, hola! Espero no haberte despertado»

«Hm, no realmente no, yo…»

«Lo siento, yo…me he tomado la libertad de venir acompañada»

Zelena se apartó y entonces Gina apareció, ligeramente incómoda.

«Ella ha insistido» se defendió la bella morena

«Oh…euh…Ruby está…»

«¡Sí, lo sé! ¡Os dejo chicas!» rio Zelena subiendo a la planta de arriba, sin dejar sospecha alguna  de lo que vendría a continuación.

Emma se giró hacia Gina y la invitó a pasar. Cuando la morena entró, su mirada recorrió toda la estancia principal y su nariz se frunció

«Sí, lo sé, no es de un gran lujo, pero es mejor que lo que tenía antes, y está más cerca de mi trabajo»

«No, es…muy…pintoresco»

«Si es lo mejor que puedes decir, acepto el cumplido» rio Emma

«¿Por qué no me dijiste que te mudabas? ¿Y con Ruby?»

«Oh, euh…Los acontecimientos se precipitaron. Ruby realmente no me dejó elección…»

«¿Con Ruby?» repitió Gina

«Es mi amiga, me hizo una propuesta, la acepté. ¿Tienes algún problema con Ruby?»

«Con lo que te pago, ¿no has podido encontrar algo mejor?» respondió Gina evitando visiblemente la pregunta de la bella rubia

El comentario, aunque anodino, hirió a Emma, pero no lo mostró. Ella sabía que Gina era altanera y a veces estaba en un planeta diferente al de la gente «normal» Pensaba solo que tras tener relación con ella, cambiaría un poco, pero definitivamente el trabajo sería mucho más largo de lo que había pensado.

«¿Un café?»

«Gracias»

Solo cuando siguió a Emma a la cocina, Gina se dio cuenta de la ropa de la bella rubia: shorts de algodón, y top de un gris claro, los cabellos recogidos en una alta cola de caballo. Gina no la había visto antes con tan poca ropa.

«Hm…¿No…no tienes frío? ¿Te paseas a menudo así por tu salón?»

«Voy a ponerme algo si te molesta. Y, si estás pensando en Ruby, no hay problema…Ella hace lo mismo»

«Ah…»

Al ver la visible turbación de Gina, la bella rubia no fue a cambiarse, prefirió divertirse con la incomodidad de la bella morena.

«El jardín es bonito, ¿quieres verlo?»

«¿No hace algo de fresco?»

«Te lo digo porque apuesto a que dentro de unos minutos las dos estaremos bastante incómodas»

«No entiendo»

«Las paredes son muy finas…muy, muy finas»

«Yo…Oh, ya veo…»

«Entonces, si no quieres, dentro de unos minutos, ponerte roja, te sugiero que me sigas» sonrió la joven

Gina, entonces, la siguió, con la taza de café en las manos y ambas se sentaron en el columpio. Ante la expresión dubitativa de Gina, Emma creyó bien explicarse

«Es una idea de Ruby…»

«Oh, es…interesante»

«Dilo: es tan barato como el resto, eh…» sonrió Emma

«No he dicho eso»

«Lo has pensado, no cambia mucho la cosa»

Un breve silencio las rodeó, cada una con la nariz en su taza de café, antes de que Gina rompería el silencio

«Resuélveme una duda: tu silencio y tu alejamiento esta última semana, ¿se debe al programa de la tele?»

«Hm…no, ¿por qué?»

«No lo sé. Solo tengo la impresión de que tu regreso fue…demasiado tranquilo y despegado»

«¿Despegado de qué?»

«De lo que pasó en el plató»

Emma, entonces, se tensó y hundió aún más la nariz en su café.

«Entonces es eso…Podrías habérmelo dicho»

«¿Decirte qué? ¿Que estaba sorprendida? ¿Que podrías haberme prevenido?» respondió Emma

«Podríamos haberlo debatido antes, pero no me imaginaba en absoluto que íbamos a tener que hacer…eso»

«Sí, me lo imagino…»

«Pero si hubieras querido hablar después, lo habríamos hecho. No dijiste nada, entonces pensé que estaba todo ok para ti»

«También pensaba lo mismo sobre ti»

«Tenemos que trabajar sobre nuestra comunicación» rio Gina

«Sí…entonces…¿quieres que hablemos?»

«¿De qué?»

«Bah…de lo que pasó»

«Si tú quieres»

«Bueno, solo si tú también quieres»

Entonces se miraron, arqueando ambas una ceja antes de echarse a reír.

«Definitivamente, parece que es un tema tabú para que ninguna queramos abordarlo»

«Así parece»

«Bien, entonces, voy a comenzar, porque, lógicamente, fui yo quien te besó»

Emma asintió, respirando suavemente, pero sin atreverse a afrontar la mirada de la bella morena, prefiriendo escuchar con atención lo que tenía que decirle.

«Bien…Yo…Lo siento por haberte cogido a traición. Pero entré en pánico…Cuando vi al público exaltarse y a Ellen mirarnos fijamente…No veía escapatoria. Tenía miedo de que la huida pareciera…extraña»

«Sí, eso seguro»

«Y tú…bueno, ¿qué pensaste tú?»

Emma suspiró, esperó unos segundos, antes de sonreír

«He conocido besos mejores, pero fue una buena idea. Al menos, nadie pondrá en duda nuestra pareja»

Gina se quedó mirándola, con una expresión que oscilaba entre la diversión y la sorpresa.

«¿Qué?»

«¿Insinúas que beso mal?»

«Espera, ¿es todo lo que has retenido de mi frase? Acabamos de consolidar nuestra pequeña farsa, deberías estar contenta y tú, ¿solo te has quedado con esa frase?»

«¡Beso muy bien! ¡Pregunta a mis numerosos amantes!» fingió enfadarse Gina

«Sí, me lo imagino…Vamos a achacarlo a la precipitación y al público alrededor» rio Emma

«¡De eso nada!»

Emma, entonces, sonrió, y se acabó su café. Alzó su cabeza hacia el cielo, como si oliera algo, antes de mirar de nuevo a Gina

«¿Piensas que tendremos que justificarnos durante más tiempo? Quiero decir, con esto que van a pasar por la tele, la gente estará menos suspicaz, ¿no?»

«Así lo espero. Pero si crees que con eso no estamos obligadas a programar salidas juntas…»

«Gina…»

«Es muy posible que tenga algunas entrevistas más y…»

«Para»

«¿Qué?»

«Ya no quiero que me pagues»

La bella morena entonces se quedó mirándola fijamente

«¿Cómo? ¿Ya no quieres? ¿Quieres pararlo todo?»

«No, por supuesto que no. Todo funciona perfectamente como está. Es solo que, ahora, encontraría raro que se me pagara por algo que hago con naturalidad»

«Pero…¿y tu hijo?»

«Tengo ahorrado suficiente para sus estudios, me queda un poco para mí. Para el resto,  haré lo de costumbre: trabajaré»

«Emma, si es por una cuestión deontológica entre nosotras, no hay ningún problema. Sabré separar lo que es contrato del resto»

Emma enarboló una expresión triste, pero esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

«Es solo que…no quiero hacerme la pregunta cada vez que salgamos de si es por el contrato o por amistad. Y creo que empezar una salida con _«Por cierto, ¿esta será pagada?»_ no es lo ideal»

«Comprendo…entonces, bien, pongámonos de acuerdo sobre un código para mantener la diferencia entre contrato y amistad»

«¿Cómo qué?»

Gina frunció la nariz y sonrió

«Los días pares serán los días de salir como amigas. Los días impares, los de contrato, ¿ok?»

«Puede…puede ser»

Gina se levantó de repente del columpió, haciendo casi caer a Emma

«Bien, entonces, estamos a 12, te invito a almorzar conmigo»

«Tampoco te sientas obligada de colocar citas todos los días» sonrió Emma

«No ha nacido aquel que me obligue hacer algo sin mi consentimiento. Así que, ¿vienes o no?»

«¡Ok, ok! Déjame solo ponerme algo…¡Y reza para que tu hermana y mi compañera de piso hayan acabado lo que sea que hayan comenzado!»

Gina esbozó una mueca de asco antes de que Emma se echara a reír.

«Veo que nos divertimos por aquí» dijo Ruby que acababa de aparecer en compañía de Zelena

«¡Hablábamos precisamente de vosotras!»

«¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué decíais?» preguntó Zelena

«¡Nos preguntábamos cuándo ibais a acabar vuestros retozos para poder vestirme!»

El rostro de Gina se puso rojo tomate de vergüenza antes de que Emma pasara por delante de la pareja y golpeara a Ruby en el hombro.

«Bueno…Nosotras vamos a dar un paseo, ¿venís?» preguntó Zelena

«No, gracias. Ver a mi hermana coquetear durante todo el día, no, paso»

«Tú también podrías, si quisieras» dijo Zelena con un guiño cómplice a Ruby antes de desaparecer, dejando a una Gina perpleja sentada en el columpio.

Al cabo de 15 minutos, Emma volvió totalmente vestida

«¿Se han ido?»

«Sí. ¿Nos vamos nosotras?»

«¡Con mucho gusto!»

 

Emma se sorprendió cuando Regina salió de Los Ángeles. El coche de la bella morena circundó la costa. Llevaban dos horas de viaje hasta que Emma vio el cartel « _Bienvenido a San Diego_ »

«¿En serio?» dijo excitada la joven

Como toda respuesta, Gina le sonrió. Entraron en la ciudad, pero se alejaron del centro y se dirigieron a una zona que parecía turística.

«¿Spanish Village Art?»

«Te va a encantar. La comida no es la más famosa, pero el sitio es suntuoso. ¿No has venido a San Diego?»

«Pasé pero no me detuve»

Las dos mujeres pasearon por la colorida ciudad, visitaron las diversas estructuras artísticas dejadas por los artistas en la calle: animales gigantes en mosaico, haciendas típicamente españolas rodeadas de flores multicolores de las que emanaban dulces aromas afrutados.

Emma estaba bajo el encanto del sitio. Gina la llevó a un pequeño restaurante de comida rápida y a la sombra de un inmenso baobab almorzaron.

«¡Es magnífico! ¡Gracias!»

«De nada»

«Ya son tres veces que me has llevado a almorzar y me has hecho descubrir sitios muy hermosos»

«Queda por visitar el zoo, es magnífico»

«Tengo que recompensarte. ¿Ya has patinado sobre los lagos helados de Maine?» rio

«Jamás, pero, ¿por qué no?»

Ante la evocación de Maine, la sonrisa de Emma se deshizo y Gina se dio cuenta.

«Le hubiera encantado venir aquí. Cuando era pequeño, estaba fascinado por los elefantes»

«Un día, quizás, lo traigas»

«Me gustaría tanto…¿sabes? En cuanto hago algo que se sale de lo ordinario, le escribo una carta, con fotos…Se la envío esperando que, quizás, un día quiera venir a visitarme para que los dos podamos vivir  esas cosas»

«Llegará ese día, estoy segura»

«Tu optimismo equilibra mi vacilante fe»

Gina posó su mano en la de ella y acarició con su pulgar el dorso.

«Venga, ven, nos quedan muchas cosas por hacer»

 

Emma, aunque era una adulta madura y responsable, cuando se trataba del mayor zoo de la costa oeste, se convertía en una pequeña de diez años, maravillada por los animales, la inmensidad del parque, y la variedad de especies.

Gina estaba tan divertida como ella, Emma le ofrecía un espectáculo mucho más atractivo que las jirafas o los osos polares.

«¡Los elefantes!» gritó Emma

Gina no puedo sino seguir el entusiasmo de la bella rubia, su atención casi acaparada por entero por Emma más que por los animales que tenía alrededor.

«¡Son magníficos! ¡Mira a aquel! ¡Debe pesar una tonelada!»

«Si no más» sonrió Gina

Emma la miró con una gran sonrisa, sus cabellos dorados al viento, una expresión luminosa en el rostro. En ese instante preciso, Gina pensó que nunca la había visto más hermosa. Pensaba, en esos momentos en concreto, que el azar no podía haber hecho mejor las cosas.

«¡Hey! ¿Sueñas?» dijo divertida Emma al ver a Gina con los ojos en el vacío

«No. Solo aprecio la vista»

No supo por qué, pero ese comentario hizo saltar su corazón en su pecho. Sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse para enseguida volver a centrar su atención en los enormes paquidermos.

Y de repente, Emma sintió la mano de Gina sobre la suya, sus dedos entrelazando los de ella suavemente. Emma sonrió, Gina también. Entonces, salieron del recinto de los elefantes para dirigirse al de los felinos, aún dadas de la mano. Cuando, de repente, un grupo, visiblemente de turistas, cruzó por delante de ellas, Emma pudo escuchar algunos murmullos, entonces se giró subrepticiamente para constatar que el grupo las había reconocido, al señalarlas con el dedo.

Entonces miró a sus manos juntas, después lanzó una mirada a Gina que, tras sus grandes gafas de sol, enarbolaba una expresión serena. ¿Los había ella visto? ¿Había cogido su mano adrede para que esos turistas las vieran juntas? ¿O simplemente fue un tierno gesto, desprovisto de cualquier oscuro interés?

Entonces Emma bajó la mirada, con un peso en su pecho: era ese tipo de preguntas, esas interrogaciones las que no podía gobernar: saber si todos los gestos o palabras de Gina eran sinceros o simplemente una manipulación con fines publicitarios. ¿Cómo confiar en alguien cuando se duda del menor gesto que esa persona tiene contigo?

«¡Mira ese león! ¡Es enorme!» dijo Gina, soltando la mano de la bella rubia. Esta sonrió débilmente, la siguió y acabó por centrar su atención en el zoo más que en esas preguntas no existenciales.

Al final, Emma decidió dejar de lado, por el momento, sus dudas y temores, y disfrutar a fondo de esa visita.

 

El zoo era tan extenso que estuvieron visitándolo hasta caer la noche. Y cuando se disponían a dejar el sitio, fatigadas, resonaron unos tambores. Cautivada por el ritmo que tenían, Emma se dirigió hacia un grupo de hombres, vestidos con ropas africanas tradicionales, que tocaban frenéticamente el tambor y otros instrumentos de percusión. Emma estaba maravillada y cuando algunos visitantes comenzaron a bailar, ella se unió al loco círculo, no prestando atención a las miradas de los curiosos que no tenían el valor de hacer lo mismo.

Gina no tenía ojos sino para Emma: la joven bailaba, a veces como un pato desarticulado, a veces con movimientos más coordinados. Pero cuando un hombre desconocido se acercó a ella para intentar un cuerpo a cuerpo, la bella morena perdió su sonrisa. Se crispó, apretando los puños, así como la mandíbula. Su mirada no abandonó por un segundo a Emma, y de repente, esta última se inclinó al oído de su asaltante, diciéndole algo. Inmediatamente, él retrocedió, y Emma volvió a bailar más animadamente, invitando con la mano o la cabeza a Gina para que se uniera a ella, pero ésta siempre rechazaba tímidamente la oferta.

Cuando la música se detuvo, Emma se exaltó, aplaudiendo, saltando en el sitio. Cuando se dirigió hacia Gina, estaba casi sin respiración.

«¡Wow! Ha estado genial, ¿no?»

«Sí, mucho»

«Hey, mientras bailaba, he visto un puesto simpático, ¿podemos pasar antes de marcharnos?»

«Si quieres»

A algunos metros de ellas, una pequeña caseta de madera y de paja cobijaba a un vendedor de pulseras de cuero personalizables.

«¿Podemos grabar lo que queramos en ellas?»

«Sí, señora. Elija su pulsera, la tipografía y yo se la grabo en algunos segundos»

«¡Genial! Gina, ¿cuál te gusta más?»

«Hm…no sé…»

«Venga, ¡tiene que haber una que te llame más!»

Gina miró el expositor donde se encontraba una decena de pulseras: anchas, más finas, diferentes colores, de arco-iris…

«Esta» dijo ella señalando una pulsera negra, medianamente ancha

«Ok, me llevo esta y grabe « _Emma»_ en ella»

El vendedor obedeció y en pocos segundos, Gina se encontró con su pulsera grabada alrededor de su muñeca.

«Hm, yo voy a elegir esa, la multicolor. ¿Puede grabar _«Regina_ » en ella?»

El vendedor asintió y pocos segundos más tarde, Emma tenía también en su muñeca su pulsera.

«¡Voilà, ahora tenemos un bonito recuerdo de este día!» exclamó la bella rubia

Gina le sonrió, lanzado una mirada a sus muñecas respectivas, antes de reír

«Es atípico, pero…gracias Emma»

«De nada. Venga, vámonos, ¡nos queda camino por delante!»

Y de vuelta, atravesando Spanish Village Art, Emma no pudo guardar para ella sus miedos

«Dime…»

«¿Hm?»

«Cuando…cuando me has…¿viste a ese grupo de turistas cerca del recinto de elefantes hace un momento? Creo que nos han reconocido»

«¿Ah sí? No he prestado atención» dijo Gina

«Ah…»

Emma no sabía si debía estar aliviada o aún más perpleja. No podía hacerle directamente la pregunta.

«¿Algún problema?»

«No, no, yo…Solo que aún me cuesta todo esto de la notoriedad» mintió Emma

«Yo también tengo una pregunta»

«Di»

«Cuando estabas bailando, un hombre se te acercó. Le dijiste algo y enseguida se marchó»

«Oh, le dije que tenía novia y que estaba siendo fusilado por su mirada» rio Emma «Eso lo calmó inmediatamente»

«No lo estaba fusilando con la mirada» se defendió avergonzada Gina

«Apenas, apenas» ironizó la bella rubia

Gina bajó la mirada, sus mejillas enrojeciéndose secretamente.

Mientras se adentraban en el Spanish Village Art, un restaurante, ante el que estaban pasando, parecía acoger un pequeño concierto de un grupo alternativo que estaban tocando remakes de los años 80. Emma se dirigió hacia allí, seguida de Gina.

«¿Quieres que cenemos aquí?»

«¿Qué? Oh, no, ya es tarde, nos queda camino y mañana trabajo temprano. Solo estaba curiosa»

«Te gusta la música»

«Adoro la música» sonrió Emma

Gina le cogió la mano, lo que captó de nuevo la atención de la bella rubia

«Prometido, volveremos»

Emma se acercó a ella y atrajo el rostro de la bella morena hacia ella para depositarle un tierno beso en la mejilla. Después se alejó, trotando al ritmo de la música.

Gina la alcanzó

«¿Eso… a qué vino?»

«¿Oh, eso? Creo que podría servirnos, he visto que algunos te habían  reconocido desde la terraza del restaurante»

Gina sonrió débilmente, pero después frunció el ceño: las apariencias. Siempre prestando atención a la gente que las rodea. Emma había hecho bien…¿no?

El viaje de regreso se hizo en tal calma que Emma se quedó dormida en el coche. Fue Gina quien la despertó suavemente sacudiéndola por el hombro.

«¿Emma, Emma? Despierta…»

«Hm…»

«¿Emma?»

Gina la encontraba adorable. Tenía apariencia de una pequeña durmiendo apaciblemente. Cuando abrió los ojos y su mirada se posó directamente en la bella morena, sonrió

«¿Hemos llegado?»

«Sí» sonrió Gina «Venga, arriba»

Emma salió del coche, se estiró y se giró hacia Gina

«Ha sido un día genial, gracias una vez más»

Abrazó a Gina, posando su mentón en su hombro, inhalando el dulce perfume afrutado de la morena, antes de separarse lentamente y de depositar, una vez más, un furtivo beso en su mejilla, no lejos de sus labios.

«Hasta luego» dijo con una sonrisa

«Hasta luego»

Sus manos se separaron y Emma desapareció tras la puerta mientras Gina subía de nuevo a su coche.

Apenas hubo entrado cuando una voz ávida salió de las sombras.

«Entonces, ¿así que volviendo a estas horas?»

Emma se sobresaltó antes de que la luz del salón se encendiera y dejara aparecer a Ruby, sentada en el sofá.

«¡Me has asustado, idiota!»

«No has respondido a mi pregunta»

«No sabía que fueras mi madre»

«¡Si fuera tu madre, no te habría dejado salir con una bomba como Gina Mills vestida de esa manera!»

«¿Qué? ¿Qué le pasa a mi ropa?»

«¡Podrías haber mostrado un poco más tus armas!»

«Eres tonta» rio Emma revirando los ojos «Bueno, voy a acostarme, estoy muerta»

«¡No, espera un momento! ¡Hey, EMMA!»

Emma subió rápidamente las escaleras, seguida de cerca por Ruby, y riéndose a carcajadas, la sulfurosa morena alcanzó a Emma, tirándola sobre la cama, dedicándole una lluvia de cosquillas.

«¡Hey, hey, para! ¡Ok, ok, me riendo!»

«Entonces, ¿lo sueltas o no?»

«No sé de qué hablas»

«¿En serio? Habéis pasado el día juntas, vuelves pasada la medianoche, y os dais un beso para despediros. Podrías darme algo más que « _no sé de qué hablas_ », ¿no?»

«No nos hemos besado. No como tú piensas. Le he dado un beso en la mejilla para darle las gracias por este día. Hemos estado en San Diego»

«¿Qué? ¿De verdad?»

«Hemos hecho un poco de compras antes de ir a visitar el Spanish village. Después almorzamos y acabamos la tarde en el zoo»

«Vaya…»

«Ha sido un estupendo día, de verdad»

«Bien…¡estás colgada! ¡No me extraña!»

«No digas bobadas. Somos amigas, y ya es suficiente»

«Sí, hasta el momento en que la tensión sexual sea demasiado fuerte para ser contenida y vuestra amistad sea relegada al armario cuando os hagáis furiosamente el amor en la parte de atrás del Mercedes»

«Eres idiota»

«Realista. Solo vosotras dos no os dais cuenta de que estáis hechas para estar juntas»

«No es más que una ilusión, una película en pantalla grande»

«Zelena conoce a su hermana mejor que nadie, y yo la creo cuando dice que Gina está a punto de perderse en su propia mentira»

«Zelena está bien ocupada en meterse en tus bragas para darse cuenta de que tiene una hermana» rio Emma

«Ah, ah, qué graciosa. ¿Por qué te niegas a ver lo que tienes delante de las narices?»

«Porque…eso no traería nada bueno»

«Explica»

«Es una actriz, lo que hacemos en este momento es una farsa, nada es verdadero, desde nuestros gestos a nuestras palabras, todo no es más que apariencia»

«Jugando con fuego, vais a acabar quemándoos…¡Quemadas por la pasión!»

«Eres demasiado idealista y romántica. Y créeme, lo que estamos viviendo no tiene nada de romántico. ¿Cómo podría serlo cuando una de las partes no es completamente sincera con la otra?»

«Entonces, ¿es ese el problema?»

«Cuando estábamos en el zoo, de repente me cogió la mano. Fue tierno, pero a lo lejos vi a un grupo de turistas que se acercaba. No pude dejar de pensar que había hecho eso por las apariencias»

«Quizás solo quería cogerte de la mano, eso es todo»

«Aunque así fuera, no logro diferenciar un gesto espontaneo de un gesto calculado, y es eso lo que me produce problemas. Nunca sé de verdad si es sincera o si está interpretando un papel»

«Deberías hablar con ella…»

Emma rio, girándose completamente hacia Ruby, las dos en la cama de la rubia

«¿Y decirle qué? Por cierto, Gina, me preguntaba: cuando me coges de la mano, cuando me sonríes, cuando eres amable y cariñosa conmigo, ¿es de verdad? Se lo tomará tan mal que me mandará a paseo»

«Pero al menos tendrías las cosas claras»

«Ya hemos tenido que instaurar un calendario: los días pares son días en los que, si salimos, no se me pagará, y los días impares serán los días en que las salidas será remuneradas»

«Joder…es cómico»

«Nos vimos obligadas a hacer eso para evitar malentendidos»

«Si salierais de verdad juntas, ya no habría malentendidos» sonrió Ruby

«Ella no es lesbiana, y yo tampoco. Ya es bastante complicado como está todo para añadir a una hermana y a una amiga curiosa»

«Sois bastante estrechas para admitirlo aún. Venga, confiesa, ¿nunca has pensado que podía haber algo más entras las dos? Que esta pequeña farsa pudiera convertirse en real»

«¿Una camarera de piso y una actriz? Solo en Hollywood podrían creer eso»

«Y sin embargo, todo el mundo cree en ello. Hay algo, una química entre las dos»

«…»

«Emma, eres una chica genial, mereces mucho más que una relación fingida. Estoy convencida de que sois complementarias, la una para la otra: Gina necesita volver a lo esencial, en cuanto a ti, necesitas evadirte un poco más»

«Necesito dinero»

«Cásate con ella, ¡así está todo arreglado!»

«Sí, voy a hacer eso» ironizó ella «Venga, estoy cansada, déjame dormir»

«¿No me preguntas cómo ha ido mi día?»

«Déjame adivinar: has comido con Zelena, después habéis vuelto aquí para follar en todas las estancias de la casa, excluyendo, eso espero, mi habitación. Nos habéis esperado hasta tarde, pero al ver que no volvíamos, Zelena se rindió y se marchó, ¿he acertado?»

«Casi. Solo nos hemos conformado con el sofá y mi cama» sonrió Ruby «Bueno, te dejo. Pero piénsalo Em, mereces mucho más que un fingimiento»

Ruby cerró la puerta y Emma se estiró en su cama, mirando al techo, pensando en ese día en compañía de Gina. Sí, no le costaba imaginar lo que podría ser su vida de pareja con una mujer…con una mujer como Gina.

Pero, ¿podría realmente hacerlo? ¿Tenía ella el menor interés en Gina? ¿Aparte del financiero y amistoso? Esperaba que no, eso complicaría mucho una situación ya bastante enredada.

¿Podía ella plantearse por un segundo que una mujer como Gina podía interesarse por ella? Emma lo sabía, había tenido una suerte increíble cuando Gina había puesto sus ojos en ella, pero incluso así, fue por puro interés.

«¡Arrrrggggg! ¡Detesto mi vida!» gruñó ella hundiendo su rostro en la almohada.

No, definitivamente, se volvería una pesadilla dentro de poco, estaba segura.

 

«¡Joder, pareces super tensa!» dijo Ruby acurrucada en el sofá, picoteando palomitas de una gran ensaladera, con los ojos fijos en la pantalla del televisor.

«Cierra la boca…¡Me hubiera gustado verte a ti!»

Al no haber visto la emisión en directo, Ruby había propuesto verlo en diferido algunos días después. Y aunque Emma no estaba tan entusiasmada, no había tenido elección.

Ruby había puesto el programa, y aunque Emma había hecho todo lo posible para no verla yendo a buscar las palomitas, refrescos o cualquier otra cosa, pero había acabado por sentarse, al lado de la morena, imaginándose lo peor.

«¡No puede ser posible tener la cara que tienes!» dijo irritada Ruby

«Déjame tranquila, ¡me cogió a traición! ¡Qué pinta…! ¡Qué vergüenza!»

«¿Cuándo es el beso?»

«Solo esperas a eso…»

«Evidentemente, todo el resto ya lo sé. Oh, oh, espera, ¡ya viene, estoy segura!»

«Cállate…» gruñó Emma hundiéndose un poco más en el sofá, tapándose la cara con las manos

«No puede ser posible que estés tan tensa, en serio…Mira eso, la gente os aclama y tú, impasible»

Emma reviró los ojos antes de lanzar una mirada hacia la pantalla: sabía exactamente qué momento era aquel y se estremeció anticipadamente.

«Ohhhhhhhhhh, el bessssssssssoooo!» gritó Ruby, saltando en el sofá, empujando a Emma

«¡Hey, hey, cálmate!»

«Ok, no ha durado mucho, pero hubo contacto. Entonces, ¿a qué saben? A su pintalabios, imagino, pero…venga, ¡cuenta!»

«¿Por qué estás tan exultante? Es falso, todo es falso en esa entrevista, incluso el beso»

«¡Eso crees tú! Pero, ¿lo has visto bien? ¿Has visto esa mirada que te lanza antes de posar sus labios en los tuyos? ¡Ella tenía muchas ganas!»

«¡Es actriz! ¡Sabe interpretar para que parezca verdad, es su trabajo!»

«Hay cosas que no pueden fingirse, ¿por qué te niegas a verlo?»

«Eres cansina…»

«Y tú ciega»

«Basta. No voy a estar viendo eso todo el día» dijo ella levantándose de un salto del sofá «Voy a trabajar»

«Eres una cascarrabias, ¿lo sabías?»

«Y tú una pesada, ¿sabías?»

«Si te cierras así, es porque debe haber un fondo de verdad»

«Para. No quiero enfadarme contigo, así que déjalo estar, por favor»

Ruby se dio cuenta de la desesperación en la mirada de su compañera de piso. Suspiró y asintió

«Gracias. Nos vemos a la noche»

La puerta se cerró y Ruby suspiró, balanceando la cabeza, desesperada por poder mostrarle finalmente la verdad de las cosas a su amiga. Se hundió de nuevo en el sofá, con la ensaladera en sus rodillas, y con avidez, volvió a poner el programa, sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

 

Emma había notado un cambio, era cierto.

Desde la difusión del programa, sus compañeros estaban mucho más distantes con ella. Los que aún tenían dudas sobre su relación con una actriz, ahora estaban seguros de que era verdad.

Emma nunca había imaginado que tanta gente viera The Ellen Show…y sin embargo, parecía que la mitad de la ciudad no dejaba de mirarla, murmurando a su paso, señalándola con el dedo con más o menos discreción, riendo a veces.

Emma lo estaba viviendo cada vez peor, incluso más en su trabajo cuando sus compañeros y superiores, si no la ignoraban, soltaban comentarios salaces o hacían preguntas curiosas…

Emma se cobijaba cada vez más en su rincón, limitándose a hacer su trabajo, interactuando lo menos posible con sus compañeros. Pero cada vez era más difícil. Después llegó ese momento, la gota que colmó el vaso. Emma acababa de terminar sus cinco habitaciones, siempre a tiempo, siempre de manera impecable, pues, aunque no era más que un trabajo de camarera de piso, siempre se había dedicado con esmero en su labor, para hacerlo lo mejor que podía.

Así que, acababa de terminar sus habitaciones cuando su superiora fue a su encuentro.

«¿Emma? El director quiere verte»

«¿A mí? ¿Qué ocurre?»

«Ni idea. Te espera en su despacho. ¿Sabes dónde es?»

Ella asintió, y la mujer se alejó. ¿Qué habría hecho? Ya se imaginaba a su superiora hablando de esa cita con los demás, como si necesitara algo más para llamar la atención… Una atención de la que podría pasar perfectamente»

Gruñó antes de rehacerse bien el moño y de dirigirse, tres plantas más abajo, tras la recepción. Tocó una vez, después dos y entonces una voz se oyó, invitándola a pasar.

Poco segura, abrió la puerta y vio al imponente hombre, sentado en su silla

«Acérquese, Emma, acérquese»

«Buenos días, señor»

Se sentó y un ligero silencio se instaló antes de que el hombre carraspeara y mirara a Emma

«Ha hecho usted mucho ruido últimamente, señorita Swan»

«¿Mucho ruido?»

«Su…hm…cómo decirlo…su relación…»

Emma bajó la mirada y suspiró

«Lo sé, y lo siento…No puedo impedir los comentarios y…»

«¡Al contrario!»

«¿Al…contrario?»

«Ya sabe, no tengo el control sobre mis empleados fuera del hotel, y no deseo tenerlo, pero…hablan, mucho»

«…»

«Algunos hablan incluso demasiado, pero…he podido constatar que desde que su…vida privada ya no lo es tanto, los registros en nuestro hotel no han hecho sino aumentar»

«¿Señor?»

«Lo que quiero decir es que su relación es una ventura para nosotros. Las diferentes entrevistas que su compañera ha dado citando nuestro hotel, entre ellas una en un programa muy popular, nos ha reportado publicidad positiva. La gente quiere venir y…conocerla»

«¿Conocerme?»

«La asciendo, señorita Swan. A partir de ahora, estará en la recepción, acogiendo a los clientes»

Emma sintió un escalofrío: un ascenso, eso implicaba más dinero, más responsabilidades…pero también más miradas curiosas y preguntas embarazosas. Además, ¿qué pensarían sus compañeros de tal ascenso? Evidentemente, pensarían que se debía a su repentina notoriedad, y no estarían equivocados.

«Señor…Si he comprendido bien, ¿quiere mostrarme como…un animal de feria?»

«¡No, por supuesto que no!»

«Entonces, ¿por qué cambiarme de puesto? ¿Y por qué ponerme en un puesto a la vista de todos?»

«Emma, desde su llegada, ha demostrado su valía. Ha hecho un excelente trabajo, y todo esfuerzo merece una recompensa»

«No soy la única que se lo merece en este hotel, muchos otros hacen un gran trabajo»

«Lo sé, pero…este ascenso viene acompañado de una subida de sueldo, así como otra disposición horaria, y…»

«Señor, lo siento. Yo…declino su oferta»

«¿Perdón?»

«La rechazo. Prefiero seguir como camarera de piso»

«Pero…»

«Si solo es para poner a su hotel a la cabeza enseñándome como un monstro de feria, es un no definitivo»

«Señorita Swan, si lo rechaza…»

«¿Qué? ¿Me va a despedir?»

«¡Por supuesto que no!»

«Por supuesto que no, soy el bendito maná para usted y su hotel. Esto no es un escaparate donde se muestra sus más bellos trofeos. No soy un trofeo, señor. Creo tener el derecho de rechazar un ascenso que creo no merecer. Mi vida privada debe permanecer privada. No tengo intención de hacer alarde de mi relación ante todo el mundo»

«Pero, lo ha hecho, señorita Swan, cuando decidió aparecer públicamente en esos programas…Ahora, su vida es de notoriedad pública»

«Cierto, pero mi vida me pertenece, no le pertenece a este hotel, y mucho menos a usted»

Entonces, se levantó, bajo la mirada estupefacta de su jefe.

«Dimito, señor»

«¿Qué? Pero, ¡no puede!»

«Por supuesto que sí, gracias a los _Derechos del Trabajador_. Dimito ahora mismo. Le perdono mi paga, después de todo solo estamos a día dos del mes»

Mientras ella se alejaba, el jefe se levantó del sillón

«¡Señorita Swan! Si se marcha ahora, ya no podrá volver. Le cerraré las puertas de todos los hoteles de la costa oeste» amenazó él

Emma sonrió y se giró hacia él

«¿Acaso piensa sinceramente que deseo labrarme un futuro aquí? Esto no era sino temporal y, gracias a usted, será la única experiencia en el ramo. No se preocupe de mi carrera, preocúpese más bien de su preciado hotel y su fama que corre el riesgo de bajar en picado ahora que su monstruo de feria ya no está»

«Pero, pero…»

«Adiós, señor»

Y sin darse la vuelta, Emma dejó el despacho para dirigirse derecha a los vestuarios donde se quitó definitivamente el uniforme gris. Cerró la puerta de su taquilla tras haberla vaciado de todas sus cosas personales, a continuación se encaminó hacia la lavandería donde dejó la ropa sucia en una bolsa, y sin mirar atrás, dejó el hotel.

De repente, en cuanto puso los pies en la acera, aspiró fuertemente como para respirar el aire que tanto le faltaba dentro del hotel: sí, sería duro, pero había hecho la elección correcta. Acabaría por encontrar algo, a riesgo de tener que  dejar Los Ángeles…

 

Esa misma noche, Emma no se sorprendió en absoluto al encontrarse a Gina en su rellano, con expresión inquieta.

«Hola…»

«¿Puedo entrar?»

«Imagino que si has venido hasta aquí no es para quedarte plantada ahí. Entra»

Emma se alejó, casi derrotada, mientras que Gina entraba, y cerraba la puerta tras ella.

«¿Cómo estás?»

«Oh, maravillosamente bien…Soy libre como el aire, ahora mismo. Libre…y pronto pobre. Ni siquiera sé si podré pagar el alquiler del mes que viene»

«Ruby tiene fe en ti, te tiene confianza»

«¿Y lo sabes porque…? Ah, claro porque le he dicho lo que ha pasado y ella ha debido repetírselo a su querida, que a su vez se lo ha contado a su hermana, lo que explicaría tu presencia aquí»

«No tenía intención de echar a los cuatro vientos lo que ha pasado…»

Emma se dejó caer en el sofá, posando sus pies en la mesita

«Oh, de todas maneras, es la historia de mi vida desde hace algún tiempo»

«¿El qué?»

«Que se hable de mí, que otros estén más al corriente de mi vida que yo misma…»

Gina se sentó a su lado y posó una de sus manos en la rodilla de la bella rubia

«Todo irá bien, estás llena de recursos»

«¿Ah sí? Las pasé canutas para encontrar un trabajo aquí. Y encima lo encontré por suerte y por enchufe. ¿Cómo voy a hacer? Yo…No tengo fuerzas. ¿Y si pasa lo mismo en el próximo?»

«Ruby nos ha dicho lo de tu jefe. Merece que lo hayas dejado plantado»

«Sí, pero ahora, él tiene un puesto libre y yo estoy en la mierda. Y no solo eso, sino que acabaré arrastrando a Ruby conmigo…Si no soy capaz de pagar el alquiler el mes que viene, voy a tener que mudarme…Ruby tendrá que buscarse otro sitio, o sea, mudarse también»

«Hay una solución»

«¿Cuál?»

«Podíamos aumentar las salidas…Los días impares, quiero decir»

«Gina…»

«Tengo algunas invitaciones a las que aún no he respondido…Podríamos ir juntas»

«Gina…»

«No acabará con el problema, pero podría ayudarte por un tiempo y…»

«Gina, stop»

«…»

«No tengo intención de convertirme en tu empleada a tiempo completo. Y ya sabes que el dinero que gano gracias a esta pequeña farsa, lo pongo a un lado para mi hijo»

«Pero podríamos…»

«No, para. No tengo intención de que me mantengas como a una vulgar…prostituta»

«Emma, ni de lejos te considero como tal»

«Lo sé, pero es lo que siento yo: me pagas, gruesas sumas, por estar a tu lado. Soy, mirándolo positivamente, una _escort girl_. No quiero vivir así, aspiro a algo más concreto, más…real»

«Comprendo, pero…»

«Gina, ya es complicado contigo, no deseo que se agrave»

«¿Complicado? ¿Qué es lo complicado?»

Al darse cuenta de su metedura de pata, Emma desorbitó los ojos, antes de saltar del sofá y refugiarse en la cocina. Gina la siguió algunos segundos más tarde, poco dispuesta a dejar esa conversación en el aire.

«¿Emma? ¿Puedes explicarme?»

«Es…no es nada, es una tontería»

«¿Qué es una tontería?»

«…»

«¿Emma? ¿Hay algún problema?»

«No, ninguno»

«Mientes muy mal»

La bella rubia desvió la mirada y Gina se acercó, aprisionándola con su cuerpo contra la encimera.

«¿Emma?»

«Escucha…No es nada. Es solo que…las cosas eran más sencillas cuando éramos menos cercanas, es todo»

Gina frunció el ceño

«¿Menos cercanas?»

«Cuando éramos perfectas desconocidas la una para la otra, cuando apenas tolerábamos la presencia de la otra. Era mejor…había menos…confusión»

«¿Confusión?»

«¿Piensas repetir todos los finales de mis frases?»

«¡Emma!»

«Esa cosa de días pares e impares…si no nos hubiéramos hecho amigas…»

«¿Entonces, qué? ¿Me vas a decir que echas de menos cuando éramos invisibles la una para la otra? ¿Cuando éramos indiferentes?»

«…»

«Si eso te causaba problemas, ¿por qué no lo has dicho antes?»

«Porque antes yo…yo…»

«¿Tú qué?»

«Antes sabía que nunca podrías atraerme. Antes estaba segura de que jamás me sentiría atraída…»

Desvió la mirada, demasiado avergonzada para tener que enfrentar la mirada de Gina, seguramente perpleja y asqueada.

«Emma…»

«Déjalo. Soy yo, creo que tengo un problema…Se dice que a menudo la amistad entre un hombre y una mujer no existe…a causa de eso, de esa…atracción química…pero yo creo que no se limita solo a eso…escucha, déjalo, ¿ok? Me dijiste que, si un día era demasiado para mí, podía detenerlo. Creo que es ahora»

«…»

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, Emma alzó el rostro y miró el de Gina. Lo que pudo leer en sus ojos estaba lejos de ser asco, sino más bien…neutralidad, cosa que era mejor que la cólera.

«Emma…yo…»

«No, escucha, no tengo la intención de empujarte a nada. Solo tenemos que decir que…con la presión mediática, he preferido alejarme un poco…tu honor estará a salvo y yo podré marcharme de aquí con la cabeza alta»

De repente Gina le tomó la mano

«No quiero dejarte marchar»

«Pero…

«Quizás…quizás nuestra proximidad nos ha empujado a mezclarlo todo…»

«…»

«Lo que es seguro es que…no tengo la intención de perderte, ni como amiga…ni como…»

«¿Como? ¿Novia ficticia?» rio derrotada Emma

La verdad era que Gina no lo sabía…No sabía cómo acabar esa frase: ¿novia ficticia? Efectivamente era lo que eran…Pero cuando Emma había empezado a hablar, cuando había empezado a mencionar algo más, había sentido pinchazos extraños en su vientre…

«Emma…»

«Es inútil. Te lo he dicho, era estúpido. Es solo un capricho, una curiosidad…no tengo la intención de nada en concreto…»

Pero de repente, se vio obligada a callarse, sus labios pegados a los de Gina. Con un beso torpe y fugaz, la bella morena se pegó a Emma. Algunos segundos más tarde, se separó.

Las dos mujeres se miraron durante unos segundos

«Emma, lo sient…»

Pero esta vez fue Emma quien inició el movimiento, deslizando sus manos por la espesa cabellera de la bella morena, pegando sus labios tiernamente sobre los carnosos de la actriz. Entonces recordó el rápido beso en el plató de televisión…Este no tenía nada que ver.

Movió un poco la cabeza para encajarse con la joven y atraerla hacia ella. Sintió las manos de Gina en su cintura, después desplazarse lentamente hacia su espalda. Y enseguida, ella se atrevió. Entreabrió los labios y permitió que la diabólica morena profundizara el beso, acariciando su lengua con la de ella.

El beso, tampoco en ese momento, duró mucho, apenas unos segundos, que les parecieron una eternidad. Cuando se separaron, estaban más incómodas que otra cosa. Y sin embargo, ese beso les había dejado un deseo de volver a repetirlo. Querían hablar, debían hablar, pero ningún sonido salió de sus bocas.

Cuando, de repente, Emma avanzó para comenzar una conversación, tocaron a la puerta, cortando todo impulso. Suspiró, prometiéndose en su interior volver a ello, antes de ir a abrir la puerta.

Pero lo que vio tras ella, jamás hubiera pensado verlo un día, mucho menos ahí, mucho menos de esta manera. Una corriente de aire helado la rodeó, parecía estar flotando, ya no sentía sus miembros, tanto que tuvo que agarrarse a la puerta para pronunciar las palabras que vinieron

«Yo…¿Henry?»

«Hola mamá»


	9. Fracaso

Emma estaba parada en el sitio. No había visto a su hijo desde hacía casi un año. Y helo ahí, en el umbral de la puerta, con el rostro impasible. Una multitud de preguntas se abrieron paso en su mente, pero ninguna logró traspasar la frontera de sus labios.

«Hola, mamá…» repitió el joven, con la mano en los bolsillos

«Yo…Pero…¿qué haces aquí? Y ¿cómo…? ¿Tus abuelos saben que estás aquí? No, por supuesto que no, nunca te habrían dejado. Ellos…¿dónde están?»

El pánico se apoderó de ella inmediatamente, pero cuando el adolescente sonrió divertido, ella se le quedó mirando

«No, ellos no saben que estoy aquí»

«Pero…¿estás loco o qué? ¡Deben estar muertos de preocupación! Hay que avisarlos. Me van a echar la culpa a mí, inmediatamente»

«No te preocupes, creen que estoy en casa de un amigo durante el fin de semana. ¿Puedo entrar?»

Emma no podía creer ni lo que veían sus ojos ni lo que oían sus orejas: su hijo, con el que no había intercambiado dos palabras desde hacía años, había atravesado el país para verla, a ella. Y ahora le estaba pidiendo que lo dejara entrar en su casa.

«Yo…¿estás seguro?»

Entonces él sonrió

«No tengo la intención de quedarme fuera después de haberme tragado no sé cuántas horas de tren»

«¿Cómo has hecho para coger un tren siendo menor?»

«Te lo explicaré todo…si me dejas entrar»

«Por…por supuesto, ok, entra»

Henry entonces entró y recorrió rápidamente el sitio con la mirada antes de que su madre lo invitara a seguirla al salón. Y se sentó.

«¿Vives sola?»

«No, no, con una amiga….No debe tardar en llegar, creo. ¿Quieres beber algo?»

«Me gustaría…»

Emma se dirigió a la cocina y vio a Gina

«No te lo vas a creer»

«Lo he escuchado, tu hijo está aquí»

«No sé qué hacer….» dijo ella en un suspiro

«Os voy a dejar solos» sonrió Gina

Pero de repente, Emma la agarró por el brazo

«¡No, por favor, no me dejes sola!» murmuró asustada

«Solo es tu hijo» rio Gina «¿De qué tienes miedo? Además, creo que tenéis muchas cosas que contaros, sin que esté yo delante»

«Te lo ruego, no he estado sola con mi hijo desde…¡ni sé desde cuándo!»

«Ruby no tardará en llegar, no estarás sola por mucho tiempo»

«Gina, no me hagas esto, por piedad»

La bella morena sintió repentinamente gratitud y pena por la joven. Suspiró y asintió

«¡Gracias, gracias!»

«Yo preparo la bandeja, vete»

Emma asintió nerviosamente antes de marchar hacia el salón donde su hijo estaba aún sentado

«Bah, ¿y las bebidas?»

«Yo…tengo…Henry, tengo que llamar a tus abuelos»

«Lo sé…Pero no tenemos por qué hacerlo esta noche, ¿no?»

«No» resopló Emma asolada, «pero no debemos esperar mucho tiempo»

«Entonces…¿es verdad lo tuyo con esa mujer?»

«…»

«¿No quieres contármelo?»

«¿Cómo lo sabes?»

«Lo he visto, en la tele»

«Oh…»

«¿Entonces?»

«Entonces es verdad»

Henry y Emma se giraron y vieron a Gina, toda sonriente, bandeja en las manos, acercarse. Dejó calmadamente la bandeja llena de vasos, bebidas y cosas para picar. Henry la miró, con expresión de incredulidad, antes de vagar su mirada de su madre a esa mujer y al contrario. Miró a Gina, observándola de la cabeza a los pies.

«Buenos tardes, supongo que eres Henry» sonrió Gina

«Yo…¿me conoce?»

«Tu madre me habla a menudo de ti»

«¿Ah sí?»

«Evidentemente» sonrió Gina como si fuera normal «Eres su hijo después de todo»

Ella se sentó frente a él, en un puf, cosa que Emma imitó, colocándose al lado de su hijo.

«Entonces, es verdad…Por las dos, quiero decir»

Emma y Gina intercambiaron una furtiva y cómplice mirada antes de que la bella morena tomara la palabra. Lo sabía, imaginaba que Emma era incapaz de mentirle a su hijo. Ya lo veía tan poco.

«Sí»

«Pero, ¿cómo? Quiero decir…sé que eres camarera de piso y ella…bueno…es una actriz, ya ves»

«Nosotras…fue…el destino» balbuceó Emma, completamente cogida a contramano

«Una especie de flechazo» respondió con naturalidad Gina

Emma tenía un millón de preguntas para su hijo, pero ninguna pasaba de sus labios. Se quedó ahí, sentada a su lado, mirándolo como si fuera un fantasma: lo observó entonces detenidamente: sus cabellos habían crecido y cogido volumen, profundos ojos, sus rasgos faciales menos infantiles, sus manos que dejaban ver la alta estatura que tendría su hijo cuando fuera adulto. No se acordaba de la última vez que había deslizado su mano entre sus cabellos, o cuando le había limpiado su mejilla con su pulgar, o cuando le había besado la frente para desearle buenas noches.

El adolescente que tenía a su lado era casi un extraño para ella, y fue eso lo que le causó mayor miedo: no conocía a su hijo, incluso le tenía miedo.

Y Gina sintió el malestar de la joven. Hubiera querido ayudarla, sostenerla, pero una vez más, debía salvar las apariencias, incluso delante de un sencillo adolescente. Pero también ella estaba observando la actitud del joven: despegado de su madre, ni una mirada, ni una pregunta curiosa, a no ser las de su vida privada. Ella frunció el ceño, entonces, temiéndose lo peor.

«Yo…estoy cansado. He hecho más de diez horas de tren…»

«Oh…euh…Si quieres tenemos sitio para que te quedes»

Él sonrió entonces, lo que alegró el corazón de la bella rubia

«Me gustaría sí»

«Bien, ven. Te voy a enseñar también el cuarto de baño»

«Ella…usted…¿duerme aquí también?» dijo, curioso

«No, es más voy a marcharme» dijo ella levantándose

«¡Espera! En fin, espera a que baje, por favor»

La mirada casi suplicante de Emma hizo que la morena se rindiera, y asintió en señal de acuerdo.

Emma y Henry subieron, ninguno pronunció ninguna palabra

«Este es el cuarto de baño. En frente, está el despacho. Hay un sofá cama que voy a abrir mientras te refrescas»

«Ok»

Él se encerró en el cuarto de baño sin una mirada hacia atrás mientras que Emma preparó rápidamente el sofá, recogiendo de paso algunas cosas que estaban desperdigadas por aquí y por allá. Cuando la puerta se abrió de nuevo, Henry ya tenía puesto su pijama, y la mochila en sus manos.

«Ponte…ponte cómodo»

«Ok, gracias»

Dejó sus cosas no lejos de sí antes de hundirse en la cama, con su teléfono en las manos.

Emma, en el marco de la puerta, lo miró durante unos segundos antes de desearle buenas noches.

«Yo…estoy contenta de que estés aquí»

Él no respondió sino con una tímida sonrisa, y ella cerró la puerta.

Como si caminara como un robot, bajó las escaleras y vio a Gina, con la chaqueta ya puesta y el bolso en sus manos, cerca de la puerta.

«¿Todo bien?»

«Yo…no lo sé, tengo la impresión de estar soñando»

Gina le sonrió dulcemente y posó su mano en la suya. En ese momento, Emma se dio cuenta de que antes de la llegada de Henry, había pasado algo entre ellas de lo que no habían tenido tiempo de hablar.

«Gina…por lo que respecta a…en fin…»

«Hablaremos de ello más adelante. Hoy tienes mucho con lo que lidiar»

Pero al ver la expresión inquieta de Emma, Gina la tranquilizó con una sonrisa

«No te preocupes, todo está bien, ¿ok?»

«Ok» sonrió Emma «¿Nos vemos mañana?»

«Si tú quieres. Aunque creo que deberías pasar tiempo a solas con tu hijo»

«Por favor, me tranquilizaría que estuvieras aquí, a mi lado»

Gina le sonrió de oreja a oreja antes de inclinarse y besarla dulcemente en la mejilla, murmurándole un «Hasta mañana», marchándose después. Emma cerró la puerta.

 

Cuando Ruby regresó una hora más tarde, Emma estaba aún en shock, en el salón, mirando el vaso de limonada que los labios de su hijo habían rozado.

«Hey, hola»

De un salto, Emma se acercó a la joven, con la tez pálida

«Wow…¿estás bien?»

«Yo…Ruby…no estoy sola…»

La bella morena desorbitó repentinamente sus ojos avellana y se llevó una mano a la boca, conteniendo un grito histérico

«Noooooo, ¿de verdad? ¡Ya está, al fin!»

«¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?»

«¿De qué va a ser? ¡De ti y de la bella actriz!»

«No, no, no, te confundes totalmente. Es…mi hijo está aquí»

Ruby se quedó parada unos segundos mirando a su compañera de piso con mirada perpleja.

«Hm…¿Tu hijo? ¿Ese del que perdiste la custodia a favor de tus padres?»

«Ese, sí»

«¿Está aquí?» Emma asintió «Pero…¿está…solo?»

«Cogió un tren. Se ha escapado»

«Oh, mierda…eso huele mal»

«Tú lo has dicho. Estoy sobrepasada, no sé qué hacer: por un lado sé que debo avisar a mis padres, pero por otro…me gustaría disfrutar de un tiempo con él»

«Es comprensible. ¿Cómo es que ha aparecido aquí?»

«Ni idea. Solo me ha dicho que me había visto en la tele»

«Debe haber sido…una impresión verlo aparecer»

«Ni te lo imaginas. Además estaba…»

«¿Hm? Continúa»

«No, nada»

«Venga, no sabes mentir. Gina estaba aquí, lo sé, Zelena me dijo que pensaba pasarse esta tarde, por eso es que salí…para daros un poco de…intimidad. Entonces, por lo que se ve, va bien la cosa…»

«…»

«¡Venga, cuenta!»

«Yo…no sé…»

«Sabes que pasa algo entre las dos, Zelena logrará sacárselo a su hermana y al final, me lo dirá. Así que solo es cuestión de tiempo»

Emma entonces suspiró: ¿para qué servía una confidente si no se la usaba? Quizás las cosas fueran más complicadas sabiendo que la confidente en cuestión era también la amante de la hermana de la mujer en cuestión.

«¿Entonces? ¿Qué ha pasado?»

«Yo…Bebimos una copa, charlamos de lo complejo que era nuestra situación para mí, del hecho de que estábamos más unidas ahora y eso podría crear confusión, de nuestras salidas, etc…»

«Sí, ¿y?»

«Y al final, me enrollé en mis explicaciones…»

«¿Y?»

«Nos besamos. Dos veces»

Una vez más, Ruby se llevó la mano a su boca antes de saltar por todos lados, bajo la mirada divertida de Emma.

«¡Joder, joder! ¡No puede ser! ¡Detalles, quiero detalles!»

Emma reviró los ojos, pero de todas maneras cedió

«Ella me besó en primer lugar, fue…torpe y dulce…rápido»

«¿Y? ¿Y? ¡Vete al grano!»

«Después, nos separamos, pero…yo la besé de nuevo y fue más…apasionado»

«Creo que soy fan de la pareja que formáis, es mucho más apasionante que cualquier revista del corazón. ¿Y después qué pasó?»

«El besó duró….un rato, fue…»

«¿Sí, sí? Venga, ¡suéltalo!» se entusiasmó Ruby, ávida de cotilleos.

«Fue…bien»

«¿Bien? ¿Qué? ¿Solo eso?»

«No sé…Nos habíamos besado furtivamente en el plató de televisión…pero esto…no sé: estábamos solas, sin ninguna presión, sin público. Ella no tenía nada que ganar, pero….lo hizo»

«Ok, ok, lo más importante: ¿qué pasó después?»

«¿Después? Mi hijo apareció»

«Estás de broma…que precisión de mierda, de verdad»

«Encima, no hemos hablado de ello, pero…al marcharse, parecía tranquila. No tuve la impresión de que quisiera esquivar el tema, negarlo u olvidarlo. Me sonrió y me dijo que no me preocupara y que todo iba bien. Hemos quedado en vernos mañana»

«Eso es guay…o no. ¿Por qué tienes esa cara?»

«Es solo que…todo se mezcla. Yo…no soy lesbiana, no creo sentirme atraída por ella, somos tan diferentes. Y sin embargo, cuando me besó, nunca me había parecido algo tan normal»

«Pero…»

«Pero con la llegada de Henry…no sé, tengo la sensación de no haberlo disfrutado, de no haber tenido tiempo para pensar en ello. Demasiadas cosas me llegan a un mismo tiempo, no consigo manejarlas. Va todo demasiado deprisa»

«Hey, relax…Todo irá bien, con Gina y con tu hijo»

Emma bajó los hombros en señal de rendición: desde hacía algunas semanas, tenía la impresión de que su vida se le escapaba de las manos: que ya no tenía el control, estaba desestabilizada.

«No sé…Yo…estoy perdida»

«Se ve. Pero no estás sola: me tienes a mí, tienes a Gina, a Zelena…Ves, no estás sola»

Ruby la agarró y le pasó sus brazos por los hombros. Emma entonces sonrió, agradeciéndole en silencio su apoyo.

«Entonces, el pequeño, ¿aún está aquí?»

«Duerme en el despacho»

«¿Qué vas a hacer con él?»

«No lo sé…es estúpido, pero…creo que tengo miedo de él»

«…»

«Hace tres años que no he estado a solas con mi hijo: o estaban mis padres, o él se negaba a verme»

«¡Pequeño idiota!»

«No, yo…no consigo echárselo en cara. He sido una madre deplorable, y sin mis padres, Dios sabe lo que habría sido de él. Quizás habría seguido los gloriosos pasos de su madre por el camino de la delincuencia…También pienso que mis padres no han debido perdonarme…»

«Deberían recibir el premio a los padres del año…¿pueden aparecer por aquí para recuperar a tu hijo?»

«Pues lo más seguro es que no quieran que él regreso solo. No sé cómo hacer….¿cómo afrontarlos? ¿Habrán visto ellos también la tele o visto las revistas? ¿Piensan que…?»

«¿Que sales con una mujer? Por lo que he entendido, ya no tenéis necesidad de fingir»

«Ese no es el problema. No sé lo que ellos podrían pensar de esta situación: que salga con una mujer…ellos que me creían indigna para criar a mi propio hijo…»

«¿Homófobos?»

«No tengo ni idea. Nunca hablamos de eso. Solo tengo miedo de que hayan visto las fotos o la entrevista en la tele…¿qué podrían imaginarse? Me marché siendo viuda y hetero, y cuatro meses después de llegar aquí, salgo con una mujer…Y además una actriz. Además también es lo que piensa mi hijo»

«Deberías dejar que pase la noche. Descansa, mañana lo verás todo más claro»

«He perdido mi trabajo, he besado a Gina y mi hijo aparece…tendré suerte si mi cerebro no se funde esta noche» resopló

Ruby sonrió antes de cogerla por los hombros y conducirla hacia las escaleras

«Date una buena ducha y acuéstate»

Emma le dio las gracias con una tímida sonrisa, subió las escaleras y se dejó caer en la cama, la cabeza encima de la almohada. Se quedó ahí algunos minutos, intentando disfrutar de la calma. Pero la tempestad que rugía en su cerebro le estaba provocando migrañas. Suspiró y cogió su teléfono para marcar el número de Gina.

_«¿Diga?»_

«Gina, soy yo…»

_«¿Estás bien?»_

«Solo quería…escuchar tu voz»

Emma reviró los ojos, maldiciéndose por ser tan ñoña, ella que odiaba todo ese alambicamiento de las relaciones románticas.

_«Eso es…amable. ¿Ruby ha vuelto?»_

«Si. Yo…Gina…a propósito de…de lo que ha pasado»

_«Hemos quedado en hablar mañana con calma»_

«Sí, lo sé, pero, debo confesarte que…he hablado con Ruby»

«…»

«¿Estás…enfadada?»

_«No. Yo también he hablado con Zelena. En fin, casi no he tenido elección: me ha acorralado cerca de una hora para que confesara»_

Emma sonrió, pudiendo imaginarse muy bien la escena en la que Zelena ha debido estar siguiendo a su hermana como su sombra hasta el baño, tamborileando la puerta, acosándola…

«No dejo de pensar…»

_«¿En tu hijo?»_

«En nuestro…nuestros besos»

_«Oh…»_

«Sé que hemos dicho que hablaríamos mañana, pero…estoy…aterrada»

_«¿Por?»_

«Por ser la única a la que…le haya gustado y por querer…repetirlo»

«…»

El corazón de Emma latía descontroladamente. El silencio que le imponía Gina en ese momento preciso era una tortura que no deseaba en absoluto.

«Ok, yo…creo que pienso demasiado, lo siento si te he besado…Creo que voy a hacer caso a Ruby y tomar una ducha, fría más bien, y acostarme. Lo siento, otra vez. Buenas noches»

Y de golpe colgó, dándose cuenta de que le acababa de colgar en las narices a Gina, y no era la primera vez.

«¡Pero qué idiota!» gruñó golpeándose la frente con la mano.

Tiró su teléfono sobre la cama antes de levantase, cansada, desvestirse y meterse en la cabina de la ducha, aún maldiciéndose por haber sido tan torpe y apresurada.

Cuando salió, con las ideas más frescas y claras, no se dio cuenta de las tres llamadas perdidas en su teléfono. Se durmió envuelta en un tumulto de preguntas.

 

Cuando abrió los ojos, le pareció que se había dormido cinco minutos antes. Y sin embargo, la fatiga y el estrés la habían mantenido en  los brazos de Morfeo largas horas, por lo visto de una forma bastante profunda porque Ruby estaba llamando a la puerta para saber si todo iba bien.

«Hey, rubia…¿estás bien?»

«Hm…¿qué hora es?»

«Cerca de las diez. Me pregunta si ibas a emerger un día»

«Hm, lo siento…Estoy….he dormido algo mal»

«Deberías salir de la cama, Gina no tardará en llegar»

Al escuchar ese nombre, Emma se crispó, lo que no pasó desapercibido a la entusiasta morena

«¿Algún problema?»

«Creo que anoche cometí un tontería»

«¿Hablas…del beso?»

«No. Yo…cuando subí, llamé a Gina. No sé lo que se me pasó por la cabeza…le solté que me había gustado y que deseaba repetirlo»

«¡Eso es genial! ¿No?»

«Ella no dijo nada, no respondió. Me sentí incómoda y le colgué en las narices. ¡Qué vergüenza!» dijo hundiendo su cabeza bajo el edredón

«Relax. Es algo nuevo para ambas, y tienes otras cosas que te han caído encima al mismo tiempo. Tendrás que tomarte las cosas de una en una»

«Tengo que llamar a mis padres…¿Henry se ha levantado?»

«No, aún no. Venga, vístete, ella no tardará»

 

Y Ruby no se había equivocado. Menos de una hora después de haberse despertado, tocaron a la puerta. Nerviosa, pero con determinación, Emma abrió la puerta para divisar a Gina, con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, lo que la tranquilizó un poco.

«Hola» resopló la bella rubia

«Buenos días. ¿Demasiado pronto?»

«No, no, entr…»

«¡Hey!»

Detrás de Gina, la despampanante pelirroja apareció, toda contenta.

«Ha querido venir» soltó Gina

«¡Hey, cariño!» dijo Ruby

«Ella ha querido quedarse» dijo Emma «Entrad»

Ruby acogió a Zelena con un dulce beso en los labios antes de abrazarla por la cintura, lo que inmediatamente hizo sonrojarse tanto a Emma como a Regina, que apenas se atrevieron a mirarse.

Ruby y Zelena se murmuraron algunas palabras antes de girarse hacia las dos mujeres.

«Bueno, nosotras os dejamos, debéis hablar» dijo Zelena

«¡Por Dios! ¡Acostaos de una vez por todas!» soltó Ruby sintiendo la tensión que rodeaba a la bella actriz y a su compañera de piso.

Ellas se crisparon un poco, y la bella pareja soltó algunas risitas irónicas, dejando a Emma y Gina solas y completamente incómodas.

«Tiene razón…» suspiró Gina. Pero al ver los ojos desorbitados y las mejillas sonrosadas de Emma, Gina corrió a aclarar «Yo, no, no, quiero decir: ¡hablar! ¡Tenemos que hablar! No…en fin…Tenemos que hablar»

Emma bajó los hombros, suspirando aliviada antes de invitar a Gina a pasar a la cocina.

«¿Un café?»

«No respondiste anoche»

La frase cayó como cuando se encuentra un pelo en la sopa, y Emma la miró con expresión incrédula

«¿Perdón? ¿Responder a qué?»

«Te llamé, más bien, te devolví la llamada, anoche»

«Oh…Yo…Después de llamarte, tomé una ducha y me acosté directamente sin mirar el teléfono, lo siento»

«Hm…Creí que no quieras hablar conmigo. Incluso he dudado en venir»

«Oh, lo siento…una vez más. Yo…tenía miedo de que…»

«¿De que….?»

«De que me mandaras a paseo…No fui muy sutil anoche, pero en mi defensa, estaba totalmente perdida que creo que hasta olvidé cómo me llamaba»

Gina le sonrió y se acercó, para cogerle la mano

«Todo esto es nuevo para las dos. Hace un mes éramos perfectas desconocidas, y anoche, nos besamos. Por fuerza necesitamos algo de tiempo para comprender y profundizar»

Emma bajó la mirada, pero sintió una mano en su mejilla, alzándole el rostro para que su mirada se clavara en la de su interlocutora.

«También yo deseo repetirlo»

Emma, algo más tranquila, sonrió tímidamente antes de posar su mano sobre la de Gina, que aún acariciaba su mejilla.

«Quieres que vayamos fuera, está más agradable para charlar»

Gina asintió y ambas con una taza de café en las manos salieron al jardín, sentándose en el balancín. Un cortó silencio se instaló entre ambas, cada una disfrutando de la ligera brisa que rozaba sus rostros.

A continuación, Gina dejó su taza a sus pies y se colocó de forma más cómoda en el balancín. Ella cerró los ojos sintiendo los rayos del sol sobre su piel, el columpio se movió ligeramente y cuando abrió los ojos, Emma la había imitado, y estaba también con los ojos cerrados. La bella morena sonrió, y dulcemente, se acercó y dejó un furtivo beso en los rosados labios de la joven.

Emma abrió repentinamente los ojos y miró, incrédula, a Gina.

«Lo siento» sonrió Gina, que para nada lo sentía.

«No, no, está…está bien…es…»

Emma se enderezó y como la víspera, deslizó sus manos tras la nuca de la joven y acercó su rostro al de ella

«Yo…¿puedo?»

La sonrisa de Gina respondió por ella y en una fracción de segundo, Emma había pegado sus labios a los suyos en un dulce beso. Emma se apartó solo lo necesario para colocarse mejor y acercarse a ella, y pronto, Gina se echó sobre ella, pegando a Emma al columpio, y el beso tomó un cariz más intenso, las respiraciones estaban pesadas y las manos se paseaban subrepticiamente.

Cuando les faltó el aire, se separaron y Gina se volvió a sentar al lado de Emma.

«Bueno…Como comienzo de una conversación, no está mal» sonrió Emma

«Cierto»

«¿Esto…qué somos en tu opinión?»

«Tomemos las cosas como vayan viniendo, ¿quieres?»

«No sé qué hacer: realmente no pensaba que…»

«¿No pensabas qué?»

«Que podría sentirme atraída por una mujer, y menos…tú. Encontraba este pequeño juego arriesgado, pero simpático…al final, hemos caído nosotras mismas»

«Y ahora, henos aquí, en tu jardín, sin fotógrafos ni periodistas»

«No sé lo que me sucede: mi vida acaba de ponerse cabeza abajo en 15 minutos: mi hijo aparece y…tengo una novia, ¿quién lo hubiera creído?»

«¿Una novia?» sonrió Gina

«Bueno, es lo que somos, ¿no? En fin…no sé…»

«¿De verdad quieres ponerle una etiqueta a los que somos?» dijo, divertida, Gina

«No es que quiera por fuerza, pero…ya estoy bastante perdida como para  añadir más. Si ya pudiéramos cerrar esta cuestión…»

«¿Y cómo pretendes _cerrar_ esta cuestión?» sonrió Gina

«Tengo algunas ideas, pero no sé en absoluto cómo llevarlas a cabo»

Gina, entonces, se sonrojó, atragantándose con la saliva. Al ver la visible turbación de la bella morena, Emma se enderezó

«Oh, no, no, no es eso lo que quería decir, ¡nada más lejos! En fin, no, eso tampoco, pero…no, créeme, no pienso en eso…No es que no seas deseable, al contrario…No es lo que quería decir, no eres deseable en el sentido físico, en fin sí…..¡ahggggggg, cállate Swan!»

Emma se echó hacia atrás, escondiendo su rostro con uno de los cojines del balancín, lo que hizo reír a Gina

«Sí, super, estoy contenta de que te haga gracia…» gruñó la bella rubia

«Relájate, he captado lo esencial, en fin, creo»

Emma dejó ver un poco de su rostro y la miró con ojos tímidos

«No es divertido…Estoy perdida»

«¿Tú crees que yo sé lo que estoy haciendo?»

Emma se incorporó dejando el cojín a un lado

«Lo único que sé de momento es que deseo besarte. He dejado de pensar. Es más fuerte que yo, es como una curiosidad malsana. Como si quisiera siempre más…»

«Estoy halagada»

«No, no deberías estarlo. Tengo la impresión de ser una perversa. Apenas nos conocemos. Sé que está mal, que deberíamos relajarnos y hablar de nuestras vidas, nuestros pasados, nuestro futuro…Tengo la sensación de hacerlo todo al revés. Ya sabes, como los que se casan después de haber tenido hijos»

«Lo comprendo» sonrió Gina «no estamos obligadas a ser todo el tiempo expresivas. Es más, debemos comprender por qué: como tú has dicho, ¿es solo curiosidad debido a este contrato o es una atracción mutua que podría conducir a algo más concreto y serio?»

«¿Y cómo lo descubrimos?»

«Ni idea. Soy novata en la materia, al menos con las mujeres»

«¿Estamos todavía ligadas al contrato?»

Gina se pellizcó el labio inferior, pensando una respuesta conveniente

«Ya habíamos  acordado un sistema para ver cuando era pagado y cuando no. Pero técnicamente sigues siendo mi empleada»

«Y tú mi jefa. Generalmente cuando dos personas que trabajan juntas, comienzan a salir, acaba mal: se termina por mezclar todo, y ya eso es nuestro caso»

«Bien, entonces…eso significa que…podemos romper el contrato: ya no estás a mi servicio, ya no sigo pagándote. De esa manera, si salimos, solo será por iniciativa propia y no para responder a la presión mediática»

«¡Algo aclarado!»

«Ok, pero ahora, ya no tienes ningún ingreso»

«Encontraré algo, aunque sea a media jornada» sonrió ella, confiada

«Entonces, si ya no estamos oficialmente bajo contrato, podemos decir que somos libres en nuestras acciones»

«¿Qué implica eso?»

«Implica que una cena solo es una cena, una salida por la ciudad no es más que una salida»

«Así que…si salimos a un restaurante, ¿solo es una cita? Si te beso, es porque lo deseo… _Grosso modo_ , salimos juntas» sonrió Emma

Gina sonrió e inspiró

«Salimos juntas»

«Mierda, Ruby tenía razón…Me va a estar chinchando con esto una eternidad» resopló la bella rubia

«Digo lo mismo de mi hermana»

«Lo habían predicho…que acabaríamos juntas»

«Parece ser que tenían razón…»

«¿Y ahora qué hacemos?»

«Dejemos que las cosas fluyan. No las apuremos, no lo hemos hecho hasta ahora y de momento ha funcionado»

«Tienes razón…» sonrió Emma depositando un tierno beso en su mejilla «Podría acostumbrarme fácilmente a esto»

«¿A qué?»

«A tu presencia y…todo esto: estos gestos, estas palabras…Finalmente, nuestra pequeña mentira nos ha alcanzado. Pensaba que nunca me sentiría atraída por las mujeres»

«No por las mujeres…por una mujer»

Emma se quedó mirándola, intentando captar la sutilidad. Gina cogió su mano

«No me siento atraída por las mujeres, nunca lo he estado. Pero…contigo, es diferente. Puedes enorgullecerte de ser la única que me haces sentir cosas hacia una mujer. No creo que sea lesbiana, solo me siento atraída por ti, las otras me son indiferentes»

Emma se sonrojó ante esa confesión espontánea y sincera. Se acercó y cogió un mechón de cabello de la bella morena y se lo pasó tras la oreja.

«Creo que tuve suerte aquel día en el ascensor»

«Nunca pensé que un día estaría aquí…Si me lo hubieran dicho, es más Zelena me lo dijo, no me lo habría creído»

Lentamente, Emma se acercó y acabó con los últimos centímetros que las separaban con un tierno beso al que Gina respondió con ganas.

«Hm, hm…»

Se separaron de repente al ver que Henry estaba en la puerta de la terraza, mirándolas con expresión dormida. Emma se levantó de un salto y se puso el pelo en su sitio.

«¡Hola, Henry! ¿Has dormido bien?»

«Hm, sí…Hola» dijo haciendo un señal con la mano a Gina, que le respondió de la misma manera «¿Os molesto?»

«No, no, en absoluto, nosotras…Gina ha venido para…»

«…tomar un café» completó la bella morena «Tengo que irme ya»

«¡No!» respondió rápidamente Emma «Quédate…Solo un rato más»

Gina observó el pánico en los ojos de la joven y no puedo sino asentir.

«¿Tienes…hambre? Casi es mediodía, ¡podemos comer una pizza!»

«Sí, ¿por qué no? ¿Puedo tomar una ducha?»

«Claro, por supuesto»

Henry desapareció y repentinamente Emma se sintió de nuevo en tensión, calambres de angustia en su vientre.

«Voy a tener que llamar a mis padres…»

«Deberías, sí. Pase lo que pase, tendrás unas horas para hablar con él»

«Sí, eso es verdad»

«¿Quieres que te deje sola un momento?»

«Hm, no, creo que será rápido»

Tras decir esto, Emma cogió su teléfono y marcó. Tras una última mirada a Gina, tocó la tecla de llamada, y escuchó los primeros toques.

Cuando descolgaron, el corazón de Emma se saltó un latido. Balbuceó primeramente un tímido «buenos días» antes de que su voz sonara más firme.

«Buenos días, soy yo»

_«¿Emma? Henry no está, está en caso de un amigo»_

«Sí, lo sé…en fin, sé que no está ahí»

_«¿Y eso?»_

«Sí, porque…Henry está aquí, conmigo…en mi casa»

_«¿Perdón?»_

«Henry…Apareció por aquí ayer»

_«No digas tonterías, está en casa de un amigo este fin de semana»_

«Os ha mentido. Cogió el tren hasta aquí…Me…me ha dicho que os había mentido. Yo…ha dormido aquí. Yo….sabía que no iba a regresar hasta que no acabara el fin de semana. Para evitar preocuparos…»

_«¡Es impensable! ¡Henry nunca haría eso!»_

«Pues lo ha hecho. Está aquí. Está tomando una ducha»

_«¡Dios mío…! Pero, ¿cómo lo ha hecho? ¿Ha podido?»_

«Parece que cogió el tren y varios autobuses para encontrarme»

_«¿Tienes tú algo que ver con esto?»_

Emma suspiró, cansada de tener razón cuando se trataba de las sospechas de sus padres.

«¿Cómo hubiera podido? Vivo a miles de kilómetros de él, no he tenido contacto con él desde hace meses. Solo os llamo para avisaros»

_«¡Vamos para allá! No puede regresar solo. Te llamo cuando hayamos encontrado vuelo, lo antes posible»_

«Sí…haced eso»

Después la llamada terminó, dejando a Emma con la palabra en la boca. Cuando se giró hacia una Gina con  mirada de interés, suspiró

«Vendrán. Van a buscar el primer vuelo que salga para California. Me llamarán cuando lo hayan encontrado»

«Está bien. Eso te deja algunas horas con tu hijo»

Emma sonrió débilmente antes de volver adentro, en compañía de Gina, y encontrar a Henry sentado en el sofá, jugando con su teléfono.

«Hey, ¿tienes hambre? ¿Horneo las pizzas?»

«Sí»

Gina notó la notable indiferencia del joven hacia su madre, pero se contuvo de hacer ningún comentario. Prefirió quedarse al lado de la bella rubia para ayudarla en la cocina.

Emma no dejaba de lanzar miradas a su hijo, que estaba de espaldas a ella.

«Deberías pasar tiempo con él, hablarle. Déjame ocuparme a mí de las pizzas»

«No sabría ni qué decirle…»

«Comienza por el principio: no lo has visto desde hace meses. Pregúntale por su día a día: la escuela, los amigos, sus hobbies…Quizás encontréis intereses comunes»

Emma se giró hacia Gina y le sonrió posando una mano sobre la de ella

«Gracias»

«Venga, ve, yo me encargo de la comida»

Emma le dejó un rápido beso en la mejilla antes de desaparecer por el salón, bajo la mirada acogedora de Gina.

«Hey, ¿puedo sentarme?»

El joven asintió ligeramente, sin soltar el móvil. Emma de repente se sintió incómoda, pero se acercó un poco más, extendiendo el cuello hacia su hijo.

«¿A qué juegas?»

Henry levantó entonces la cabeza, y paró lo que estaba haciendo en el móvil antes de mirar a su madre.

«Entonces…has venido a verme, pero…no estás muy hablador» sonrió ella para relajar la atmosfera

«Sí, lo siento…Es solo que…es raro. Hace mucho tiempo»

«Sí. Entonces, dime…háblame un poco de ti: escuela, hobbies…»

«Hm, hm» refunfuñó el joven cuya atención había vuelto de nuevo a su teléfono

«Hm…¿tienes hobbies? ¿Algún deporte?»

«Sí…No me gusta mucho el deporte…»

«Oh…¿algún pasatiempo?»

«Me gusta leer»

«Genial, ¿qué te gusta leer?»

Henry suspiró ruidosamente antes de responder

«Género fantástico»

«Oh, eso es guay»

«Sí, si tú lo dices…»

Gina asistía a esa escena sintiendo tanta empatía con Emma que le dolía lo que veía: los esfuerzos de la joven para acercarse a su hijo, pero chocándose contra su indiferencia.

«Y entonces…¿quizás tengas preguntas?»

Henry alzó el rostro

«¿Hace cuánto tú y ella?»

Emma se crispó. Le costaba discernir entre curiosidad y rencor. Entonces suspiró, comprendiendo que su hijo seguramente tendría preguntas.

«Hm…comprendo que tengas preguntas sobre nosotras. Puede parecer raro…»

«La última vez que te vi eras hetero. Nunca hubiera pensado que pudieras ser…lesbiana»

«¿Detestas esa idea?»

«Yo…no lo sé…intento comprender…»

«A veces, no hay nada que comprender»

«¿Es por eso que dejaste a mi padre? ¿Porque tenías otras inclinaciones?»

«¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Con tu padre fue…apasionado, pero también terriblemente infantil. Éramos jóvenes e ignorantes del mundo de los adultos. Y cuando este llamó a nuestra puerta, no estábamos listos. Creo que nunca lo estuvimos»

«Pero hoy, ¿estás lista para asumir esto? Vas a ser conocida…»

«Nunca lo he pedido, me ha caído encima…de golpe. Quizás sea el destino»

«Has estado en la tele…y has aparecido en varias revistas también…»

Emma frunció el ceño y se giró hacia su hijo

«¿Es mi fama lo que te ha hecho venir? ¿Es por eso por lo que has venido?»

«No. En fin, siento curiosidad, y está bien tener una madre conocida» dijo él encogiéndose de hombros

«Ah…ahora soy tu madre, pensaba que ya no lo era»

«¿Por qué dices eso?»

«No lo sé: cada vez que intentaba hablar contigo, nunca estabas disponible»

«No tengo culpa si tengo amigos y cosas que me interesan»

«Hm…¿y no quieres hablarme de esas cosas que te interesan o de tus amigos?»

«¡Si realmente quisieras conocerme, habrías insistido!» dijo enfadado el joven

La sangre de Emma se heló: amaba a su hijo, habría peleado por él hasta la muerte, pero eso era la gota que colmó el vaso.

«¿Hablas en serio? ¡Tú nunca me has respondido! Nunca has contestado a ninguna de mis cartas, y sin embargo te he enviado centenares, al menos una a la semana, contándote todo lo que hacía desde que me fui de Maine. Ni una vez me has respondido»

«¡Jamás he recibido cartas! ¡Estás mintiendo!»

«Henry, ¿crees que mentiría en algo que es fácilmente comprobable? Te envié fotos, cartas…Así que a menos que te hayas mudado, o las has roto sin abrirlas, o…»

«¡Nunca he recibido nada! ¿Y por qué me hablas así? Ah, claro, ahora que eres conocida, entonces separas las cosas, ¿alejas a tu incómodo hijo de tu vida y de tu pareja?»

«¿Cómo puedes decir eso? A mí, que he hecho tantas cosas por ti…Henry…»

«¡Está bien, no tienes que hablarme por encima del hombro ahora que sales en las portadas de las revistas!»

De repente, resonó una bofetada. Emma se quedó estática, completamente sorprendida por lo que acababa de pasar: en pocos segundos, Gina había surgido de la cocina y le había dado una bofetada al joven. Este, totalmente estupefacto, no pudo sino pasar su mirada de la rubia a la morena, y a la inversa, masajeándose la mejilla. Al intentar balbucear algunas palabras, fue interrumpido por una furiosa Gina

«¿Cómo te atreves? Ignoras a tu madre durante meses, incluso años, sin concederle atención o interés, mientras ella sale adelante como puede, con lo poco que tiene para acercarse a ti, para probarte que ella vale la pena. No tienes ni idea de lo que ha podido hacer por ti. El poco dinero que tenía, lo ha apartado para ti, solo para ti. Cuando me hablaba de ti, sus ojos se iluminaban. Lamenta tanto no haber estado presente en tu educación, en tu vida. Y tú, apareces por aquí, solo enarbolando un interés repentino debido a la popularidad que tiene ahora en Los Ángeles. Eres ingrato, Henry, y egoísta. Emma no te merece»

El joven, totalmente en shock, no supo qué responder; Gina cogió la mano de Emma y la arrastró hacia la cocina donde pudo suspirar ruidosamente, como si intentara retomar aire después de una desenfrenada carrera. Se giró hacia Emma, y recobró contención.

«Emma…lo siento, probablemente no hubiera debido intervenir, pero…fue más fuerte que yo: ver su indiferencia y su único interés centrado en nuestra relación y no en su madre…Es tan…Oh, lo siento, de verdad. No tendría que haberle levantado la mano…»

«Gracias» suspiró Emma

«¿Perdón?»

«Gracias por haber hecho y dicho lo que yo no me atrevía a hacer ni a decir…»

Ella, entonces, bajó la cabeza y Gina distinguió algunos sollozos provenientes de la joven. Sin pensar, Gina la tomó en sus brazos y acarició dulcemente su espalda.

«Oh, Emma…»

«Había…había esperado tanto este momento…Había…soñado con él….y hoy…hace tanto daño…» lloró ella

«Lo imagino»

«Es…es mi hijo, pero…es un extraño…me duele tanto…»

«Lo comprendo, Emma»

De repente, el teléfono sonó y Gina leyó el nombre «mamá» en la pantalla. Cuando Emma salió de los brazos de la bella morena y se enjugó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, se sorbió la nariz

«Deja, yo contesto»

«Gina…»

«No te preocupes» sonrió

Cogió el móvil y respondió rápidamente

«¿Sí, diga?»

_«¿Em…Emma?»_

«No, soy una amiga, Emma está…» lanzó una ojeada hacia la joven aún presa de algunos sollozos «…está ocupada de momento. ¿Qué puedo hacer por usted?»

_«Solo decirle a Emma que hemos encontrado vuelo para Los Ángeles, que llagará sobre las seis de la tarde»_

«Entendido, le daré el mensaje»

_«¿Podría hablar con Henry?»_

Gina se crispó un poco antes de dejar la cocina e ir hasta donde estaba Henry, aún en el sofá, inmóvil, frotándose ligeramente la mejilla. Ella le pasó el teléfono.

«Para ti, tus abuelos»

Y ante la mirada de sorpresa del joven, añadió

«Emma los llamó esta mañana para decirles dónde te encontrabas»

Él cogió el teléfono con gesto vacilante

«¿Sí?»

_«¡Henry! Pero, ¡por Dios! ¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza? ¡El tren! ¡Has atravesado el país en tren! ¡Apenas tienes 13 años!»_

Tras esto, Gina dejó la estancia para volver con Emma

«Lo sé, lo sé…»

_«¿Pero en qué estabas pensando? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? ¿Por qué ese repentino interés en ella? ¡Nunca te ha concedido la más mínima atención!»_

«…»

«Henry, tendremos una larga conversación»

«¿Vais a venir?»

_«Esta tarde. Henry, no sé lo que pensabas obtener yendo hasta ahí. Henry…¿es que…cómo ha ido con Emma?»_

Henry echó un vistazo a la cocina donde vio a su madre apoyada en la encimera, con las manos en su cabeza y Gina que parecía consolarla acariciándole los cabellos.

«Va…va bien»

_«Llegaremos lo más rápido posible. ¡Y no creas que saldrás de rositas de esta, jovencito!»_

«Sí, lo sé…Lo siento, yo…yo…no lo pensé»

_«Menos mal que a Emma le queda algo de buen criterio y nos avisó. Hasta la tarde, Henry, y cuídate»_

«Ya…»

Entonces, colgó y mantuvo unos segundos el teléfono en sus manos antes de levantarse y entrar en la cocina. Dejó el móvil en el poyo y Emma alzó el rostro, sus ojos enrojecidos y sus mejillas brillantes por las lágrimas. Él se quedó parado y bajó la mirada.

«Lo siento»

«¿Qué han dicho tus abuelos?» preguntó Gina

«Ellos…nada, me van a echar una buena bronca»

«Lo contrario me habría sorprendido»

Henry miró a su madre antes de carraspear

«Quizás debería ir recogiendo mis cosas»

Gina asintió y Henry desapareció. Ella entonces suspiró

«Ni si quiera se ha excusado…»

«Déjalo. Creo que ha entendido» suspiró la bella rubia

«¿Entendido qué?»

«Que no es bienvenido aquí» sollozó Emma a la que la verdad le había golpeado en plena cara

«Emma,  siento de verdad que no haya funcionado con tu hijo»

«Lo presentía, ¿sabes?...Pero, siempre he mantenido una chispa de esperanza. Pero la confrontación y el choque con la realidad son duros. Tengo la impresión…no haber logrado llevar a cabo mi deber de madre, de haber fracasado»

«No, al contrario. El fracaso habría sido perseverar. No digo que debas rendirte, pero…Emma, tienes que dejar que tu hijo se aleje…»

«Lo sé»

«Eso no quiere decir que vayas a olvidar que existe y negar vuestro lazo, pero…es como si hubiera sido criado por una familia adoptiva: los lazos con la madre biológica a veces se hacen…y a veces no. Sé que él no es malo, pero ha sido torpe. Y esa torpeza tiene relación con su incapacidad para crear un lazo contigo. Sois de la misma familia, tenéis los mismo genes, pero…»

«…pero no es…ya no es mi hijo. Voy a tener que aceptar el hecho de que ese adolescente es un extraño, que me tolera sin amarme como un hijo debería amar a su madre. Yo…acabaría por…»

Pero estalló de nuevo en llanto en brazos de Gina

«Ven…»

La bella morena la llevó al salón y se sentó antes de invitar a Emma a echarse, su cabeza reposando en los muslos de Gina. Esta la calmó mientras le acariciaba dulcemente el cabello, dejando que algunos mechones dorados se entremetieran en sus dedos, y unos diez minutos más tarde, se dio cuenta de que la respiración de Emma estaba más reposada, su cuerpo dejó todo temblor y sobresalto: se había quedado dormida.

 

 

**Es el primer fic que leí en su momento en que Henry no mantiene una relación con ninguna de sus madres. En esta historia, Gina no tiene nada que ver con él, pero incluso Emma se rinde. Ha perdido a Henry, y Gina tiene razón, es como si hubiera dado a su hijo en adopción, y ahora no puede recuperarlo. A veces, el hijo quiere volver a crear lazos con su madre biológica, y otras veces no. Pero es triste que Henry no le conceda el beneficio de la duda a Emma; cree que ella nunca lo buscó, todo por culpa de sus padres. Pero, ¿qué ocurrirá? ¿Lo dejará ir para siempre?**


	10. Cambios

Gina se quedó sentada pacientemente en el sofá, casi inmóvil. Solo sus manos se movían: la de la izquierda acariciaba dulcemente los cabellos de Emma mientras que la de la derecha se había posado en una de las caderas de la joven.

Ella miraba la tele, sin realmente escucharla, permaneciendo atenta al menor movimiento de su compañera. Se quedó pensando en la llegada de Henry. Este no había vuelto a bajar desde la pelea. ¡Qué difícil debía ser para Emma ver su papel de madre robado por sus propios padres! ¡Qué horrible debía ser ver a su hijo como a un extraño, ver ese vacío en sus ojos y esos gestos desprovistos de toda calidez!

Gina echó furtivamente una mirada hacia el reloj y vio que ya habían pasado de las 17:30. Entonces suspiró: en menos de una hora, el enfrentamiento entre los padres de Emma y la joven. Tenía miedo por la bella rubia, miedo de que saliera herida…con una herida que casi le sería imposible cerrar. Y en ese caso, Gina se sentía completamente sola e impotente frente a eso.

En ese tipo de momentos su condición de actriz le recordaba que estaba tan lejos de ese mundo “normal”. Emma tenía que luchar con problemas que ella nunca tendría, y al revés. Ella parecía desconectada del mundo real y era a través de Emma que, ahora, conseguía mantener los pies en la tierra.

De repente, se imaginaba en un apacible retiro junto a la joven, solo ellas dos, perdidas en un sitio libre de paparazzi, de cámaras, de tele. Solas, las dos viviendo una vida normal.

Cuando Emma ronroneó dulcemente, Gina no pudo sino sonreír: qué agradable tenía que ser despertarse a su lado y admirar esa naricita fruncida aparecer bajo sus sábanas, la almohada regada con sus mechones dorados, hasta que sus ojos esmeralda se posaran en ella y su sonrisa iluminara el comienzo de su día.

«Hm…¿Gina?»

La joven rubia se incorporó, los cabellos desordenados por las suaves caricias de Gina. Con el rostro aún con señales de sueño, se giró hacia la actriz que solo pudo ofrecerle una sonrisa acogedora y divertida.

«Te quedaste dormida…»

«Lo siento…»

«No lo estés» sonrió Gina

Ella le acarició la mejilla antes de acercarse y depositarle un tímido beso en los labios. Emma suspiró de satisfacción y sonrió

«Si pudiera tener este tipo de despertar todas las mañanas…»

«Ruby ha enviado un mensaje, me permití contestarle»

«¿Huh? ¿Un mensaje?»

Emma cogió el móvil

«Preguntaba si podía pasarse. Le he dicho que venga sobre las ocho, que cenaremos juntas»

Emma arqueó una ceja, divertida

«¿Qué?»

«Ya me organizas la agenda»

«Idiota» dijo Gina, golpeándole un hombro

Emma sonrió antes de mirar la hora, entonces su rostro se puso más serio

«¿Dónde está?»

«En su habitación, no se ha movido desde que subió»

«Voy a ir a verlo»

«¿Estás segura?»

«Ignorarlo no cambiará nada. Necesito hablar con él, aunque el desenlace de esa conversación no sea lo que espero. Me resignaré»

Emma, entonces, se levantó y bajo la mirada inquieta de Gina, subió y tocó suavemente a la puerta de su hijo. Al no obtener respuesta, se permitió entrar y vio a su hijo sentado en la cama, tecleando en su teléfono.

«¿Estás planeando tu fuga?» dijo Emma

«No…Le envío un mensaje a mi novia»

Emma arqueó una ceja antes de sentarse a su lado

«¿Una novia? ¿A tu edad?»

«¿Y qué?»

«¿Cómo se llama?»

«¿Por qué quieres saberlo? Nunca la verás»

«Quizás, pero siento curiosidad» dijo Emma sin hacer caso de la rudeza de las palabras de su hijo

«De todas maneras, no es en realidad mi novia…»

Un corto silencio se hizo, ambos mirando hacia abajo, antes de que Emma se lanzara

«Ella no quería levantarte la mano…»

«No se ha equivocado. He venido porque te reconocí en el programa de la tele. Después, hice algunas averiguaciones sobre Gina Mills y vi los artículos que decían que ella estaba con alguien…tú»

«¿Sabes? Todo pasó rápido y…no tenía la intención de mentirte o esconderte la verdad durante mucho tiempo. Habría hecho lo que llevo haciendo durante meses: te habría mandado cartas»

«Nunca he recibido ninguna…¿Por qué no me mandaste emails?»

«Porque no sabía tu dirección, y pensaba que tus abuelos filtraban tu bandeja de entrada»

«¿Y no pensaste que podrían hacer lo mismo con el correo…?»

«Esperaba que fueran bastante conciliadores para permitirte al menos leer mis cartas»

«Ya no hablan de ti…es como si ya no existieras. Es un tema prohibido»

«Y tú, ¿hubieras querido hablar conmigo?»

«No lo sé…Llevo mucho tiempo así. Ni siquiera sabía qué te diría al  verte…Pero, ella tiene razón: soy un egoísta. Simplemente no estoy acostumbrado a hablar contigo»

«Hm…Es lo mismo para mí»

«¿Cómo hacemos entonces?»

«Bueno…Siempre he creído que podríamos comenzar de cero los dos. Que podríamos crearnos una nueva vida, tú y yo, pero…»

«¿Pero?»

«Demasiado tiempo, demasiadas cosas han pasado. Tienes una familia, y, me ha costado admitirlo, pero, yo ya no soy esa familia. He esperado ser una buena madre, pero mis padres comprendieron desde hace tiempo que yo era incapaz de cumplir ese papel. Y al final, tus abuelos se han encargado de tu educación como nunca yo hubiera podido hacerlo. Debería agradecerles por todo lo que te han dado, pero en su época pensaba sencillamente que te habían robado de mí»

«Ellos decían que tú no me querías»

«Eso es falso. Solo es que era incapaz de ocuparme de mí en aquella época…así que de un bebé. Me ayudaron, después, al final, creo que vieron en ti el medio de reparar sus errores conmigo. Se quedaron contigo desacreditándome…es lo que me rompió y es lo que les echaré en cara toda mi vida»

«Entonces, ¿te rendiste?»

«No, luché. Quise probarles que podía estar a la altura. Pero cada intento era un fracaso y al final, pensé que marcharme lejos era la mejor solución: un nuevo comienzo, una nueva vida, y cuando estuviera lista, volver a por ti. Pero…»

«¿Pero?»

«Eres un extraño, Henry…no sé si algún día podré ser una madre para ti. Si te traigo conmigo, sería como arrancarte de tu familia de adopción. Tenemos los mismo genes, pero…no soy tu madre»

«…»

«Perdí ese derecho hace mucho tiempo y hoy, al verte y al comprender el extraordinario hombre en que te has convertido, me doy cuenta de que no tengo nada que ver en ello. Ellos te han criado, amado y educado como yo nunca hubiera sabido hacerlo. Ahora me doy cuenta de ello»

«Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Ya no soy tu hijo?»

«Claro que sí…Pero ya no me perteneces. Perdí tu custodia y sé que nunca la recuperaré. Cuando seas más grande, también lo comprenderás. Cuando tengas un hijo, querrás lo mejor para él, incluso si es tenerlo alejado de tu vida»

«¿Crees que estoy mejor sin ti?»

«Te las has apañado bien hasta ahora. Y no digas lo contrario. Sé que te convertirás en un joven y un adulto realizado…gracias a tus abuelos. Será duro para mí, pero haré mi duelo de la maternidad. Yo nunca te olvidaré, siempre serás mi hijo, pero…no puedo formar parte de tu vida, pues ya está bien realizada sin mí»

«¿Ya no me quieres?»

«Quiero lo mejor para ti, y de momento, soy incapaz de ofrecértelo. Sería terriblemente egoísta arrancarte de un entorno familiar estable y querido como es el tus abuelos. No les llevo realmente en mi corazón, pero puedo reconocer que han hecho un gran trabajo contigo»

«Entonces, ¿no nos vamos a ver nunca más?»

«Nos veremos Henry…Pero no a corto plazo. Creo que estaría bien que nos alejemos, tanto por ti como por mí. Un día, cuando estemos preparados, nos encontraremos. Mientras, nadie nos impide que mantengamos el contacto por cartas o emails»

Henry bajó la mirada, antes de suspirar

«Ok…»

«Y prométeme que nunca más te escaparas de casa como lo has hecho»

«Prometido»

«Tus abuelos son los que son, pero…lo hacen lo mejor que pueden, y por lo que veo, lo hacen bien contigo»

«Sí»

Emma sonrió

«Recuerdo que eran buenos conmigo…hasta que hice tonterías»

«Tampoco hablan nunca de mi padre»

«Era amable y atento, era un gran soñador con grandes ambiciones…su muerte fue a imagen de su vida de aventurero, para ser sinceros»

«Me han prohibido tener una moto» gruñó Henry

«Se comprende» rio Emma «Y después de lo que acabas de hacerles, no creas que vas a tener tus fines de semana libres. Van a mantenerte encerrado en casa, tienen miedo de que acabes como yo…»

«…»

«Aún hoy, cuando pienso en mi juventud, pienso que fui injusta con ellos: todas esas tonterías que hice…no les hice justicia a todos los esfuerzos que hicieron por mí. Ya sabes, no cambiaría lo que he hecho en el pasado, porque conocí a tu padre y te traje al mundo, pero lo haría de otro modo»

«¿Cómo?»

«Habría escuchado a mis padres. No me hubiera cerrado, ni huido. Hubiera dejado que me ayudaran, aunque consideraba sus consejos demasiado restrictivos. Al final, sabía que era por mi bien, pero…era demasiado orgullosa, joven y volver con ellos era admitir que me había equivocado. Hoy, sonrió ante mi incredulidad, pero lamento haberlos herido…hasta el punto de verse obligados a rectificar el golpe quedándose contigo. Te perdí, Henry, pero sé que es lo mejor para ti: has crecido en un entorno sano para ti, eres  amado, es lo más importante»

«¿Y podré verte más adelante?»

«Algún día, sí. Estaremos preparados» sonrió ella una vez más antes de hacer un gesto tierno: despeinó sus cabellos. Henry sonrió débilmente, comprendiendo lo que estaba en juego con esa conversación, y que seguramente sería la última que tendrían cara a cara en meses, incluso en años.

«Tus abuelos no deben tardar, ¿tus cosas están listas?»

Henry asintió antes de mirarla

«Yo…¿crees que podría hablar con Gina? Yo…me gustaría excusarme»

Emma sonrió y se levantó, invitando a su hijo a seguirla

«Sí, ven»

 

Gina acababa de fregar los platos cuando escuchó pasos tras ella. Cuando se dio la vuelta, vio a Henry y a Emma, una de sus manos posada en el hombro de su hijo. Ninguno tenía los ojos enrojecidos por las lágrimas, ninguno parecía en cólera. Se tranquilizó.

«Gina…Henry querría hablar contigo cinco minutos…»

«Oh…Por supuesto»

Henry se acercó, no sin una mirada hacia su madre, que desapareció en el jardín.

«Entonces…¿has hablado con tu madre?»

«Sí»

«Eso está bien»

«Lo siento…por mi actitud. Ahora he entendido…»

«Yo siento haberte levantado la mano, no debí hacerlo»

«Me lo tenía merecido»

«Nada justifica que se le pegue a un niño, aunque este sea un perfecto cretino»

Henry no pudo evitar sonreír. Se masajeó la nuca antes de acercarse un poco más.

«Ahora que las cosas se han aclarado con mi madre…quería saber…¿es ella feliz? Quiero decir: ¿aquí? ¿Con usted?»

Gina suspiró dulcemente y le sonrió, para después acercarse

«No sé lo que nos deparará el futuro a las dos, pero…puedo garantizarte que cuidaré de ella, haré todo lo que esté en mi mano para que lo sea»

«Va a ser duro para ella…»

«Yo la sostendré»

«¿Vais a casaros?»

Gina se sorprendió antes de esbozar una tímida sonrisa

«Ya veremos, ¿por qué no?...Un día, quizás. De momento, aún estamos aprendiendo a conocernos»

«Creo que…formáis una buena pareja, en fin, por lo que he podido ver. Es algo bueno para ella. No creía que podría gustarle las mujeres, pero parecéis estar bien, así que…¡qué más da!»

«Gracias…en fin, creo»

«Si la hace feliz, entonces…ya es más de lo que yo he hecho»

«Lo intentaré»

De repente, se oyó el timbre de la puerta. Gina miró el reloj de la cocina: eran las 18:39

 

Emma, al escuchar el timbre, volvió adentro y lanzó una mirada a Gina y a Henry, este último corrió arriba a coger sus cosas. Una vez de vuelta abajo, Emma suspiró

«Prefiero limitar el tiempo delante de  tus abuelos. Así que voy a decirte adiós aquí»

«Lo comprendo»

Sin reflexionar, lo tomó en sus brazos, abrazo que Henry le devolvió. Al cabo de unos segundos, y cuando el timbre sonó por tercera vez, se separaron. Gina le ofreció una tímida sonrisa, que él también le devolvió.

«Está bien»

Emma puso la mano en el pomo e inspiró profundamente antes de abrir la puerta y ver a sus padres, visiblemente inquietos. Una ola de temblores la recorrió y se quedó estática en el sitio antes de que Henry saliera y fuera abrazado por su abuela.

«¡Henry, Dios mío! ¡No nos hagas más esto! ¿Estás bien?»

«Sí, sí, estoy bien»

Después, como si tomaran conciencia de la presencia de su hija, la pareja la miró, casi con incomodidad.

«Emma…buenas tardes»

Emma asintió, las palabras atragantadas en su garganta. Tras la puerta, Gina deslizó una mano en la de ella, como un apoyo invisible, lo que tranquilizó a la bella rubia.

«¿Cómo es…?»

Sin una palabra más, Emma ser acercó a su hijo, le dejó un beso en la frente y le murmuró un tierno «Adiós, Henry». Después, retrocedió, con la mirada aún puesta en su hijo, antes de cerrar la puerta despacio. Entonces soltó todo el aire que no pensaba haber contenido hasta ese momento. Apoyó su frente en la puerta durante unos minutos, el tiempo de escuchar pasos, y después el motor de un coche arrancar y alejarse. En ese momento, y solo en ese momento, se permitió derrumbarse y llorar.

Gina asistió a la escena  totalmente impotente. Emma necesitaba su apoyo, la necesitaba a ella, en ese momento preciso. Así que lentamente, se acercó y posó una reconfortante mano en el hombro de la bella rubia, captando su mirada.

Cuando vio el rostro de Emma retorcido por la pena y el dolor, su corazón se encogió y no dudó un solo segundo más para tomarla en sus brazos. Apenas sostenida por la bella morena, Emma cayó, llevándose a Gina con ella en su caída.

Las dos en el suelo, pegadas a la puerta, una en los brazos de la otra, Gina no dejaba de intentar consolar a Emma, acariciándola, posando sus labios en sus sienes, en su frente, en sus húmedas mejillas.

Los sollozos de Emma se fueron, poco a poco, debilitándose, su cuerpo acurrucándose un poco más en el cuerpo de Gina a media que dejaba que la fatiga la dominara.  Al cabo de un largo cuarto de hora de silencio y de leves sollozos, Emma se enderezó, se secó el rostro con el dorso de la mano, ensuciando su rostro con el rimmel de ojos.

«Yo…debo estar espantosa»

Gina le sonrió mientras le acariciaba la mejilla.

«Al contrario, jamás he visto a una persona más valiente y bella»

Emma soltó un último sollozo que se entremezcló con una pequeña risa, después se levantó, ayudada por Gina.

«Yo…necesito una ducha…»

«Voy a marcharme…»

«No, por favor, quédate. Yo…no deseo estar sola, no esta noche»

«Ruby no debe tardar…»

«Entonces cenaremos las cuatro, hagamos algo que me haga pensar en otra cosa, esta noche no deseo encláustrame en un rincón, por favor»

«Muy bien» suspiró Gina

 

Zelena había recibido un mensaje algunos instantes más tarde, invitándola, al igual que a Ruby, a que fuera a casa de esta última para una velada « _Operación: pensar en otra cosa_ » Gina les había explicado brevemente la situación. Las dos mujeres, entonces, habían llegado, pizzas en las manos, listas a hacerle olvidar a Emma sus contratiempos familiares.

Emma sabía los esfuerzos que estaba haciendo todo su entorno para hacerle cambiar las ideas. Decidió entonces no dejarse abatir: había perdido a su hijo, pero tenía amigas fieles…y completamente locas.

«Ok, entonces….¿y si jugamos a algo?» dijo Ruby

«¿Jugar? ¿A qué?» preguntó vacilante Gina

«¡Acción o verdad!»

«¿Estás de verdad hablando en serio? Ya no tenemos 15 años»

«Oh, venga, Gina, puede ser divertido…y revelador»

Gina reviró los ojos, imitada por Emma, mientras que Ruby y Zelena reían, deleitándose ya con las revelaciones que podrían sacarle a las dos mujeres.

«Venga, yo empiezo» dijo Zelena «Gina, ¿acción o verdad?»

«Es estúpido…» gruñó ella «Me niego a hacer algo tan infantil»

«Muy bien» cedió Zelena girándose entonces hacia Emma «¿Acción o verdad?»

La bella rubia estaba sorprendida, pero divertida. Entonces sonrió

«Verdad»

Gina desorbitó los ojos, sorprendida de que Emma aceptara tal niñería

«Ok, veamos…¿ya has besado a Gina bajo este techo?»

Emma sonrió, sintiendo las mejillas enrojecer ligeramente

«Sí»

«¡Oh, Dios mío…Voy a adorar este juego!» dijo entusiasmada Ruby

«Ok, te toca, Emma»

La bella rubia se giró hacia Gina y arqueó una ceja, divertida

«Gina»

«¿Qué? ¿En serio?»

«Venga, es divertido. ¿Acción o verdad?»

Molesta, Gina se levantó de repente del sofá y se refugió en la cocina.

«¡Mira que puede ser estrecha!» refunfuñó Zelena «¿Una cerveza?» le propuso a Ruby, que aceptó con placer

Emma, por su parte, fue a donde estaba Gina, que estaba con la cabeza en la nevera

«Hey, ¿todo bien?»

«¡Es ridículo!» soltó la bella morena

«No es más que un juego…»

«No, es una manera  retorcida de hacer público lo que debía ser privado»

«Como si no estuviéramos acostumbradas las últimas semanas» ironizó Emma

La bella rubia se acercó a ella y acarició su espalda, lo que hizo darse la vuelta a Gina.

«¿Qué buscas en la nevera?» sonrió

«Mi amor propio…» rezongó Gina haciendo una mueca, lo que hizo sonreír aún más a la bella rubia

«Entonces, ¿vas a estar de morros aquí más tiempo?»

«No tengo la intención de jugar a ese juego idiota. No deseo hacer alarde de mi vida. Ya lo he hecho a disgusto en los medios»

«¿A disgusto?» preguntó Emma arqueando una ceja

«Me has entendido…»

«Hm…no, creo que no…explícame…mejor»

Gina soltó una risita divertida, antes de deslizar sus manos por la cintura de Emma, atrayéndola hacia ella. Y sin esperar, la besó suavemente, mientras Emma posaba ambas manos en sus hombros.

«¿He sido clara ahora?»

«Hm…como el cristal»

«¿Entonces no jugamos más?»

«No jugamos más…»

«Bien»

Gina la soltó entonces y volvió al salón con el helado, dejando a una Emma perdida en sueños y divertida.

«Entonces, ¿señora estrecha?» rio la bella pelirroja

«Cállate, Zelena. No voy a hablar de mi vida privada con este juego»

«¿Entonces admites que hay una “vida privada” entre tú y Emma?»

«Bien, si es lo que tú esperas…sí, Emma y yo hemos sobrepasado el marco de la ficción»

Zelena y Ruby chocaron sus manos, ante las miradas afligidas de Emma y de Gina, cuyas mejillas comenzaron a desvelar su timidez.

«Son monas, ¿no crees?» rio Zelena

«¡Vamos a poder salir las cuatro juntas!» dijo divertida Ruby

«Bueno, ya basta, es tarde, creo que deberíamos marcharnos»

«Ohhh, venga, ¡déjanos al menos saborear nuestra victoria!» rio Ruby

«¿Vuestra victoria? No sabía que formábamos parte de alguna apuesta»

«Zelena y yo habíamos apostado que estaríais juntas en un mes…bueno, a falta de unos días, entramos en el plazo»

«¡Sois insoportables!» suspiro Gina

«¡Jajajaja, venga! Ahora estáis juntas, oficialmente y oficiosamente. Podéis salir juntas sin temor»

Y Gina se quedó pensando: sí, ahora estaba en una relación de verdad con Emma…¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Era realmente lesbiana? ¿O solo se sentía atraída por Emma? ¿Era amor o simple curiosidad? Y por parte de Emma, ¿qué sentía ella? ¿Veía ella un futuro entre las dos o solo una aventura?

«Gina, ¿estás en babia?» preguntó Emma posando una mano amigable en su muslo

«Hm, sí, lo siento. Algo cansada»

«Bien, entonces nosotras nos vamos» dijo Zelena levantándose, acompañada de Ruby

Gina imitó a su hermana, seguida de Emma y esta deslizó una mano en la de la mujer para acompañarla hasta la puerta.

Zelena y Ruby entonces desaparecieron, dejando un poco de intimidad a la pareja, lo que dejó algo avergonzadas a las jóvenes.

«Bueno…ha sido un día…cargado de emociones»

«Sí. ¿Crees que intentarán ponerse en contacto contigo?»

«No lo sé. Definitivamente no creo que hayan conseguido avión hasta mañana por la mañana, así que supongo que pasaran la noche en Los Ángeles…Pero me da igual, gracias por haberme hecho que  pensara en otra cosa»

«De nada, ha sido…instructivo»

Intercambiaron una tímida sonrisa, antes de que Emma se acercara y le dejara un furtivo beso en su mejilla.

«¿Nos vemos mañana?»

«No, mañana estoy ocupada: tengo entrevistas y…tengo que ver a mi agente»

Emma arqueó una ceja

«¿Pero tu agente no es tu hermana?»

«Desafortunadamente…Pero tiene que justificar su sueldo como tal»

«Oh, ya veo…»

«Tengo varias propuestos de rodaje, así que…vamos a estudiarlas»

«Ok. Entonces…tenme al corriente»

«Prometido»

Tras una breve vacilación, Emma la tomó en sus brazos y la besó de nuevo en la mejilla. Pero antes de que se alejara, Gina la retuvo y le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Se despidieron tras varios suspiros de satisfacción y algunas caricias antes de que se oyera la voz de Ruby

«¡Coged una habitación!»

Se separaron, entonces, avergonzadas, pero con la sonrisa en sus labios.

«Hasta pronto» le susurró Gina en su oído, antes de irse a reunir con su hermana, mientras que Ruby hacia el camino inverso y se colocaba en el umbral de la puerta a su lado. Las dos se despidieron con una señal de la mano antes de que los coches se alejaran. Cuando ya estuvieron fuera del alcance de la vista, hicieron varios comentarios

«Wow…está caliente la cosa entre las dos» sonrió Ruby

«¡Calla!» dijo Emma dándole un codazo

«¿Qué? Sois perfectas la una para la otra, estoy algo celosa de tanta perfección»

«Sí, es perfecto: una actriz y una parada, dibujas un cuadro idílico»

«Hey, eso no importa. Si realmente le importara tu trabajo, ¿crees que se hubiera fijado en una sencilla camarera de piso?»

Emma se encogió de hombros antes de que Ruby la agarrara por la cintura y la condujera al interior.

«Te siento algo perdida, ¿no?»

«No lo sé. No sé qué siento: la única vez que pude tener algo como un flechazo por una chica fue en el instituto y fue tan fugaz que apenas tuve tiempo de darme cuenta de ello cuando ya había acabado. No tengo ninguna experiencia en la materia»

«Al igual que ella. Partís de cero, tenéis que aprenderlo todo. Va a tomar su tiempo, y esfuerzo, pero estoy segura de que lo superareis. Y además…hay cosas peores que descubrir el cuerpo y el placer de otra» rio

«Eres tonta» sonrió Emma

Pero Ruby tenía razón: Roma no se construyó en un día. Deberán aprender a conocerse, sus puntos en común, sus diferencias, sus placeres y deseos…Habrá muchas ocasiones para conocerse mejor. Emma ya estaba deseando que esos momentos llegaran, así como también les tenía miedo.

El tiempo le dirá si van por la buena dirección.

 

«Entonces, Emma y tú…»

«¿Creía que estábamos aquí para hablar de los posibles contratos?

«Sí, sí, claro. Pero también podemos pensar en otras cosas»

«¿Otras cosas? No pensamos sino en eso desde hace semanas. Toda esta historia no gira sino alrededor de eso»

Gina y Zelena se habían citado en el despacho de esta última, en la periferia de Los Ángeles. Gina tenía en mente volver a trabajar, los guiones le estaban llegando desde hacía unas semanas. Le había pedido a Zelena que seleccionara y se quedara con los más interesantes.

«¿Podemos, por favor, hablar de los guiones?»

«Sí, está bien, está bien. ¡Mira que puedes ser aguafiestas!»

«Por favor, no deseo hablar de mi vida privada con mi hermana…»

«¡Sin embargo sería tan divertido!»

«Zelena…»

«Ok, ok…Bueno, he visto dos o tres historias que parecen que están bien. Un pequeño film independiente y uno un poco más intimista. Hay uno que no está mal, se rodará este verano en Vancouver»

«¿De qué trata?»

«Inspirada en hechos reales: tres hermanas de Kansas deciden cambiar de vida tras la muerte de sus padres, y se mudan a Nueva York. Se sigue el recorrido de las tres, diametralmente opuestos: una comienza en la aventura de la restauración neoyorkina, otra encontrará el amor y la última empezará una carrera de modelo»

«Hm…No tiene pinta de algo trascendente»

«Ahora viene: cada una de ellas va a tener un problema: acoso laboral la primera, el marido de la segunda tiene la mano ligera cuando bebe mucho y la tercera va a flirtear con las drogas por culpa de un novio fotógrafo»

«¿Qué sigue?»

«Van a solucionar sus problemas en familia: con cada problema, ellas van a cambiar radicalmente: van a trabajar juntas para hacer caer a cada uno de esos hombres: el jefe de la primera será cogido por fraude, el marido de la segunda será atrapado con las manos en la masa…las hermanas van a ayudarse la una a la otra»

«¿El fin de la historia?»

«Al final se marchan a Kansas otra vez llevándose a las espaldas las experiencias vividas en la Gran Manzana»

«Me parece un poco…»

«Antes de que la rechaces, mira quién dirige la película»

Gina echó una ojeada al guion y vio el nombre del realizador.

«¿Sofia Coppola? ¿Ella…ella quiere que yo esté en su película?»

«Sí, también a mí me encantó _Las Vírgenes suicidas»_ rio Zelena «Quiere que encarnes a la mayor, Anna, la que comienza a trabajar en un restaurante neoyorkino y sufrirá el acoso de su jefe, y del que se defenderá con la ayuda de sus hermanas a las que también ella ayudará con sus respectivos problemas. Es un papel bastante importante, aunque la cabeza de cartel es la tercera hermana, la más joven, interpretada por Anna Sophia Robb»

«¿Esa chica no es rubia de piel blanca? Te recuerdo que yo soy portorriqueña»

«Sí, pero si hubieras escuchado algo de esta historia, sabrías que la mayor es fruto de un matrimonio anterior de la madre con un mexicano que la abandonó cuando su primera hija nació. Después conoció al que se convertiría en su marido y padre de sus otras dos hijas»

«Hm…ya veo…Sería estúpido dejar pasar esta ocasión»

«¡Me lo dices o me lo cuentas! Tomé el guion  y le dije que te hablaría de ello, pero casi he firmado el contrato»

«Es un caramelito…Dime, ¿te propuso el guion antes o después de toda esta historia?»

«Hm, no lo sé, ¿qué más da? Lo importante es que te lo ha propuesto a ti. Tenía a Sofía Vergara en su mira también, pero la encuentra demasiado… exótica para interpretar a alguien proveniente de Kansas»

«¿No te referirás a que la encuentra demasiado plastificada?» rio Gina

«De cierta manera. ¿Entonces? Espera una respuesta para el fin de semana»

«Dile que sí, estaría loca si no aceptara. Después de todo, también se ha hecho para esto esta pequeña farsa con Emma»

«Sí, salvo que ahora ya ha habido cambios en vuestro estatus» sonrió Zelena

«Ya, de momento, es…complicado»

«Pienso que deberíais concederos un momento a solas: una velada, un restaurante, un cine, cualquier cosa…Pero de verdad debéis poner todo en claro»

Gina suspiró, revirando los ojos

«¿Qué? ¿Por qué suspiras?»

«¿Crees de verdad que necesito consejos de una mujer que se acuesta con otra nada más conocerla?»

«Sí, cierto. Pero yo lo llevo bien»

«Yo también»

«¡A otra con esas! Estás tan cohibida con Emma, se diría que tienes miedo de tocarla»

«…»

«Una buena noche de sexo, eso es lo que necesitáis las dos»

«¡Basta! Me gustaría que no te metieras más en mi vida personal»

«Hasta ahora te ha venido bien»

«Soy una adulta, sé apañármelas, incluso con una mujer»

«Si tú lo dices. Ni  una semana te doy antes de que vengas a verme a por consejos»

«Mientras el único consejo que me gustaría recibir es el de mi agente»

Zelena, entonces, suspiró, divertida ante la actitud de su hermana. Sí, era evidente que esta estaba perdida…Acabará por darse cuenta de que, tarde o temprano, necesitará sus consejos.

 

Solo tres días más tarde Gina contactó con Emma  a través de un mensaje enviado ya bastante tarde. Emma acababa de salir de la ducha, vestida con el albornoz, los cabellos goteando sobre sus hombros. Cuando cogió el móvil y leyó el mensaje, no pudo sino sonreír.

_«Espero no molestarte. ¿Estás libre mañana por la noche?»_

«¿Miss Mills necesita acaso mis servicios?» respondió Emma mientras se echaba en la cama

 _«Idiota. Solo me gustaría cenar contigo_ »

«Me encantaría. ¿Dónde y a qué hora?»

_«¿Digamos en Santa Mónica a las 19:00?»_

«Perfecto. ¿Ropa?»

_«Sí, es preferible»_

Emma no pudo contener una carcajada antes de mover la cabeza

«Sí, me lo imagino, en fin, al menos para la primera parte de la noche. Pero, ¿alguna estilo en particular?»

_«No, una ropa de vestir sencilla, sin grandes pompas será perfecto»_

Emma sonrió antes de responderle. Se quedó mirando el teléfono varios segundos antes de tirarlo sobre la cama y dirigirse a la habitación de su compañera de piso, que también estaba saliendo de la ducha.

«¡Wow, wow! Unos segundos antes y me encuentras como Dios me trajo al mundo»

«Mañana por la noche salgo con Gina, vamos a comer al puerto»

«Genial, hace unos días que no se ven»

«¡No sé qué hacer!»

«¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Vais a cenar, no? Un cuchillo, un tenedor…normalmente, debería ir bien, ¿no?»

«¡Nooooo, no es eso lo que quiero decir! Siento que…podría  ser…la noche»

«¿La noche?»

«Sí, ya sabes….LA noche»

Los ojos de Ruby se desorbitaron y levantó las manos hacia el cielo

«¡Aleluya! ¡Ese día bendito al fin ha llegado!»

«¿Qué día?»

«¡Ese en que vienes a pedirme consejos sobre sexo!»

«No he dicho nada de eso. Solo quiero que me des tus impresiones…»

«¿Sobre qué?»

«¿Qué piensas de esta invitación? ¿Crees que ella…que ella piensa que…? En fin, ya sabes»

«Escucha, por norma general, yo me embalo sobre vosotras, soy vuestra primera fan, en serio. Pero estáis juntas, oficialmente, desde hace apenas dos días, si dejamos aparte el día de la llegada de tu _bambino_. Os besasteis, tu hijo apareció, hablasteis, tu hijo se fue, os deseasteis buenas noches y han pasado cuatro días. No se puede decir que vuestra relación lleve tiempo…en todo caso, no lo bastante para que quiera pasar de etapa mañana mismo, tranquilízate»

«¿Tú crees? ¿De verdad?»

«¿Estás desilusionada o aliviada?»

«Aliviada. Para ser sincera…prefiero que no pase nada, no ahora, quiero decir. Apenas nos conocemos, es decir, como pareja»

«Sabias palabras. Pero que eso no te impida atizar su curiosidad» rio la bella morena

«¿Qué?»

«Te vas a poner uno de esos vestidos ceñidos, con un gran escote. Si después de esa noche, no desea averiguar más sobre tu anatomía, entonces es que hay un problema»

«No tengo la intención de suscitar nada en ella…»

«Te estás equivocando, estoy segura de que no falta mucho para que se derrumbe»

«Quizás yo no desee que se derrumbe ahora»

«¿No te sientes preparada? Es normal: como te he dicho, solo habéis tenido un día de besuqueos, dejad transcurrir algunas citas antes de echaros encima la una de la otra…No me puedo creer que sea yo la que esté diciendo esto»

«Te lo agradezco, de verdad»

Ruby le sonrió y poso sus manos en las de ella

«De nada. Nada me haría más feliz que todo funcionara entre vosotras»

«Gracias»

«Ahora, venga, a dormir. Y sobre todo, ¡mañana, no olvides de hacerme un informe completo de esa velada!»

Emma le dio un beso en la frente antes de hacer una vaga promesa sobre los hechos que ocurrirían al día siguiente por la noche.

 

«¡Hola, hola! ¿Hay alguien? ¿Gina?»

«¿Zelena? Pero, ¿qué haces aquí?»

«¡Oh, wow! ¡Estás esplendida!»

Gina llevaba puesto un vestido corto de color escarlata que le llegaba justo por encima de las rodillas, con una abertura lateral, y con un escote que insinuaba pero no desvelaba. En sus hombros se había puesto una pequeña estola negra y sus cabellos estaban recogidos en un moño.

«¿Qué? ¿Es demasiado?»

«No, lo suficiente para decir « _Esta noche no te me escaparás_ » sonrió ella

«…»

«¿Qué?»

«¡Voy a cambiarme!»

Pero Zelena le agarró por el brazo, riendo

«Bromeaba, ¡estás perfecta! ¿Has pensado en flores o alguna cosa?»

«¿Flores?»

«Bueno, es una cita, ¿no?»

«Las flores están anticuadas. No soy de ese estilo. Es más, se marchitan»

«¿Piensas, entonces, darle otro regalo?»

«Detesto ese tono salaz que pones cuando hablas de mí y de Emma, llega a ser vulgar»

«No puede ser verdad que seas tan pacata, casi es mono. Bueno. Dado que Emma va a dejar libre el apartamento, yo voy ver a Ruby»

«Evidentemente…» dijo Gina revirando los ojos

«Exactamente _madame,_ porque nosotras vamos a hacer toda la noche lo que vosotras solo haréis en vuestras mentes estrechas y cerradas. ¡Buenas noches!»

Tras eso, despareció, dejando a Gina perpleja, pensando en su ropa: ¿debería cambiarse o no?

 

Y esa cuestión la martilleó hasta que llegó al puerto donde enseguida reconoció el coche de la bella rubia. Y cuando Gina estacionó, Emma salió de su escarabajo amarillo y su aparición dejó paralizada a Gina en su coche.

Solo cuando Emma golpeó el cristal Gina bajó, toda sonriente.

«¡Wow, estás magnífica!» dijo Emma

«Tú estás esplendida, de verdad. Ese vestido te queda de maravilla»

Efectivamente, Gina no dejaba de bajar y subir sus ojos de los pies a la cabeza de la bella rubia: sus cabellos recogidos en una coleta lateral, un vestido negro de sugestivo escote, con los brazos descubiertos, y hasta medio muslo. Observó, con sorpresa, que estaba alzada en unos altos tacones negros, unas sandalias de estilo romano de lujo.

«¿No es un poco corto?» preguntó, preocupada, Emma

«No, estás perfecta»

«Ahora, falta ver si consigo caminar con esto. Ruby me los ha prestado»

Gina no pudo sino sonreír frente a esa bella rubia tan torpe. Le agarró la mano y se pegó a ella, murmurándole al oído

«Si te caes, yo te agarro. ¿Te he dicho hasta qué punto estás magnífica?»

«Al menos tres veces…Pero siempre es un placer escucharlo»

Caminaron un rato sobre el entablado de madera que iba a lo largo de la playa, dadas de la mano.

«¿Te acuerdas de la primera vez que vinimos aquí?»

«Tengo la sensación de que hace una eternidad»

«En esa época, teníamos que fingir…y hoy, salgo de verdad contigo…»

«Exacto. Salimos juntas…»

Gina tenía expresión soñadora, Emma no se atrevía a sacarla de sus ensoñaciones: quizás pensaba lo mismo que ella

«Es ahí»

Emma alzó la mirada y se asombró ante la elección de restaurante

«¿De verdad?»

«Quería darte un nuevo recuerdo de este restaurante, el primero no fue satisfactorio. Quería compensarte»

Emma estaba emocionada: era verdad que la primera vez que Gina la había invitado a almorzar, las cosas terminaron mal, con un paparazzi escondido tras el cristal sacándoles fotos.

Y como la primera vez, se sentaron cerca de la cristalera, y Emma arqueó una ceja, divertida

«Te aseguro que, esta vez, no hay nada planeado» sonrió Gina

«Eso espero. Aunque ahora no me molestaría» sonrió Emma posando su mano en la de Gina, que estaba sobre la mesa

«Es nuestra primera cena oficial como pareja, en fin, como verdadera pareja»

«Sí, disfrutemos»

Intercambiaron una sonrisa antes de que el camarero comenzar su trabajo y la cena diera comienzo. Durante cerca de tres horas, hablaron, rieron, intercambiaron pareceres, aprendieron a conocerse mejor. La velada estaba siendo un éxito.

«Ok, mi turno…¿Tu sueño inconfesable?»

«¿Un sueño inconfesable? ¿Qué quiere decir eso?»

«Algo que siempre te habría gustado hacer, pero que nunca se lo has dicho a nadie»

«Si te lo digo, ya no será inconfesable»

«Yo no cuento. ¿Entonces?»

«Hm…Cuando era adolescente, iba a menudo a un restaurante italiano donde ponían unas pizzas tan grandes como yo y unas lasañas que nunca he sabido reproducir a la perfección»

«Sin embargo, las haces muy bien» confirmó Emma sonriendo

«Gracias. Así que siempre he soñado abrir un restaurante italiano»

«¿Tienes orígenes italiano además de los portorriqueños?»

«Sicilianos»

«¡Oh, explosiva mezcla! No debe ser gracioso cuando estés en cólera» rio Emma

«La contrapartida es que soy una apasionada amante»

Esa frase trajo un frío y una incomodidad que las dos mujeres esquivaron con una tímida sonrisa.

«Ah…ah…lo imagino…»

Gina arqueó una ceja, intrigada y divertida

«Sí, no…no es que lo que quería decir….No, no es que te imagine en pleno…en fin, no, eso no…»

«Emma»

«¿Sí?»

«Cállate»

«Sí, perdón»

Ella suspiró y le sonrió

«Vas a pensar que soy una chiquilla atemorizada…»

«¿Y es así?» dijo divertida Gina

«¿Qué? ¿Yo, chiquilla?» se echó a reír «Nada más lejos. En fin, no es que sea…bueno, es solo que…no tengo la costumbre de abordar este tema con…una mujer»

«Lo comprendo. Tampoco yo estoy muy cómoda» sonrió «Pero, ¿te tranquilizaría si te digo que nunca me voy a la cama en la primera cita?»

Emma casi se ahogó con el vino, se limpió torpemente y  miró, incrédula, a la bella morena

«¿Perdón?»

«¿Te tranquilizaría?»

Emma vio entonces la mirada juguetona de Gina, y recobró contención

«¿De verdad? ¿No te acuestas en la primera cita?»

«De verdad»

«Pues que bien, porque, técnicamente no es nuestra primera cita: ha habido Santa Mónica, San Diego…»

Gina sonrió y asintió

«Exacto. Así que estoy atrapada»

«Huh, huh, lo siento, yo no me voy a la cama antes de la quinta cita»

«¿La quinta?»

Emma respondió con una gran sonrisa antes de tomar la mano de su compañera

«A menos que me hagas cambiar de opinión»

Las mejillas de Gina se pusieron como un tomate, lo que hizo sonreír aún más a Emma. Entonces, subrepticiamente, colocó un pie cerca del suyo, Gina la miró

«¿Hablas en serio?» rio

«No lo sé…Quizás» dijo sonriendo Emma

«Ya veo…no sabes con quién estás jugando: soy una portorriqueña del Bronx»

«Hm, yo soy una pueblerina de Maine»

«En absoluto»

«Esta cena está genial, me está encantando» sonrió Emma

«A mí también, muy agradable»

«¿Te apetece dar un paseo por la playa para…bajar la comida?»

«Con mucho gusto»

Las dos mujeres se levantaron, Gina pagó, y después salieron. Algunos minutos más tarde, Emma tenía sus zapatos en la mano y sus pies desnudos en la arena, y Gina la imitó enseguida.

Caminaron cerca del agua, dadas de la mano, bajo el claro de luna.

«Me ha encantado esta noche….tenemos que volver a repetirla»

«Con mucho placer» sonrió Gina «Estás magnífica»

La declaración cayó tan de sopetón que Emma sonrió

«Oh, bueno…gracias, vas a hacer que me sonroje»

«Es verdad…bajo la luna, estás magní…»

«Ok, stop, se está poniendo de verdad incómodo»

«Tienes problemas con la imagen que das, ¿verdad?»

«Nunca he estado segura de mí misma. Nadie, a aparte de mi ex, me ha hecho sentir…bella»

«¡Qué pena!»

Emma caminó durante unos segundos más antes de parase y ponerse frente a la otra mujer. Posó sus manos en las caderas de Gina y pegó dulcemente sus labios a los de ella, profundizando el gesto con una curiosa lengua. Gina atrapó el rostro de la bella rubia entre sus manos. Y al cabo de un largo instante, se separaron, pegando sus frentes.

«Esta noche ha sido perfecta, gracias»

«Aún no ha acabado» murmuró Gina

Emma entonces se tensó, y tragó saliva con dificultad.

«Yo…»

«Hey, nada de pánico…Hablaba solo de prolongar nuestro paseo, es todo»

«Lo siento, realmente te pareceré fría»

«Querida, si crees que eres fría frente a mí, es que aún  no me conoces»

Emma se echó a reír, y continuaron el camino a lo largo del cual Gina habló de su nuevo proyecto, que Emma apoyó al 100%. Gina, incluso, estaba sorprendida y divertida ante el entusiasmo de su compañera ante su nuevo film.

«¡Sofia Coppola, joder!»

«Si tú lo dices»

«Hablas de mi autoconfianza, pero tengo la impresión de que tú no eres mejor que yo en ese terreno, ¿me equivoco?»

«Digamos que con el declive de mi carrera, con ofertas cada vez menos interesantes y el interés del público puesto en otro lado, tengo grandes dudas sobre mis capacidades»

«¡Yo tengo plena fe en tus capacidades!» exclamó Emma

Gina sonrió y besó de nuevo los labios de Emma antes de que la bella rubia se escapara de su agarre para ir a juguetear al borde el agua.

«¡Emma, vas a coger frío, vuelve!»

«¡Oh, venga, no seas tan seria, ven!»

«Lo siento, pero hace frío y…no deseo caer enferma, y tú deberías salir también antes de pillar un resfriado»

«Hey, ¿qué te parece un baño de pies a medianoche?» rio ella

«Por favor, Emma…sal de ahí»

«¡Jo, no eres divertida, de verdad!» Emma volvió a ella y se estremeció «Bueno, ahora tengo frío, ¿me calientas?» ronroneó

Gina le sonrió antes de abrazarla

«Es una estratagema muy maliciosa para atraerme a sus brazos, Miss Swan»

«Pero ha funcionado» sonrió la bella rubia que hundió su nariz en el cuello de su compañera «Por Dios, qué bien hueles…»

Gina cerró brevemente los ojos: sentir a Emma pegada a ella, sus brazos rodeándola, su respiración acariciando su piel, enlazadas como si sus cuerpos estuviera hechos el uno para el otro. Suspiró de satisfacción, hundiendo a su vez su nariz en la cabellera de la bella rubia.

«Podría quedarme así horas» murmuró Emma «En fin…¡si sintiera mis dedos de los pies!»

Gina la empujó rezongando, antes de darle una palmada en el hombro

«¡No eres más que una niña! Venga, volvamos»

Emma asintió y dadas de la mano volvieron al parking. Sin esperar a que Gina le diera los últimos consejos para que entrara en calor, Emma la besó fogosamente, sus manos se deslizaban por las curvas de la bella morena apoyada en su coche. Lejos de estar en contra, Gina se dejó hacer, disfrutando también por su parte.

Al cabo de diez minutos, se separaron

«Ha sido una noche encantadora» concluyó Emma

«Sí, magnífica. A repetir pronto»

«¿Crees que tu rodaje te dejará algo de tiempo para ver a tu novia?»

«Me lo tomaré. Ahora vuelve a casa y toma un baño caliente»

«Sí, mamá»

«No te rías, estás temblando, tienes la piel de gallina»

«Ese es el efecto que me provocas cuando estás cerca de mí»

Gina reviró los ojos, divertida, la besó por última vez antes de meterse en su coche, obligando a Emma a hacer lo mismo. La bella rubia le sonrió, subió a su coche. Inmediatamente recibió un mensaje en su móvil.

_«Enciende la calefacción»_

Emma sonrió, echó una ojeada a través del cristal y vio a Gina sonriéndole. A continuación, su motor arrancó y el coche desapareció, dejando a Emma en el parking, con calambres en su estómago.

Hizo caso a Gina y encendió la calefacción, y después puso rumbo a su apartamento. Cuando entró, estaba oscuro, Ruby debía estar dormida desde hace rato.

«¿A esta hora vuelves?»

«¡Mierda Ruby! Es una mala costumbre esa de estar ahí en la oscuridad esperando a que tu compañera de piso vuelva»

«¡Es mi nuevo pasatiempo! Entonces, ¿esa cena?»

«Rub, estoy muerta…»

«¡Venga, me prometiste un informe detallado!»

Emma reviró los ojos, pero se sentó a su lado en el sofá.

«¡Entonces, venga, cuenta!»

«Me llevó al primer restaurante al que fuimos cuando fingíamos ser una pareja»

«Oh, ¿quiso compensar su metedura de pata?» rio Ruby

«Quizás. Pero, ha estado genial, toda la velada ha estado genial»

«Vaya…Dos «genial» en la misma frase, esto es serio. Si me dices que no hubo sexo, ¡no lo comprendo!»

«No hubo sexo»

«Joooooo….»

«Pero lo deseé»

«¡Ahhhhh! ¡Interesante eso, dime más!»

«Bueno…es solo que: deseé más. Cuando nos despedimos en el parking, hubiera querido seguirla a su casa»

«¿Dónde está el problema?»

«No sé si ella hubiera querido que la siguiera. Y aunque lo hubiera hecho, no habría sabido qué hacer»

«Bah, eso se aprende» sonrió Ruby «¿Estás segura, al menos, de que no es lo que ella también quería?»

Emma se tomó la cabeza entre las manos, gruñó y la balanceó. Ruby entonces le golpeó la rodilla, y rio

«Parecéis adolescentes, sois muy monas. Estrechas…pero monas»

«No te rías, soy una idiota»

«Eso no es una novedad. Debéis seguir viéndoos, alimentar el deseo, la llama. Y cuando ya no podáis esperar más para saltaros encima…¡Boom!» dijo golpeando sus manos, asustando a Emma «¡Empezareis a follar sin poder parar!»

«Stop, stop, he entendido»

«Entonces, ¿qué vas a hacer?»

«¿De momento? ¡Voy a acostarme y despertarme dentro de una semana!»

Su cabeza hervía de información, solo tenía una idea: dormir. Y sin embargo, cuando se metió en su cama, casi sin desvestirse, sus pensamientos solo volvían a esa velada con Gina: su sonrisa, sus palabras, sus caricias…sí, estaba claro: ¡estaba enganchada!


	11. ¿Qué ves cuando cierras los ojos?

Gina estaba furiosa…o perdida…o las dos cosas.

¡Tres días! Hacía tres días que Emma no había dado señales de vida: ni un mensaje, ni una llamada, ni una visita, ninguna señal.

Ocupada en aprenderse su nuevo guion, no había tenido tiempo de ir a visitar a la joven. Sin embargo, y tras haber acosado a su hermana, esta tuvo noticias por medio de Ruby.

Cuando la joven pelirroja tocó en casa de Gina, esta apenas pudo disimular su impaciencia. En cuanto hubo puesto un pie en la casa, la bella morena le saltó encima, acosándola con preguntas.

«¡Hey, hey, tranquila!» soltó Zelena

«Lo siento…entonces, ¿tienes noticias?»

«Ruby me ha dicho lo que hay»

«¿Y? ¿Vas a hablar o qué? ¿Está enfadada conmigo?»

Zelena se echó a reír y colocó sus manos en los hombros de su hermana

«Cálmate. Rub me ha dicho que Emma está enferma, eso es todo»

«¿Enferma?»

«Lleva en cama tres días. Me ha dicho que al día siguiente de vuestra cita, ya no se sentía bien. Las cosas empeoraron durante el día, y está en cama desde entonces»

«Ahí está por qué no me respondía a mis mensajes…Pero…¿no ha ido a ver a un médico?»

«Ruby me ha dicho que es más testaruda que una mula, cosa que me creo sin dudar, y que había dicho, cito: _«no es más que un pequeño resfriado»_ Pero al estar Ruby trabajando no ha podido ocuparse de ella como Dios manda, así que, su resfriado se ha alargado…»

«¡Es una inconsciente! ¡Le dije que iba a coger frío!»

«Deberías ir a verla. Coge el guion»

«¿Por qué?» preguntó asombrada Gina

«¿Quién sabe cuánto tiempo te quedarás dándole mimitos?... Deberías coger también un neceser»

«¡Para! Bueno, me voy»

Gina cogió su chaqueta y se bolso, pero su hermana la llamó y le lanzó el guion que la bella morena atrapó al vuelo, después salió por la puerta.

 

Cuando Ruby abrió la puerta, casi se sintió aliviada al ver a la bella actriz en el umbral.

«¡Hey, gracias a Dios que estás aquí!»

«¿Por qué tanto alivio?»

«Porque estoy atrasada para ir a abrir la tienda, pero no podía dejarla sola en ese estado»

«¿Está tan mal?»

«Yo no la encuentro muy en forma, pero si se lo preguntas, te va a decir que no es nada. Os dejo. Todavía hay caldo en la cacerola. Hasta más tarde»

Apenas dicha la frase, ya estaba fuera, haciendo rugir el motor de su coche. Gina arqueó las cejas antes de entrar. Dejó su bolso, su chaqueta y su guion en la consola de la entrada, después lanzó una mirada a la cocina, constatando que, en efecto, había una cacerola encima de los fogones.

Miró entonces las escaleras, y subió lentamente. Se dejó guiar por los accesos de tos de Emma y llegó pronto a una puerta. Apoyó una mano en ella mientras que la otra giraba lentamente el pomo. Pasó la cabeza y constató que hacía un enorme calor en la estancia. Entró y vio una forma bajo las sábanas.

«¿Emma?»

El bulto, entonces, se movió y de repente, la cabeza de la joven rubia apareció. Gina se sorprendió desagradablemente al ver los trazos cansados y tensos de su compañera: enormes ojeras bajo los ojos hundían su rostro, los cabellos despeinados, la tez pálida.

«¡Oh, Dios mío, Emma…!»

«¿Qué haces aquí?» se asombró la joven enderezándose, dejando ver un camisón color crema

«Zelena me ha contado. ¿Por qué no me has llamado?»

Emma, entonces, se sentó, y Gina se colocó delante de ella

«No lo sé…no es más que un resfriado»

«¡Eres peor que un niño! ¡Te dije que te abrigaras aquella noche!»

«Lo sé, lo sé…Pero ya pasará»

«Hace tres días, si fuera un sencillo resfriado, ya se hubiera ido hace tiempo. Deberías airear el cuarto, está asfixiante»

«Tengo frío…»

«Entonces ponte algo más abrigado»

«A veces tengo demasiado calor» gruñó la joven

Gina suspiró y vio los cadáveres de los pañuelos de papel tirados por el suelo y los restos de lo que debía de ser la comida de la bella rubia.

«Deberías tomar un baño bien caliente, mientras yo aireo el cuarto»

Emma la miró y arqueó una ceja, divertida

«¿Qué?»

«¿Has venido a cuidarme? ¿Eres como…una enfermera a domicilio?»

«Correcto, si eso te divierte. Ahora, te vas al baño, y tomas un baño caliente»

«¿Me vas a arropar?»

«Voy a acabar por lamentar haber venido…»

«Ok, ok, me rindo»

Emma salió de la cama, pero perdió el equilibrio mientras se levantaba, y fue agarrada justo a tiempo por Gina

«Ouh, ¿estás bien?»

«Lo siento, me he levantado demasiado deprisa…creo»

«Ok, te acompaño»

Atravesaron la habitación para dirigirse al baño contiguo, Emma se sentó en el borde de la bañera mientras que Gina dejaba correr el agua caliente comprobando su temperatura con la mano.

«Desvístete»

Emma se echó a reír y la miró, divertida

«Si crees que me voy a quedar desnuda delante de ti…»

«Hace unos días estabas dispuesta a hacerlo en el parking»

Emma se tensó y sus mejillas se pusieron rojas. Felizmente, pudo achacarlo a la fiebre.

«Yo…no sé de lo que hablas»

«Claro»

«Espera, ¿en serio? ¿Realmente creíste que…yo quería…?»

«Parecía evidente dado tu último beso, ¿no?»

«Yo…euh…bueno…no…en fin…»

«Hey, cálmate, ¿ok? Bromeaba»

Emma bajó la mirada, su cabeza le daba vueltas.

«¿Estás bien?»

«Yo…estoy cansada»

«Déjame a mí»

Emma estaba tan débil que apenas se daba cuenta de que Gina había bajado las asillas de su camisón.

«No es así como me imaginaba este momento» murmuró ella

Gina sonrió y la ayudó a levantarse, el camisón cayó a los pies de la bella rubia.

«Te lo prometo, solo te miraré a los ojos» murmuró la bella morena

Emma se lo agradeció con una sonrisa antes de meter su cuerpo en el agua caliente, lo que la hizo gemir de satisfacción.

«¡Qué bueno…!»

«Relájate, yo voy a airear el cuarto y a prepararte algo de comer»

«No tengo hambre»

«¿Y cómo piensas curarte si no alimentas tu cuerpo? Debes recobrar fuerzas, Emma»

«De acuerdo, mamá»

«Querida, si quieres que juguemos a un juego en que yo sea tu madre, haré otras cosas aparte de cuidarte»

Emma desorbitó los ojos antes de meterse totalmente en el agua, mientras Gina se dirigía a la habitación. Sin esperar, abrió las ventanas y aireó la cama. Después, bajó y calentó el caldo, y se puso a hacer un plato más elaborado: un estofado.

Más de media hora más tarde, volvió a subir y tocó en la puerta del baño.

«¿Emma?»

Pero no se oyó ninguna respuesta. Tocó de nuevo y abrió. Vio a Emma, dormida, con su cabeza apoyada en el borde de la bañera.

Dulcemente, Gina la despertó, primero sacudiendo sus hombros, pero al ver que nada, le dio un beso en la mejilla, y después le murmuró su nombre dos o tres veces. La bella rubia ronroneó antes de abrir los ojos, sonriendo.

«Hey…»

«Sal de la bañera, está casi fría»

Emma se levantó y Gina le entregó un albornoz, mientras desviaba la mirada, para ver lo menos posible.

«Gracias» suspiró la bella rubia que salió del baño ayudada por su compañera.

«¿Estás mejor?»

«Me he relajado»

«Bien, ven, te he preparado algo de comer»

Emma sonrió mientras cogía la mano de Gina que la condujo a la cama

«Me he permitido hurgar en los cajones para encontrarte algo para dormir»

Emma se dio cuenta de que sobre la cama había un pantalón de pijama de rayas y un top blanco.

«Gracias»

«Dejo que te vistas, voy a buscar la bandeja»

Emma le dio las gracias asintiendo, y una vez Gina fuera de la habitación, se vistió rápidamente antes de meterse entre las sábanas.

Gina volvió algunos minutos más tarde con una bandeja ricamente guarnecida, lo que sorprendió a Emma

«¿Todo eso?»

«Tienes que comer…Y yo también»

«Ni siquiera sabía que había todo eso en la nevera»

Ella se sentó cómodamente, y Gina le colocó la bandeja sobre las rodillas. Le paso un bol de caldo que a regañadientes Emma lo cogió, y no tuvo otra elección sino que tomárselo hasta la última cucharada. Después, se tomó una pieza de fruta. Cuando acabó se sintió satisfecha y algo somnolienta.

«Deberías dormir…»

«No tengo sueño, estás aquí, quiero disfrutar de tu presencia»

«Ya has disfrutado de mi presencia con ese baño y esta comida»

«¿Te quedas?»

Gina posó su mano en la frente de la joven y frunció el ceño

«Aún tienes fiebre»

«¿Eso quiere decir que te quedarás a mi cabecera?» sonrió Emma

«No es un juego, Emma. Si mañana no estás mejor, irás al médico»

«Prometido. No deseo dormir»

«No estás obligada, solo reposa»

Emma se recostó entonces y suspiró dulcemente, mientras Gina se colocaba cómodamente apoyada en el cabecero de la cama, cogía su guion y comenzaba a leerlo. Al cabo de diez minutos, escuchó una pesada respiración, y cuando lanzó una mirada a Emma, esta estaba completamente dormida. Le acarició los cabellos y sonrió tiernamente antes de seguir con la lectura de su guion.

Cuando su estómago rugió de hambre, dejó la cama y la habitación para dirigirse a la cocina. Pero cuando escuchó un ruido sordo proveniente de arriba, se sobresaltó y corrió de nuevo a la habitación y vio a Emma a los pies de la cama.

«¡Emma!»

Gina corrió hacia ella, cayendo de rodillas cerca de la joven, ardiendo por la fiebre.

«Emma, ¿qué…?»

«Creo…que pensé que el borde la cama estaba…más lejos»

Se incorporó y respiró pesadamente, bajo la mirada casi impotente de la bella morena. La ayudó a levantarse antes de volver a acostarla en la cama. Entonces, le quitó el pantalón del pijama mientras Emma gemía

«Hm…¿ya?»

«No seas idiota. Hay que bajarte la temperatura. Voy a buscar un trapo húmedo, tápate con las sábanas»

Emma obedeció, demasiado débil para protestar o aún menos para jugar con Gina. Esta última volvió algunos segundos más tarde y posó delicadamente un guante mojado sobre la frente de su compañera.

«Chuttt…vuelve a dormirte»

«Gina, la cabeza me da vueltas…»

«Descansa…yo estoy aquí»

Gina se acostó a su lado, reposando su mentón sobre su ardiente hombro. Notó que Emma reía, divertida

«¿Qué ocurre?»

«Es solo que…será nuestra primera noche juntas. Me la imaginaba diferente…»

Gina sonrió y estrechó el abrazo

«Yo la veía así» Y ante la expresión de sorpresa de Emma, explicó «Tú acostada, ardiente y totalmente sumisa»

Emma, a pesar del dolor, no pudo sino reír, acompañada de Gina. Al cabo de un largo minuto, la bella rubia giró su cabeza hacia su compañera.

«Gracias una vez más por haber venido, arriesgándote a caer enferma»

«No te preocupes, descansa, estoy aquí»

Y sin decir nada más, Emma cerró los ojos, sintiendo el agradable aliento de Gina en su cuello.

 

La noche fue agitada para Emma. Más de una vez, se había despertado agobiada por el calor, o por el contrario, totalmente aterida de frío. Pero en cada despertar, Gina estuvo ahí, consolándola, tranquilizándola, mimándola con tiernas caricias, dulces palabras, ligeros besos.

Temprano en la mañana, fue Emma la que se despertó antes que Gina que, cansada de estar velándola toda la noche, se había quedado profundamente dormida. Emma, entonces, sonrió, al ver la mano de la bella morena descansando sobre su vientre. Se dio la vuelta despacio para mirar a la cara a su compañera, y hundió su rostro en el hueco de su cuello.

Ciertamente podría acostumbrarse a eso: esa presencia todas las mañanas, esa mirada serena cerca de la suya, esas manos sobre su cuerpo y su respiración acariciando su piel. Sí, podría muy bien tomarle gusto a eso.

«Hm…¿estás despierta?» murmuró Gina abriendo apenas los ojos

«Sí»

«¿Estás mejor?»

«Me parece que la fiebre ha bajado»

Gina se incorporó y posó su mano en su frente, y sonrió

«Efectivamente»

«Ahora estoy bien, ¿no quieres unirte a mí bajo las sábanas?» dijo haciendo melindres

En efecto, Gina se había quedado dormida sobre el edredón, con su guion sobre las rodillas.

«Emma…»

«¿Qué? ¡Tendrías más calor!»

«Estás enferma, necesitas reposar»

«No, te necesito a ti. Venga, ven…»

Gina suspiró antes de revirar los ojos. Cuando se estaba quitando las botas y metiéndose bajo las sábanas, la puerta de la habitación se abrió dejando aparecer a Ruby

«Wow…¿Molesto?» se echó a reír

Gina entonces gruñó y salió de la cama. Cuando la saltarina compañera de piso la vio vestida, arqueó una ceja, interrogando a Emma con la mirada. Esta última sonrió y explicó

«Me ha estado cuidando toda la noche»

«Oh…vale. ¿Estás mejor?»

«Sí, estoy mejor. Aún no para la maratón de Nueva York, pero bastante para ir a la cocina sin caerme al suelo» sonrió

«Bien, os voy…a dejar»

«No, yo…tengo que irme»

«Pero…»

Al notar que cierta tensión invadía la estancia, Ruby pidió permiso y se marchó, dejando a las dos mujeres mirándose de arriba abajo.

«Escucha, me gustaría que te quedaras»

«Lo siento, tengo que tomar una ducha, cambiarme y debo aprenderme el guion»

«Puedes hacer todo eso aquí: tengo una ducha, tengo ropa, y puedo pasarte el texto. ¡Venga, por favor! Me siento mejor…sería una pena que volviera a recaer, hm…»

«¿Es eso un odioso chantaje?»

«¿Yo? ¿Hacerte chantaje? No es mi estilo» dijo Emma poniendo morritos

«Eres imposible»

«Venga, por favor. Te vas a ir a la otra punta del país para rodar la película, déjame disfrutar un poco de ti antes de que te vayas»

«Mi marcha está prevista para dentro de tres semanas»

«Pero ahora podemos pasar un fin de semana juntas»

«No en las condiciones ideales si quieres mi opinión: tengo que estudiar, tú reposar»

«Hagámoslo juntas, por favor. Me siento mucho mejor que ayer, pienso que lo peor ya pasó»

Gina la miró y reviró los ojos

«¡Muy bien, muy bien! Déjame solo que le haga una llamada a Zelena»

«¡Ok, ningún problema! ¡No me muevo!»

Gina sonrió y salió del cuarto. Captada su atención por un ruido en la planta baja, bajó y vio a Ruby haciéndose un sándwich.

«Ah, ¿cómo está?» dijo metiendo todo en un bolso

«Mejor»

«Bueno, os voy a dejar…solas»

«¿Qué significa esa sonrisilla?»

«Oh, nada…Solo que pienso que…ha caído bien su…resfriado»

«¿Qué quieres decir?»

«Bah, ya sabes…la fantasía de una enfermera a domicilio»

«Si no comenzara a conocerte, diría que eres vulgar»

«Gracias por el cumplido. No, fuera bromas, cuídala. Si nos dejáramos llevar por lo que ella dice, no habría sido nada, y nunca nada grave»

«Lo sé. Por cierto, si ves a mi hermana, dile que me quedo con Emma hoy…y quizás más, siguiendo su evolución»

Ruby sonrió mientras se colocaba su bolso en bandolera.

«Ningún problema, paso a verla al mediodía, comemos juntas, le daré el mensaje»

Cuando iba a salir de la casa, se dio la vuelta hacia la bella morena

«Hey…Hagáis lo que hagáis…no montéis mucho escandalo…Zelena y yo no hemos dejado en paz a nuestros vecinos últimamente…no están muy dados a la compasión»

Como toda respuesta, Gina le lanzó un paño que Ruby esquivó con facilidad. Salió de la casa con una risa incontrolable, dejando a Gina algo avergonzada.

 

«¡No, tú te has equivocado, Ted! Me gusta este restaurante mucho antes que a ti y romper nuestra pareja ya no significa nada para mí. ¡Ya no te amo, y mi pregunto si tú me has amado alguna vez!»

Gina contuvo el aliento y miró a Emma, esperando el veredicto. La bella rubia, medio recostada en la cama, con el guion de su compañera en la mano. Lo dejó caer a un lado mirando a Gina

«¿Y? Veredicto: ¿cuántas faltas?»

«Tres»

Gina gruñó caminando de nuevo de arriba abajo por la habitación.

«Él se llama Fred, no Ted»

«¿Por qué no logró retener este guion?»

«Cálmate, no está tan mal»

«Empiezo el rodaje en tres semanas y solo me sé una tercera parte de mi texto, es desalentador. Debo reconocerlo, asimilaba mejor las cosas cuando era más joven…»

«No seas idiota, aún eres joven» sonrió Emma

Gina se sentó en el borde de la cama, decaída, Emma se acercó a ella y le depositó un tierno beso en el hombro.

«Venga, ánimo, ¿lo intentamos otra vez?»

«Gracias por ayudarme»

«Solo es una justa devolución de las cosas. Tú me ayudaste ayer»

«¿Cómo te encuentras?»

«Aún tengo el cuerpo abotargado y la cabeza me late, pero mis cambios de temperatura han cesado, creo que ya no tengo fiebre, y el apetito comienza a aparecer»

«¿Tienes hambre?»

«Un poco, pero puede espe…»

«¡No! Necesito despejar la mente. Estamos con esto más de dos horas, estoy harta»

«Ok. ¿Quieres ayuda o…?»

«No, no te muevas»

«¿Qué agradable es hacerse servir en la cama?»

«No te acostumbres, ¿quieres?»

Emma sencillamente le respondió con una encantadora sonrisa y un suspiro de satisfacción.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, Gina volvió con los restos del estofado y dejó la bandeja en la cama.

«Creo que podría acostumbrarme a eso, ¿sabes?: tú aquí, ocupándome de mí, haciéndome ricos platos, yo ayudándote a aprenderte los guiones…Me gustaría ese tipo de cotidianidad»

Gina no respondió, pero su sonrisa habló por ella.

«Di…¿Me das de comer?»

«Ni en sueños…»

«No eres divertida»

Gina arqueó una ceja, se inclinó y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

«Elige: ¿te doy de comer o te doy placer?»

Emma se puso tensa, desorbitando los ojos y miró, incrédula, a su compañera.

«¿En serio? ¿Tú…de verdad?»

«No he dicho cuándo»

Pero sin esperar, Emma apartó la bandeja y le saltó literalmente encima, aplastándola contra el colchón.

«¡Emma!»

«Ok, no es justo, tú me has visto desnuda…¡me toca!»

«¡Ni hablar! ¡Ahora no, así no!»

«¿Estás segura? Porque ahora, estoy más que dispuesta» rio Emma

«Eres insufrible. Y….no quiero que te desmayes en mis brazos»

«Oh, ¡si me desmayo es porque me habrás hecho subir demasiado rápido al séptimo cielo!»

«No es divertido»

«Ok, lo siento»

Emma intentó calmarse, pero vio la expresión seria de su compañera.

«¡He dicho perdón!»

«Emma, nada me daría más placer que…»

«¿De verdad? Porque yo pensaba que…era tabú»

«¿Tabú?»

«Bah, ya sabes, nunca…ninguna…con una mujer…»

«Oh, ya veo»

«Así que pensaba que lo rechazarías»

«Te equivocas. Hacer…el amor es una continuación lógica en una pareja, ¿no?»

«Entonces somos una pareja»

Gina arqueó una ceja

«¿Qué creías que éramos?» dijo asombrada Gina

«Bueno, no lo sé….¿tengo el derecho de llamarte mi novia?»

«¿Por qué no lo tendrías?»

«Bueno, eres un personaje público, no sé…Pensaba que había un código…novia o prometida, compañera…no sé cómo presentarme»

Gina entonces sonrió y se acercó a ella

«Tienes el permiso. Eras mi compañera cuando comenzamos a fingir nuestra relación, así que, ¿por qué no tendrías el privilegio ahora? Más que nunca eres mi compañera, mi novia, todo lo que desees»

«¿Tu amante?»

«Pronto, te lo prometo. Solo quiero que sea en el momento perfecto, el sitio perfecto. No sirve de nada precipitarnos»

Emma suspiró satisfecha, dejándose caer sobre la cama.

«Creo que me estoy enamorando de ti…»

«Pareces inquiera diciéndolo»

«No, es solo que hace una eternidad que esto no me pasaba. La última vez fue con un hombre que además….»

«Lo comprendo. La última vez que creía estar enamorada  fue de un hombre al que no dudé en dejar en provecho de nuestra farsa. Por lo que parece nunca he conocido de verdad ese sentimiento»

«Es triste…»

«¡Es la vida! He interpretado muchos papeles, y entre ellos el de la amante perdidamente enamorada formaba parte de ellos. Creo que he fingido tanto que no sé si podría reconocerlo si me pasa de verdad»

«Para, me vas a hacer llorar. Pobre niña rica que tenía que mentir en sus relaciones con los hombres más guapos de la tierra»

Gina le sacó la lengua y Emma le tiró una almohada, que ella cogió al vuelo para lanzársela de nuevo, lo que provocó las risas de Emma. No lo confesaría nunca, pero en ese preciso momento, cuando vio a Emma riendo a carcajadas, su corazón se saltó un latido y sus ojos no dejaron por un segundo de mirar a la joven.

«¿Sueñas?»

«¿Hm? No, pensaba…»

«Haz como yo: deja de pensar»

«Querida, una de las dos debe ser la  pensadora de la pareja»

«¡Así que yo soy la idiota de pueblo!»

«Oh no, al contario. Creo que tú eres la más clarividente de las dos»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque  fuiste la primera en haber visto lo que podría haber entre las dos»

Emma le sonrió, antes de darse cuenta de un detalle que le sacó una enorme sonrisa

«Aún llevas la pulsera, la de San Diego»

«Oh…Sí, bueno…al final…creo que es bonita»

«Ah…pequeña zorra» rio Emma

«¡Por favor!» fingió enfadarse la bella morena

«Hm, perdón. Mira, yo también tengo la mía. Como si…»

«¿Como sí?»

«Como si perteneciéramos la una a la otra»

«No pertenezco a nadie, no soy un objeto»

«Nada más lejos. Y si lo fueras, querida, serías el más deseable de todos»

«Los halagos no te llevarán a ningún lado»

«¿Ni a tus labios?» dijo Emma, poniendo morritos

«Para eso no necesitas halagos…» sonrió Gina

En un rápido gesto, Emma atrapó a Gina y le dio un fogoso beso. La bella morena tuvo que calmar su ardor empujándola suavemente.

«No es el momento, aún tengo que aprenderme ese maldito texto»

«Venga, ánimo»

Emma volvió a coger el guion y retomaron el estudio, haciéndo pausas a lo largo del día para pequeños tiernos momentos.

 

«¿Estás segura de que quieres marcharte?»

«Emma, se hace tarde, aún tengo que hacer muchas cosas. Y tú debes descansar, no lo has hecho en todo el día»

«Estoy bien, te lo aseguro. Creo de verdad que lo peor de la enfermedad fue lo de ayer, me siento mejor ahora»

«Razón de más: ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí»

«Sí, no, no es lo que quería decir»

«Emma…»

«Quédate, te lo ruego. Yo…te necesito a mi lado. Yo…»

«¿Algún problema?»

«Solo que necesito sentir a mi novia cerca, es todo»

«Emma, no estoy lejos»

«Pero lo estarás en tres semanas…»

«De aquí a allá, tenemos tiempo. Recupérate y cuando estés en plena forma, te prometo una sorpresa»

«¿Una sorpresa? ¿Eso incluye ropa interior comestible y nata?» rio ella

«Quizás…o no. Para ello, deberás ser paciente»

Después ella le dio un beso en la punta de nariz antes de marcharse…y dejar a una Emma, aún débil, pero en una pequeña nube.

 

Emma no tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo para que Gina la llamara: una semana apenas, y como la salud de Emma iba cada vez mejor, Gina la llamó para saber si quería ir a cenar a su casa.

Evidentemente, Emma aceptó con placer…Placer…antes de que el pánico se apoderara de ella ante lo que estaba en juego en esa famosa velada.

Ruby la vio y se llevó aparte a su coinquilina, el día X, para LA charla.

«Ok, escucha…la situación es grave»

«¿Grave? ¿Hasta qué punto?» se asombró Emma, algo inquieta del tono serio de su amiga.

«El sexo»

«¿El sexo?»

«Esta noche, es la gran noche, lo sabemos»

«¿Lo sabemos?»

«Me has comprendido. Así que, ¿cómo te las apañarás?»

«Como el culo, seguramente…» suspiró, desolada, Emma

«Relax. El sexo es sencillo. Y mucho más entre dos personas del mismo sexo»

«Si tú lo dices…»

«Eres una mujer, en eso estamos de acuerdo, ¿no?»

«Hasta que se pruebe lo contrario…»

«Gina también lo es»

«Eso espero»

«¿Quién mejor que una mujer para saber lo que le gusta a otra mujer? Quiero decir: conoces tu cuerpo, sabes lo que funciona contigo. Eso funcionará también en la otra»

«…»

«¿Qué? ¿No estás convencida?»

«Sí, al contrario»

«Entonces, ya está, solo tienes que pensar en lo que te gusta que te hagan, y haz lo mismo»

«No es tan sencillo…»

«¿Por qué?»

«Tengo miedo…de…»

«¿De qué?»

«De que no me guste. Quiero decir, jamás he tocado el cuerpo de una mujer tan íntimamente»

«¿Ni en la facultad?»

«¿Huh?»

«Vale, déjalo. Pero si amas a Gina, te gustará proporcionarle placer»

«Jamás se lo he dicho…»

«¿El qué?»

«Que la amo. Evidentemente, sospecho que se lo imagina, pero…nunca nos lo hemos dicho cara a cara, con todas las palabras…¿entiendes?»

«Ya veo. Pero ya llegará, quizás esta noche»

«No lo sé…Dice que se ha pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo, que quizás no sabría reconocerlo. Tengo miedo de que no sienta lo que yo siento por ella»

«Te toca enseñárselo, confío plenamente en ti»

«…estoy completamente perdida: no sé qué hacer, sin embargo, lo deseo…»

«Quizás es igual para Gina»

«Eso espero»

«Ve a vestirte, ¡ponte guapa y perfúmate!»

«¡Idiota!»

«Y no lo olvides: ¡lo que te gusta, le gustará!»

Emma suspiró y subió a su habitación, se desvistió y se metió en la ducha. Bajo el agua caliente, pensó en las palabras de Ruby: ¿hacerle a Gina lo que a ella le gustaría que le hicieran? Parecía tan sencillo, y al mismo tiempo tan complicado.

Apoyó su brazo en los fríos azulejos de la ducha, mientras que el chorro le golpeaba en plenas cervicales. El agua corría por su cuerpo, por su espalda, sus nalgas, ente sus piernas. _Lo que a ella le gusta…_

Hizo deslizar el gel de ducha por su pecho y llevó su mano hacía sus pechos, sintiendo un escalofrío. _Lo que le gusta_ …Subrepticiamente, se detuvo un rato en su pecho, acariciándolo dulcemente. Cerró los ojos, intentando imaginarse el cuerpo bronceado de Gina, sus pechos, sus curvas, su cálida y temblorosa piel. Su mano se deslizó suavemente y se posó entre sus muslos. Intentó descifrar las sensaciones, de discernir el placer tras los gestos: si a ella le gustaba eso, a Gina entonces también podría gustarle. Deslizó sus dedos en la cálida intimidad de sus carnes, pellizco ese haz de nervios, sobresaltándose, ayudada por el calor del agua sobre su piel.

Suspiró ruidosamente mientras movía sus dedos en ella, después, de repente sintió un calambre nacer en sus riñones. En pánico, se detuvo en seco, jadeante.

«Eres estúpida…» gruñó antes de terminar de bañarse para vestirse para esa noche.

Sí, esa noche sería la gran noche. Tenía miedo, pero también lo deseaba.

 

Gina, por su parte, tampoco estaba serena. Lo había preparado todo: desde la comida, su ropa hasta su perfume. Esa noche tenía que ser romántica. No pensaba salir si eso significaba que Emma volviera a enfermar. No, quería tenerlo todo bajo control, aunque le llevara el tiempo necesario, incluso dejando de lado el aprendizaje de su guion. Esa noche, todo tenía que ser perfecto.

De esa forma, había preparado su plato fetiche, lasaña, más el postre, un tiramisú que ya había pasado la prueba en los estómagos de sus amigos…o amantes.

Había vestido  la mesa, de forma sencilla, pero elegante con velas, bordados, porcelanas y cristal. Se había vestido de forma elegante, pero sexy con un vestido negro, corto y escotado. Su pelo se lo había peinado en un moño alto. Ahora, estaba viendo pasar el tiempo escrutando el reloj del salón, desgranando los minutos hasta la llegada de su compañera. ¡Estaba tan nerviosa como el día de su primer rodaje!

Cuando finalmente escuchó el coche de la bella rubia aparcar delante de su casa, su corazón saltó de su pecho. Se levantó apresuradamente e intentó aparecer relajada, pero en vano…Se trituraba nerviosamente los dedos y cuando el timbre sonó, se quedó parada unos segundos antes de abrir la puerta y ver a una Emma, toda sonriente, llevando un enrome abrigo color crudo.

«Buenas noches. ¿Llego a la hora?»

«Puntual. Entra»

Emma se quitó el abrigo que Gina cogió. Pudo, ahora, a placer detallar las ventajosas curvas puestas en relieve gracias a un vestido corto de color rosa chillón.

«¿Algún problema?» dijo divertida Emma

«Hm, no, ninguno, al contrario. Bueno…¿un aperitivo?»

Emma contuvo una risa antes de asentir y ser conducida al salón para la anfitriona

«¿Un whisky?»

«Oh, no, algo menos…fuerte»

«¿Por qué? ¿Piensas volver a conducir esta noche?»

Emma se tensó, algo perpleja ante el aplomo de su compañera.

«Euh…¿Por qué? ¿Tú no lo habías planeado así?»

«No»

Completamente turbada ante la sinceridad de Gina, Emma se quedó muda

«¿Te asombra?»

«¿El…el qué?»

«¿Que quiera que te quedes esta noche?»

«Para ser sincera…había pensado lo mismo»

«Perfecto, si ya sabemos a qué atenernos, entonces, podemos relajarnos, ¿no?»

«O estresarnos más» sonrió Emma

Gina se unió a ella en el sofá

«¿Estás estresada?»

«Realmente…Gina…estoy muerta de miedo»

«¿Muerta de miedo? ¿Hasta ese punto?»

«Yo…»

«¿Sí?»

Emma estaba perdida: ¿decir lo que iba a decir ahora no estropearía el resto de la noche? ¿Era el momento adecuado?

«Te quiero, y no deseo estropearlo todo por el hecho de no saber qué hacer. Me gustaría satisfacerte como nunca»

«Emma, sé lo que sientes, yo también me siento así»

«¿Sí?»

«Sí. Pero me he convencido diciéndome que nada será perfecto la primera vez: cometeremos errores, torpezas, tendremos dudas…Pero creo que es como el buen vino: mejorará con el tiempo y…la práctica»

«Pareces tan segura de ti misma»

«Una de las dos tiene que estarlo. Tengo la impresión de que vas a derrumbarte de lo estresada que estás» dijo irónicamente Gina «He hecho lasaña, ¿vamos a la mesa?»

«Con mucho gusto»

Y la cena transcurrió de forma idílica entre anécdotas de la infancia, recuerdos de rodaje o incluso promesas de futuro. Emma sentía a Gina más nerviosa por su rodaje que por el final de esa noche. Y cuando llegó el postre, Emma estaba petrificada por los nervios.

Gina podía sentirlo y solo estaba en sus manos anular lo que tenía previsto y elegir otro momento mejor. Pero el tiempo corría: en dos semanas tendría que marcharse a Nueva York para su rodaje que duraría más de un mes.

«Emma…escucha…relájate»

«¡Pero si estoy relajada!» dijo la joven

«Estás tan tensa que incluso el cemento lo está menos que tú. Mira, si no lo deseas…»

«¡Claro que sí!»

«¿De verdad?» dijo asombrada Gina

«Por supuesto. ¿Cómo no desearlo viendo con ese vestido? ¡Por Dios! He intentado durante toda la cena imaginar formas de quitártelo…»

Gina sonrió y se removió en la silla

«Curioso, yo he imaginado lo mismo…»

Ella le envío a Emma un guiño sugerente antes de levantarse y extender su mano hacia ella

«Me hubiera gustado que este momento hubiera sido más romántico, pero…¿quieres subir?»

El corazón de Emma latía en su pecho tan fuerte que casi era doloroso. Se levantó entonces y le cogió la mano, y como si la hubieran puesto en modo automático, siguió a la bella morena a la planta de arriba.

Cuando esta abrió la puerta de su habitación, Emma pudo ver cientos de velas, pétalos en la cama, copas de champán en una bandeja a los pies del lecho.

«Wow, el paquete completo»

«¿Demasiado?»

«Justo lo necesario» subrayó Emma adelantándose, descubriendo no solo la decoración puesta por Gina, sino también la propia decoración de la habitación. De un estilo barroco elegante, era, al final, la viva imagen de Gina.

«Muy bonita»

«Quizás podrías mirar aquí para decir eso» dijo divertida Gina

Al girarse, Emma  se colocó delante de la morena. Sin una palabra, deslizó uno de sus dedos bajo el tirante de su vestido y poco a poco, fue dejándolo caer.

«¿Atrevida? Me gusta…» suspiró Gina

Sin responder, Emma prefirió besarla tiernamente, mientras que su segunda mano se puso a trabajar en el otro tirante. Después, finalmente, encontró la cremallera y la bajó lentamente. Sus labios juguetearon con la línea de la mandíbula de Gina, antes de posarse en su cuello, embriagándose con el perfume afrutado de su compañera.

Gina no estaba impasible. También ella había encontrado la cremallera del más que ajustado vestido de Emma. Se llevó la agradable sorpresa de ver que no tenía sujetador. _Mucho mejor_ , pensó mientras seguía sufriendo los febriles ataques de la bella rubia. Lentamente, esta empujó a Gina hasta el borde de la cama, y poco a poco la bella morena se recostó. La visión de su compañera en un lecho de rosas aturdió a Emma, que nunca había visto visión más hermosa.

Subió a su vez a la cama, y se colocó a horcajadas encima de Gina, su vestido ascendiendo por sus muslos. Las palabras de Ruby le vinieron a la mente, así como su pequeña experiencia en la ducha: ¡y si Regina fuera tan receptiva como ella!

Una de sus manos se posó en un pecho, ejerciendo ligeras caricias, mientras que la otra se deslizaba lentamente hasta uno de los muslos de Gina.

Ante los perceptibles gemidos de su compañera, Emma entonces continuó, sus labios no dejaban de saborear una y otra vez la tierna carne de Gina. De repente, su mano se deslizó bajo el vestido y se colocó directamente entre los muslos de esta, lo que la hizo sobresaltarse.

«Tranquila…tenemos tiempo» sonrió Gina

«Perdón» respondió una Emma, apenada

Gina la atrajo hacia ella y la besó lánguidamente mientras iba subiendo poco a poco el vestido de Emma, hasta su cintura, dejando ver un tanga de encaje azul. Se incorporó, sentándose y manteniendo aún a Emma sobre ella, y se lanzó al pecho de su compañera.

Con una mano, mantenía a Emma firmemente contra ella, y con la otra exploraba las sinuosas curvas antes de bajar la parte de arriba del vestido, y desvelar un pecho al que trató con la mayor de las dulzuras. Lo beso una primera vez, esperando la reacción de Emma, pero al escuchar un suspiro de placer, encadenó pequeños golpes de lengua sobre la punta endurecida por el placer de su compañera.

Miles de preguntas atravesaron en ese momento a las dos jóvenes: ¿lo estaba haciendo bien? ¿Es lo que ella quería? ¿Está sintiendo ella el mismo placer que yo?

«Gi…Gina…» suspiró la joven encerrando entre sus manos la cabellera de su compañera, deshaciendo el moño de esta

Llevada por las dulces quejas de su amada, Gina se enorgulleció y recostó a Emma en la cama, poniéndose sobre ella, sin apartar sus labios de su piel, dándole placer a esos pechos ya entregados a su causa. Algunos segundos más tarde, hizo caer su vestido, dejándola parcialmente desnuda ante los ojos curiosos y deseosos de Emma que se humedecido los labios con su lengua.

«Eres bellísima» soltó con una mirada de admiración

Gina sonrió, aún en silencio, y se hundió de nuevo en Emma, intentando, más mal que bien, quitarle su vestido que se resistía. Emma tuvo que ayudarla, riéndose a carcajadas, y una vez el dichoso vestido quitado y en suelo, Emma la atrajo de nuevo hacia ella.

Sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya era una sensación embriagadora, casi como una droga de la que, a partir de ahora, ya no podría prescindir.

Su lengua, verdadero instrumento de tortura, serpenteó por cada centímetro de la piel satinada de Gina, bendiciendo sus curvas portorriqueñas.

Solo tuvo una pequeña visión del sujetador de la morena que se unió rápidamente al resto sus cosas en el suelo. Sin miedos ni aprensiones, como si los gestos fueran automáticos, deslizó su lengua sobre los pechos de su compañera, parándose en el valle, pues, se había dado cuenta de ello, de que Gina era particularmente sensible en esa zona.

Y con una total naturalidad sus manos tomaron caminos más íntimos, descendiendo más al sur y cuando la de Gina rozó el encaje del tanga, casi de una forma solemne pidió, con la mirada, permiso a Emma para ir más lejos.

Esta última ya no tenía miedo, ni aprensión…todo había sido sustituido por el deseo y el placer. Así que, con total naturalidad y con una sonrisa  le dio su consentimiento. Gina, entonces, descendió poco a poco su mano por encima del encaje y ejerció algunas suaves caricias, que se transformaron en pequeñas presiones que hicieron nacer algunos nerviosos temblores de placer.

La bella morena deslizó entonces sus dedos bajo la tela y sintió todo el calor, pero también la humedad que sus caricias habían provocado. Vacilante, en un primer momento, sobre la manera de proceder, comenzó sin embargo a mover sus dedos, pellizcando los húmedos pliegues, deteniéndose  en esa terminación nerviosa que se mostraba de lo más eficaz en las mujeres.

Emma estaba mucho más que receptiva, olvidándose de repente que se encontraba en un momento tan íntimo por primera vez con una mujer. Ahora, solo sentía la presencia de Gina sobre ella, casi en ella. Y ya no tenía miedo, y cuando pensara en ello más tarde, se encontraría idiota por haber tenido tantas aprensiones.

Mientras, Gina había encontrado su ritmo, deslizando aún un poco más sus dedos hasta que decidió pasar a algo superior. Lentamente, se enderezó y besó a Emma, hasta cortarle la respiración, y esta sintió de repente un dedo, después dos, insinuarse dentro de ella. 

Movida por un placer que le quemaba las tripas, se arqueó, autorizando un acceso más profundo de su amada. Sus manos estaban por todas partes, su lengua lo mismo. No pudo reprimir algunos gemidos de placer cuando Gina comenzó un ritmo más intenso, más rápido. Se agarró a sus hombros cuando sintió que el orgasmo estaba a punto de hacer su aparición.

«¡Regina!» gritó derrumbándose sobre el colchón, arrastrando a su amante con ella.

Jadeante, pero satisfecha, Emma abrazó a Gina contra su pecho

«¿Estás bien?»

«¡Ha sido…wow!»

«¿Tanto?»

«Mucho más…»

«¿Cómo será cuando nos hayamos pillado el truco?» dijo irónicamente Gina

«¡Tú ya lo has pillado!»

Gina no pudo sino reír, después se enderezó y admiró la silueta de su compañera, brillante por el esfuerzo hecho. Emma se enderezó a su vez: ¿podría ella hacer lo mismo? ¿Sería capaz de darle lo mismo a Gina? A ella que nunca había tocado a una mujer y le había sabido dar semejante placer.

Vaciló un cuarto de segundo antes de que Gina se recostara y los gestos comenzaran lo más naturalmente posible: como si ella aprendiera a leer los contornos del cuerpo de Gina, Emma parecía no querer olvidar un centímetro de piel. Su lengua siguió rápidamente a sus manos, deteniéndose en su liso vientre, jugueteando en su ombligo antes de dejarle algunos besos en la frontera del tanga. Se incorporó un poco, para juzgar la reacción de Gina, que parecía concentrarse en el techo para no flaquear, después deslizó sus dedos bajo el elástico y las hizo descender lentamente para dejar ver una intimidad ya empapada por las dulces caricias prodigadas.

Emma sonrió, aliviada de que su compañera fuera igual de receptiva. Posó su mano en su sexo antes de acariciarlo dulcemente, de deslizar el dedo corazón por los ardientes pliegues de Gina, haciéndola estremecerse de deseo.

«Emma…» suplicó Gina, clavando sus dedos en el colchón

«Paciencia…» susurró Emma, divertida

Deslizó su dedo más hacia dentro hasta chocar con la tan ansiada entrada. Con cierta aprensión, la penetró con un dedo, provocando un pesado suspiro a Gina. Después comenzó un movimiento de largas entradas y salidas, antes de que, más segura de sí misma, introdujera un segundo dedo, para el gran placer de la bella latina.

«¡Dios mío…!» se crispó Gina

Emma capturó sus labios en un ardiente beso, ahogando sus sonoros gemidos. Su otra mano agarró un voluptuoso pecho de su amada.

Y al cabo de interminables  minutos de carnales torturas, Gina se hundió en el calor de un orgasmo. Jadeante, le sonrió a Emma mientras le acariciaba el rostro.

«Y pensar que tenías miedo…»

Emma la besó sobre el hombro antes de meterse bajo las sábanas, invitando a Gina  a hacer lo mismo. Se acurrucaron la una contra la otra, deleitándose con sus respiraciones, con sus pequeños y tiernos gestos. Gina no dejaba de mirar amorosamente a Emma, que, con los ojos cerrados, enarbola una expresión serena y feliz.

«¿Qué ves?»

«¿Hm?»

«Cuando cierras los ojos» preguntó Gina

Emma se giró hacia ella y la miró intensamente

«Te amo»

La declaración fue tan abrupta que Gina se quedó sin voz. Emma se apoyó en un codo, como si esperara una reacción, una respuesta…

«Emma…»

«Tenía que decirlo. Imaginaba el perfecto momento para decirlo, pero…tenía que hacerlo. No pasa nada si tú no sientes lo mismo, simplemente yo quería…»

«Yo también te amo»

Emma desorbitó los ojos, sin saber qué responder a su vez.

«¿De…verdad? Quiero decir, no te sientas obligada»

«Idiota» sonrió Gina «Yo también esperaba el momento perfecto»

«¿En serio?»

«Absolutamente. Así que, ¿qué ves cuando cierras los ojos?»

«Nos veo a nosotras: juntas, felices. Un futuro radiante»

«Me gusta lo que ves» dijo Gina cerrando a su vez los ojos y sonriendo «Yo veo lo mismo»

Emma se acercó a Gina y le dio un beso en el hombro

«Estoy bien…»

«¿Cansada?»

«Hm, no»

«¡Mucho mejor!»

Gina, con un gesto rápido, se incorporó y se colocó encima de su compañera con una sonrisa sádica. Esa noche, para las dos mujeres, nada fue imposible.

 


	12. Intentos

 

«¿Emma?»

«Hm…»

«Emma, cariño, levántate»

La bella rubia, totalmente adormilada, salió de sus dulces sueños, ayudada por los tiernos besos en su cuello. Entonces, sonrió, mientras se estiraba manteniendo aún los ojos cerrados.

«Emma, venga…» suspiró suavemente Gina

Emma, entonces, abrió los ojos y miró inmediatamente a la bella morena, toda sonriente. ¡Qué bella era Gina al despertar! Había pasado al momento de la contemplación.

«Eres magnífica, mucho más hoy»

«¿No lo has olvidado?»

«¡Por supuesto que no!» dijo algo molesta la rubia «Feliz aniversario»

«Feliz aniversario a ti también» dijo Gina besándola en los labios

A continuación se levantó y se cubrió con su gruesa bata, seguida por la mirada de Emma, totalmente subyugada por su compañera.

«Te das cuenta: hoy hace dos años»

«El tiempo pasa tan rápido. Tengo la sensación de que fue ayer cuando nos cruzamos por primera vez en aquel ascensor»

Emma agarró a su compañera por la cintura y la hizo caer sobre la cama, cubriéndola de besos.

Dos años…Tantas cosas habían pasado en esos dos años: Ruby y Zelena habían roto tres veces, para volver a juntarse tres veces, el karma, decía la bella pelirroja. Emma había conseguido un trabajo de camarera en un Diner’s ambientado en los años 60 en Hollywood Boulevard. Al cabo de ocho meses de relación, Gina dio el paso y le propuso irse a vivir con ella. Tras algunas vacilaciones, la bella rubia se mudó con ella.

Su vida de pareja cada día se estabilizaba más, haciendo de aquella farsa, al final, una hermosa historia de amor. Habían encontrado su ritmo: entre rodajes de Gina y jornadas a tiempo completo de Emma. Y al final, habían pasado dos años sin que realmente se dieran cuenta.

«¿Sabes?...He estado pesando en aquello que nos da vuelta por la cabeza desde hace un tiempo»

«¿Hablas DEL tema tabú?»

«No es tabú, llevamos hablando de ello desde hace tres semanas»

«Hm, sí…entonces…has pensado en ello…¿Y?»

«Estoy de acuerdo»

Los ojos de Emma se desorbitaron. Se levantó a su vez y juntó sus manos con la de Gina

«¿Estás…estás segura?»

«Lo he pensado mucho. Sería egoísta y…tú estás lista»

«Sabes que yo lo quiero, pero no haría nada si no estás al 100% de acuerdo»

Gina entonces le sonrió. Desde hacía un tiempo, Emma y ella habían tenido el deseo de fundar una familia. Muchas soluciones se le presentaron por delante, pero Emma deseaba llevar en su interior al hijo de ambas. Gina, en un primer momento, se había negado categóricamente, prefiriendo la adopción. Pero Emma había suplicado a su compañera que al menos lo intentaran con la inseminación. Por supuesto Gina había comprendido que esa petición tenía mucho que ver con su sentimiento de fracaso con Henry, y que ella esperaba poder tener una segunda oportunidad. Y aunque las relaciones con el muchacho habían mejorado con el paso de los meses, Gina tenía miedo de que Emma estuviera buscando una solución para reemplazarlo poniendo todas sus esperanzas en ese nuevo embarazo. Pero cuanto más pasaban los días y las semanas, más sentía a Emma segura de sí misma y preparada para ello.

En el presente, Gina, que había aprendido y cambiado tanto al lado de la bella rubia,  quería hacerle un regalo, dándole su acuerdo el día de su segundo aniversario.

«He pedido cita en una clínica»

«¿De verdad?»

«Estos últimos días he estado investigando sobre el protocolo. Puede llevarnos tiempo y varios fracasos antes de lograrlo»

«Lo sé…Gina, no sé qué decir…»

«Tendremos nuestra familia, Emma, te lo prometo»

Emma estaba conmovida. Sí, esos últimos meses había pensado bastante en Henry, el muchacho estaba cada vez más emancipado de sus abuelos. Pero el detonante vino de una de las compañeras de Emma que anunció a todo el restaurante que estaba esperando un bebé.

Cuando abordó, con ansiedad, el tema con Gina, estaba se había mostrado distante y fría en un primer momento. Después, habían sopesado los pros y los contras, Gina no tenía intención de llevar a un bebé. Emma comprendía completamente la posición de Gina cuya carrera que, tras su fingida historia, había vuelto a despegar.

Emma comprendía que ponía muchas cosas en riesgo si se quedaba embarazada. Y además era ella la que deseaba llevar a un bebé.

Cuando Henry, había sentido su embarazo y la maternidad como un dolor, deseaba ahora borrar el pasado y construir algo bello con Gina.

Y hoy, su compañera aceptaba finalmente su petición, estaba en las nubes.

«Entonces…¿clínica?»

«Sí. Hay una especializada en este tipo de casos en San Francisco»

«¿Por qué tan lejos?»

«Porque quiero poner a nuestro favor todas las posibilidades» sonrió Gina

«¿Estás realmente segura?»

«Absolutamente. Creo que es hora de que agrandemos la familia Swan Mills, ¿no lo crees tú?»

«Swan Mills…Ni siquiera estamos casadas» rio Emma

«El matrimonio vendrá a su tiempo»

Se miraron profundamente antes de cogerse de las manos y sonreírse bobaliconamente.

«Vamos a ser mamás…» suspiró Emma

«Espera…tenemos mucho camino por delante…»

«Lo sé, pero…¿podemos soñar, no?»

«Absolutamente»

 

La clínica parecía extremadamente impersonal: paredes blancas, clima aséptico, ese olor característico de los hospitales…Emma no estaba nada cómoda y Gina se lo notó enseguida.

«Respira, cariño»

«Lo intento, pero no está claro…»

Sentadas en la sala de espera, Emma y Gina podían ver a otras parejas y, para su gran sorpresa, la mayoría eran parejas de mujeres. Por supuesto, el rostro conocido de Gina captó algunas miradas curiosas y cotilleos.

«Quizás deberíamos haber cogido cita privada» murmuró Emma

«¿Por qué?»

Emma echó unas miradas discretas hacia las otras parejas, y Gina posó su mano en su rodilla

«No me avergüenza estar aquí contigo» sonrió ella, confiada

Después, la enfermera salió y llamó a Emma y a Gina que entraron en la consulta algo estresadas.

Qué extraño era, en alguna etapas de nuestras vidas, ver que nuestra atención podía fijarse en cualquier ínfima cosa, como el color de las cortinas, un adorno o la forma de una alfombra.

Ese fue el caso para Emma: su atención estaba únicamente concentrada en un portarretrato plateado que mostraba sin duda la familia de la doctora que tenía delante: con el paisaje de una montaña detrás, una mujer, su marido y tres hijos, que sin duda se parecían mucho más a la madre.

«¿Miss Swan? ¿Miss Swan?»

«Hm, perdón…¿Decía?»

Lejos de estar irritada, la doctora le sonrió

«Le decía: ¿está lista para todo esto? El recorrido podría ser largo y lleno de desilusiones, fracasos y a veces renuncias»

«Yo…estoy lista»

«Hemos sopesados los pros y los contras. Y hemos dicho que si no funciona, siempre tendremos la posibilidad de adoptar. Pero queremos de verdad intentarlo antes que nada, es importante, para Emma y para mí»

«Ya veo. Así van a ir las cosas: en primer lugar, haremos una batería de exámenes, después le daremos cita para la primera inseminación en el momento de su ovulación»

«¿La primera?»

«No deseo descorazonarla, pero la primera inseminación no siempre funciona en todos los casos, evidentemente no es algo extraño, pero prefiero prevenir a las parejas. Muchas se desilusionan ante el primer fracaso»

Gina agarró la mano de Emma y entrelazó sus dedos a los de ella.

«Estamos motivadas y decididas. Nos tomaremos el tiempo que sea necesario»

«Bien. Entonces, vamos a tomar las citas necesarias»

 

En el camino de vuelta, la tensión era palpable: Emma estaba tensa, todos los papeles en las manos para las citas y para los medicamentos necesarios. Gina no podía hacer gran cosa por ella a no ser decirle que todo iría bien. Pero, ¿podía estar segura de ello?

«Pizza»

«¿Perdón?»

«Quiero una pizza» dijo Gina

«¿Te pasa esto a menudo?» dijo divertido Emma

«¿No quieres?»

«¿Y tu régimen?»

«Hoy no. Hoy: ¡es el día de los antojos!»

Emma sabía que el primer intento sería dentro de 15 días. Hasta ese momento, debería ir tres veces a la clínica para los exámenes. El recorrido no hacía más que comenzar, pero Emma estaba poniendo todas sus esperanzas en ese nuevo proyecto.

«Ok por la pizza» sonrió Emma «Hey, creía que era yo la que tendría antojos repentinos y extraños»

«Es para prepararnos mejor»

El teléfono de Emma vibró

«¡Hola Rub!»

_«Hey, chicas, ¿cómo estáis? Entonces, ¿esa cita?»_

«En quince días será la primera inseminación»

_«¡Wow, qué rápido! ¡Cruzamos todos los dedos posibles por las dos!»_

«Y vosotras, ¿cómo van las vacaciones en Francia?»

_«¡Genial! Al final no todos conducen en un escarabajo, ni llevan boina…»_

«Los prejuicios son difíciles de erradicar» sonrió Emma «¿Cuándo volvéis?»

_«El mes que viene. Vamos a hacer un tour por Italia: Roma, Venecia…Y creo que Zelena ha previsto un paseo por Verona, ¿no es romántico?»_

«¡Quién lo hubiera creído!»

_«Bueno, ¡mantennos al corriente! ¡Tengo ganas de ser finalmente tía!»_

«Ningún problema» sonrió Emma

«Entonces, ¿las enamoradas están aún en París?»

«Van a migrar a Italia si he entendido bien»

Gina sonrió y mientras esperaba en un semáforo, se giró hacia Emma

«También podríamos evadirnos alguna semanas. ¿No deseas ir a París, Londres, Roma o incluso Tokio?»

«¿Ahora que planeamos un bebé?»

«Como Luna de miel» respondió seriamente Gina, sin pestañear

«El matrimonio…ya son dos veces que sacas el tema…¿Intentas decirme algo?» sonrió Emma

«Y si así fuera, ¿qué dirías?»

«Espera…¿No estarás pidiéndome matrimonio en un coche y en un semáforo en rojo?»

«Muy bien»

Gina arrancó y se dirigió a orillas del mar. Cuando llegó al puerto, bajó del coche, invitando a Emma a hacer lo mismo.

«Pero, ¿a dónde vamos?»

«Sígueme…»

Gina se quitó los zapatos, Emma la imitó, y se acercaron a orillas del mar donde a causa de la ligera brisa nacían tímidas ondas que morían en sus pies.

«¿Gina?»

La bella morena se giró entonces hacia Emma, toda sonriente, y le agarró las manos. El corazón de Emma se disparó entonces, cuando el pánico la invadió.

«Gina…¿qué haces?»

«Te amo, Emma. Y ya hace dos años. Durante estos dos años, he vivido lo que nunca antes había vivido: amar a alguien sin trabas, sin cortapisas, sin fingimientos. Te he amado, y aún te amo, aprendiendo cada día algo más de mí misma y de mis capacidades para amar a otro. Yo, que no tenía confianza alguna, he aprendido a conocerte y tú me has amansado. Estoy feliz contigo, como nunca lo había sido. He interpretado decenas y decenas de papeles en mi vida, pero el más hermoso y más importante es el  que interpreto hoy: tu compañera durante esos dos últimos años»

«Gina…»

«Ahora, quiero un papel mucho más importante en mi vida, en nuestra vida. Estamos listas a acoger a un pequeño ser que colmará nuestros días. Yo puedo colmar tus noches…y tú, colmar mi vida entera»

Se acercó entonces y deslizó una de sus manos por la cabellera de Emma

«¿Quieres casarte conmigo, Emma Swan?»

Emma estaba petrificada: nunca le habían hecho semejante declaración, nunca se había sentido tan importante para una persona. Ella, que nunca había sentido confianza en sí misma, hoy, una mujer estaba preparada para confiarle la tarea de llevar un niño, una mujer estaba preparada para compartir su vida con ella para siempre.

«¿Emma?»

«Yo…¿estás segura?»

Gina se echó a reír, con una risa cristalina que la bella rubia amaba tanto.

«Yo estoy segura de mí. ¿Y tú?»

«Sí»

«¿Sí?»

«Sí, estoy segura de m…en fin, sí, yo…¡Sí, quiero!»

«¿De verdad?»

«Quiero casarme contigo, aunque tengo un miedo que no es normal»

«Si crees que todo va demasiado deprisa, podemos esperar»

«No. Deseo que nos casemos, de verdad. ¿Cuándo?»

Gina sonrió y la besó dulcemente

«¿Ahora tienes prisa?»

«No, no, en fin…no lo sé, ya no sé…todo viene a la vez: el bebé, una boda…»

«Hey, nada de pánico…La boda llegará a tu debido tiempo, y ahora que has dicho que sí, ya no puedes echarte atrás» sonrió Gina «Ahora nos concentraremos en el bebé, ya nos uniremos, ¿ok?»

«Te amo, ¿lo sabes?»

«Eso espero, si no, no sé por qué habrías dicho que sí»

«¡Por tu fortuna, por supuesto!»

«Ah sí, claro»

«Di…Entonces, ¿estamos prometidas?»

«Efectivamente…Es más, vamos a ir a una joyería sin demora para comprarte una alianza como Dios manda»

«No necesito anillo alguno»

«Pero yo quiero. Si lo deseas, organizaremos una boda íntima, solo para los más allegados»

«¿No deseas una boda con gran pompa?»

«¿Por qué?»

«Bah, no sé…Eres una actriz, ¿no tienes ideas de grandeza a lo Angelina Jolie?»

Gina reprimió una risa

«¡Dios mío! Pensaba que había hecho que menguara tus prejuicios sobre el mundo de cine. No deseo que personas que no conozco o que conozco poco estén presentes en un momento tan íntimo»

«¿Cómo imaginas nuestra boda entonces?» dijo divertida Emma

«Una pequeña pagoda de madera en la arena, flores, un pastor, tú vestida con un hermoso vestido blanco de satén, Zelena y Ruby como damas de honor»

«Ya tienes todo previsto»

«Para ser sincera, me imagino nuestra boda desde hace meses…»

«¿De verdad?»

«He tenido la intención de pedir tu mano varias veces, pero…jamás me atrevía»

Emma sonrió, y la abrazó dulcemente

«Creo que te amo mucho más»

«¿Una alianza?»

«Una alianza»

 

«Emma, ¿estás bien?»

«Estoy muerta de miedo…»

Quince días habían pasado y si la angustia y el estrés de Emma habían aumentado, la paciencia y la dulzura de Gina habían sido puestas a prueba. Emma nunca se había sentido cómoda con los hospitales, y mucho menos cuando había sido la paciente.

Y a pesar de la presencia constante de su compañera, Emma no lograba relajarse, y fue peor cuando la enfermera la llamó.

Ahora, en camisón, recostada en una mesa, con los pies en los estribos, que le recordaban el día en que dio a luz, Emma miraba hacia el techo.

«Respira, cariño, estoy aquí»

Gina no había soltado la mano de Emma, la había ayudado a prepararse, tanto en su casa, como en el hospital. Pero se sentía impotente, y desolada ante el estrés de su compañera.

«Bien, Miss Swan, vamos a comenzar, solo durará unos segundos…»

Emma asintió y el tiempo que duró la intervención, no desvió la mirada de Gina, que hacía lo que podía para parecer relajada.

«Ya está, se acabó. Quédese en esta posición algunos minutos, después puede vestirse»

«Muy bien, gracias» dijo Gina mientras la enfermera las dejaba solas a las dos

«Bueno…nada romántico como manera de procrear, eh…»

«Cariño…sé que no es la mejor manera, pero…»

«Lo sé, lo sé…Solo que me hubiera gustado tener otra imagen del momento en que nuestra hija, o hijo, ha sido procreado»

«Podremos crear otros recuerdos que te harán olvidar este: las veces en que te daré un masaje en tus piernas hinchadas, o cuando te prepare baños de pies o cuando me levante a las cinco de la mañana para ir a comparte fresas»

Emma sonrió y besó a su compañera.

«¡Eres una prometida formidable!»

 

Los resultados solo se sabrían dentro de cuatro semanas, pero Emma ya había comprado un gran número de test de embarazo. Las cuatro semanas parecieron una eternidad para la joven. Gina parecía más relajada, pero solo en apariencia, pues interiormente fulminaba de impaciencia y de angustia.

De repente, la vida cotidiana solo parecía girar alrededor de ese futuro bebé: cuando salían por la ciudad, tenía la impresión de que solo veían ropa de bebé, o muebles para la futura habitación…cuando encendía la tele, daba sistemáticamente con publicidad de comida para niños. A veces, se sorprendía quedándose delante de los escaparates contemplando la ropita para niños e incluso juguetes. A menudo se había visto obligada a impedirse comprar un peluche o decoración para la futura habitación.

Cuando las cuatro semanas pasaron, Emma, que solo había estado esperando ese momento, de repente pareció vacilante y febril.

«¿Crees que es el mejor momento?»

«La doctora nos ha dicho que sí»

«…»

«Si prefieres que lo hagamos con un análisis de sangre…»

«¡No! ¡No quiero esperar más! ¡Yo…tengo un buen presentimiento!»

«Hazlo»

Intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, después Emma entró en el baño y salió diez minutos después con la expresión abatida.

«¿Y?»

«No ha funcionado…No estoy embarazada» dijo con expresión triste.

«Oh…No es grave. Nos habían prevenido que no siempre funciona a la primera. Lo intentaremos el mes que viene»

«Lo siento tanto…»

«Emma, sabíamos que quizás no iba a funcionar a la primera. No hay que desesperar, pero si es muy pesado para ti, comprendería que quieras parar»

«No, me he comprometido, quiero llevar a nuestro primer bebé. Lo intentaremos el mes que viene» sonrió confiada Emma

 

«¿Estáis qué?»

«Prometidas, Zelena, estamos prometidas» dijo Gina con una taza de té en las manos mientras Emma estaba trabajando en el restaurante y Ruby en su boutique.

«Pero…¿desde cuándo?»

«Cuando vosotras estabais en París, el mes pasado»

«Wow…¿y la boda para cuándo?»

«No hemos fijado fecha de momento, pero queremos algo íntimo y sencillo»

«Íntimo y sencillo…Bah, si me hubieran dicho esto hace tres años, no me lo hubiera creído. Creo que Emma ha sido lo mejor que podía pasarte» sonrió Zelena

«¿Y tú con Ruby? ¿Para cuándo vuestra próxima ruptura?»

«Ríete…Pero…creo que va en serio»

«¿En serio?»

«Nos llevamos tan bien, a veces casi me da miedo ver  hasta qué punto estamos en la misma dirección. Esas vacaciones han sido una revelación para nosotras. Creo que podríamos comprometeros con algo más estable, ¿sabes?»

«Oh, te creo, y eso que nunca te he visto con la misma persona más de un mes. Estáis juntas desde hace más de dos años, y a pesar de algunas idas y venidas, aún estáis juntas. Tiene que ser valiente para soportarte tanto tiempo» sonrió Gina

«Creo que vamos a casarnos»

Gina se atragantó con el sorbo de té y la miró con los ojos desorbitados

«¿Estás de broma?»

«No»

«¿Desde cuándo eres mujer que se casa? Siempre le has tenido pavor al matrimonio»

«Eso era antes de conocer a la persona adecuada. Es de locos cómo pueden cambiar nuestras percepciones cuando estamos frente a la persona correcta, sabes de lo que hablo»

«Yo pienso en boda con Emma desde hace un tiempo, tú lo evocas como una idea…como si dudaras entre pizza o pasta. No es una decisión para tomar a la ligera»

«Lo sé. Pero creo que tu relación nos ha inspirado. Deseo vuestra estabilidad. Me gustaría también saborearla. Aunque Ruby y yo somos más espíritus libres: no tenemos gana alguna de niños ni de establecernos. Nos gusta viajar y nuestro próximo proyecto es hacer la ruta por los Estados Unidos. Nos gustaría también explorar Canadá…»

«Ya veo…Entonces, ¿por qué querer casarte?»

«No lo sé. En cada momento, tengo miedo de perderlo todo»

«¿Y piensas que casándote tienes una póliza de seguro?»

«Creo que Ruby merece que le muestre hasta qué punto la amo…Mucho más que pagándole los billetes en primera clase u hoteles de cinco estrellas»

«¿Y crees que es lo que Ruby desea? ¿Que le pongas el anillo en el dedo?»

«Hemos hablado a menudo…no está en contra, pero como tú, se niega a la cursilería y las bodas fastuosas. Desea algo sencillo y rápido. No te escondo que casi habíamos tenido la idea de hacerlo en Las Vegas»

«Hubiera sido muy de ti» sonrió Gina

«Bueno, ¿y cuándo es vuestro segundo intento?»

«Mañana. Emma está de los nervios, no sé para nada qué hacer para tranquilizarla y calmarla»

«Estate ahí para ella. Quizás no lo muestre, pero creo que cuenta mucho para ella que estés ahí»

«Sin duda…Pero me siento impotente: hemos tomado esta decisión juntas, pero es ella quien sufre todo: las inseminaciones, el estrés y los posibles fracasos. Tengo la impresión de no servir para nada»

«¿Sabes? Creo que también es un problema de las parejas heteros. Pero acabarás por encontrar tu sitio. Serás una madre perfecta. Tú y Emma os complementáis, vuestro hijo tendrá una perfecta educación entre tu rigidez y la ligereza de Emma. Sin contar con sus locas tías que le mimarán cuanto puedan»

Gina sonrió y agarró la mano de su hermana

«Gracias»

«De nada. Si lo necesitas, nosotras estamos aquí, y Emma, aunque parezca preocupada, también ella lo está»

«Lo sé. Pero ahora soy yo la que debe apoyarla, no me puedo permitir flaquear, no ahora»

«Por cierto, hablemos de esa nueva película que te han propuesto, por lo que he podido ver es una gran producción»

«¿He visto que se rueda en Alaska? ¿Durante más de tres meses?»

«Sí. ¡Parece algo grande!»

«No lo sé…Yo…Si la inseminación resulta bien, me gustaría quedarme al lado de Emma y del bebé»

«Decides tú, pero con lo que podría remunerarte esta película, le asegurarías un buen futuro a Junior»

Gina suspiró y miró la ficha de la película que acababa de proponerle su hermana.

 

«¡Cómo detesto esta intervención…!» suspiró Emma mientras salían de la clínica

«Lo siento…Me gustaría tener otra solución…»

«Tú no tienes que sentirlo, no es culpa tuya. ¿Sabes? Quizás podamos intentarlo dos o tres veces más, pero…si no funciona…»

«Optaremos por la adopción»

Se miraron y se sonrieron confiadas: esta vez, tenían ambas un bien presentimiento.

Y efectivamente, algunas semanas más tarde, Emma salía como loca del baño, con el test de embarazo en la mano, y Gina esperándola, impaciente.

«¿Y?»

«Yo…yo…»

«¿Qué, qué?»

«Ha funcionado…estoy embarazada»

«¿De…de verdad?» dijo excitada Gina

Como prueba, Emma le pasó el test que mostraba una rayita azul, señal del resultado positivo.

«¡Wow…estás embarazada!»

«¡Genial, eh!» sonrió Emma, petrificada «¡Vamos a ser mamás!»

De repente, como si Gina acabara de darse cuenta de la realidad, desorbitó los ojos

«Voy a ser mamá…»

«Sí»

Gina estaba conmovida, ya no sabía qué hacer o decir

«¡Voy a avisar a Zelena!»

«¡No!»

«¿No?»

«Yo…me gustaría que esperáramos un poco. Prefiero que esperamos unas semanas más, para estar seguras, por favor» le suplicó Emma

«Ok, prometido, no diré nada»

Después, repentinamente, se puso de rodillas y colocó sus dos manos en el plano vientre de su compañera. Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla.

«Un bebé…»

Emma vio la mirada plena de amor de Gina: sí, ese bebé sería feliz, sin duda alguna.

 

«¿No teníamos que hacer algunas compras para el cumpleaños de Ruby?» preguntó Gina que veía a su novia dirigirse hacia las tiendas de Beverly Hills.

«Sí, sí. Solo que me decía que podíamos dar un pequeña vuelta por aquí»

Gina reviró los ojos, sabiendo muy bien a dónde quería llevarla su compañera. Y en pocos minutos, sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando Emma la arrastró hacia una tienda exclusivamente dedicada a bebés: decoración, muebles, ropa…

«¡Mira! ¿No es mono? ¿Has visto ese conjunto rosa? ¡Es adorable!»

«¡Para una niña!»

«¿Quieres un niño?»

«Solo quiere un bebé sano, me da igual el sexo…»

«De todas maneras, podemos mirar los muebles, ¿no? Será útil»

Gina suspiró, revirando los ojos otra vez.

«Eres imposible»

«No sabes decirme que no, soy irresistible, mucho más ahora que llevo a tu hijo» dijo con una sonrisa

«Venga, vamos, entremos»

En cuanto entraron en la tienda, Emma se volvió loca, como un niño en una tienda de juguetes: recorría los pasillos, arrastrando a Gina para que viera los peleles, los peluches multicolores…No sabía dónde posar la vista.

«Emma, tranquila, por favor, relájate»

«Me siento bien, es más, siento que estoy en mi elemento: mira todas esas cosas, todo lo que podría llenar la futura habitación de nuestro hijo»

Emma cogió un peluche en forma de mariposa cuyas alas eran de los colores del arcoíris.

«Me encanta este…» suspiró Emma, contemplativa ante el pequeño peluche

«Entonces cógelo» sonrió Gina

«¿Estás segura? ¿No va a traernos mala suerte?»

«No más que haber comprado ese nuevo juego de copas de champan la semana pasada»

Emma se aferró entonces al peluche sin volver a soltarlo.

Una vez en la calle, Emma aún mantenía el peluche en sus brazos.

«¿Sabes que la gente va a creer que tu mejor amigo es una mariposa multicolor?» sonrió Gina

«Me da igual…»

«Emma…yo…tenía la intención de hablarte de una cosa…Pero…»

«¿Quieres hablar de la película?»

Gina la miró con los ojos desorbitados

«¿Cómo es que estás al corriente?»

«Ruby me preguntó si habías aceptado. Cuando le pregunté de qué hablaba, me lo contó todo. Esperaba que tú me lo dijeras, eso es todo»

«¿Estás enfadada?»

«En absoluto» sonrió Emma «Entonces, parece que es una gran producción»

«Sí…se rodará en Alaska durante más de tres meses»

«Wow, super»

«Pero lo voy a rechazar»

«¿Por qué?»

«Bueno, solo hay una razón: estás embarazada. Y no pienso estar tanto tiempo lejos de ti. ¿Quién sabe lo que podría pasarte? Ni hablar de alejarme tanto»

«Pero es una oportunidad formidable. Podríamos asegurarle un buen futuro a nuestro hijo y darnos a nosotras un buen seguro, ¿no?»

«Encontraré otras películas que se rueden aquí, no faltan»

Emma no respondió, pero hervía de impaciencia: no deseaba ser un peso en la carrera de su compañera.

 

Estaba caminando sobre la fresca hierba, descalza, vestida con un largo vestido de verano. Sus cabellos revoloteaban al viento, una dulce brisa de primavera. Con el rostro levantado, apreciaba los aromas florales de las rosas apenas abiertas.

En el horizonte, divisaba esa cabellera oscura y esa tez bronceada que tanto amaba. Esa sonrisa que le henchía el corazón a cada momento, la más bella aparición. Se acercó, despacio, serenamente y se acurrucó en esos brazos cálidos y reconfortantes. Su rostro hundido en el hueco de su cuello, sus mejillas acariciadas por unas vagabundas mechas morenas, sentía apretarse el abrazo en su cuerpo, envolviéndola en un caparazón de calidez y de serenidad.

Se sentía bien, como nunca antes. Suspiró de satisfacción antes de separarse un poco del abrazo de su compañera, esta última parecía que le hablaba, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Después, ella se inclinó y capturó sus labios en un beso tierno y voluptuoso.

A continuación, de repente, como si no pudiera controlarlo, se vio alejada de ella, más y más hasta que su compañera ya no era sino un punto en el horizonte. Entonces gritó, pero tampoco salió ningún sonido de su boca, nada. Extendió los brazos, intentó con todas sus fuerzas regresar a esa serenidad y esa plenitud, pero no lo consiguió.

De repente, un ruido seco se oyó, como una detonación, haciéndola sobresaltarse de estupor. Se quedó quieta en el sitio, antes de que la calidez anteriormente adquirida se le escapara, antes de que un ola de frío la envolviera. Después un dolor agudo en el vientre la hizo caer de rodillas. Se llevó las manos a su abdomen, sintiendo una especie de humedad correrle entre los dedos. Cuando se los puso delante de los ojos, vio que estaban cubiertos de sangre, contrastando con la palidez y la serenidad de una mañana de primavera.

Gritó, pero una vez más ningún sonido salió de su garganta…Gritó hasta hacer estallar su pecho…Grito más y más.

«¡GINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAHHHHH!»

La bella morena se sobresaltó, saliendo de su sueño de la peor manera posible. Inquieta, miró a su compañera, en posición fetal en la cama.

«¿Emma? Emma, ¿qué…?»

Pero no tuvo necesidad de acabar la frase: la cama estaba cubierta de sangre, así como la entrepierna de la bella rubia.

«¡Dios mío…!»

«Gina…Gina, me duele…»

Al principio, convulsionada por el  terror, Gina saltó de la cama, cogió su teléfono y llamó a la una ambulancia, después corrió hacia Emma que acababa de caerse al suelo, reptando de dolor, agarrándose el vientre, llorando.

Gina se colocó a su lado para sostenerla, la rodeó con sus brazos, la única señal de calor que Emma percibió en ese momento. La bella morena lloró entonces ante esa visión de su compañera encogida sobre sí misma, cubierta de sangre.


	13. Bajo contrato

¡Cómo amaba la calidez de los rayos del sol de primavera sobre su rostro! Ya no sentía gran cosa, pero esa calidez, eso, sí lo sentía: su piel acariciada por los rayos del sol que atravesaban las ramas cubiertas de hojas del manzano, los pétalos del cerezo que caían como nieve de un rosa pálido sobre su rostro y cubrían el paisaje de un fino manto colorido.

«¿Cómo está?» susurró Zelena con una taza de té en la manos servida por su hermana

«Va. Está poco locuaz y poco alegre, pero…está presente…Y viva, que es lo esencial»

«Ha sido un duro golpe para todo el mundo»

«Lo sé. Yo misma he tardado un tiempo en recuperarme, pero tenía que hacerlo, por Emma»

«¿Hace cuánto?»

«Casi dos meses…»

«Te quedas en casa con ella todo el día, has dejado aparcada tu carrera y…»

«…Para, para inmediatamente. Nada me hará cambiar de opinión: quiero quedarme con Emma hasta que se ponga mejor»

«¿Y si consultáis a un especialista? ¿Para que la ayude?»

«No, se niega»

«¿No ves que está cayendo en una depresión? Perder a un hijo siempre es difícil»

«Lo sé. Pero se niega a todo, así que prefiero quedarme con ella…de momento»

«Bueno…si necesitas cualquier cosa, sabes dónde encontrarme. Prométeme, Gina, que si necesitas ayuda, me llamarás»

«Prometido»

Tras estas palabras, Zelena la dejó tras besarla en la frente. Lanzó una rápida mirada a la silueta de Emma, recostada en su hamaca, balanceándose dulcemente.

Una vez sola, Gina suspiró y se reunión con su compañera.

«¿Emma?»

Esta última la miró y le sonrió, antes de dejarle sitio en la hamaca.

«Aún no sé cómo haces para no caerte de esta cosa»

Emma sonrió y se incorporó. En ese momento, Gina vio que su compañera sostenía en sus brazos el peluche con forma de mariposa, su corazón se encogió.

«¿Qué dirías de lasaña para hoy? También pensaba hacer una isla flotante»

«Lo que tú quieras» dijo sin entusiasmo la bella rubia «¿Gina?»

«¿Hm?»

«¿Por qué haces todo esto?»

«¿Hacer qué?»

«Cuidarme, dejar tu carrera en suspenso por mí…»

«Porque te amo, ¿por qué iba a ser?»

«Estoy lista»

«¿Lista?»

«Para intentarlo de nuevo»

«¿Intentar? ¿Intentar qué?»

«El bebé»

«Oh, Emma…Yo, escucha…Es…demasiado pronto. No estás preparada»

«¿Sabes? Ya hace dos meses. He pensado mucho. ¿Sabes? Creí que era mi destino: quizás no estoy hecha para dar a luz o tener un bebé…Fracasé con Henry, fracasé con ese bebé»

«Emma, no has fracasado»

«Sí. Pero…estoy bien, créeme. He pensado en ello durante mucho tiempo…Creo que ahora me siento preparada»

«Ni hablar de que pongas tu vida otra vez en riesgo: casi mueres aquella noche. Quiero que descanses…»

Emma le sonrió antes de cogerle las manos

«Ahora estoy serena. Me he tomado tiempo para reflexionar. Quiero de verdad intentarlo una última vez, es importante para mí»

«Pero si no sale esta vez tampoco, no quiero que cojas un camino del que no puedas volver»

«¿Quieres decir el camino de la locura? Créeme, no estoy loca. He tomado distancia. Quizás es que aquel no era el momento…»

«Emma…también existe la adopción»

«Me gustaría intentarlo una última vez, solo una vez más»

«Emma, no es un juego…»

«Lo sé, créeme. Pero estoy mejor, gracias a ti. Cree en mí, por favor»

Gina dudaba: durante esos dos últimos meses, Emma se había encerrado en sí misma, rechazando todo contacto con el exterior. Quizás Zelena tenía razón, quizás necesitaban ayuda. Quizás ella necesitaba eso para pasar página.

«Muy bien. Una última vez, Emma. Pero si esto no conduce a nada, paramos, ¿ok?»

«Ok»

«Entonces, esta vez, lo hacemos a mi manera»

«¿Tu manera?»

«He estado investigando sobre métodos de inseminación…¿Sabías que existe un método más natural, menos aséptico que el hospital?»

«¿Cuál?»

«En casa»

«¿Qué? ¿En nuestra casa? ¿Hacer eso…aquí?»

«Solo basta con tener el material adecuado y un entorno limpio y sano. Algunas parejas lo hacen en su habitación…Si deseas hacerlo fuera…»

«No, es…sorprendente»

«He visto que el entorno hospitalario te incomoda, quizás esta sea una solución»

El rostro enarboló una expresión neutra antes de mirar a su compañera y sonreír.

«De acuerdo»

«¿Estás segura?»

«Te lo prometo: una última vez. Si la inseminación no funciona, entonces nos centraremos en la adopción»

«Muy bien» suspiró Gina

«Lo único que te pido es que no se lo digas a nadie, no antes de que el test dé positivo»

«Prometido»

 

Gina y Emma habían mantenido cada una su promesa: Gina llevó a casa un kit especial para la inseminación a domicilio.

«Wow…Parece un pera para salsas, ya sabes, como la que utilizas para dorar el asado» dijo divertida Emma

«Sí, es una pera, salvo que no se mete salsa dentro y no voy a dorar un asado» respondió Gina irónicamente

«Oh…encantador»

«La imagen ciertamente no es agradable…¿Quieres que empecemos? Hay que relajarte, creo que eso es lo que faltaba en el hospital»

«Hm, ok…»

Emma se recostó en la cama, se quitó el pantalón y las bragas e inspiro profundamente. Gina se acercó y le acarició los cabellos.

«¿Qué haces? Creía que ibas a…en fin…ya sabes…»

«Paciencia. La diferencia con el hospital es que puedo tranquilizarte y relajarte como yo desee» sonrió Gina que se inclinó y capturó sus labios en un tierno beso.

Desabotonó la blusa de su compañera y se dedicó a sus pechos

«Ok, tienes razón…es…es mucho más agradable que en el hospital»

Gina sonrió pegada a su piel, que mordió y maltrató con su lengua. Su mano descendió más al sur y estimuló convenientemente a Emma, y cuando sintió a su compañera más serena, cogió en una mano la especie de jeringuilla mientras con dos dedos de la otra mano la penetró dulcemente…

Emma suspiró pesadamente antes de concentrarse en los movimientos de su compañera.

«¿Estás lista?» le murmuró al oído Gina

Emma asintió y notó que los dedos de su bella morena eran reemplazados por algo más rígido, más desagradable. Pero Emma se concentró, y solo pensó en la lengua de su compañera en sus pechos, en sus dulces palabras para tranquilizarla. Sí, si había una manera de concebir más carnal, ella no la conocía.

 

«Deberías aceptar, sabes…»

«¿El qué?»

«Esa producción. Esperan la respuesta desde hace semanas, lo vas a terminar perdiendo…»

«Ya tendré más proyectos….lo que cuenta eres tú»

«Sí, lo sé, pero deberías aceptar: necesitamos ese dinero»

«¿Insinúas que somos pobres?» sonrió Gina

«No, por supuesto que no. Tenemos comodidad…Pero me gustaría asegurar al menos sus estudios. Que estemos tranquilas…»

«¡No quiero dejarte durante el embarazo!»

«Y yo no quiero ser un freno para ti. Quiero que lo hagas»

«¿Estás echándome de mi casa?»

«¡Totalmente!» dijo divertida Emma «Y no vuelvas antes de haber acabado esa maldita película»

«Te aviso: hago esa película, pero después, me quedo a tu lado»

«Todavía no sabemos si ha funcionado…»

«Nos enteraremos dentro de una semana»

 

Y la semana pasó con una lentitud abominable para Emma; Gina no había dejado de ir y venir de su casa a su despacho.

Y cuando, por la noche, Emma se encerró de nuevo en el baño, a Gina los minutos se le hicieron horas.

«¿Y?»

«Espera, aún no he…bueno, ya sabes…»

Gina iba y venía delante de la puerta, triturando su pulsera, regalo de Emma en San Diego.

Emma, por su parte, esperaba febrilmente a que el test revelase su resultado. Apoyada en el borde del lavabo, sus ojos no se desprendían del palito. Y pronto, el resultado apareció. Cuando Gina escuchó el ruido de la cerradura, se sobresaltó. Miró a su compañera que, con expresión neutra, sonreía

«¿Y?»

«Es…negativo»

El corazón de la bella morena se encogió y  no tardó en tomar a Emma en sus brazos.

«Oh, cariño…»

«Está bien, me rindo. Estoy cansada de pelear contra el destino…»

«No es el destino, tendremos un hijo, lo adoptaremos»

Emma lo sabía: había una posibilidad sobre dos de que funcionara, y le había prometido a Gina no insistir más tras el tercer intento. A pesar de todo, un pesado sentimiento de fracaso la invadió: hubiera querido tanto darle ese hijo biológico a su compañera, pronto su mujer.

«Un punto positivo ante este nuevo fracaso: vas a poder irte tranquila…» intentó sonreír Emma

«No hablemos de eso ahora»

«No, me gustaría que lo digamos ahora: vas a hacer esa película, y cuando vuelvas, comenzaremos con el proceso de adopción, ¿ok?»

«Ok»

«Y ahora, ¿qué te parece una cena a la luz de las velas para festejar la firma de tu película?»

Gina sabía exactamente lo que Emma intentaba hacer: pensar en otra cosa, no pensar más en ese intento fallido, y respetaría su voluntad. Y durante el resto de la noche, así como el resto de la semana, no volvieron a hablar de bebés.

Cuando el día de la marcha de Gina llegó, Emma se comportó como una verdadera mamá gallina.

«¿Has cogido suficientes prendas de abrigo? ¿Y tu cacao de labios? ¡Y sobre todo tu crema!»

«Emma, tú misma has hecho mi maleta…» dijo divertida Gina

«Cierto, pero no quiero que mueras de frío allí, he visto las  temperaturas medias para esta estación en Alaska y…¡no son las más reconfortantes!»

«No te preocupes, si de verdad tengo frío, haré una rápida ida y vuelta a tus brazos» sonrió Gina

«Ya…venga, ¡vas a perder el avión!»

Y en el camino que las llevaba al aeropuerto, reinó el silencio. La atmosfera pesada dejaba ver el estrés de una y la pena de la otra: desde hacía más de dos años, nunca se habían separado por tanto tiempo.

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Emma, con poco entusiasmo, arrastró la maleta de su compañera.

«Te voy a echar terriblemente de menos»

«Emma, no seas tan dramática, evidentemente estaremos en contacto. Además, has sido la que has insistido para que ruede esta película»

«Lo sé…»

«Si hubieras pedido vacaciones, habrías podido venir conmigo»

«Ya te he dicho que prefiero cogerme los días cuando tengamos al niño» sonrió ella

«Han anunciado el vuelo, tengo que irme»

«¡Llámame en cuanto llegues! ¡Y abrígate bien!»

«¡Sí, mamá!»

Se dieron un tierno beso antes de que Emma soltara a su Dulcinea para dejarla subir al avión.

 

«Entonces, pareces estar bien desde la marcha de Gina»

Emma se dejó caer en su sofá, suspirando pesadamente

«¡Qué dices! Doy vueltas sin parar, y al mismo tiempo creo que voy a pillar algo, no me encuentro bien en este momento»

«Simplemente es que te marchistas sin tu amada. Zelena está ocupada hoy, vamos a ir de compras y después, un chocolate a la canela, ¿qué te parece?»

«¡Me parece que sabes bien cómo hablarme!»

El tour por las tiendas fue corto: apenas media hora después de comenzar, Emma se sintió mal. Se detuvieron en una pequeña cafetería donde solo pidió un vaso de agua.

«Bueno…necesitas dormir de verdad. Y pensar que Gina no está aquí para jugar a la enfermera a domicilio» dijo divertida Ruby «Hey, ¿estás bien? No tienes buena ca…»

«Lo siento Rub, yo…¡el baño!»

De repente, Emma saltó de la silla y corrió hacia dentro de la cafetería de donde salió unos diez minutos después con expresión cansada y pálida.

«Hey, ¿estás bien?»

«Creo que ha sido la pizza de anoche…Dudaba de la fecha…»

Ruby frunció el ceño y le cogió la mano

«Si no se tratara de la pizza, se pensaría que estás embarazada»

Emma se tensó entonces y miró a su amiga antes de bajar la mirada

«¿Emma?»

«No…Gina y yo no queríamos hablar antes de estar seguras…»

«¿Seguras de qué?»

«Tras mi aborto…quise intentarlo una última vez»

«¿En serio? ¿Y lo estás? ¿Embarazada, quiero decir?»

«No, el test salió negativo. También por esa razón Gina se ha marchado: porque no había embarazo. Pero…»

«Pero todos estos síntomas que tienes desde hace unos días prueban que lo estás»

«Pero el test…»

«Los test no son infalibles. Deberías ir a ver a un médico para un análisis de sangre, en pocos días tendrías los resultados y estarás segura»

«No, es estúpido, no puedo estar embarazada…Gina está tan lejos y por mucho tiempo»

«Antes de machacarte la cabeza, hazte el análisis»

Emma se quedó mirando a sus dedos y pellizcándose las uñas: ¿podría ser…?»

 

Había escuchado los consejos de Ruby y había ido a hacerse un análisis de sangre. Los resultados estarían en 48 horas y su estrés era palpable.

La noche del día que se hizo el análisis recibió una llamada de su compañera.

_«Hey Emma, ¿cómo estás?»_

«Bien, sobreviviendo sin ti…» sonrió ¿Y tú?»

_«Bien. Comienza a hacer frío. Pero confieso que aunque el rodaje es apasionante, mis noches están vacías sin ti»_

«También te echo de menos»

_«¿Estás bien? ¿No lo pareces?»_

«Oh, sí, sí, solo algo cansada. Yo….para paliar tu ausencia alargo los días»

_«Contrólate. No quiero volver y encontrarme con un zombi»_

«No vuelves hasta dentro de dos meses…»

_«Puedo darme un salto rápido»_

«Sabes muy bien que no es razonable ni para ti ni para mí»

_«Lo sé, pero te echo mucho de menos…»_

«Yo también»

_«Dos meses…»_

«Dos meses…»

_«Te llamaré dentro de una semana»_

«Entendido, diviértete»

Emma colgó y suspiró: por una vez, deseaba de verdad que ese análisis diera negativo.

 

«Felicidades, miss Swan»

La doctora se sentó en su mesa, toda sonriente, sosteniendo en las manos una hoja, sin duda los resultados de su análisis.

«¿Perdón?»

«Está embarazada. Lo que es sorprendente es que aún no lo supiera»

«¿De cuánto?»

«Más de dos meses y medio»

«¡Dios mío…! Pero el test…»

«Los test no son fiables al 100%. Por desgracia, pocas mujeres, tras un test negativo, piensan en confirmarlo con exámenes más exhaustivos»

«Yo…estaba tan segura de no estarlo, creía que no había salido bien»

«Veo que ha sido una inseminación artificial»

«Era nuestro tercer intento. Dijimos que sería el último, que si no funcionaba, intentaríamos la adopción»

«Bueno…alégrese, van a ser mamás»

Emma se apretó el vientre y se estremeció

«Los…los riesgos…»

«Su primer embarazo acabó en un aborto apenas a los dos meses. El primer trimestre es a menudo crucial»

«¿Corro riesgos?»

«No podemos estar seguros. Le aconsejo que se quede en casa los próximos quince días»

«Ok…yo…¿de verdad estoy embarazada?»

La doctora le sonrió y le cogió las manos

«Todas mis felicitaciones»

 

Cuando Emma entró en su casa esa tarde, aún no podía creerse lo que había escuchado: estaba embarazada. Y Regina no estaba ahí. Peor, ni siquiera estaba al corriente. ¿Cómo se lo diría? Regina abandonaría de golpe el rodaje, y pondría en peligro su carrera. Emma no podía tolerarlo, no podía imaginar ser la que frenara o la que acabara con la carrera de su compañera.

No, debía estarse callada. Aguantar dos meses hasta que el rodaje acabara y Regina volviera con ella. Pero desgraciadamente sus planes se torcieron a partir de la semana siguiente, mientras ese fingimiento iba bien, una mañana de octubre, Ruby hizo su aparición en su casa.

«¡Hola, hola! ¡Wow! ¡Tienes una cara espantosa!»

«Buenos días a ti también, Ruby, yo también me alegro de verte» dijo irónicamente la bella rubia

«¿Estás bien?»

«Algo cansada, pero bien…»

«Pasé por el restaurante, pero me dijeron que te habías cogido un descanso durante al menos una semana»

«Sí, yo…no me siento muy bien…seguro que he cogido frío»

«¿Fuiste a hacerte el análisis?»

«¿Por qué?»

«Sabes muy bien por qué. ¿Entonces?»

«No, es una tontería, tengo otras cosas que hacer»

«Emma…algo no va bien, lo presiento…»

«Es solo que…la lejanía es cada vez más insoportable»

«Te lo dijimos. Tenías que haber ido con ella»

«Sí, ¿y qué haría allí? Habría sido una carga, ella está trabajando. Al menos aquí, tengo mi trabajo, me mantengo ocupada»

«Sí, en fin, cuando no estas de descanso, eh…Venga, dime la verdad»

«¡Pero esa es la verdad!» dijo Emma levantándose del sofá, enervada por verse desenmascarada tan rápido por su amiga

«Hey, cálmate…¡Dios mío, estás embarazada!»

«Pero, ¿qué estás diciendo?»

«Las hormonas, los cambios de humor, la fatiga…estás embarazada»

«…»

Emma bajó la mirada, demasiado débil para contradecirla. Ruby iba a saltar de alegría, pero se dio cuenta de la situación

«Dios mío, estás embarazada…y Regina…»

«…no sabe nada»

«Euh…Pero, ¿al menos piensas decírselo?»

«¡Evidentemente! Pero ahora no»

«¿Cuándo?»

«Cuando vuelva»

«Espera, ¿de cuánto estás?»

«Dos meses y medio»

«¿Me estás diciendo que Gina va a volver y descubrir a su compañera embarazada de casi cinco meses? ¿Es una broma?»

«Ella lo entenderá»

«Me gustaría saber cómo»

«Sufrimos dos fracasos consecutivos. Quiero estar segura de que esta vez sale bien. No deseo volver a ver esa mirada de decepción en sus ojos, no lo soportaría»

«Lo comprendo, pero…Gina es portorriqueña, tiene la sangre caliente. Vivir el embarazo de tu compañera es algo único. Ella no toma parte ni en la concepción ni en el mismo embarazo…su único medio de crear lazos con el bebé es sentirse parte de ese embarazo cuidándote, cuidando al bebé en su nacimiento, para crear una conexión juntos. Si le quitas cinco meses de tu embarazo, ¡te lo echará en cara para siempre!»

«¿No crees que estás haciendo una montaba de un grano de arena?»

«Tu verás lo que dices. Cuando se entere, guarda la porcelana y el cristal que tengáis en casa»

«Ruby, si consideras algo nuestra amistad, no dirás nada: ni a Zelena ni a Regina, ¿entendido?»

«Emma, no me puedes pedir eso, no puedes hacerme chantaje emocional con algo tan importante»

«Sí, puedo y lo hago. Es mi vida y la de Regina. Ocúpate tú de tu relación»

La agresividad de Emma sorprendió a Ruby que raramente había visto a su amiga en tal estado. Estupefacta, se levantó y se dispuso a salir de la casa.

«¡Ruby, espera!»

«Creo que nos hemos dicho todo. No tenemos la misma opinión, no apruebo tus acciones. Podría arruinar tu pareja, ¿lo sabes? ¿Y qué vas a hacer tú sola con un bebé? El embarazo tendría que ser algo genial que una pareja debería compartir»

«No voy a ocultarle el embarazo entero. Estará presente los cuatro últimos meses»

Ruby reviró los ojos antes de salir

«Lo lamentarás…Y después no servirá de nada venir llorando»

Salió dando un portazo, dejando a una Emma abatida y de nuevo sola.

Esa noche, cuando Gina llamó, Emma no se atrevió a coger la llamada. Dejó que sonara la primera vez, después la segunda. Finalmente, cuando Gina llamó una tercera vez, 20 minutos más tarde, Emma descolgó.

«¡ _Ah, menos mal!»_

«Lo siento, estaba tomando un baño»

_«¿Cómo estás?»_

«Bien, muy bien…» dijo acariciándose el vientre «¿Y tú? ¿El rodaje?»

_«Todo va bien. Al final, una tempestad ha retrasado el rodaje. Acabaremos con algunos días de retraso, lo más una semana»_

«Oh…»

_«Te echo mucho de menos…»_

«Yo también»

_«Entonces, cuéntame un poco: ¿qué haces en mi ausencia?»_

«Oh, nada, ya sabes, la rutina: metro-trabajo-cama. Nada apasionante. Ah, sí, he pensado coger un perro, para que me haga compañía»

_«Encantador»_

«Tengo ganas de que vuelvas…Yo…tengo una sorpresa para ti»

_«¿Una sorpresa?»_

«Sí, ¡y estoy segura de que te va a encantar!»

_«¿Puedo hacer algunas preguntas?»_

«No, en absoluto» sonrió Emma «Tendrás que esperar…un mes y tres semanas»

_«Me parece mucho tiempo aún…y sin embargo, ya hemos hecho más de la mitad del camino»_

«Lo sé. Estoy ansiosa por que vuelvas»

_«Prometido, una vez esté ahí, no te dejaré por meses y meses»_

«De esto estoy segura» dijo divertida Emma, acariciando aún más su vientre.

_«Te amo»_

«Yo también te amo»

Emma colgó y suspiró pesadamente

«Venga, un poco más de un mes…no me vas a dejar, eh…»

Acarició suavemente su vientre, imaginando como se redondearía al paso de los meses. Acababa de pasar la frontera del primer trimestre, lo que significaba que el mayor peligro para el feto ya había pasado.

Tenía que volver a ver a la doctora para una eco de control al día siguiente. Quería tanto a ese bebé incluso sin tener aún bracitos…Pensó en las palabras de Ruby una y otra vez, pero esta había mantenido su promesa y visiblemente no había avisado a su compañera.

 

«Bien, Emma, relajase. La noto algo estresada»

«Lo siento…Es solo que…tengo miedo por el bebé»

«Ya está de tres meses. Por lo normal, hacemos una eco a los cuatro…Pero dados los antecedentes, es preferible llevar un control»

«En cuanto al sexo…»

La doctora sonrió

«Oh, no antes del cuarto mes, un poco de paciencia Emma»

«Oh…»

«¿Alguna preferencia?»

«No sé. Este embarazo es tan inesperado. Me da igual el sexo mientas venga bien…»

«¡Así se habla! Entonces, veamos…»

La doctora deposito el gel alrededor del ombligo de la  bella rubia, lo que la estremeció. En pocos segundos, Emma escuchó los primero latidos del corazón de su pequeño dentro de ella.

«Mire, ahí está»

Emma miró la pantalla y vio algunos movimientos antes de distinguir lo que parecía un corazón

«¡Oh Dios mío…es…!»

«Sí. Todo está bien: tiene un buen diámetro, sus latidos son regulares…está en plena forma»

«Entonces…¿Ya no hay peligro de aborto?»

«Siempre hay, pero tranquilícese, todo va bien. Cuídese, puede retomar alguna actividad»

«Ok. Yo…¡gracias, muchas gracias!»

«Realmente es una pena que su compañera no esté con usted…Espero que esté aquí el mes que viene, a menos que decida no saber el sexo antes del parto»

Emma bajó la mirada: no, para su segunda ecografía, Gina tampoco estaría. Emma no tenía la intención de conocer el sexo del niño, quería que fuera una sorpresa tanto para ella como para su compañera.

Pero las cosas tomaron un camino inesperado cuando Emma, al aparcar delante de la casa, se llevó la amarga sorpresa de ver una silueta familiar sentada en los escalones del porche. Su sangre se heló, dudó incluso si salir del coche. Pero había llegado la hora. Reunió valor y salió, pero dio dos pasos y tuvo que detenerse ante la fría mirada de la persona que tenía delante de ella.

«Re…Regina…Pero, ¿qué…?»

«¿Estás embarazada?»


	14. Toda una historia

 

Emma estaba petrificada. A pesar del frío que la asaltaba, no se habría movido bajo ningún pretexto, ya que tenía demasiado miedo a que un simple gesto desencadenara la furia de Gina.

«¿Estás embarazada? Responde»

Emma bajó la mirada, sin atreverse a encarar la de Gina, mucho más dura.

«Emma, respóndeme: ¿estás o no embarazada?»

«S…sí…» murmuró ella, casi con vergüenza

«No puede ser cierto…» suspiró Gina «Pero, ¿cómo has podido ocultármelo? ¿De cuánto estás?»

«Algo más de tres meses»

Gina entonces se acercó

«Estoy tan enfadada, si supieras»

«Perdón, perdón, no era mi intención, yo…quería estar segura»

«¡Pero tres meses!»

«¡Quería estar segura de no perder a este!» gritó Emma, con lágrimas en sus ojos

«Oh, Emma…Entremos en calor, creo que tenemos que hablar»

Una vez en el salón, Emma sentada en el sofá y Gina frente a ella, el silencio reinó antes de que Gina acabara por tomar la palabra.

«Entonces…estás embarazada de tres meses»

Emma asintió

«¿Y no pensabas que habría estado bien decírmelo?»

«Quería esperar a saber si el bebé iba bien o no»

«Y…¿es así? ¿Está bien?»

«Muy bien. Hoy he escuchado su corazón» sonrió Emma

«¿Te has hecho una eco…sin mí?»

«…»

«¡Dios mío, Emma, estoy tan cabreada! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Aquel test dio de verdad negativo o me llevas mintiendo desde entonces?»

«¡No, por supuesto que no! El test dio negativo, te lo juro. Pero…tras tu marcha, comencé a sentirme mal…Ruby me aconsejó hacerme un análisis de sangre…que dio positivo»

«¿Cómo es posible…?»

«Ni idea»

«Pero, ¿por qué no me dijiste nada?»

«Yo…quería estar segura de no perder a este también»

«Pero yo hubiera podido…»

«¡No! Yo…no quería ver esa decepción en tus ojos cada vez que los posaras en mí»

«Oh, Emma, yo nunca…»

«Lo sé, no era tu intención, pero es así como yo me sentía. Veía en tus ojos mi fracaso para concebir. Había perdido a Henry, a ese bebé…no quería perder esta nueva oportunidad inesperada»

«Pero, solo has pensado en ti…¿No pensaste que me habría gustado estar aquí cuando salieran los resultados? ¿Qué me habría gustado estar en tu ecografía? ¿Qué me habría gustado tenerte en mis brazos acariciándote el vientre cada noche? ¡Has sido egoísta!»

«Perdón…Yo…solo quería ofrecerte un bebé…no una simple posibilidad o una hipótesis. Quería que este fuera seguro»

«Comprendo tu punto de vista, pero compréndeme a mí también»

«Te comprendo, lo juro. Y en absoluto quería apenarte. Pensaba que ibas a volver en un mes, que te diría que estaba embarazada y que las dos estaríamos felices»

«Si solo hubieras tenido más confianza en mí…»

«¡Pero confío en ti! Solo quería…no decepcionarte»

«Oh, Emma…»

Gina se acercó y se sentó al lado de su compañera para cogerle las manos. Entonces, se dio cuenta de que ella acariciaba su vientre. Ella posó una mano y sonrió

«Un bebé…Vamos a tener un bebé»

«¿Fue Ruby quien te lo dijo? Me había prometido…»

«Ella no me dijo nada. Lo supe de la manera en que nuestra historia comenzó»

«¿Cómo?»

«Por las revistas. Había todo un artículo diciendo que habías entrado en una tienda de ropa de bebé…hace algo más de una semana. Al principio, me sorprendió…pero después otra foto te mostró saliendo de esa tienda con un paquete. Entonces comprendí»

«Ya veo…¿Y has dejado el rodaje?»

«Les he pedido algunos días. Pero ahora que sé que estás de verdad embarazada, no pienso…»

«No»

«¿No? ¿No qué?»

«No quiero que dejes la película»

«¡Pero Emma, estás embarazada! ¡No pienso estar a miles de kilómetros de ti en ese momento!»

«Escucha, después del rodaje harás lo que quieras…Acabalo, por favor. No deseo ser la que te impida hacerlo. Esa película es un gran paso en tu carrera y…»

«¡Pero me importa un pimiento mi carrera! ¡Estás embarazada, de ninguna manera voy a volver allí durante más de un mes cuando podría estar a tu lado! ¡Estás de tres meses, y ya tengo la sensación de haberme perdido muchas cosas!»

«Lo sé, pero…estás bajo contrato, no puedes abandonar ahora. Un mes pasa rápido»

«¡Ni hablar!»

«Regina…sabes que no me sentiré bien»

«Pero…»

«No te guardaré rencor si te vas»

«Pero, ¿y si te pasa cualquier cosa durante mi ausencia? Soy yo la que me lo echaré en cara»

«Te lo ruego, no me hagas cargar con el peso del fin de tu carrera por culpa de mi embarazo»

«No puedo dejarte sola»

«Están Ruby y Zelena»

«Entonces vendrán a vivir aquí, o tú a casa de ellas»

«¿Perdón?»

«No te vas a quedar sola en mi ausencia, esa es mi condición»

«Entonces, ¿acabarás la película?»

«Solo, solo si no vives sola durante ese mes»

«Comprendido, le pediré a Ruby que venga, prometido»

Gina entonces sonrió y la besó tiernamente

«Después de la película, haré un alto en mi carrera. Quiero estar presente para este niño»

«El mes próximo tengo que hacerme la eco de los cuatro meses. Esperaré tu regreso»

«¡Más te vale!»

«¿Quieres….saber el sexo del bebé?»

«Evidentemente, ¿tú no?»

«No lo sé, me da igual mientras esté bien»

«Debemos saberlo, aunque solo sea para decorar su futura habitación»

Emma sonrió y se acurrucó en sus brazos

«Vamos a ser mamás»

«Sí…mamás»

 

Y como había prometido, tras la marcha de Gina, Emma pidió a Ruby que se instalara con ella hasta el regreso de su compañera. Aquella se ocupó de ella como si se tratase de su propia novia: ricos platos, vigilancia extrema, rodajes de cortos videos destinados a Gina y regulares visitas por Skype con la joven.

«Hm, ¿no estás algo nerviosa?» dijo Ruby cargando una ensaladera de palomitas y dejándola en la mesa del salón

«¿Por? ¿El regreso de Gina mañana? Sí, estoy ansiosa…He cogido cita para la eco rápidamente. Mañana sabremos si esperamos un príncipe o una princesa»

«¡Yo estoy segura de que será una niña!»

«¿Por qué?»

«Porque te ha dado más por lo dulce que por lo salado…o era al revés, no estoy segura. En fin, ¡quiero ser tía ya!»

«Sí, me lo imagino, no has dejado de repetirlo desde que te has mudado para acá. Es más, te agradezco a ti y a Zelena por no haber…ya sabes…no haberlo hecho»

«He escuchado decir que la libido de una mujer embarazada se dobla…»

«¡Y que lo digas!»

«Ahórrame los detalles. Solo quiero una cosa…no, de hecho, dos:¡estoy ansiosa por conocer el sexo del bebé! Y volver a estar con mi mujer y hacerle el amor en todas las estancias de nuestra casa»

«¡Eso no tenía necesidad de escucharlo!» gruñó la bella rubia

«Relax, solo una noche y tu Dulcinea estará de vuelta. Mientras, ¡creo que Michelle Pfeiffer nos espera!»

Ruby cogió el mando y le dio al “play”; de esa forma las dos mujeres se hundirían en una velada de comida y sofá.

 

Cuando Gina volvió al día siguiente, Emma y ella no se soltaron la una de la otra. Por supuesto, Gina colmó a sus allegados de regalos, antes de no quitar sus manos del vientre de su compañera que ya comenzaba a redondearse ligeramente.

Ruby había puesto pies en polvorosa, dejándolas solas en la intimidad y con esa noticia feliz de la llegada de su primer hijo. Recostada en su cama, Emma miraba, divertida, a su compañera deshaciendo las maletas.

«¡Dios mío, no me acordaba de haber llevado tantas cosas!»

«Y tú que decías que eras una mujer a quien le gustaba lo sencillo» sonrió Emma

«¿Cómo te sientes?»

«Regina para: me haces esa pregunta cada cinco minutos»

«Lo siento…Creo que estoy compensando dos meses lejos de ti y del bebé»

Dejó de lado su maleta de momento para recostarse al lado de su compañera y reposar su cabeza sobre el vientre de la bella rubia.

«Tengo la sensación de que amas más a este bebé que a mí»

«Por supuesto que no. Es un todo» dijo divertida Gina «Tengo ganas de que este bebé llegue. Pero antes que nada, tengo ganas de decir “él” o “ella”»

«Por cierto, no debemos retrasarnos. Di…¿tienes ideas de nombres?»

Gina frunció la nariz y sonrió

«Tengo. ¿Y tú?»

«También: Me gusta mucho…Andrew si es un niño, y Lily si es niña»

«Lily…¿no es el nombre de la primera chica por la que sentiste algo?»

«Euh…»

«No pienso ponerle a mi hija el nombre de tu ex. En cambio, me gusta bastante Andrew»

«Ok, entonces, dame una idea si es niña. Si es niño mantenemos mi idea, si es una niña, le ponemos el que tú elijas, siempre que sea bonito»

Gina entonces le sonrió, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, antes de descender y besar su vientre, alrededor del ombligo.

«Ofelia»

«¿Ofelia? Es…atípico, pero muy bonito»

«Era el nombre de mi abuela paterna, estaba muy cercana a ella cuando era pequeña. Siempre he pensado que, si un día tenía una hija, la llamará como ella»

«Ok, ¡entonces Ofelia y Andrew!»

 

«¿Estáis listas, señoras?»

Gina parecía tan estresada como su compañera, sosteniéndole la mano, escrutando el menor gesto de la doctora, haciendo miles de preguntas sobre el bebé. Emma lo encontraba tan conmovedor como vergonzoso…Pero era Gina. Ruby decía que estaba intentando recuperar los cuatro meses en que había estado ausente, para realmente sentirse en conexión también ella con ese embarazo.

«Bien, supongo que deseáis conocer el sexo»

Las dos mujeres intercambiaron una mirada cómplice y asintieron.

«Bien, entones, vamos a ello»

La doctora se puso manos a la obra, y apareció en la pantalla una forma que Gina reconoció al momento.

«¡Oh, es eso!» dijo entusiasmada mirando la pantalla

«Exacto. A ver, veamos si está bien colocado para…ah, ¡tenemos ganador!»

«¿Y? Es…»

La doctora miró la pantalla otra vez para no equivocarse

«Felicidades, esperáis a una pequeña»

Los corazones de Emma y de Gina saltaron a la vez en sus pechos. Se sostuvieron las manos, mirando la pantalla y a su futura hija.

«Ofelia…» suspiró Emma

 

 _Once upon a time_ …

«¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños Ofelia, cumpleaños feliz!»

La pequeña se apoyó en sus antebrazos, inspiró profundamente, hinchando sus pequeñas y rechonchas mejillas, y sopló las seis velas de su pastel en forma de estrella fugaz.

«¡Bravo cariño!» exclamó Emma aplaudiendo

Alrededor de una larga mesa: los amigos de Ofelia, pero también sus dos tías, sus dos mamás y si hermanito. Este no dejaba de mirar con avidez esa montaña de azúcar y crema. Y cuando comenzó un gesto con la esperanza de atrapar con la punta de su índice una esquina del pastel, Emma se lo impidió cogiéndolo.

«¡Nu, nu, señorito, para ti el biberón! Cuando cumpas los dos años dentro de unos meses  tendrás un pastel, mientras…»

Lo volvió a meter en el parque donde, inmediatamente, encontró interés en una inmensa jirafa de peluche mientras Emma volvió a centrar su atención en su hija que, con la ayuda de Regina, estaba quitando las velas del pastel.

«¿Podemos comer, mamá?»

«Paciencia, cariño»

«¿Otro postre de tu creación, hermanita?»

«Sí. Estará dentro de la carta en la emisión de la semana que viene»

«Buena idea. He visto la subida de las últimas audiencias…nada mal. La cadena espera la tercera temporada con impaciencia»

«La tendrán. Este programa culinario es la mejor idea que Emma ha podido tener…en fin, entre otras cosas»

«¿Sabes qué? Ruby también desearía mudarse. Le encantaría venir a Nueva York»

«¿Culo veo culo quiero?» sonrió Gina

«Hay que decir que vuestro apartamento con vistas a Central Park es soberbio. Tu programa marcha a todo trapo, vuestros hijos son hermosos e inteligentes, y Emma está resplandeciente como dueña de su firma de ropa para bebés»

Regina sonrió mientras contemplaba lo que su hermana calificaba de logro: tras el nacimiento de Ofelia, Emma y Regina habían prometido quedarse al lado de su hija al menos el primer año de vida. Pero rápidamente, los fastos del cine habían vuelto a llamar a Gina. Y aunque había aceptado hacer una película sin grandes pretensiones, se dio cuenta enseguida de que sus prioridades ya estaban bien lejos de las cámaras. Con el acuerdo de su mujer, decidieron mudarse antes de que Ofelia comenzara el colegio. Así que se instalaron en Nueva York, pero Gina era un espíritu libre, incapaz de quedarse en casa sin hacer nada. Entonces, cuando Emma le sugirió que se volviera a pensar la idea del programa culinario, la morena se hundió sin salvavidas en la preparación de un programa donde presentaría sus platos más famosos. Alcanzó el éxito enseguida.

Dos años más tarde, Emma confesó su deseo de tener un segundo hijo. Por fortuna, solo fue necesario un intento para que cayera embarazada una segunda vez, y esta vez, de un niño al que, evidentemente, le pusieron  Andrew.

Zelena y Ruby se habían casado durante ese tiempo y vivían felices y contentas su amor, contentándose con ser las tías del año.

«Ofelia, por favor, tienes una cuchara» le reprendió Regina

«Cariño, ¿has visto mi teléfono?»

«No»

Ante la expresión estresada de Emma, Regina se la llevo a un lado

«Hey, respira. Él va a venir»

«¿Haría llamado, no? ¿Qué hace falta…cuatro horas para llegar?»

«Cariño, va a venir. ¿No tiene que presentártela?»

Emma sonrió entonces y besó a su mujer en la mejilla

«Te amo»

«Vuelvo al pastel antes que nuestra pequeña pícara lo ataque con sus manos»

Algunos minutos más tarde, tocaron a la puerta y cuando Emma corrió a abrir, su corazón saltó en su pecho

«¡Henry!»

«Hola mamá»

«¡Dios mío, qué grande estás!»

Efectivamente, el muchacho que tenía delante de ella ya no tenía nada que ver con el adolescente de 13 años que había visto hacía tanto tiempo. Hoy, con 21 años, Henry, que nunca había dejado de estar en contacto por carta con su madre, se había mudado a Boston con su novia a la que había conocido en la facultad.

Ya emancipado de sus abuelos, había expresado su deseo de renovar el contacto con su familia materna, y ni Emma ni Regina se habían opuesto. Y aunque la definición de hermano mayor aún era un poco vaga para la pequeña Ofelia, Henry había querido estar presente en ese cumpleaños.

«Bienvenido»

«Te presento a Violet. Violet, esta es mi madre, Emma»

«Encantada señora»

«Vamos, venga, acabamos de soplar las velas»

 

Y así es que se pasa página. No la página de una enésima revista del corazón, no. No esas páginas frías, impersonales que plasman la vida íntima de todos. No, no ese tipo de páginas.

Pues aunque su historia había comenzado con ese tipo de revistas, Emma y Regina habían sabido crearse su propia historia teniendo como base ese romance rocambolesco. Habían dado lugar a la más bella de las historias.

Al principio, cada una había interpretado un papel  antes de interpretar el más bello de todos, el más importante  también y sobre todo, el más verdadero.

Porque quién hubiera creído que tras tal mascarada, una historia como esta podría nacer…

 

 

 

**FIN**

 


End file.
